Bound to You
by XxBloodheiRxX
Summary: Lyra Carrow was born into a changing family. With a strong pure bloodline, her father escaped the fate of Voldemort and changed the family name within the ministry. As she enters her sixth year at Hogwarts, she learns about her horrifying family history and encounters a forbidden love that sends her spiraling into conflicting thoughts about her past and her future.
1. Chapter 1: Invisibility

Great. Another year at Hogwarts. It is pretty overrated and I am honestly over it. I am over the castle, the classes, the professors. Just. Over it. One more year after this and I am officially free.

Oh it was delightful. Arriving on this enormous train with goodies galore. The moving portraits and extravagant common rooms. Floating candles and feasts. It was truly everything an 11 year old could imagine. Now at 16, things started to die out. My friends have all become awe struck with boys or the ridiculous drama between students. I prefer to stay out of it. Concentrate on my studies to get out of here and become the Auror that I was meant to become. With pureblood parents in the field, it is hard NOT to follow in their footsteps. However, it is a career choice that suits me. Two more years. It couldn't come fast enough.

I sat in a compartment alone. I did a fairly decent job ignoring Padma and her sister this summer. They were completely infatuated with the Weasleys. No thanks. Cho decided to explore the world outside of Harry although she still longs for him. Why would you even want to be involved with someone who always seeks menace? She doesn't know what she wants but the process has become completely exhausting. I have tried so hard to support her in her endeavors but she always takes the path less traveled. To be honest, regardless of the lack of friends, this summer was absolutely fantastic! My parents decided to travel to Denmark. The wizards are like no other that I have met there! The experience and knowledge that they demonstrate is overwhelming. Learning a new culture and being completely engulfed in new spells and potions made me feel in my own skin. I will live there one day; you watch.

I heard Hermione, Ron, and Harry arguing in the next corridor over. Half of me was wondering what they were talking about. Probably a new way to destroy Voldemort. This shit was getting pretty real. I am glad it is them and not me. Harry knows what he is doing; no doubt. Then again, maybe he doesn't? It has fallen into place so far. The dark arts is a mysteriously world that if tampered with the wrong way, could kill you instantaneously. He is reckless about it. But somehow he has always survived. He truly is the chosen one.

There was a slamming of a door that broke me out of my delusions. The widow to the outside hall became blurry. No shadow. Something was fishy. Hermione and Ron were continuing their argument in the next compartment, but no sign of Harry. I poked my head outside the door. Nothing.

"Lyra!" A soft voice cried out. I've been spotted.

"Oh Luna! It's good to see you! How... how was your summer?" I responded automatically, distracted by the unusual cold chill coming from the compartment.

"Oh fantastic! My father and I went Nargle hunting! It was the most wonderful time! You should come with us some time!"

"Err... yea. That would be fun!" I said still concentrating on the mysterious aura that seemed to travel ahead of me.

"You're not sitting in this room alone are you?" She inquired, pushing her body into the compartment, observing the area.

"Yes, but I was just leaving. I'll see you in a little while Luna!" I called back as I raced down the hallway, following the aura.

I stop at the divider to the Slytherin car. I peeked in to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. What ugly creatures. I couldn't be caught dead snooping here. But something in my gut just told me to stick around a little while longer.

The longer I waited, the closer the train was nearing the castle. I had to get back to my belongings but I just couldn't break from the questionable looks that Malfoy had given the two. Something was up and I wasn't the only one who sensed it.

I felt the car screech to a stop. I casually started to fidget with my cloak as the students started to exit the train, ever so often glancing back into the Slytherin car. Crabbe and Goyle trolled out of the car, practically pushing students out of their way as they exited. Suddenly there was a quiet shut of the car door as Draco turned and locked it. _What was going on?_ I peered into watch.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a THUMP. Someone had fallen. My heart raced as I looked to find an escape from the train. Before I knew it, Draco Malfoy exited the car, stopping immediately once he saw me. My heart sunk and my hands began to tremble.

 _Shit. I'm done for._

Draco glared into me with his piercing silver eyes. My breath stopped. _Fuck._

His eyes narrowed as he judged my Ravenclaw emblem on my robe. Then he turned to walk away, leaving me crumpled and plastered to the wall.

As soon as he exited the train, my breath caught and I peered into the Slytherin car. The aura was still present. I walked slowly into the car, only to stumble over an invisible figure. _Of course! The invisible cloak!_ I quickly grabbed at thin air only to uncover Harry petrified on the floor. _Fucking Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2: Close Threat

"Thanks again, Lyra"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck to ease the stiffness of the spell.

"What are you doing in here? You could've been left in this car and rode all the way back to the platform!" I declared, heart still racing from all of the adrenaline.

"Don't let it worry you. It was nothing." Harry responded. He slowly grabbed some of his things and headed towards the exit.

 _Nothing?_ This kid does not learn, does he? I followed him out of the car, realizing the last of the students were not too far from reach. Grabbing my suitcase, I ran with Harry down the platform, making it safely amongst the other students. Hermione and Ron quickly found Harry to get updates about his 'adventure' and I safely fell back into the crowd but the question of what just happened lingered in my thoughts.

I didn't want to admit it but arriving in the Great Hall for the beginning of the year feast made my night completely. I was absolutely famished. The turkey, the potatoes, roasted carrots and corn, delicious breads and cakes galore. I was in heaven! I greedily stuffed my face as Padma and Cho watched in horror. I didn't care though. They both knew food was my first love over everything.

After the first year sorting, we all headed back to our common rooms. The rich blues and bronze filled the room, making me feel right at home. The air smelled of cinnamon and the fire burned brightly. I could see a group of first years oogling over Professor Flitwick as he dazzled them with his charms. Butterflies quickly flittered from his wand into the room. The group clapped as the butterflies disintegrated into flaming ash. He nodded with a huge grin on his small, round face as the students admired him. He was so cheesy but truly an amazing professor (and even better head of house).

I rested my gaze on the fire dancing in the fireplace. _Draco had to have been up to something for Harry to spy on him like that. But what?_ My parents have told me the story behind the Malfoys; the rotten family that they were. Father was a death eater, mother a prude woman that completely supported Mr. Malfoy's every move. The Malfoy family were a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight purebloods who reigned over the wizarding world. It was sickening how much influence they had over the community. My father spoke of how the Malfoy's paid someone to hex the opposing candidate in the last election for the Minister of Magic in order for Scrimgeour to win. They were rude, powerful, and downright scary. No one has stood up to them, except for Harry. No wonder Draco and Harry were rivals.

I snapped back into reality with Luna staring at me through her spectrespecs. I stifled a giggle as she produced a copy of her father's magazine _The Quibbler._ I didn't believe in any of this nonsense but to see her happy and have someone to share her stories with is what mattered. Luna was a goofball but she always knew how to brighten my mood. As the night progressed, we started to drift off, finally retreating to our dorms. Tomorrow's first class was Potions. Time to see if Slughorn's reputation actually preceded him.

I woke up the next morning extremely tired but that didn't stop me from hopping from bed to get ready for class. I absolutely LOVED to learn. I loved the old and new books. I loved the smell of the new quills and parchment. I loved the way the cold desks felt against my arms and how warm they were by the time I left. Yes, that all seemed strange but that is why the sorting hat put me Ravenclaw. I loved that I wasn't the only one who felt this way about my studies within my house. Although Hogwarts tried to be extravagant in all of its beliefs, its education was one that was like no other and I completely took advantage of it.

I walked into Potions, taking a front seat. Although I have been in this room every year, this time it felt different. The life had somehow been restored to the dark room. Tapestries covered the cold dungeon walls and colorful potions bubbled from the cauldrons placed in the front of the room. There was a quiet buzz from the students as they chatted about their summer trips and adventures. I couldn't help but crack a smile as I gently ran my palm over the cover of my textbook.

My smiled slowly faded as I could feel a pair of eyes pierce through the back of my head. I slowly turned around to find that the pair of eyes belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. He was slumped over in his seat, arms crossed, with a dead, angry expression all over his face. I found myself holding my breath as I quickly turned back in my seat. _Shit. Fuck._

 _Why am I feeling this way? He couldn't be purposely staring at me. I have done nothing wrong. Or did I?_ I let go of my breath and tried to relax. _Stop being so critical._ I told myself. _He is probably just pissed that Professor Snape was no longer the potions teacher._

Professor Slughorn busted through the door with a huge smile on his face. "Boys and girls!" he announced, "Welcome, welcome to potions! I am glad to be back at this amazing school. But enough jibber jabber! Let's get started!"

We were all quickly directed to one of the first colorful caldrons on the front desk. "Liquid Luck" Slughorn began, "One of the most useful potions but quite hard to come by. The student who perfects our first potion will receive a vial for themselves."

 _Fantastic! Honestly just what I need to get Malfoy off my back._

Although I work hard at my studies, I worked exceeding hard to win that vial of Felix Felicis. I looked over to see Hermione working feverishly at her potion. She was good but I had a special advantage of being a pureblood. There were just somethings that I could do better; potions being one of them. Spells, surprisingly, being another. Although my family was not a part of the original twenty-eight families, we still had the advantage of being terrific Aurors.

I quickly finished stirring the last of the ingredients into my cauldron when Professor Slughorn came over to examine my potion of Pepperup. It was perfect. He handed over the bottle of Felix Felicis as Hermione eyed me from the corner of the crowd. She was irritated but at this point I didn't care. I dropped the vial snugly in my robe as I began to walk out of the classroom.

 _Maybe today will turn out to be ok after all._ I thought as I rounded the corner to exit the dungeons. All of a sudden I felt a hard elbow ram into my rib cage, forcing me to drop my books. My shoulder was slammed into the wall as I tried to balance myself and catch my breath. I could feel the tip of a wand pinned at my neck. An arm trapped me against the wall. The shadowy figured came closer as tears stung the back of my eyes. His blonde hair caught the candlelight as he hissed into my ear, "Forget everything you saw last night on the train. Say a word to anyone and I'll have your head sent to your mum and dad at the Ministry."

"Draco! Leave her alone!"

It was Harry. Thank god. His wand was pointed directly at Draco as he stood a couple of feet away. Draco grinned at me in a devilish way and slowly released his arm from my chest and lowered his wand. I dropped to the floor to grab my things and ran up the stairs out of the dungeon, not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3: Silver Nightmare

I didn't even feel my soaked cloak clinging to by side as I ran through the portrait hole, up the stairwell, and into my dorm. I sat on my bed, breathing heavily, trying to steady my heartbeat. I glanced down to notice the big wet spot on my clothes and felt a trickle of liquid running down my leg. I felt my body to make sure I had to immediate injuries and remembered the Felix Felicis. The bottle had broken from the impact made earlier with the wall.

 _Fuck me._ I thought as my head crashed on the bed behind me. This couldn't be real. My hands when to my face as a swarm of heat spread to my eyes.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in... Breathe out...breathe in._ I was out like a light.

 _I was running through a forest, completely surrounded by thick, dense, fog. The air was chilly and water droplets lightly kissed my cheeks. Someone was after me. I heard footsteps trailing close behind me. Suddenly a root caught my left foot, flinging me to the forest floor. Pain seared though my ankle as I clutched it close to my chest. The footsteps neared closer and closer but I couldn't stand up. I could make out a figure running to me; my heart quickening. They had spotted me. A flash of blonde hair caught in the moonlight through the fog._ Draco. He was coming for me. _I turned and stumbled on my knees trying to pull myself up to my feet, only to fall to the ground again. A force, somewhat like magnetism, weighed me down, not allowing to get up. I was stuck. I screamed for help, desperately crawling on the ground. My fingertips sunk into the soft dirt._

 _Out of the darkness I heard a piercing wail. The screech stung my ears, clouding my brain. and making me extremely dizzy. Something was tugging on my robe, forcing me off the ground. I hazily looked around to see Malfoy pleading for me to run. Run with him._

"Lyra, let's go" _he pleaded._ "Lyra!"

"Lyra!" A voice repeated, shaking my body. "Lyra! wake up!"

My eyes opened to Luna hovering over me, eyes wide.

"Have you been here all night?" she asked. I sat up suddenly and looked out the window. It was dark. How long had I been asleep for? I looked around and noticed a broken vile laying on the sheets next to me. My face must've been transparent at my dismay. Luna picked up the vial.

"What happened?" she asked.

Did I dare relive the moment? If I told her what happened, I would have to explain the incident in the train car. Her and Harry were closer than Harry and I. She would surely inquire about his run in with Draco the other night. Maybe I should tell her. She could find some answers indirectly.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything. Oh! I brought you back some rhubarb pie from dinner!" She rummaged through a pocket in her cloak and took out a little piece of pie wrapped in cloth. This is why I loved Luna. Not only could she read my feelings, but she brings me food. Automatic mood changer.

"You're the best, Luna." I sighed in relief. I hungrily took a bite of the pie and grabbed the Quibbler from my nightstand. I flipped through the pages pretending to read, thinking back on the peculiar dream that just took place. What was I running from? Better yet, what were we running from and why was Draco Malfoy _saving_ me? That was the bigger question. The expression on his face was engraved in my brain. One of desperation and fear. Those silver eyes were no longer piercing through my soul. But a dream is a dream right?


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch Rally

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by. I may have dug myself a hole by signing up for some of the advanced classes, such as Xylomancy and Herbology for 7th years. However, Professor Spout has been a family friend for decades and convinced my parents that I should take the class. I, by no means, have a green thumb, and it has proven to make this class extremely difficult.

Professor Slughorn's class has _almost_ been a delight to go to. I could very well deal without the hole getting burned through the back of my head from Draco. He always sits at the back of the class either making ridiculous smart-ass remarks or staring at me. I have been pretty good about ignoring his glares (or at least I think I have). It seems that we run into each other more often than not on the Hogwart's grounds. Literally. Each elbow to the ribs or foot stuck out to make me trip has caused multiple bruises. Every time I think about retaliating, those silver eyes make me petrified. They follow me through the hallway no matter which way I turn. They follow me in class. They follow me in my dreams. If someone didn't know me and my hatred for that boy, they would say I was infatuated. Gross.

God, that awfully strange dream kept playing over and over in my head. What's worse is that Professor Trelawney has been insistent upon keeping a dream journal, expressing that dreams often are gateways into our future. What does that even mean? Why would I be in a forest alone...or with Malfoy for that matter? And he wouldn't be caught dead _helping_ someone. I am sure if he knew, he would probably throw up in his mouth. I almost threw up just thinking about it!

Honestly, this dream should be the least of my concerns. Something odd happened today in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Snape, being the narcissistic person that he is, found it easier to teach our class through means of 'independent exploration', which simply meant that we were required to read chapter after chapter out of our book while he remained in his office doing god knows what. Many students didn't mind this, given the fact that Professor Snape was a horrible teacher and completely foul in his demeanor. I, however, was extremely irritated by this fact. Here I am, in my sixth year at Hogwarts, trying to become an Auror, and I still only had the basic tools to defend myself against Voldemort. I was surely going to get blasted during an encounter my first day on the job.

However, today was different. Snape decided to test our skills from our readings over the past week. I was not troubled by this, knowing very well that I had read and studied everything given. He pulled Harry up to the front and ordered him to produce the Alarte Ascendare spell on a stack of books. Harry did a forceful twist of his wand, sending books flying upward, landing on rafters an having students ducking in cover.

"Well done Potter," he replied, taken aback by the perfection of this spell.

Student after student went up to demonstrate. Weasley, Hermione, Cho, even Seamus produced the spell perfectly (which surprised everyone).

Finally it was my turn. I stood proudly in my stance, extended my arm and with a flick of my wrist, yelled _ALARTE ASCENDARE!_ Nothing happened. I made the move again, aiming straight for the books. Only a small nudge, pushing one off onto the floor. _What is this?_ I began to feel frantic. There were a few giggles from the students, killing my spirit. I tried again with no avail. My blood started to boil.

"It seems you haven't been studying your assignments Ms. Carrow. I am sure your parents will feel... disappointed. 5 points from Ravenclaw!" Snape announced.

I felt defeated. Defeated and angry. My vision became blurred as I starred intently on the stack of books I could not manage to manipulate. _Disappointed? How dare he. My parents would never feel that way._ A small wisp of smoke protruded from the books. _Fucking Snape embarrassing me in front of everyone. These books can go to hell._ And at that thought the books burst into flames. The classroom gasped and Snape ran to put the books out. _What just happened?_ I looked around wondering who had just cast a spell. Everyone's wands were down and a look of fright appeared on their faces. They were all staring at me. Me? How? I surely didn't do this. Snape managed to put out the flames and turned to look at me. "Detention Ms. Carrow!" He yelled and pointed me in the direction of the door.

I had to walk through the gardens to ease my mind. I was completely baffled by the recent events in class. _Surely I did not do that. I didn't even cast a spell! I didn't even have my wand out and ready. Someone must have set me up. Draco wasn't in that class but Goyle was. Maybe he was bribed to do it._

That was my final conclusion as I rounded the tall hedges to exit the gardens. I knocked right into Luna. "Luna, what are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder that rammed into hers. She always seemed to pop up unannounced.

"Oh. Well I was just out here looking for some Fanged Geraniums. Believe it or not, they have are they secret ingredient for my favorite dish during the holidays- Twisted Snaggleroot bread."

She was definitely an odd one but knew how to cook. The Geranium snapped at me before she shoved it into her bag. We decided to head off to the dining hall for dinner as I told her all about my weird day in class. She agreed it had to have been Goyle, although still had a concerned look on her face. She quickly diminished the look as she reminded me of the start of the Quidditch games tonight. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin. I knew we had a great team this year and I couldn't wait to see Draco pummeled on the field. That would truly make my night.

I ran through the halls remember Snape's punishment for setting the stack of books on fire. Only one hour before the game started and I had detention. Man I hated Snape.

I ran into the room only to find Snape and Draco in his office. Draco was suited up for the game. _A pep talk from Snape? Surely not_. I thought. Snape spotted me though the crack in the door and motioned for Malfoy to exit. Malfoy turned to look at me and laughed. "Oi! You got the goody two shoes in detention? For what? ... Oh I heard about this. Couldn't cast a simple spell could you Carrow?" His lips curled into a smirk waiting for a reaction.

"We will see who's talking after tonight's game Malfoy" I responded. The smirk wiped off his face as he leaned in.

"Oh will we now?" He was so close I could smell his cologne. A strong smell of sandalwood and...mint? It burned my nose as I backed away. Snape was eyeballing us from the corner and cleared his throat. Draco took the hint and smoothed out his seeker robes. He shared an exchange with Snape and left.

"Ms. Carrow since you so eagerly took initiative to set my textbooks to flames, you will be clearing out all of the bookshelves and restocking them in alphabetical order." I began to protest saying that I was NOT the person who cast the spell but I stopped as I looked at all of the bookshelves in his office. Row after row of books all relating to the dark arts. I honestly didn't know if this was a punishment or a reward. Oh all that I could learn!

"As head of house, I must attend Slytherin's first Quidditch game. I expect these shelves to be organized upon my arrival. And do NOT touch anything other than the nature of these books. You are stupid to be completely unaware of all of the eyes that are watching you." I shuttered at that last remark. Being constantly watched in Snape's office just topped off the extreme unwelcome I was already feeling. Snape slammed the door shut, making the vials quiver on his desk.

I reached for the first book on the dusty shelf. It was heavy and looked completely over used. The cover itself was barely being held together and it looked as if large chunks of individual treads had been pulled from the cover. The gold embossed lettering was no longer elegant and was now muddled with dirt. I ran my fingers over the title, feeling out the letters to form _Arts of the Unknown._ I looked down and noticed a clasp with a lock. The metal felt cold as I giggled it, trying to get it open. No use. I flipped the book over on its back, the strap that secured the book was barely being held onto the back cover. I yanked at the strap lightly, ripping it from its home. This book may have been a popular read, but not in a couple of decades. I flipped the book back over and cracked it open, exposing the ancient pages. Elegant handwriting covered each page with notes, barely legible. It seemed as even the most horrific of the dark arts resided in this book. The killing curse, the death of silence, curses that make you wither and squeal in pain. I knew Snape was dark, but to have a book such as this be as used as this... I couldn't even imagine of all the curses Snape may have used on people. On students? I shut the book and got back to work.

The game was a little more than half over by the time I reached the field. Ravenclaw was ahead by 10 points but the team had suffered some serious injuries. The sky was cloudy and a thick fog fell over the field creating an ominous glow. A light drizzle covered the crowd, sending a chill up my spine as it kissed at my skin. I grabbed a seat right next to Luna and drew my cloak closer. She quickly pointed out Cho on the field, getting her wrist wrapped. The player was apparently hit with a bludger from Crabbe. It was just the perfect trio out on the field with Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. They were brutal and apparently responsible for most of our teams injuries. I screamed inside at my frustration.

Cho's arm was quickly bandaged and she was back on the field in no time. I cheered and screamed her name as she returned. She walked at a brisk pace, obviously pissed. Mounting her broom, she sped off. I watched her circle around, carefully keeping an eye on Crabbe and Goyle. She was in luck. They were easy to spot. The trio was definitely a bad decision on Slytherin's part to let onto the team. Crabbe and Goyle looked like two gigantic turds on brooms while Draco had hair that could blind anyone if the light caught it. But Malfoy could bribe his way into and out of anything. He probably wouldn't even be playing Quidditch if his father hasn't purchased the entire team new brooms in his second year. That is the Malfoys summed up into one word; manipulative. It was truly disgusting.

Cho must have caught the snitch out of the corner of her eye. She turned her broom and raced after it. Malfoy was quick to catch on and sped across the field after her. Once the seekers found the snitch, the rest of the game was always gut wrenching. This was not going to end well.

Cho zoomed in and out gracefully between players, not letting her eyes off of the prize. Malfoy kept a close distance, even after being almost knocked off by Roger Davies. Malfoy elbowed him square in the gut and pushed him off of his broom with one hand. He played so ugly. Davies was quick to resurface, the crowd going wild. We couldn't afford to lose another player.

Cho soared slightly above the snitch, aiming to reach down to grab it. Malfoy leaned in closer to this broom, quickening his speed, and extended an arm towards the snitch. He suddenly grabbed the end of her broom, flinging her off and slamming her body into the side of the wall. Her leg caught the top of the boarder and flipped her over onto the back end of the field. The crowd gasped and I starred in horror as the medical staff ran to find our friend. Slytherins erupted in cheers and laughter at the sight. I could feel by breath begin to quicken. _How is he not disqualified?_ The judges did nothing. My heart pounded in my chest and heat started creeping up my body to my face. I ground my teeth into each other as I watch Draco fill the gap between himself and the snitch. He crept closer to the end of his broom and reached towards the golden ball, his fingers lightly grazing it. One more move and he would have it. My eyes did not leave his arm as my anger boiled. He didn't deserve to win. Suddenly a small 'crack' was heard and Draco belted out a cry in agony, let go of his broom. He was soon flipped onto the ground, clutching his arm in pain. I couldn't help but find myself filled with joy. I think I even managed to giggle to myself when I noticed Luna's hand on mine. I turned to her expecting a grin over this coincidental turn of events. Instead she starred at me in utter shock.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Lyra...Did you...Did you just do that?" I looked at her stunned.

"What? No! Why would you think that? I was sitting here next to you this whole time! I did nothing!" _How could she have thought that?_ Sure, I may have thought about _something_ happening to him. Especially after he almost just killed our friend! He totally deserved that broken arm but I was not the one who hexed him. Luna returned her gaze to the game. I couldn't take this. I left the stadium, reassuring Luna I would see her back at the dorms, and ran off to the infirmary to find Cho.


	5. Chapter 5: Exposure

Cho was stable when I arrived at the infirmary. She had suffered from a concussion, three rib fractures and a broken nose. The girl looked broken but lay there sleeping peacefully. This was going to be one hell of a week for her. The nurse healed her fractures and broken nose but told me to keep an eye on any weird delusions she may have over the next couple of days after she woke from her state.

Across the infirmary Malfoy was wailing in 'pain'. He heaved and puffed, making a huge scene over a broken arm. I couldn't help but smile inside. He was such a baby. Draco turned and suddenly caught my gaze. He gave a deep growl and barked in my direction, "YOU! YOU DID THIS. You will pay for this!" He clenched his teeth as spit flew out from his course breathing. He arched his body and squeezed his eyes in pain again. The nurses had to restrain him to even heal his arm.

He looked delusional and mad. _What happened?_ This couldn't have been just a simple crack. A burning smell filled the room and I realized it was his flesh bubbling off his arm. I starred in fright as I watched him writhe in agony.

I ran out of the room and closed the door, quickly leaning against it. _That was not me. Why would Luna think that I did that?_ I could hear Malfoy's screams through the door. My eyes burned with tears. Malfoy was evil! Why did I keep having to remind myself this? But those burns looked nasty. I took a deep breath and headed back to my dorm.

The next morning in class, Draco did not show up. Not that I cared but I was curious to see if he managed to pull it together. That was an obvious no. He was probably going to milk this injury for ages, allowing everyone to give him a pity party. I am sure that Pansy Parkinson would be waiting his every beck and call. It was clear he wanted nothing to do with her but loved the attention. She was more of a slave to him than anything else and he loved it. I should've taken this opportunity to enjoy the quiet and peace in Potions but his threat played over and over in my head. He wouldn't believe me even if I tried to explain that I didn't curse him.

That evening I spotted him at dinner. His arm was in a sling and, just as suspected, tons of Slytherins circled around him, including Pansy, who was glued to his other side. His other arm was flailing around as he told his tragic story. As he did so, he scanned the room, finally catching my gaze. His eyes narrow as a scowl appeared over his face. His whole group turned to glance in my direction. _Fuck Fuck Fuck._ He could see the fright I expressed and the scowl turned into a smirk as he finished his story. He had me right where he wanted me. I had to make sure I kept within arms reach of a friend or a professor until this hatred died out, if it ever did.

The next few days were unbearable. I never realized how much of a loner I was until I knew I had to keep within a crowd of people. I hated it. I confessed to Luna the incident in the infirmary and she made every notion to stick by my side, except during classes of course. Cho was finally out of the infirmary, still battered but better looking. She seemed to be in high spirits after finding out that her nemesis got what he deserved. She was almost giddy when she heard it was me. By now, the rumors had spread like fire. I tried to put them out one by one but it wasn't nearly fast enough. I instantly became a hero in complete and utter fear. I didn't like it at all. I didn't like the attention and I sure as hell didn't like the fact that I had to look over my shoulder every couple of seconds.

Today before class, I slipped unnoticed into the girls bathroom on the first floor (or so I thought). I needed a moment to myself, to unwind and not be faced with constant judgement.

"Ooooh a visitor!" I heard a giggle from the last stall. Suddenly Moaning Myrtle appeared, adjusting her glasses to see who her new visitor was. "And a hero at that! Of course, not as heroic as Harry. Oh Harry. You know we are a 'thing' now, right?" She constantly worshiped that boy.

"Err...no, I had no idea Myrtle. Congratulations." I murmured, going along with her fantasies. You didn't want to piss Myrtle off and I really just wanted to be left alone. "And just to clarify, I am no hero. I didn't curse Malfoy. I guess I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," I sighed, looking down at the sink. My fingers ran over the silver snake on the 'broken' tap. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Rumor has it that Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, hid one of his prized possessions down in the chamber.

"Myrtle, if memory serves me correct, didn't Harry explore this chamber? Do you know if he returned with anything?" This could be pertinent information in finding Voldemort. If Harry wasn't going to give insight to his plots and ploys, maybe I could get it out of a bystander.

Before Myrtle could answer, I heard the slamming of a door and footsteps coming towards me. I ran into a stall, looking up at Myrtle with a finger over my lips. She nodded as I quietly closed the door. I anchored my feet on the rim of the toilet and peered through the crack of the door.

Malfoy walked in, ripping off his sling and clutching the sides of the sink. _I knew it! That lying bastard! He is completely fine!_ I was pissed but I wasn't going to let that give my hiding place away. He was bent over the sink breathing heavily, his fingers tightly grabbing onto the edges. Icouldn't tell what was going on. He glanced up at the mirror, blonde hair glued to his tear stained face. _Tears? Draco was crying?_ He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. I looked for Myrtle, no where to be found. Good. I knew she didn't want to be in the middle of this. She may have been a ghost but she did not like confrontation. Especially with a Slytherin.

Draco turned on the sink and splashed water onto his face. He unbuttoned the bottom couple of buttons on his shirt, revealing a chiseled abdomen. He wiped his face with his shirt and buttoned it back up. As he was doing so, his eyes stopped and looked in the mirror. _Shit._ He spotted me looking through the crack in the door. My foot slipped as I tried to reposition myself, and dropped right into the toilet with a _plop._

 _BOMBARDA!_ A sudden flash of light and a blast hit the bathroom door, shattering it into pieces. I ducked and covered my head to protect myself from the shards of door flying in every direction. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed the scruff of my collar and drug me backwards across the rubble. The metal pieces cut into my legs as I thrashed around wildly, trying to detach his grip. He flipped me around on the floor and put a knee on my chest. Malfoy leaned over me, smirking through his tear stained face. His eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever through the redness.

"Look who we have here. A filthy traitor!" He seemed to get a kick out of the coincidence of finding. He leaned closer and hissed, "I have been waiting to get you alone all week." I kept trying to wriggle from his grip but the weight of his body was too much. He pushed harder with his knee, crushing my ribs. I began to heave with the new restriction on my lungs. "You will pay for my agony."

"I...didn't...do anything." I managed to say, the words escaping from my mouth.

"Bullshit!" At that I spit in his face. If I was going to die, I sure as hell wasn't going to let it be easy. Draco wiped the mess off and smirked at me again. His hand went to my throat and squeezed. "I didn't realize you were a little spitfire." He chuckled at his own joke as he tightened his grip around my throat. "You will suffer just as I did. Except this time, there will be no escape. Your stories and lies will die with you in your grave." I was choking and gasping for air. I could feel my face become numb. My hands flung up to his shirt, grasping and pulling, hoping to pull him off. This was it. I was going to die. My vision became blurry as I heaved in. The sounds around me dampened as my struggle came near an end. His hands not letting go until my last breath.

 _"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" I could faintly hear a voice yelling in my head. I tried to open my eyes but I had lost all energy. I felt the hands let go and a gust of air rush back into my lungs._

I heaved and gasped for air, coughing as I turned over and faced the ground. I could see Malfoy's black shoes disappear around the corner. Myrtle came down to eye level with me with a worried look on her face. She knew there was nothing she could do but she had done enough. She couldn't help me up and she wasn't about to leave the safety of her bathroom.

I managed to pull myself off the floor and stabilize myself on the sink. "Thank...thank you Myrtle" I managed to spit out. My head rested on the mirror as I caught my breath. I stood there, 5, 10, maybe 15 minutes before I had enough strength to hold myself up without support. He had done a number on me. Huge red marks surrounded my neck. These were going to be some nasty bruises. I should've went to the infirmary. But if he had the ability to kill me this time, I don't think I'd be so lucky if he found out I ratted him out. _Fuck_ I was definitely in a predicament.


	6. Chapter 6: The Upper Hand

I took all of the back hallways to my dorm. I held onto the walls and kept my head down, praying that no one would notice me. By the time I got to the Ravenclaw portrait, I was out of breath and my ability to swallow was almost null. My last bursts of energy led me to the couch in the common room. There was no way I could make it up those stairs to my bed. My bed. That's all I wanted right now. My bed.

Usually no one is in the common room during the early afternoon. People are usually at class or having a late lunch. Luckily Cho, who was still suffering some nasty bruises from her broken nose, chose to stay out of sight for the majority of the day. I hadn't even noticed her as I came in. But, then again, I barely made it to the couch as it was.

She raced over to me and brushed my hair out of my face. Her horrified expression said it all. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at my throat.

 _ANAPNEO._ A thin, cooling mist surrounded my neck and cleared my trachea. I let my head fall backwards as I could finally breath normally. My mind began to clear from the injury and I started to take it all in. Why me? Why in what world did I deserve to have this happen? _You stuck your nose in someone else's business_ I told myself. This is why I hate getting involve in drama. Nothing EVER comes good of it. And now this? I nearly just escaped death. Tears began to burn my eyes. I couldn't hold it in any longer as the sobs began to uncurl.

I turned to Cho and just spit out through my cries, "I...I didn't mean to do it. I...I don't know...I don't know what happened." _If I was responsible for his injury how did it even happen? Fuck man. This sucks._ Cho was obviously confused but cradled my head in her chest, stoking my hair.

She finally lifted my head, wiping tears from my face. "Who did this to you?' She winced as she looked at the hand print around my neck. I couldn't even stifle out an answer as tears kept flowing down my cheeks. She looked into my eyes and it suddenly dawned on her.

She knew I had purposely been in crowds this past week to avoid him. And he finally got to me. "Draco," she whispered to herself. She turned and looked angrily at me. "That fucking bastard. Lyra you HAVE to go to the infirmary. You HAVE to tell someone."

I just shook my head no.

"Yes, you must. He almost killed you!" She exclaimed.

"And who is to say that he won't if he finds out I ratted him out?!" I said back frustrated. My hands went to my face and rubbed away the tears. I needed help. I had to tell her all of it.

I started from the beginning; the train ride. How Harry snuck into the Slytherin car to spy on Draco. How I was so nosy that I had to be there and have Malfoy see me witness the _petrificus totalis_. Those evil silver eyes that burn the back of my head in class; that follow me around the school; that haunt me in my dreams. I told her about the Quidditch match and the threat in the infirmary. Whatever curse was placed on his arm, Malfoy thought it was me. There were things that were happening to me that I was unaware of so even if I did produce the curse, I had no idea how. I was lost. I had no idea what was going on anymore. I should just leave Hogwarts and go home. I wasn't safe here anymore.

Cho looked at me with sympathy. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my puffy eyes. "No. You are here because you are going to be the greatest Auror that the Ministry has every seen. Don't let one coward stop you from this. You will be faced with life or death situations your entire life. If anything, this should be an awakening for you."

I wanted to slap her for that last comment but she was right. I needed to get my shit together here and fight back. If this is the life I wanted to lead after school, then I need to buck up.

"After all, you do have the advantage here Lyra." I looked at Cho confused. How in the hell did I have the advantage when I couldn't even push Malfoy off of me during this struggle.

"Now everything that you have 'done' won't matter. No one has any proof that you injured him. And according to you, only Harry and Draco saw you on the train. Harry wouldn't tell anyone, especially if it were to benefit Malfoy. Malfoy is a bully to everyone. He is a slithering vermin. Honestly now, if you decide to go tell someone about this, there is nothing he can do. It will be an immediate expulsion."

She may have been right but who was to say that he could come looking for my family or me during summer or after school?

"Although I have no doubt that your story is true, I am quite amazed he did that to you. That is not like him at all. He is the biggest coward that has set foot at Hogwarts."

 _What?_ So now Cho knew everything about Malfoy? To an outsider the pieces definitely didn't add up. But she didn't know the side that I have seen of him. He is vicious.

''Thanks Cho. I have a lot to contemplate and I need a shower." I got off the couch and headed to the bathrooms in the dorms.

The water stung all of the cuts on my legs. It'll be easy to cover those up. I placed my fingers on the tenderness of my neck. This one, not so much. Good thing the weather was becoming cool. Time to pull out the scarves and sweaters.

I leaned against the cool tile and closed my eyes, letting the water rush over my face, down my neck and covering my body. The steam felt calming and relaxing. I needed to do something about this boy. I couldn't keep living my life looking over my shoulder but confronting him was so hard. I did not have that type A personality that fit him ever so well. I needed to start practicing my defense spells. Maybe I should confront Harry. Or have Cho do it for me.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. The mirror was still foggy but I could see the reddish purple line spread across my throat where his thumb and index finger closed in on me. I shuddered. That smirk of enjoyment. There was no way that he questioned his actions. He enjoyed the whole thing. It will make this revenge so much easier if I keep thinking that. The other marks were not as distinct but could be seen if you looked. Concealer would help but the next couple of days I needed to keep it completely covered so no questions were asked. I let out a huge sigh and made my way back to my room.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I hope you're enjoying the read. This is my very first fanfiction and I am still getting used to figuring out the ins and outs of it. Huge advocate for the Malfoy family and the history of Purebloods. I am trying to stick closely to the plot behind the half blood prince (with maybe one or two minor exceptions to help the flow of the story). Lyra Carrow comes from the sacred twenty eight Carrow line (including Amycus and Alecto), however, her father, the third of the Carrow siblings, has tried his best to remove the negative connotation within the family name. Now with the rise of the Dark Lord once again, their family is put in a compromising position. Please continue to read and make comments/suggestions! I have tried to do as much research as possible but if something doesn't make sense or something is missing, please let me know!


	7. Chapter 7: Voices

_He rounded the corner of the bathroom and ran straight to his common room. Dodging through students and ducking through doorways, nothing was an obstacle. He may have even pushed down a first year. But he didn't care. He reached the dungeon wall and held his breath the entire time as he rain up the stairwell and into the boy's dorm showers. He finally let go of his breath as soon as the hot water from the shower sprayed down onto his face._

 _He looked down at his own hands._ Who am I? _He clenched his fists and slammed them backwards, ramming the back of the tile. A burst of anger escaped his body. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. Where was all this anger coming from? The stress and insomnia must've finally gotten to him. Now this._ I almost killed her. _He looked down again at his hands as he began to sob. This was not like him at all. What had she done? Nothing to deserve to die._ She is nosy. Too nosy for her own good. What if she finds out your plan? _This voice in his head was driving him mad. It kept him up at night. It was effecting his studies. He didn't ask for this. But to make his father proud and bring justice to his family name, he had to do it._

Why did she have to be so nosy? _He kept picturing her face as he tightened his grip around her throat. The color, the life, draining from her cheeks. The vibrant green rings in her eyes becoming enclosed with blood vessels. How she had spit in his face prior._ Fuck that bitch. _He kind of liked the struggle but he never thought that it would end this way. Now he could be fucked. If she told anyone, he would be done for. His plan would crumble and he would have to face Lord Voldemort, just because of his anger towards...a girl._

 _He knelt in the shower letting the beads of water soak through his hair. He felt each drop run down his face and watched it fall onto the tile below. His gut was churning. She could still be crumpled up on the bathroom floor. What if no one found her? He could have just murdered a Carrow. He could feel the hotness flow up from his stomach to his throat and threw up onto the floor below him. He left his body fall backwards ._

 _He curled his knees up to his chest and just sat there, finding sanctuary in the stall._


	8. Chapter 8: Persistence

Luna passed me a cup of hot tea from across the table. I added some honey and quietly sipped on it. This morning was a struggle. Swallowing was hard and I spent 30 minutes trying to cover up my bruises with concealer. They turned into a deep purple and blue overnight and it was near to impossible to cover them up. I finally gave up and put on a turtle neck. Luna threw a brightly colored blue scarf around me, trying to liven up my spirits. I had to admit, the color was a nice touch. I usually didn't like wearing flashy accessories, but it wasn't too bad.

I think the worse part of this entire experience was not the marks, not the feeling, but the inability to eat food! Yogurt and hot tea did not fill me up for breakfast. Even oatmeal stung going down. I rested my head on my hand as I reminisced about bacon and buttery croissants.

I was broken out of my dream as a huge clumsy owl landed right in the bowl of oatmeal I tried to eat earlier. Goopy flakes flew into the air, spilling all over Luna's paper. The bird shook off the oatmeal from his talons and presented its leg to me. On it was a rolled up scroll tied with a golden string.

 _This bird surely wasn't coming to me._ I didn't recognize the strange creature. My parents hated sending their old, ancient owl this far.

It cocked its head and shook it's foot at me again. I looked over at Luna in confusion. She shrugged and continued to try to salvage her paper from the mess. I looked around trying to see if anyone was missing an owl nearby. I shooed the owl away with my hands. It only ruffled it's feathers and screeched right in my face, then presented its foot again. _Fine! I'll take your stupid note._

As soon as I untied the gold string from his foot, the owl stumbled backwards, barely missing the bowl of oatmeal again, and ran off down the table to take flight. Students grabbed their pastries and papers trying to avoid the clumsy beast. Then they all stared down the table at me. _Great. Like I need all this extra_ _attention._ I shrugged and gave a weak smile as they all sighed and turned back to their business.

"Well, open it!" Luna was more impatient than me. I slowly unwound the string that contained the note. The parchment was thick and smelled fresh. I loved the smell of new parchment. I breathed in the smell again as I slowly ran my fingers through the scroll, opening it. On the parchment was one word written beautifully in a deep emerald green ink.

 **sorry.**

I read the word over again. _sorry._ Luna peered over to take a look at the note as I lowered my hands, still clenching the note. I had to read it again. _sorry._ I looked up at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring right at me. His silver eyes not so vibrant as he lowered his head and stood up to leave. _Now he was sorry?!_ I took the paper and crumpled it in my hands.

"He is looking at you, isn't he?" Luna questioned, knowing exactly who the note was from.

"No. He got up to leave. Just like a coward." I replied angrily. He had some audacity to make a scene such as this. But he was sorry. But was he truly? Who knows.

I threw the paper on the ground and took out my wand. _INCENDIO._ The note caught flame and quickly turned to ash. I had to choose to ignore this and went on with my day.

I managed to make it through the day with no questions asked. In fact, several fellow Ravenclaw girls commented on my scarf. I have only Luna to thank for that! I flopped on my bed after dinner and opened my Defense Against the Dark Arts book. I had to learn these spells if I was going to get anywhere in the class. I practiced flicking my wand, whispering spells as I read.

Luna crawled over to my bed in her frilly pink pajamas. I don't know how she could ever sleep in those things. So restricting. I felt a hundred times better after peeling off my turtle neck tonight and slipping into a night shirt.

"You know. Dumbledore's Army still meets occasionally. Do you want to come to our next meeting?"

 _Dumbledore's Army._ I remember Luna speaking of this club last year while Dolores Umbridge was headmaster. All I knew was that Luna snuck off after class every week and came back to the dorm with a huge smile on her face. I didn't really ask questions. I knew it wasn't a boy (I prompted her several times).

Luna sensed my confusion and reiterated, "Dumbledore's Army. It's a group of people who practice defense spells in preparation for the battle...you know...when 'He Who Must Not Be Named' comes."

I hated when she referred to him as that. It was only when she was feeling uncomfortable or powerless. I guess with all of the recent activities going on, I don't blame her.

I thought about it. Maybe this is just what I needed. I needed a safe place. A sanctuary. And who best to be there with me than my best friend.

As we exchanged ideas, I heard a sudden _BANG_ on the dorm window. Luna and I quickly ran over to see what made the noise. All we saw was darkness. I opened the window cautiously and stuck my head out. Suddenly my hair was being attacked! Feathers and talons grabbed at my head as I flung my arms out to defend myself. Luna quickly wrapped her arms around the bird and pulled it into our dorm, taking my hair with it. I yelled as I scrambled to untangle its talons. Finally the bird fell to the ground.

We both sat there and stared at the same creature that rudely interrupted our breakfast this morning. This was ridiculous! On it's leg held another note with the same golden string. I wasn't going to play this game again. I quickly grabbed at the note, the clumsy bird falling backward from fright. As soon as I untied the string, it regained balance and flew out the window, barely making the opening.

I wasn't so careful this time opening the note. I ripped it open. This boy was relentless. On the paper now had two lines. It read:

 **North Tower at 10pm tonight.**

 **We need to talk.**

I signed and threw the paper at Luna. She read it and looked up at me, awaiting a response.

"No. I'm not going. No way in hell." I got back in bed and opened my book again. Luna sat on the floor, glancing over the note again. I heaved a big sigh, threw the covers over my head, and turned off the light, leaving Luna in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9: Pure

The next morning I woke up in a mood. Note to self: _never to go sleep angry._ I tossed and turned all night; images of Draco popping in and out of my head. Could I not have any peace with this?

I sat up straight and rubbed the sides of my neck. All of the tossing and turning did not help the bruising. I'll have to start wearing a compress to ease the swelling in the evening. Another day of not eating solid foods. Awesome.

I got up and got dressed. I had Herbology first thing this morning in the greenhouse. My Ravenclaw knitted scarf would suffice if I was traveling outdoors. It gave me enough breathing room, unlike that turtle neck. Comfort was the goal today. _Keep calm and comfortable_ I had to keep telling myself on the way to breakfast.

Once at the dining hall, I stopped in to grab a tea to go and some jam. If I couldn't have any breads, I could at least enjoy the toppings. Luna looked at me quizzically as I dipped a spoon in the jam jar and shoved it in my mouth. I turned around to head outside without any words.

I crossed the grounds of Hogwarts, making my way down to the gardens. The wet, dewy grass clung to my ankles, soaking my leggings. It was starting to become hard to keep calm and comfortable with wet feet. I breathed in the fresh mountain air with every step. A deep breath in through my nostrils and out my mouth slowed my heartbeat down to a decent resting state. Not to mention, my air passageways welcomed the crisp air with the mixture of the herbal tea steam. _Keep calm and comfortable._

"Lyra!" A recognizable voice called after me. I knew exactly who it was and it was the absolutely LAST person I needed or even wanted to see. I continued to walk down the hill, ignoring the voice.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and spun me around. "Lyra stop!" I almost slipped on the wet grass as I turned. My eyes met dead on with those silver eyes.

"Let go of me!' I shoved his hand off my shoulder and started walking away from him again.

He ran to catch up and blocked my path, stopping me in my tracks. He grabbed me by both of my shoulders and held me in place; trapped.

"No. Lyra why have you been ignoring my messages?"

I know my face had said it all. _You have got to be kidding me right?_ He stood there still waiting for an answer. I shook my head and tried to free myself from his hold but he gripped tighter.

"Let GO over me NOW!" I didn't have time or patience for this. I had the upper hand here. I didn't forget what Cho had told me. His eyes looked less piercing when I looked into them this time.

He took the hint (ummm wow?) and let go of me. I swerved around him and started towards the greenhouse again.

"You can't tell anyone," he said as I walked away. HA! This was great. He still thought he could tell me what to do, after _this_. I stopped and turned around, stepping up the hill to him.

"Are you _fucking_ serious Draco!? Look what you did to me!" I pulled my scarf down, revealing his hand print. He swallowed loudly at the sight but masked it quickly with a fire in voice as he pulled up his sleeve to show his exposed arm.

"Don't forget what you did to me Lyra". The skin on his arm was stretched and pulled together, fastened together by a couple of staples. A giant red scar trailed just above his radius. I really just felt like punching it.

"I did NOT do that!" I snapped.

"Bullshit you didn't." he replied quickly. I huffed at him and turned around to go back down to the greenhouse. This argument was ridiculous and I was going to be late for class.

"I know what happened in Defense class." He called after me. _Ugh Snape! Of course he did._ "Strange, unexplainable things are happening. Things you can't...control." _What? How did he know that? Snape completely blamed me for the entire incident. There was no way he knew that I had no control over it._ I stopped to listen. He continued as he walked closer behind me. "I know why."

He faced me and placed a hand on top of my textbook. His hands were narrow and long; his ring finger held an elaborate ring with two snake heads wrapping around the base, the family name etched in the center. I was entranced as he lowered the book flat into my arms. He then placed his index finger on the cover and slowly traced the letter P. As he traced, a thin line of smoke arose from his finger, leaving a burned imprint of the letter. He continued with his finger, burning the letters U, R, and E into the cover of my book. My mouth dropped and I looked up to meet his gaze. He gave me that evil smirk and whispered in my ear, "Meet me in the North Tower at dusk and I'll tell you more." He stepped back, letting me just stand there in utter shock. He looked down at his wrist and replied, "You know you're late for class right?"


	10. Chapter 10: Family Ties

I fought myself all day trying to decide what to do with the moment I had outside this morning. Did I really want to get more involved with Malfoy and give him the satisfaction of having that little bit of control? Or did I want to completely ignore the fact he had some inkling of the situation I was faced with? Whatever the decision, I decided not to tell anyone. This needed to be based on my personal gains.

After the gut wrenching, day long debate, I decided to gather my courage and head out to the North Tower at 7pm. With wand at the ready, I climbed the winding stairwell, past Professor Trelawany's office, and into the highest peak of the tower. There was no way I hadn't come prepared. The past three hours I spent in my dorm practicing defensive spells. He would be no match for me this time.

The wind caught my cape and sent chills down my spine. As I ascended to the top of the tower, I could hear the wind whistle through the open spaces of the stairwell and room. Draco stood, facing the window, not glancing to notice anyone approaching.

"I am quite surprised you decided to join me," he said smoothly, continuing to look out onto the lake.

" _I am too,"_ I murmured, aiming my wand, ready for his next move. He seemed too peaceful, too mellow, gazing out that window. I knew something was conjuring up in his brain.

He turned to face me, balancing himself with the back of his hands on the windowsill. His long legs stretched out before him. My wand caught his gaze as he pushed off from the wall. He gave a slow chuckle, "Haha, I see that you come prepared. It is obvious where your trust lays." He stepped closer to me. I gripped my wand, steadying my hand. He raised his eyebrows and gave me a smirk as he stepped closer. "You wouldn't dare..." He grabbed the tip of my wand forcefully with his hand. "...especially since I have pretty pertinent information for you." His grip tightened on my wand as he gave a little tug. "You won't be needing this tonight." His eyes matched mine and pierced into my soul. I was lost for only seconds as he swiftly yanked at my wand and seized if from my hands. I hadn't realized this entire time he was backing me into a corner.

I quickly tried to grab at my wand, only to have him hold it above me, out of my reach. This was truly embarrassing. I felt like a child being played by their older brother. I feverishly tried to regain control.

"You have no right doing this. If I even said a word to Dumbledore..."

"And what..." he replied angrily, forcing me against the wall. "You and I have more in common than you think, Ms. Carrow." I could feel his body weight against mine. Strong. Unforgiving. "Did you forget that I have already proven to be stronger than you?" His eyes glared down at me as the images from a couple of nights ago played in my head. Tonight was different though. I had strength. Fear was no longer an option.

I looked him in the eyes and replied, "We have _nothing_ in common," pushing him off of me. He staggered a couple of steps, taking a moment to realize what had happened. He seemed surprised at my outburst but rebounded quickly. That smirk was always a sign of trouble.

"Believe it or not, Ms. Carrow, but I know quite a bit about you." My eyes narrowed as I listened. "Carrow is quite a 'popular' name in my world." _His world? The world of complete and utter assholes? "_ If I am not mistaken, which I usually am not, your aunt and uncle miraculously have been granted forgiveness by our Dark Lord. That does not happen often. They are very lucky."

It was true. My father's side of the family lived a separate life. Or rather, maybe it was thought of as my father leading a separate life. He never spoke of his brother or sister, deeming them outcasts, and presumably dead. We hadn't heard from them in years.

Draco seemed to enjoy the condition of this family puzzle. "So how is it that your father-dearest, is fighting for the ministry, while your aunt and uncle are fighting for freedom with Voldemort?" He caught the disgusted look on my face, "Oh, this is exciting." He gave a huge grin.

"My family business is none of yours!" I yelled back. He was clearly out of line. I was not here to discuss my family history, nor bring up past events that were not remotely relevant.

Draco chuckled again. "You still haven't gotten it, have you? I would've thought that a 'scholarly' Ravenclaw, such as yourself, would put the two together!" He was having too much fun with these riddles. My blood started to boil.

"What are you getting at Draco?" I spit through my clenched teeth. He grabbed my wrist and held it face up. The moon light that leaked through the window shone brightly on my exposed skin.

"Your blood." He said softly, "It's pure." I looked at him, waiting for the rest of the information, but it never came.

"This is what you made me come up here to tell me?!" I was furious.

He tightened his grasp on my wrist and twisted it. My skin stretched beneath his fingers. He growled in frustration and said, "You're not listening to me. Such is a benefit of being pure, Lyra."

 _Pure._ The thought hit me like a brick. How could I have been so stupid not to put the two together? It was no coincidence I could produce spells better. Telepathy was used by some of the darkest wizards. All of which were purebloods.

Draco leaned in to whisper, "I have to tell you, I am not fond of your spitfire."

I quickly yanked my wrist from his grip and gave him a scowl. I hated the idea that we had something in common. He was filthy. "This doesn't change anything Malfoy. I am not like you in any way."

I turned and walked over to a bench on the adjacent wall of the tower. This was a lot to take in. _So now I know what it is and why I have these 'forces' but..._

"How can you control them?" the frustration must've read all over my face as he neared me. He sat next to me on the bench. "It wasn't easy when I first found out. It's a lot of trial and error and it relies immensely on your ability to tune into your true being." His gaze traveled to a stray owl feather on the stone floor at his feet. Ever so gently it started to lift towards his outstretch hand. I couldn't believe it! No wand, no spells. Pure magic.

He took the feather and offered it to me. I was still in shock and couldn't move. "No?' He replied, taking the feather back. Suddenly it caught flames as he let it go, falling brightly to the ground. I looked down at the charred stem of the feather and back at him. I took a deep breath in and rubbed my face with my hands.

"So, I am not crazy. And this...thing... that I ( _that we)_ can do can be controlled. What if I don't want it?"

"You cannot tell me that it hasn't come in use." He glanced down at his arm, subconsciously rubbing it.

"If you are looking for an apology Malfoy, I not giving you one." He frowned. "Even if I _did_ realize I was doing it, you completely deserved it. You almost killed my friend. You've almost killed me! Why should I trust you?"

He looked irritated. "A game is a game, Lyra. You play it to win."

"Even if it means killing someone?!" He was insane!

There was a slight pause. He got up from the bench and looked at me, "Yes."

"You are ridiculous. This whole thing is ridiculous! Give me my wand back. This is a waste of my time." I reached for my wand in his cloak. He grabbed my hand as soon as it came near his body.

"No. Lyra, you have a gift. I can show you how to use it." I glared angrily up at him. His eyes were intent. He was determined.

"Why are you helping me?" His mood shifted and he bowed his head, taking my wand from his cloak.

"Because I owe it to you." he murmured. At that, he placed my wand in my hand and replied, "Think about it." and let go. He turned and disappeared down the stairwell leaving me alone and confused.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We all know that Draco is a coward, as much as he portrays himself to be strong. His acts that had happened previous were based solely on his stress levels, creating a character that we as a reader, even him and a character, are not used to seeing. The Malfoy's, however, do not know how to show remorse, like normal families. Instead they find ways to manipulate around the problem while maintaining high authority. To Draco, it is not 'helping' as much as he feels it is his duty to assist Lyra in attain her skills. More to come! Remember to give your thoughts :)


	11. Chapter 11: Dumbledore's Army

I made my way back to the Ravenclaw common room. _He really DID owe it to me._ I kept telling myself. But I just couldn't bring myself to trusting him. Why would Malfoy be trying to help me? He seemed too interested in my family history. How did he even know all of that? It could be possible that his father told him. Some of this was news to me. If Malfoy knew that my uncle was back around, I wonder if my father knew?

Communication with my father's side of the family had been scarce since his mother, my grandmother, died several years ago, right before my birth. He blamed it on his brother, Amycus, who was his mother's prized possession. She learned of his commitment to the Dark Lord during the first Wizarding War and passed shortly after from a heart attack. Amycus and his sister, Alecto, went into hiding shortly after to avoid imprisonment to Azkaban. Well, that was our guess. We hadn't heard from them since, which was a blessing. My mother and father were trying to make a new name for the Carrows and sided up with the Ministry of Magic. Many people don't even associate us with the Dark Lord anymore, thank god. Although, apparently Draco still was a horrifying realization.

I had to shake off all of this negativity. I saw Luna reading her Quibbler upside down. She looked up with wide eyes and ran over to me.

"Where have you been, Lyra?" Her voice was a little muffled as she hugged me. I looked across the couch at a clock and noticed that it was a little after 9pm. I had been gone for over two hours? _What am I doing with my life?_ I wondered. I hugged Luna back.

"Errr... I was... I was just in the library studying! Nothing to worry about Luna." I staggered. The library _was_ the most likely place I would be.

"I checked there and didn't see you!" She replied. _Shit._

"I...was in the restricted section." I lied, "I had a sudden inkling about a death eater. I had to dig up some information." She looked intrigued. I probably should've been in the library digging up more information on the Malfoys. If Draco knew all about my family, he was already a step ahead.

"It was a false lead." I responded. "I didn't find anything." Luna's face dropped. She has been wanting to help Harry with finding out Voldemort's weaknesses ever since last year's battle in the Department of Mysteries. She knew my parents were Aurors so she constantly tried to get information out of me. We were all trying to piece this problem together. I just wasn't as reckless as Harry and Hermione and Ron. I wish Luna wasn't either but she had a heart of courage. It suited her well.

"You know Lyra, I know you've been hesitant about joining in the past, but I really think the D.A. could really use you."

Luna has been trying to get me to join Dumbledore's Army that started up last year. I highly considered it when they first started but after their confrontations with Umbridge, I decided to play it safe. The last thing I needed was to get kicked out of Hogwarts, especially since I only have two more years to go.

"I mean what better time than now? We just got a new recruitment in and with your new..."

"...stalker?" I finished. I knew who she meant and it made sense. "I guess a little extra help with some defense spells wouldn't hurt." I thought aloud. Luna danced up and down on her toes like she just won a hundred galleons. Looking at her prancing around made me smile. She was a goofball and I loved her for it.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and went to potions. When I arrived, I overheard Malfoy whining to a bunch of students that he had to quit the Slytherin quidditch team because of his arm, which, mind you, didn't need that sling in the first place. I rolled my eyes and sat down far away from him and his group. The Slytherin girls were all complaining, telling him how great he was and how Cho deserved the knock down, how I was so cruel and unforgiving. I could feel all of their eyes drift to the back of my head. I clenched my fists until I could feel their warmth strengthen. This was all bullshit but I wasn't going to give him the benefit of a reaction. I could feel my fists burning and released them, allowing the air to rush back to cool them. _Was this the power?_ I shook it off, blaming it on my anger. Draco not on the Slytherin team was actually great news. Our team suffered horribly on the last game. We were lucky to rebound in time for the game against Hufflepuff this week. I knew this had to have not been an easy decision for Malfoy. I didn't realize this injury was _that_ bad. I mean, he has been on the quidditch team for the past four years.

I had to stop myself. _Was this a feeling of remorse for this slug?_ Surely not. He deserved it. I became frustrated that I had to keep reminding myself this. What was wrong with me? I glanced behind me to look at him. He caught my eye and his smirk started to appear. He raised an eyebrow at me. _Oh my god._ I shook my head and went back to my work. That boy pisses me off.

That night Luna practically drug me through the corridors.

"Where exactly is this meeting Luna?" I raced after her through corridor after corridor. I swear I had never been in this part of the castle. Of course, Hogwarts was so huge there were probably parts of the castle I would ever see in my entire seven years of schooling.

We finally arrived at a tiny broom closet door "Luna... this doesn't seem..." She shushed me. She closed her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face. I watched the door grow bigger and bigger in size as her smile grew. _The Room of Requirement. Of course!_ I had never seen it in person but there were some rumors about this room. It was always given to the suitor that needed a place to go; albeit a sanctuary, a place to study, or, in our case, a place for practice.

Luna opened the doors to find Harry and Ginny practicing the Levicorpus spell. Ginny cast the last spell, sending Harry backwards to the floor. She rushed over to him to help him up. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up to see us.

"Oh Lyra! Luna mentioned that you were coming tonight." I bet Luna has been talking about this all day. "Come in, come in." He motioned us in the room. Luna closed the doors behind us. I glanced back to see the door shrink out of sight.

I turned back to Harry, who was still rubbing the back of his head. "We have got to stop meeting this way Harry. Every time we see each other, we're always getting hurt." We both gave nervous chuckles.

"Why don't you take off your scarf and get comfortable. Today we're learning the Levicorpus spell."

"Erm...I am a bit chilly. I think I will just keep this on." Luna looked at me nervously. I saw Cho and took a seat next to her. She gave me a welcoming smile as Harry started to talk.

"The Levicorpus spell is a great one for a silent attack. Meant as a jinx, you can say this spell nonverbally or verbally, which you must master first. It simply takes the victim by the ankle and hangs them upright. Ron, come attack me." He motioned for Ron to go to the front of the room. Poor Ron. He looked extremely uncomfortable but did what his friend asked.

Harry pointed his wand at Ron and yelled, "LEVICORPUS!" An invisible rope seemed to fly out of Harry's wand, catching Ron's ankles and spun him upside down, trapped. A few of us giggled as Ron's body swung to and fro, making him blush. Harry finally dropped him and then directed to practice on each other. Luna, having had a year of practice with most defense spells as it was, immediately sent me flying upside down. I fell to the floor after she countered the spell, giving her an evil eye. I couldn't help myself and busted out laughing. She smiled and urged me to try.

I look my stance and aimed my wand at her. As soon as I was ready to call out the spell, my body lurched from beneath me, making me fall face first onto the floor. Soon my ankles were bound and I was hoisted into the air again. I tried to regain control and see who cast the spell on me. I was flung around the air, turning this way and that. I could hear Luna yelling at someone, "Neville, put her down!"

"I can't! I can't control it!" He responded feverishly. The spell continued to whip me all around the room. I was paralyzed. My scarf was loosening and I could feel it coming undone.

"Just drop your wand Neville!" I heard Luna say. Neville dropped his wand, sending me falling to the floor on my head. Harry, Luna and Hermione ran over to me. I sat up dazed and saw Neville staring at me across the room in complete fright.

"Lyra, your neck..." Hermione whispered. I quickly looked around to gather my scarf that had fallen and wrapped it over my head, hoping no one else noticed. _Neville what have you done?!_ I stared at him angrily. He was soon lifted into the air by his ankles and slammed hard into the wall behind him. He dropped to the floor in pain. Harry switched gazes and ran over with the other students to Neville. Hermione and Luna looked at me. My anger quickly diminished as I realized what I had done. Tears started to well in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I whispered. I got up and ran to the evolving door, only to once look back at Neville through the crowd. He looked up at me with sympathetic eyes as I turned and ran out, tears flying from my face.


	12. Chapter 12: Conversation Starter

Luna was shortly behind me as I entered our dorm. I sat sobbing on the bed. She came over and sat down next to me,

"Lyra, you have to tell me what's going on. You didn't even have your wand out!"

I looked up at her and wiped my face. "Was it that obvious?"

"You had this deranged look on your face. The same face that you had when Draco was injured. Something is happening. What is it?"

I had to tell her. It was only getting worse. "I...I have these powers. I can't control them. I wish to god I could. I really do. They just...happen." I looked down at my hands and started to sob again. Luna put her hand on my back.

"We all have quirks. This makes you no different than anyone of us." She reassured me. I gave her a huge hug.

"Luna, I am not going back there. I can't keep hurting people."

Luna looked saddened, "Well, tomorrow is another day. Just sleep on it. Neville is OK. Really he is! There is always a solution. Maybe I can help you?" Little did she know that I did know why this was happening and I did know how to help myself, I just couldn't bring myself to working with...him.

"Ya. Ok Luna." I reached over and turned the light off, laying on top of my blanket, fully clothed. _What if my powers got worse? What if more people got hurt? People I cared about_? I couldn't help but think of my parents. They would know what to do. But I wouldn't be home for another few months. These occurrences were happening more rapidly. _What if it was too late by then?_ Something had to be done.

I woke up to a massive headache and my scarf suffocating me. I quickly unraveled myself at sat up, rubbing my eyes. The nightmare of the mysterious shrieking figure kept reappearing and hunting me. Those silver eyes of rescue burned a hole in my memory. Like a light in the darkness. My life was just one big pit of questions. I had to get my mind off of this. I needed food and fast. I stumbled out of bed, realizing I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. I looped my hair into a messy bun and changed, running down to the dining hall for breakfast.

I sat down next to Luna and lathered a croissant with margarine. I was finally able to eat solid food and I took advantage of it entirely. I didn't realize Hermione and Harry coming towards the Ravenclaw table and taking a seat next to us. I finally looked up from my plate and saw Harry staring right at me.

"Arry! Youf gave m a fift!" mumbled through mouthfuls of bread. He shook his head and smirked. I held up a finger and swallowed. "You scared me. What's going on?" Hermione reached over and touched my hand. I looked at her quizzically.

"Are...you doing ok Lyra?" She asked, soothingly.

"Umm...yea?" What was this? An intervention? I wasn't going to stop eating. I buttered another croissant.

"We just noticed... your erm...neck." She looked down embarrassed to ask. I sighed. I completely forgot they noticed that last night during Neville and I's incident.

"I really am fine." I reassured them, pulling my scarf tighter.

"How did that happen Lyra? Have you told anyone?" Harry jumped in.

"Er...no. It was my fault. Don't worry about it. It really looks worse than what it was." I just wanted them to leave.

Cho, who was a couple of students down, pipped up, "Lyra! How can you say that? It was completely his fault!" I snapped my head at her and gave her the most evil eyes I could. _Shut up Cho!_ Hermione grabbed my arm.

"Him? Someone did this to you? Who?" Hermione looked agitated and extremely concerned. I didn't need her to worry for me. I had this under control. I thought I did anyways.

Harry banged his fist on the table. He figured it out. "Draco" he scowled under his breath. He turned to look at the Slytherin table. _Fuck what was about to happen?_ Harry had no problem standing up to Malfoy. Part of me thought he enjoyed it. To my relief Draco was not over at the table. I tried to redirect Harry.

"Harry, really, it's ok." I excused myself from the table and started to walk away. _Great. Now everyone's going to know. Draco was going to get expelled and I was going to be at fault in his eyes. Then what?_ I left the great hall and started to make my way to my Defense class. I really didn't want to see Snape today...or ever. His class was getting better but he always made me aware of my mishap that happened a few weeks ago. I have to pray every time I go in there that nothing happens.

I rounded the corner of the stairwell to come face to face with Draco. He pulled me into nook and looked at me. He didn't speak. I looked confused at him, "What do you want?" I put the final bite of croissant in my mouth.

"I...erm...see that you're eating well." He spat out. _What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?_ I looked down at myself and back up at him with an angry expression.

"I already had a long morning Draco. The last thing I need is your criticism!" I turned to leave. Draco put his hand to his temple and shook it in disbelief.

"No, no...I meant your..." he motioned to my neck.

"Oh..." I blushed. _Damn why is this thing such a conversation starter today?_

"What I wanted to ask you was...if you...if you had thought any more about my offer." He replied sheepishly. Why was he acting this way? Was he sick?

"I...no I haven't thought more about it." Of course that was a complete lie, but I had no idea what I wanted. Did I need advice? Yes. Did I need advice from Draco? Probably not. I heard students coming up the stairwell. "I have to get to class Draco" I turned to leave again.

"Wait...I.." He hesitated. Suddenly I could see Hermione coming up the stairs towards us. She saw Draco holding onto my arm and reacted suddenly, whipping her wand out and placing it at his throat.

"Don't you dare touch her again," she hissed at him. Draco took a deep breath in with a panicked look on his face. He dropped my arm and placed both of his hands against the wall. _Damn Hermione._ Maybe I needed to learn a couple of lessons from her. Draco's face was priceless. I stood there in shock.

Harry and Ron came up shortly behind her. They stopped to eye the situation. After realizing I was ok, Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione, he's not worth it. Let's go Lyra." He motioned me to go up the stairwell to class. Draco gulped and Hermione let her wand down. He let a huge breath go. She slowly turned around and took my arm to lead me up the stairs. I looked back and saw Harry eyeing Draco down in a threatening way before continuing up the stairs. His silver eyes looked up at me in remorse and he fled down the stairwell.


	13. Chapter 13: The Restricted Section

Defense class became harder and harder to sit through. I just had to play it cool for one more class. Snape would definitely be onto me if something else happened. Shit, he probably already knew since Draco and him were mates. Or...maybe Snape knew and he told Draco! What were they talking about in his office that night? I doubt I'd ever find out.

I looked at the time. Just 10 more minutes of this class and I was off to the library. I may not have been good at controlling these sudden outbursts but I knew that I was good at researching. There had to be some book that explained this pureblood curse.

I must have looked ridiculous completely surrounded by books. Bits and pieces of information about families being cursed by the dark mark, purebloods being chosen to do dirty work, the horrible deaths and demolition of original families refusing to join. Thankfully this was hundred and hundreds of years ago but I couldn't help but fear for the latter of the Carrows. With the reappearance of my aunt and uncle, it couldn't hurt to study up on my defense skills.

I kept running myself in circles. Finding historical information leading back to my problems circling back to trying to find the cause or how to control it. EEERG...this was so frustrating! At this rate, my hair was going to fall out from my nervous twitch of pulling. I twisted my hair up into a bun to get it out of my reach.

I closed the last book and sighed. I was never going to find anything here. I should have cared more about this when I was in Snape's office serving detention. _What were the chances of me getting back into that office?_ Little to none. Who was I kidding? There was one more place in the library I didn't look. The restricted section.

It didn't feel right crossing that rope. Only Prefects and student's with teachers notes could check out a book from this section. I had neither but a purpose nonetheless (and a pretty important one at that).

I crouched in the shadows of bookcases, reading titles by a dim candle nearby. _Deatheater's Choice. Deadly Sins and Curses, Death by Pureblood..._ Yes. I grabbed the book off the shelf and dusted it off. The book creaked open as soon as I set it on the table. The pages were stiff and feathered out, finally falling on their own weight. I flipped through the thick pages, skipping through all of the pureblood family lines, tragic endings, and...here it was. Pureblood Magic. A strand of my hair fell from my bun and I grabbed at it, twisting and pulling as I read.

"Purebloods possess a special skill that is

traded through the bloodline. This skill is

often considered the most dark of all the

arts, making each individual to cast spells

and curses without a wand."

I continued to read:

"Pureblood magic can occur through the

individual by means of senses. It has not

been discovered as to how or why these

skills have been given, only that it is found

within the blood of someone born into a

purely magical family."

I stared at that last sentence:

"It had not been discovered as to how

or why these skills have been given..."

I felt defeated. Why was there nothing that could help me?! Anger spread through my body. I suddenly felt a twinge of pain in my fingers holding my loose strand of hair and let go. The brown lock fell to the table, singed on the edges. My hand flung to my loose strand to only reassure that I had indeed just burned a piece of my hair off. _Just fabulous._

I heard a scuffle in the next aisle over. I quickly shut the book, stuffed it into my robes and quietly stumbled out of the restricted section. If anything, I could use this book to spruce up on the Malfoys. I took my hair out of my bun to disguise the burnt strand and left the library. My head hurt, my hair smelled, and I hadn't found anything in the hours that I had been here. Time for some sleep.

The halls were dead quiet at this time of night. I tried to tiptoe along as to not get caught by a professor, or worse, Filtch and his cat. No one should be awake at this time of night, and here I was creeping around like a thief.

"Stop! Who goes there?" a voice called in my general direction. I stopped in my tracks. I could feel my stomach starting to come up. _Shit what now?!_ I had this forbidden book in my cloak and I was out past curfew. Nothing good could come of this.

The footsteps came closer behind me. I tightened my grip on my wand.

"Lyra?" the voice questioned. I turned around to look right into a pair of silver eyes. I let go of my breath and relaxed.

"Oh thank god it's you Draco. I was afraid you were a professor."

"Hold on now. As a prefect, I do have the authority to deduct points from your house with your being out this late."

"Draco, you have the authority to deduct points from your own house. Not sure what world you're in, but I am NOT a Slytherin." He did not seem to pleased that I called him out on his job.

"What are you doing here anyways? And stealing at that?" He grabbed the book from my clutch. "Death by Pureblood eh? And how useful has this been to you?"

I looked down at the ground.

"I take it not very." He looked down at me and stepped closer. His hand went to my head. I flinched away from him and he stopped, a look of concern in his eyes. He tried again, taking the piece of burnt hair in his hands. As he stepped closer, I could feel his breath on me. The smell of his cologne filling my lungs.

"What happened here?" he asked, rubbing the shortened lock between his fingers. His touch was a little unsettling. I was ready for an attack but something told me that this gentle touch was all he wanted. My heartbeat quickened. I slowly stepped back, pulling the piece of hair from his grasp.

"I...erm... had a little accident in the library." I muttered. He knew what had happened and quickly dismissed it. _Thank you._

"Come on. I will walk you back to your common room. Don't need you getting into anymore trouble." He handed me back my book and started walking me through the corridor.

There was a thickness in the air as we walked through the hallway quietly. He hadn't said a word until we approached the spiral staircase to the Ravenclaw common room.

"You know, my offer is limited. I am not going to wait around for you to decide what you want to do."

 _What a prick._ "Draco, you literally asked me this morning!" I responded sharply. He gave a sigh of frustration and turned around to leave. No goodbye, nothing. He deserved to be hit with a melafors jinx but I couldn't. He was my last hope as of now and if he actually did decline my offer later I may have a bigger problem on my hands.

"WAIT!" I called out at him. He stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around. I was reluctant to spit out the next words, "Ok, I'll do it." I could feel him smirk with his back turned to me. He got his way yet again.

He turned his head to the side and replied, "Tomorrow night. Astronomy Tower." and walked off into the night.


	14. Chapter 14: Andromeda

I looked in the mirror, analyzing my bruise. It was almost completely gone with the exception of this nasty yellow-ish red line that split my neck in two. To think that I am about to secretly meet with the same person who gave threatened my life. I must be insane.

 _I'm sorry. I owe it to you._ He was arrogant and such an arse. I mean, such an arse. It was like he didn't even to try to be manipulative. It was like second nature!

I was hunched over the stolen book all night, looking over the Malfoy family. It was amazing how well that the family had actually done for themselves. Dating all of the way back to King William I, the family dabbled in both wizarding and muggle affairs, acquiring a large amount of money and influence along the way. Each Malfoy member's ego growing bigger each generation, so it seemed. All of these pureblood ties seemed a little ridiculous the more and more I studied. It was almost impossible to keep the pureblood going without mixing within similar family lines. The Malfoys did become involved, like most purebloods, with some half-breeds, but I bet if you asked them, they would deny contact. With crooked blood come lies and deceit. This is exactly what my father was trying to rid of. Ugh! What was I doing?! I wrapped up my neck with my scarf and headed down the stairwell to go to class.

Draco was sitting far in the corner of potions class when I entered. The world seemed to stop, and not in a good way. Every student, even Harry, Ron, and Hermione, stopped and 'nonchalantly' looked in my general direction. _What is going on?_ I felt my face to make sure it still felt and looked somewhat normal. My hair was down to hide my singed piece of hair, but that's not what they could possibly be looking at. I sat down in my seat and stared at my book. PURE was still burned into the front cover. I traced it with my fingers, feeling the rough, loose threads. I looked over at Draco, who looked a mess. Head in hands, staring down at nothing. He wasn't his usual egotistical self today. Crabbe and Goyle were not hanging on his every word. Pansy wasn't practically on his lap. For once, he looked lonely.

I should go over there and see what's going on.

 _You are fucking nuts. That's Draco Malfoy you nit!_

Ya, I was definitely losing it. Best to ask tonight and not draw attention. The Astronomy Tower... what a weird choice. Wait. Tonight. That was super vague! When was tonight? Good lord he was going to make me wait for him. Damn it!

I looked back over to him and gave him a confused, but stern, look. I was angry but needed answers! He caught my eye before Slughorn burst into the room holding a vile of steaming liquid. Everyone's attention honed in on the vile.

"The Draught of Peace. A potion that many want to acquire but can never conjure. If made correctly, all of your fears and worries will simply, evaporate," and just like that the smoke cleared to review a bright turquoise and opalescent mixture. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. I needed this potion with all of the shit going on in my life.

I quickly grabbed my cauldron and materials. I cracked open my book and got to work. The instructions were very specific. But, what was to say that all potions are not super specific.

I glanced over at Harry and Ron. They had partnered up and were doing everything wrong. That beaten up book Harry insisted on using could barely be legible with all the scribbles over it. And with Ron always being so clumsy, it was a joke to have those two together. I always preferred to work alone. That way I would always be the one to blame if I messed something up. Pointless to get in an argument with someone when you could just do everything yourself.

I took another quick scope at everyone's project. Hermione seemed stressed, per usual. Crabbe and Goyle had a yellow sticky substance on them. How are they even still enrolled here? Draco probably. I looked his way. His head drooped lazily over his book with a finger twirling over his cauldron. The ladle moved in circles in rhythm to his finger. _How was that possible?_ Could I do that? I stared at my ladle intently. Nothing happen. I twirled my finger around on top of the cauldron. Nothing happened. _WTF?_

I glanced back over to see him moving his hand in compliance to the fire, controlling the flame below the potion. I sat in my chair and glared at my fire. Nothing. _Damnit!_ The fire started to dance with a bluish hue. My heart quickened and I concentrated that feeling on the fire. Suddenly a little singed piece of paper landed on my lap. I quickly picked it up and blew out the corners, reading:

 **Don't play with fire.**

 **8pm tonight. Don't be late.**

I smiled to myself and touched the paper to the flame, letting it burn.

Harry and Ron ended making a perfect potion. I am still dumbfounded how that happened. Maybe they happened to get a little liquid luck before class? Who knew.

I finished my classes for the day and headed to dinner to meet Luna. She had a pack of beans, secured tightly in a cage.

"Luna, what on Earth are you doing?'

"They're Gorgons Jumping Beans! I finally caught the last one about an hour ago. These little buggers are very feisty." I could see them all shaking in the little cage. There would be a story behind this later, but for now, I needed food.

I stuffed down ham, turkey, bits of Shepard's pie, when a couple of Ravenclaw girls stopped by my seat. I had recognized them in the common room, but they had to have been a year or two below me. One bent down and whispered, "I'm sorry about what happened. Let me know if I can help. We Ravenclaw ladies need to stick together."

I looked at them confused as they both walked away. What a strange occurrence. I looked over to Luna. She looked down as the table.

"Haven't you heard Lyra? There really is no need to wear your scarf anymore. Everyone knows."

"What?!" I replied, mouth agape. Luna sat there and fidgeted with her food. I grabbed her arm and made her look at me. "How did this happen Luna?"

"I... you can figure it out Lyra. Who does everyone talk to?"

 _"Harry"_ I whispered to under my breath. That must have been what everyone was looking at during potions.

 _Draco._

I glanced over at the Slytherin table, not spotting the bright platinum hair. If people knew, surely he was feeling a brute force. He could get expelled for this. _Fuck. And he still wants to meet with me tonight._ Was he going to try something? _Don't be late_ his note read. Shit. He wouldn't dare. That upper hand I had just left. My heart started to race. Then my mind raced around the night prior. The way he looked at me. The way he touched my hair. He had never been so gentle. It was possible. I put another spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth, numbing the thought with food.

That night I climbed the astronomy tower steps, huddling within my cloak. I should've brought a jacket. December was creeping closer and tonight the first snowfall was descending. I wrapped my scarf around me tighter, pulling it up and over my nose.

Draco was crouched over the telescope dressed to the nines. With his knee length pea coat and house scarf elegantly tucked, he seemed almost statue-esk, the moonlight hitting his silver snake pendant on his jacket just right. I was jealous of his fur-lined cap as my hair whipped my face from the chilling wind.

I didn't have to even say a word and he noticed my presence. "Come over here and look at this" he motioned towards the giant telescope. I slowly approached, having him step back to leave room. I placed my eye to the opening and was immediately welcomed with a group of the brightest stars I had ever seen.

"That is our sister galaxy, Andromeda. Beautiful isn't she? From a distance she looks like one giant ball of gas but when you look closely you see billions of stars that make up this creation." I stepped away from the telescope and looked up into the night sky to relocate the mass. It was barely visible.

"That is amazing," and it truly was amazing. The stars were almost hypnotizing.

"Goes to show you how something so small can be so complex when you take a closer look." I looked over at him. He had a softness in his eyes. The silver was still visible under a thin layer of grey. There was a dead silence in the air before I spoke.

"You're going to be expelled aren't you?"

His mood flipped and he glared at me. "You would like that wouldn't you." The obvious answer was yes, I would have liked that. After all of the things that he has done to me and my friends, it was only fair. But somehow, secretly, I didn't want him to go. I needed him.

"But no, I am not getting expelled from Hogwarts." I looked at him quizzically. "I have my ways Lyra. But that's not the reason for tonight's visit, is it?' I shook my head.

"I have so many questions." I started.

"And I have so many answers. You will learn. You may not think so, but having pure blood running through your veins is a huge advantage, especially with the rising of the Dark Lord. It may be your saving grace." It was true. Even under the protection of Dumbledore and all of the amazing wizards, there still was an eerie sense of death that lurked over the wizarding community. Better for me to learn this skills now in case I needed to use them.

"You're power is triggered by any intense emotion so it is key that you tune in with yourself. This can derive from anything; hate, frustration, sadness...love. It can be anything from levitation to searing torture, some of which you have seemed to master." I narrowed my eyes at the unnecessary comment.

"I wouldn't call it mastering if I had no idea what I was doing Malfoy," I snapped back. He really needed to get over this arm grudge.

"Regardless, are you able to think back at all of your... outbursts... and pinpoint a certain feeling? This will help us get started."

I thought back to the first time I realized I had such a strength, back in Snape's classroom. I was clearly frustrated with not being able to perform the task at hand. Then Draco's arm. Well, that was out of anger. And so was Neville's incident. God, I still felt bad about that one.

"Well, mostly frustration and anger I suppose. Every time something happened I could feel my blood boiling, like it was on fire. Maybe that triggered something?"

"That's a start." He responded. "Once you start using your skills more and more, you will be able to hone in on your emotion, intensifying or weakening it, depending on what you want to accomplish." He turned to a pile of crates lined again the wall. His hand shifted towards them and slowly one started to levitate. And just like that, with a slash of his hand, it flew against the wall and shattered into pieces. He looked at me and grinned. He motioned me to stand where he was and steadied me with his hands. He stepped behind me and whispered in my ear, "Focus on one crate. Think of something that angers you. Try to take control." He stepped back and waited.

I stared intently on a crate. Think angry thoughts. That was quite hard to do on spot. I thought of Voldemort and how he was terrorizing the world. Nothing.

"Well?" He was impatient. That wasn't helpful.

"I am trying!" I continued to stare down the crate. I tried to think of the last Quidditch game and Cho. My mind kept getting distracted. Nothing.

"I can't. This is hard to do on the spot!"

Draco shook his head. "Come on Carrow. I know where you come from. You can do this. In fact, with your family history I am surprised you are not a Slytherin. With your mind and potential, you'd make a great addition." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. He did not know me at all did he? I clearly belonged in Ravenclaw. "But I guess it wouldn't be that much of a disappointment. I mean, your family name has already been tarnished by your father. There was much potential in him, from what I have heard. Until he decided to disgrace the name and work with half-breeds."

I continued to stare at the crate. My father is not a disgrace. He was a great wizard. Fuck Malfoy. I could see a thin stream of smoke rising from a crate. Draco continued, "But maybe your aunt and uncle will be the redeeming factor. They are fitting in nicely with the Dark Lord."

Damn did this boy know how to get under my skin. I wanted to choke him out so badly. Make him feel what I did.

Suddenly the crate burst into flames. We both stopped and looked at the sudden explosion.

"Good. Now channel it. Focus." My eyes set intently on the crate consumed in flames. Draco continued to antagonize me. "Just think, once you master this skill, I can put in a good word for you." The crate flew in his direction, crashing into the wall beside me. He had to duck to avoid the hurl of flaming wooden splinters.

"Is that what this is? You want to 'train' me to become like you? To join the dark forces?!"

"No, Lyra, I..."

I was infuriated. "My family is not like yours. They're saviors, not destroyers. Not the least bit manipulative or conniving. We are good and honest people!"

"Like mine? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean." He stared at me angrily before closing his eyes. He drew in and exhaled a deep breath. "I was trying to help! It's not like that." he pleaded desperately for me to understand. I glared at him for a long moment before he spoke up, "Maybe we should stop for the night. You're shivering." I didn't know if I was actually cold or just shaking with anger. He started to unbutton his jacket. My eyes were glued to his fingers as he delicately undid each button. He shook off his coat and handed it to me. I crossed my arms and refused it. I didn't need his sympathy. A gust of wind shot through the tower and hit me directly in the face, sending chills down my spine, giving me goosebumps.

"You are so stubborn." He threw the coat around my shoulders and crouched down next to me. "Look. I am well aware of your situation, which is why I have offered some help. At this point, I know more about you in relation to this than you do. You've got to trust me Carrow."

"Trust you? You realize how ridiculous of a request that is right? You're bloody mad if you think I'll trust you. And don't call me by my family name. It's clear you have no respect for it." I spat out.

He stood up. "I know your weaknesses. Why do you think I said all of those things? It worked didn't it?" He was right. I hated it but he was right. It still didn't excuse the fact that he completely insulted my family.

"Just leave my family out of it ok?" He stood there silently, shaking off the cold. "Ok?!"

He was reluctant but finally agreed. The wind was completely unbearable now as my nose and fingers started to go numb. I pulled his jacket tighter around me, taking in the unforgotten smell of sandalwood.

"And next time you'll bring a coat." He smiled at me.


	15. Chapter 15: The Imperius Curse

_"You've got to do this for me Professor." He knew that Snape would do anything for him at this point. He was the chosen one for the Dark Lord. He didn't have a choice._

 _"And how exactly do you expect me to do this?" Snape questioned._

 _"I will only be gone for a couple of days. Tell them that I'm sick."_

 _"Ever think that people would start to question Madam Pomfrey's performance? She would insist on examining you." Snape responded._

 _"Don't be ridiculous. What if I was just bedridden with a cold?"_

 _"That is not a wise decision Mr. Malfoy."_

 _"Ok, then how about my mother being ill. Maybe I will be off paying her a visit. No one can detest that."_

 _Snape shrugged. This boy was a fool. Leaving Hogwarts on a mission for Voldemort. And without a flawless plan at that. The Dark Really could've picked any other candidate to do the job. And now he was stuck. This boy had no idea how to perform the task, let alone have the nerve to do so. But the Malfoys insisted. Lucius and his family name would be restored in good faith, easily rising to the top of the death eaters._

 _"And how do you plan to leave Hogwarts? Dumbledore has this placed locked down to the very last key hole."_

 _"Well you ARE the defense teacher. I was hoping maybe you could work your magic." Draco stated simply._

Ungrateful little prick. _Snape thought to himself. He sighed and put his hands to his temple._

 _"Get out. Meet me in the dungeons tonight near midnight." He didn't like this idea one bit but if he didn't help Draco, he would die._

I hadn't seen Draco for a couple of days. Every morning I would look over to the Slytherin table expecting to see him. He wasn't even in potions class, which seemed a little unusual. _Maybe he really was expelled._ Not that I cared or anything.

Professor Slughorn had stopped me in the hallway earlier this morning and handed over a golden envelope. I stared down at it as I sat at the breakfast table.

"Well doesn't that look delightful," Luna responded as soon as she saw it. "Well...open it!" I ran my finger through the envelope, ripping it apart. Out fell red and green confetti. I pulled out a thick card with shimmering red lettering. It read:

 **As an honorary member of the Slug Club,**

 **You are graciously invited to the**

 **Annual Christmas Party!**

 **All guests are invited to bring 1 guest of choice**

"OOhh a Christmas Party! How exciting!" Luna replied. Luna was a nut for events like this. "Slug Club? I didn't know you were a part of a club, Lyra!" Apparently I was more antisocial that I thought this year. My best friend was even starting to question my social capabilities.

"Erm yes. Professor Slughorn has a certain group of students that sort of...fall under his wing. I think it is his top marking students in the class. He is sort of privy to the bookworms." I blushed. I really never was one to gloat but that was the honest truth. "Although...I am not sure why Harry is in there. That old potions book he has has given him some sort of luck this year. Go figure."

"It says you are invited to bring a guest. Who are you going to bring!?" _Oh shit._ I stared down at the invitation. A date? I had to bring a date? Maybe I just wouldn't go. I looked over to Luna to find her staring at me wide-eyed and unable to contain her excitement.

I gave her a dirty look. "No. No you will not try to play matchmaker. Not going to happen."

"But Lyra!" she whined.

"Forget it."

"Come on...there isn't ONE single person in this entire castle that you've had your eye on?"

"No." I threw back. And to be quite honest, I hadn't. Between my expansive studies, learning defensive tactics, and this god forsaken problem I have, there had been no time to even look or care, for that matter.

I looked back over to Luna. She was still wriggling with excitement. "Well...if you insist on not bringing a boy, maybe I could be your date?" This was her plot all along. I knew it. I looked at her eager face and giggled.

"Of course! It would be my honor. But wait! I haven't properly asked you." I stood up out of my seat and look Luna's hand. "Luna Lovegood. It would be my utmost honor to invite you to accompany my to the _first annual Slughorn Christmas Party!"_ I extravagantly announced the last of the invitation and got on my knee to propose. "So? Will you?"

Luna gasped and played along. "Oh my! Yes! Yes! I will!" She stood up and we hugged and giggled. People probably thought we were nuts but I didn't care. For once I didn't care and it felt great.

 _Draco carried a package under his winter coat. He had been given one job. Why was it so hard to implement?_

 _Walking into Borgin and Burkes was a piece of cake. Everyone knew the Malfoys in Knockturn Alley. Most of them were death eaters and paved the way for Draco and his mission. Now came the hard part._

 _It had been three days since he left Hogwarts and not one extra minute of sleep had he been given on this mini-'vacation'. The insomnia was itching at his brain. Nightmares of his father in Azkaban had been haunting the sleep he had been getting. It felt nice to sleep in his own bed, but things were different. People were always over, talking, threatening. His mother had been a well-kept mess. She was a master at holding herself together but he constantly heard her crying in the bedroom late at night. Nothing was right. Hopefully once Dumbledore was dead and his father returned, things would start coming back together. This had to happen fast._

 _Draco neared The Three Broomsticks and slid inside. It was early morning but he noticed students starting to trickle in. He had forgotten all about the first trip of the year. He had to work quickly. He hid amongst the shadowy corner of the pub, awaiting to make his move. He eyed an empty butterbeer glass sitting at a table near him. Katie Bell was heading in his direction. This was his opportunity._

 _Katie barely noticed him as she passed him on the way to the restrooms. He quickly eyed the glass and it shattered into a million pieces, seeming as if she had knocked the glass over. Madam Rosmerta, the barkeep, rushed over to clean up the mess, grumbling about the 'rotten girl' who knocked over the glass. She bent over the table to clean the mess, turning her back to Draco._

 _"Imperio" it didn't take long at all for Draco to grab her by the apron and drag her into the dark hallway. Her eyes were glazed over as she idly looked at Draco, awaiting his instructions._

 _"You must deliver this package to Dumbledore in the least conspicuous way. He must not know it was you. He must not know it was me." He shoved the hidden package into her hands. She took it, wrapping it in her bar towel and quickly retreated back to the bar. Draco waited until the coast was clear before heading out into the cold, winter morning. He had done it. Now all he had to do was wait._

* * *

 **Authors note:** Thanks Goldilocks for the positive review! More to come :)


	16. Chapter 16: Saving Favors

I lay in my bed that evening watching paper cranes fold effortlessly on my lap. As they flew above my head, I focused all of my efforts on a bird at a time. I had spent hours trying to channel my thoughts and one by one they fell to their demise in a pit of ash. After the fifth successful fallen bird, I felt an burst of confidence. I had done it! I had to show someone. I had a sudden urge to want to find Draco. _No. Stop. What are you doing?_ I was mental.

Luna burst into the room as another bird singed to the bed. "Luna! You have got to check this out! Watch!" I quickly had another paper crane fly into the air. Luna ignored my excited efforts and sat almost directly on my pile of ash. She was frantic.

"Lyra. Katie Bell. She was cursed! It was horrifying."

 _What?_

"She was cursed. The necklace. Harry noticed the same necklace at Borgin and Burke."

"Wait, how did a necklace from Borgin and Burke get to Hogsmead?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure. People are starting to question Dumbledore's safety measures here at the school. You must come back and join the DA. It's going to happen and you need to be safe."

I knew exactly what she was talking about. If a cursed necklace snuck into Hogwarts, I couldn't even image what, or who, else could. There were loopholes. Voldemort was bound to find them.

"This is unreal. Why did she have the necklace?" There had to be more of a story behind this. Katie Bell was no messenger for the Dark Lord and she had no enemies. She was a sweet girl who was now suffering from the aftermath of a curse. _Who could have done this?_

"It was said she was under the Imperious curse when she got the necklace. She wasn't acting herself while at Hogsmead. Please come back to a meeting. I really think you should." Luna was pleading me. I fidgeted with a paper crane. Luna placed a hand on my knee. I really needed more time to control this power before facing a crowd again.

"Luna...I..."

"We're running out of time." I don't think I had ever seen Luna so frightened. She was a brave and calming soul. This event had clearly shaken her. Maybe she was right. Time was of the essence. I grabbed Luna and pulled her into a hug.

"No problem, Luna. We're good. We're safe." She fell apart in my embrace and started to sob. I held her for the remaining of the night, continuing to tell her false promises. Who knew what was going to happen now. I had to get more information from Harry. I looked down at Luna and stroked her hair. It could wait until morning.

The next morning, all of the castle was astir. The rumors of Katie Bell spread like wildfire. There seemed to be no two stories the same. I met up with Harry at the breakfast table.

"What did you tell Luna last night? What happened? What did you witness? She came to me a mess. I...I've never seen her so upset."

"Lyra it was horrible. That scream. She was absolutely lifeless in the air. They transported her to Saint Mungos this morning." Only serious cases went to Saint Mungos. Whatever curse was put on her was strong.

"Will she be ok?" Harry shrugged. "Who could do such a thing?" I thought out loud.

Harry leaned in. "Who else would do anything like this? There is only one person stupid and heartless enough to cause such pain." I stared at him confused. "The same person who harmed Cho. Who harmed you." He was talking about Draco. _No. He couldn't have done that. He hadn't even been in class or ..._ I stopped. I wonder if Harry had noticed his disappearance? I kept my mouth shut and looked over at his empty seat at the Slytherin table. _Surely not._

 _Snape barged into the Slytherin common room, heading straight for Draco. He stopped right in front of the boy and glared at everyone else in the room._

 _"Leave" he said sharply. A couple of students got up_ _and exited quickly but a couple remained. Snape was obviously not in a good mood. "NOW!" The common room became scarce. Draco sat up and was about to make an escape when Snape turned to him and pushed him back down on the leather couch._

 _"You stupid, arrogant boy! You completely undermined all efforts to protect yourself and now there are innocent bystanders injured." He stuck Draco across the face and grabbed his collar. Draco cowered beneath his grasp. "Don't ever, EVER do anything like this again. From now on you consult with me. Before every thought. Before every move. You're going to get everyone killed." He let go of Draco's robes and stood up._

 _Draco started to sob on the couch. "I...I didn't know! I swear!"_

 _"You mean to tell me you know nothing about Madam Rosmerta being cursed. She was the one who cursed Katie. You're lucky she can't remember a thing. Now Bell is in St. Mungos under critical condition. How do you explain that?! Tell me!" Snape paced the common room. Draco curled up on the couch and continued to sob._

 _"You're lucky that McGonagall owes me a favor or you would be expelled." Draco wiped his face and looked up at Snape hopefully. "You were with her the other night in detention. She will verify for you."_

 _"Does she know?" Draco panic-stricken face did not ease._

 _"I don't believe so. But our dear friend Potter has been running his mouth to Dumbledore. You must be on your best behavior until things settle." Draco shook his head in agreement. Snape turned to leave. He stopped and looked back at Draco. "Not a word without coming to me first...Just so we're clear."_

 _"Yes sir."_


	17. Chapter 17: A Nightshade in Bloom

I ran up the steps to the owlery. Katie Bell's incident made the Daily Prophet and I was sure my parents would probably be mental wondering if I was OK. After my run in with Harry I decided to write a letter to them explaining that I was fine and that I couldn't wait to see them in a couple of weeks. Christmas was right around the corner and I was more than ready to go home for break. There were so many questions I had for my father– my newly found problem, if Uncle Amycus really had reappeared, Dumbledore's Army, any new information about Voldemort's movement. All these questions that wouldn't fair well in the hands of someone else. I had to wait to talk to him in person.

I attached my note to my feathery friend and sent him on his way. I sat down on the window ledge and folded another paper crane. With a swish of my wand, it flew upwards and circled around the owlery. A couple of birds cocked their heads in suspicion as they watched it fly around. I focused my gaze on it and within seconds it caught flame. I was definitely getting better at this. It fell in pieces, being swept away by the wind before the embers could reach the floor.

Today was going to be a busy Saturday. I had a Xylomancy test to study for, Professor Snape assigned a couple of chapters for us to read before next class and my Snargaluff was not doing so well in Herbology. I needed to go talk to Professor Sprout to see if she had any insight to strengthen my plant before I tried to detach the pods. Luna had tried to help, giving me advice on how to handle the thorns. She used to weed them in her garden at home but she was off doing who knows what else today and couldn't assist.

I reached the greenhouse and stepped inside. It was about 40 degrees warmer than the chilly air outside. I called out for Professor Sprout to see if she was nearby. Nothing. I trekked a little further into the world of exotic plants, passing resting mandrakes, nightshades and even a couple of flitterbys that had found a home resting in the warmth. Winter was such a dead month. I could see why Professor Sprout loved the greenhouse so much. While the grass and trees were dead outside, inside plants were blooming with color and life. It was magical. I walked to the corner of the greenhouse to peer into her office. _Where is she?_

I decided to walk over to my Snargaluff to check on it. It absolutely looked pitiful. Wilting leaves and tiny pods. They were supposed to be the size of a grapefruit by now and they barely reached the size of a golf ball. I peered over to Neville's specimen, completely in bloom. I never thought I'd be jealous of Neville but he had one hell of a green thumb.

I started to head out of the greenhouse when I heard a pot shatter. I stopped and my heart quickened. I was almost positive I had searched this whole greenhouse.

"Professor?" I called out hesitantly. I inched toward the area I heard the pot break. Draco was on the ground quickly picking up the pieces.

"Draco? What are you doing here? You're not in Herbology."

He turned to face me, shoving the pieces of the pot under the table.

"I...erm... I just needed a couple of ingredients for potions. That's all. " I noticed he was covered in dirt. The pot he had been digging through came from an area of Squill bulbs. _Squill bulbs? Those are used for Felix Felicis. What is he doing with that?_

"Draco, where have you been? Professor Slughorn did not assign this for potions class." I inquired.

"Oh he didn't? That's what Pansy had told me. Oh well." He dusted off his hands on his robes, not returning the bulbs.

"Are you alright?" I shouldn't have seemed concerned but I wanted to know where he was, especially with Harry's accusations concerning Katie.

"Yea why?" I wasn't going to get any information out of him unless I pried.

"Did you hear about Katie? Pretty scary stuff." I responded, trying to prompt an answer. Nothing.

"You know, there are rumors that you may have been involved." He shot a deathly glare at me.

"Who told you that?" He asked intently. I dug myself into a corner unknowingly. _Damn._

"Harry" I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear me.

He pursed his lips. "And why would you EVER listen to that self-revolving prick? He knows nothing. If you must know, I was off tending to my sick mum for a couple of days."

"Where you not at Hogsmead the other day? A couple of people said they saw you." That last part was a complete lie but he fell for it. If Harry did indeed think that Draco was involved then he must have seen him that day.

"I was temporarily but I had to return shortly after for detention with Professor McGonagall. You can ask her if you'd like." The last sentence seemed rushed. I wanted to trust this answer but it may be worth telling Harry about to clarify. I could see his anger building and decided to change the subject.

"Hey, want to see something? I've been practicing." I took a piece of paper out of my robe and folded it into a paper crane. I tapped it with my wand and watched it levitate into the air. I placed my wand back in my pocket, reassuring him that I was no longer using it. We both watched the paper crane fly around elegantly, flapping it's paper wings and gliding with ease. I stared at it intently, forcing a rush of anger and frustration towards the creature. It suddenly caught on fire and fell to the floor in a heap. I looked over to Draco excited.

"So? Good, huh?" I thought he would be just as excited as I was but he just scoffed. _What the hell?_

"You still used your wand, Lyra." he finally said. "Try levitating it on your own." I hadn't even tried that. I rolled my eyes and took out another piece of paper. I quickly folded it and placed it on my palm. I stared at it intently, trying to focus on having it lift off my hand. Nothing. I stared at it again, becoming frustrated. _Was catching something on fire voluntarily not enough for him?_ The bird suddenly started to smoke and caught fire in my palm. The flames burned my skin and I quickly dropped it. Draco stood there laughing.

"That is NOT funny Draco! You are a horrible teacher!" I responded angrily.

"You may have mastered your frustration but that is not your only emotion, surely. Levitation cannot derive from heat. It is more of a calming sense. Watch." Draco plucked a leaf off of a nearby plant and placed it on his palm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. As he breathed out, his eyes opened focusing on the leaf, the silver rings almost glowing. The leaf started to levitate without any hesitation. He smirked and looked at me, grabbing the leaf in the air. He placed it in my palm.

"Your turn." I stared at the leaf and then closed my eyes. I took a deep breath in and then looked down at the leaf on my exhale. The leaf didn't move. I tried again, taking another deep breath in, trying to think of calming thoughts, only opening them to the leaf still dead still in my palm. I crushed it in my palm and threw it on the ground in frustration.

"You give up too easily. Here try again. Let me help you." He plucked another leaf and placed it in my hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I though of my parents, rolling green fields filled with flowers, and...

Suddenly a pair of lips touched mine. They were soft and inviting, dragging me into a state of tranquility. _Wait. Wait. This was Draco in front of me._ My eyes snapped open just as his hand went to my jaw, pulling me back into a coma. As his lips detached from mine, he whispered,

"Lyra, look!" My eyes opened and focused on the leaf floating above my hand. My eyes widened and I looked up at him. But that wasn't all. The entire greenhouse seemed to be alive. Flutterbys flew into the air, forming colorful clouds of orange. The nightshades were fully bloomed, showing off their deep purples and blue hues. The sight was absolutely breath taking. Tears started to sting my eyes.

"See? You _can_ do it." Draco's voice snapped me back into reality. I looked back at him and blushed. What just happened?

"Did you...did we just..." I stammered.

"I am only trying to help," he quickly cut me off. "What matters is that you did it. Now no wand. No excuses." I smiled and laughed to myself, closing my hand around the leaf.


	18. Chapter 18: The Perfect Punch

I entered the common room with my head a blur. I still couldn't wrap my brain around what just happened. I sat down on the couch and opened my hand, the leaf crumpled inside. I touched my lips, the burning sensation was still lingering. _Draco just fucking kissed me._ Why? I still had no answer. He swore it was to help me control my powers but... there was more feeling than that. I couldn't possibly be feeling this. I tried to shake the sensation but it wouldn't leave. I pulled my defense book from my bag and cracked it open.

 _Chapter 17: Healing hexes. The first step to conjuring a healing hex is_... my thoughts trailed off. Not only had the leaf lifted but something else had happened. The sensation I couldn't put my finger on. My mind had gone white only to open to the hard realization that the same person who had almost killed me was kissing me. None of this made sense. I stared back into my defense book and read again. _Chapter 17: Healing hexes. The first step to conjuring a healing hex is..._ What was he thinking? The feeling came flooding back. My heart started to beat faster the more I thought. _No. Stop! He is not human. He is a selfish bastard. Egotistical son of a bitch._

Luna came skipping into the common room with her head in the clouds. She barely noticed me sitting on the couch until I repositioned myself, propping my feet on the table.

"Oh Lyra! I need to talk to you." She came over and sat next to me, making herself comfortable.

"So... something odd happened today." _Ha! Not nearly as odd as my day so far._ I thought to myself. I sat patiently looking at her, dying inside to tell her what had just happened, but I couldn't.

"So Harry just asked me to be his date for Slughorn's Christmas party next weekend." she blurted out.

"What? You and...Harry?" This was news to me.

"Well...he didn't have a date." she replied sheepishly.

"Luna, you're MY date." She lowered her head. I sighed. I knew where this was going.

"Please don't be mad Lyra. I figured you would understand." She looked at me with apologetic eyes. I couldn't be mad at her. But Harry? Really?

"I know you will find someone Lyra. You're smart and attractive. Anyone would die to be your date." I laughed to myself. _Ya. If only that were true._ Then I thought of Draco. _No. Stop._

I looked at Luna. "Don't worry about it Luna. Go with Harry. I'll find someone." _Or not. Maybe I could just go alone?_ I had one week to try to find a date now. Let's just add one more problem to my list.

"Thanks Lyra. You're the best!" She leaned over and gave me a gigantic hug.

"So you and Harry huh? I would've never thought" I murmured.

"Oh... erm...no. It's not like that." her face was bright red. I knew a lie when I saw it.

"I thought he had a thing for Ginny?" I blurted out. I could see her face drop. I just killed her spirit and I knew it.

"No. She is going with Dean." I completely forgot they were dating. If this wasn't some weird love triangle then I didn't know what was. I know I needed to shut my mouth and just let it play out. God knows my situation wasn't better. I was sour and needed to be alone. I closed my defense book and started to head upstairs.

The next week went by way too quickly. Before I knew it it was Saturday again. I stood in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. Luna was standing next to me dressed in some ridiculous pink frilly dress. She was over ecstatic about the party this evening. I tried not to be a downer but I still hadn't found a date and was on the brink of not even going.

"Come on Lyra! Please go! I need you to come and keep me company." Luna pleaded.

"You have Harry! What more company do you need?" I snapped back. Luna looked at me disapprovingly.

"You know I still need my best friend. Come on. It'll be fun. We can drink eggnog and butterbeer and laugh at everyone's ridiculous outfits." I couldn't help but giggle at the statement. I knew she didn't think her dress was the least bit out of the ordinary.

I sighed. "Fine. Ok. But Luna, I really have nothing to wear there." I really was not planning on going. I was not the least bit prepared.

"Don't be silly Lyra!" Luna giddily pulled at my arm to come back to the dormitory to pick out an outfit.

We both sat on my bed with the doors to my armoire open. Clothes were splayed all over the floor, my bed and my trunk. I sat there with my head in my hands. Why was I such a plain and boring person?

"This won't work Luna. I have nothing." I sighed.

Luna stood up and went to my closet again, shoving her face into the rack of clothing. Seconds later she pulled something from it's depths. It was the black dress I wore to my godmother's funeral a few years back. I stared at it in disapproval.

"Luna. I wore that to a funeral. It's...depressing."

"Nonsense," she replied. She hung it on the top of my bedpost and stared at it. It was absolutely hideous. Completely one color...black It has full length sleeves and an empire waist. It was also floor length. It was the most unrevealing piece of clothing and not suited for a dinner party at all.

Luna eyes widened as if she suddenly had a great idea. She went up to the dress and pulled on the seems on the sleeves, creating a rip. She yanked and pulled the sleeve completely off of one side. She quickly did the same to the other side. Then she took her wand out and aimed it right at the lower portion of the dress.

"Diffendo!" She ran her wand over the dress, cutting the lower section off, leaving only a couple of feet from the waist. She stood back and looked at it again. Then she ran over to her trunk and pulled out a satin green ribbon.

"Put it on!" she ordered. I shimmied out of my clothes and did as she asked. Once the dress was on she quickly tied the green ribbon around the waist and stood back.

"It is perfect!" I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. I couldn't believe it! This once comely dress had been completely transformed.

"Not too bad Luna." She seemed proud of herself. I looked in the mirror again. She really did do a fabulous job. The empire waist really accented my long legs. I took a step closer and examined my neck. The bruise was finally gone. _Thank god._ I could finally stop worrying about wearing a scarf constantly. I went to my jewelry box and took out my mother's diamond teardrop necklace. I put it on, letting it fall nicely in the V– line of the dress. Lyra came over with a silver lotus clip and fastened it into my hair.

"There. Now you're ready." She smiled at me and giggled. She was so excited. I wish I could be right there with her. Something just didn't feel right. Something was missing. I dismissed the feeling and went down the stairs behind her.

Harry had met us at the bottom of the Ravenclaw stairwell. He looked nice, suited up in his dress robes. He offered his arm to Luna and they walked together down the corridor to Slughorn's office. _Great. We're not even_ _at the party yet and I am already the third wheel._ Harry didn't even recognize me. I stiffly walked behind them.

Luna's face lit up as soon as we entered. Golden drapery covered the walls and twinkling lights filled the air with ambiance. She was in heaven. I quickly scoped the room to find the drink table. Harry scoured the room for Hermione, taking Luna with him.

 _Ah ha! I found it!_ Resting in the corner was a table filled with glasses and a huge bowl of punch. I went over to pour myself a glass. Dean stumbled over as I was filling my cup and declared loudly, "The punch is FAN-tastic," burping up a bubble, steading himself on the table. He was wasted surely. I wondered where Ginny was.

I downed my first cup of punch while I stood there and quickly poured myself another cup. It had a little hint of cinnamon in it, burning on the way down. _A hint of fire whisky perhaps?_ I didn't care. I looked around at the crowd of people. Everyone was paired either dancing with their dates or flirting profusely. I tried to find Harry and Luna but couldn't spot them. I downed the second cup and poured another. I could feel the burning sensation as it went down.

I went to go sit by the playing piano, listening to its therapeutic melody. I could feel my muscles starting to relax and my vision becoming a tad blurry. The punch was working and was bringing me to the mind numbing state I so longed to be in. It felt amazing being able to just sit and relax, not worrying about an outburst in powers, studies, rumors or drama. I fell back against my chair and felt completely invisible. I hated being the center of attention and somehow this year I managed to not do it once, but multiple times. I sipped on my punch and watched the couples dance to the tune of the piano. My anger faded as I watched the whirl of colors pass me. I finally spotted Luna, who had managed to get a dance from Harry. She had the biggest smile on her face. I grinned and took another sip. She was happy, which made me happy.

As the song ended, I stood up, teetering. The punch had hit me hard and rushed to my head. I placed my hand on the piano to steady myself. I eyed the table and made a bee-line to it. I placed my cup on the table, almost missing the ledge. I grabbed the ladle and slowly poured another cup. As I took another sip, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to notice Luna staring at me. She was bouncing up and down.

"Lyra isn't this a fabulous party? Did you see me? I was..." she leaned in to whisper, "dancing with Harry." She bounced up and down. I stifled a laugh and smiled at her.

"Yes...it is surely fabulous," I managed to say. This punch was heavenly.

"However, I have seemed to misplace my date. Have you seen him?" Luna inquired. I shook my head no. She looked around and headed off into the crowd to go find him. The lights dimmed as the next song started to play. My face started to feel a little hot from the drink in my hand. Suddenly a fairy flittered past me, throwing my balance off. I felt myself tumbling backwards, my cup toppling over onto my dress.

I cringed, prepared to hit the floor but a pair of hands caught my fall and helped me up. Before I could realize what had happened, a couple of napkins were thrust into my hands. I took them and looked to find a pair of silver eyes looking at me. There he was, suited up in a perfect fitted tux. His blonde hair was slicked back and the smell of sandalwood radiated off of him. I knew my mouth was agape as he started to talk to me.

"Are you alright?" I just stood there like an idiot. I could feel my eyes glazing over.

"Maybe you've had a little bit too much punch." he inquired. I closed my mouth and blushed. Was it that obvious?

"No...I just...I just lost my balance. These shoes you know." I quickly diverted my attention to my wet dress, feverishly scrubbing it with the napkins. Draco chuckled, amused by the scene. I glared up at him. I stood up, straightening myself, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"If you will excuse me, I have a date to attend to." I tried to push past him but stumbled again, falling into his arms. He laughed.

"A date? Who are you here with?" he inquired. I looked at him angrily. We both knew good and well I didn't have a date here but he didn't have to call me out on it.

"Why is it so impossible for you to not believe that I have a date?" I snapped.

"Because anyone would be stupid to leave you here completely unattended, drunk, and dressed like that." I was taken aback by his statement. I thought I looked half-way decent.

"And what exactly is wrong with my attire?" I questioned. I looked carelessly around for my drink. I finally spotted it on the floor and turned to pour another cup.

"Absolutely nothing. You're stunning." he replied. I almost didn't hear him as I was pouring punch into my cup. I stopped and looked up at him. _He thought I looked stunning?_ He took the opportunity to grab the cup out of my hand and poured the contents back into the bowl.

"You've had enough Lyra."

"You cannot tell me what to do Draco! What are you even doing here? You're not a part of the Slug Club!" by this point I found myself hollering.

"Shhhh. Stop. Come with me." He pulled me to a nearby door that lead to a terrace. He shut the door behind us, looking to make sure he wasn't seen.

I looked at him and asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"I had some business to attend to. Good thing I did come. You're a mess."

"Excuse me?" _What was his deal? I surely was not a mess. I was having a great time._ I steadied myself on the railing making sure I didn't fall. My legs felt very wobbly and my face began to become more hot. I looked out into the cool night and found my head swaying heavily. I had to sit down...right now.

I plopped down on the ground, holding my head in my hands. _Damn that punch was strong._ I looked up to see Malfoy crouching down beside me. All of a sudden I hurled and blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19: The Morning After Drug

The sun was starting to creep in through the window and struck me right in the face, blinding me. My eyes burned. I could feel the pain travel through my nerves, reaching my temple. I pulled the covers over my head to block the rays. I could hear muffled voices through the sheets. _God it was so early. What happened last night?_ My mouth had a foul taste in it. _How much did I drink?_ I tried to wrap my brain around the events but my head was pounding out of my skull. The voices continued to talk. I tried to listen as I hugged the pillow.

 _"Then what is she doing here?"_

 _"Oi! Is that a girl in Draco's bed?"_

 _"Shut up you nits! You're going to wake her!"_

 _What? Where was I?_ I hugged the pillow tighter. Maybe I was still dreaming. I took a deep breath in smelling musky sweat and...sandalwood? _No._ I flung the covers off and sat up. My eyes squinted at the bright light as I tried to focus on my surroundings. I could make out three figures in the bed adjacent from me, my head still pounding.

"Look what you did!" Draco smacked his friend upside the head with his wand. I looked closer at my surroundings. Emerald tapestries lined the bed frame, clothes all of the floor, beds, chairs. This place was a pig-sty. _What was I doing here?_ Tears began to sting my eyes.

I looked over at Draco. He sat on Blaise's bed wide-eyed, staring at me, his wand still pointed at his friend. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms and a robe, completely exposing his chest. He sat perfectly still, the only thing moving was his chest raising up and down.

"What happened? Why am I here?" My voice cracked.

"Last night...you were drunk and..." his friends started to snicker. He shot them a deathly look. That was all I needed to hear. Tears started to stream down my face. I took my shirt and wiped them away. _Wait...this wasn't my shirt._ I looked back up at Draco.

"Where are my clothes?!" I demanded, springing out of the bed, I started to look through the piles of clothes on the floor.

"Erm... you may not want them back." He staggered out of Blaise's bed and started to come towards me. I stopped searching and looked up at him.

"You monster!" I couldn't stop it. My hand made direct contact with his face sending shockwaves up my arm. I could hear his friends "oooooh"ing in the background. Everything was becoming a blur. I got up and sprinted towards the door.

I ran down the stairwell to the Slytherin common room. I could hear his footsteps frantically racing behind me, his calls echoing off the cold walls.

"Lyra stop!" He took a last leap down the stairs and caught my arm, pulling me back. My shoulder smacked against the wall. He took the moment to step in front of me, blocking my path.

"Lyra, please. Let me explain!"

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!" I tugged at my arm, frantically trying to get away. His grip tightened and he grabbed my other arm, completely pinning me to the wall.

"Lyra, just listen to me." He pleaded. I didn't want to. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall, tears streaming down my face. My body was under surrender to this bastard. He had taken complete advantage of me.

"Lyra. Please stop crying. Nothing happened! Do you not remember anything from last night? I can explain. Just stop crying and listen to me."

"Explain?! What is there to explain? How do you explain me waking up in your bed? How can you explain me wearing your shirt? You took advantage of me Draco! Let go of me please!" My voice strained and I felt his grip loosen. My legs gave way and I fell to the floor. _This couldn't be happening. What had I gotten myself into?_

Draco leaned down and tried to make eye contact with me. "It wasn't like that Lyra. Please trust me." His hands went to his temple and he ran his fingers through his platinum hair frustrated.

"Please. You must remember something. I wouldn't. You chundered all over yourself last night. You could barely walk! I didn't know what to do!" He sat down on the stairs put his face in his hands defeated.

The memories started to flood back piece by piece. I started to remember Luna and Harry dancing, Draco catching my fall and bringing me outside, vomiting all over myself. After that it was a blur.

"How...how did I get in these clothes?" I choked. Draco sat there silently. He had done it. My eyes started to swell with tears again. _How could I have let myself do this? How could I have been so stupid?_ I wasn't sure if I was more mad at myself or him.

He looked into my tear-stained eyes and spoke softly. "You were covered Lyra. I was just trying to help. Please trust me on this. Nothing happened I swear." His eyes were red with wetness. He leaned in closer to me and peeled a few wet strands of hair from my face. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself, trying not to flinch. He took my face in his hands and gently wiped the tears from under my eyes with his thumbs. His touch was burning but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I could feel his blood pulsating through his fingertips, his breath trying to steady. I mimicked it, finally slowing. He rested his forehead on mine and whispered, "Please Lyra. I promise I didn't." His words were sincere. His hands lowered to the base of my head, cradling it. "I didn't" he spoke again. I felt a hot tear fall to my exposed knee. _Was he crying?_ I closed my eyes and took another deep breath in. Was I falling for this? My heart was pounding through my chest.

I rested my hand on his leg. I had never seen Draco succumb so deeply. He looked at me hopefully and I managed to nod my head, another tear falling onto my cheek. He followed suit and I could see a slight smile creeping onto his face. He took a couple of relieving breaths and another tear escaped from his eye. Letting go, the Slytherin stood up, wiping his face with the sleeve of his robe. He reached out a hand to help me up, practically dragging me up off of the stone stairwell.

"I'm sorry Lyra. I'm so sorry," he stammered. Who was this person? This person who saved me from myself, who brought out powers in my that I didn't know I had, who had actual _feelings_? I looked at him. He had a red swell on his cheek where I had struck him moments before. I knew that had hurt. My hand was still tingling.

Draco led me back to the dorms to get my things. Luna was probably worried sick about me. _Then again, maybe not._ She should've been there to help me. Instead I ended in this odd predicament. Now I had to sneak through the corridors back to the Ravenclaw common room wearing someone else's clothes (and a boy's for that matter). I was literally about to do the walk of shame without having anything to account for.

The boy was right. I didn't want my clothes back. I hadn't realized the putrid smell that was lingering in his room before I had stormed out prior but it hit me in the face as soon as I re-entered. I noticed the waste paper basket near the bed I had slept in, the towels covering the floor. I groaned. _Lyra, what the fuck did you do?_

"You were quite the winner last night." Draco joked, throwing a cloak in my direction. "I would advise you to never play Quidditch. You can't make a shot to save your life." I groaned again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I had to get out of here. The smell was triggering my gag reflexes. I slipped my shoes on and pulled the cloak around me quickly.

"I'll... return this later...I guess?" I replied. I wasn't sure how or when I would be able to give this huge cloak back to him in discretion, especially with winter break rounding the corner.

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. That's the least of my worries. I have plenty." _He is loaded you idiot. Stop sounding like such a fool_ , I told myself.

"Well...erm...thanks?" I took one last look at him. His pajama bottoms were hugging his waist, abdominal muscles stretching and flexing as he ran his right hand through his hair sheepishly. I shook the image and turned to leave. I needed to get to the showers. And food. Yes, food. That will definitely help this ridiculous sickness I had put myself in. Fuck.


	20. Chapter 20: Sectumsempra

I was completely drowning in Draco's cloak but good thing. With the hood covering my face in shadows, I was easily unrecognizable running through the halls of Hogwarts to my common room. I stripped off the heavy robe as soon as I reached the top of the spiral stairwell. Luna sprang up from the couch as soon as she saw me.

"Lyra! Where have you been? I've been up all night worried sick about you!" she rushed over to see me.

"If you would've been with me at the party even somewhat remotely, you would've know what had happened!' I yelled at her. She was completely taken aback. I was agitated and really just wanted to get to the showers. I ignored her outstretched arms and made my way toward the dorms to gather some clothes.

"Lyra please! I am so so sorry!" she wailed after me. I reached my trunk and started digging through it. Luna reached the room out of breath. "Lyra please! I know I was a horrible friend. I was just having so much fun! I...I shouldn't have left you alone." she paused and a streak of horror wiped across her face.

"Lyra. Where were you last night? Whose shirt is that?" I glared over to her as her hand was flying to her mouth, realizing the button up was a boy's. She started to sob coming closer to me. "Lyra, please tell me that you're ok." She forcefully clung to me with her arms.

I took a deep breath in and replied, "Yes, I am fine. Please let me go. I need a shower like...now." she let me go and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. I knew she felt horrible but she should. _Ugh I need this shower! All this negativity._

It may have been 10 minutes, 30 minutes, shit...an hour? before I made it back from my cleanse. I needed it too. My thoughts needed to be collected after the last 12 hours full of events. _Maybe Malfoy really was trying to help. After all, he really did seem upset about the whole incident._ _But he still invaded my privacy. But, on the other hand, he still made sure I was taken care of._ I thought back to the putrid smelling dorm. Gross. _Why did he even care?_ He told me he owed me when he offered lessons. _Did he still feel bad?_ Surely Malfoy would not be the one to OVERcompensate for a crime. I was still even surprised that he offered that much.

I needed to stop lying to myself. I enjoyed the classes. Well...that was...I enjoyed learning how to control this power from someone who could relate. That was it. But that kiss... I could feel his lips on mine. They were soft. His mouth inviting. I tried to shake the feeling. _You CANNOT have feelings for Draco Malfoy!_ My brain was screaming over and over to me. My heart started to pound at the thought of his hands on me. I'm not sure compassionate was the word I was looking for but he sure was handsy. _How could someone cradle and comfort with the same hands that could kill._ He was mental. I was mental. That was the only conclusion I could actually rest on.

I was relieved to see that I had the dorm to myself when I returned. I took his shirt I was wearing and shoved it deep into my trunk. _If you take that trunk home, mum is going to find it to wash._ Nope. Not happening. I pulled it back out of the trunk and went to place it on my bed when I noticed that Draco's cloak had found its way onto it as well. It was laid out perfectly, the emerald green lined interior splayed out, the Slytherin emblem pressed perfectly on top, visible. Then I noticed a faint silver threading right on the lining of the hood. It read in perfectly elegant handwriting:

 **DLM**

I stared at it briefly, running my fingers over the stitching. _Shit. That's Draco's initials._ My mind started to race. I hadn't placed the robe on the bed. And Luna was here before I headed to the showers. She must have messed with it. Which means...she knows the cloak is from a Slytherin. If she noticed these initials, she would figure out whose cloak it was. Luna was very perceptive to details. There would be no way she missed that like I had. And now she was gone. She hadn't waited on me to get out of the shower. _Shit. She went to Harry._ I shoved the clothes under my bed and ran down the stairwell.

I ran around the castle frantically trying to find Luna, or Harry, or even Draco. If I knew Harry, he would not take kindly to finding out what god knows Luna thought happened to me. I mean, I appreciate the thought, really I do but she has no idea the events of last night. I still wasn't sure I even knew what happened but this was all going to spiral downhill...and fast.

I finally found Luna lingering on the stairwell just outside the great hall. I ran up the stairs shouting her name. Students were busily making their way up and down the stairs, paying no mind.

"Luna! What did you do?" She looked at me surprised.

"He hurt you Lyra! I'm such a fool for leaving you last night. Harry mentioned seeing him at the party but I paid no mind at all. I'm so sorry."

"Did you tell Harry?" she nodded and I groaned. "Where is he?" I demanded. She hesitantly pointed her finger towards the girls bathroom on the first floor. I started to run towards it until she grabbed the back of my swearer suddenly.

"Lyra don't! You can't" she pleaded. Something was obviously about to go down. Harry wouldn't be in the girls bathroom for no reason. And I am sure he wasn't on his way to see Moaning Myrtle.

I looked Luna in the face, "Luna. Nothing happened last night." she didn't look convinced. I sighed and gave her the briefest version just so she would let me go. "I was drunk, incoherent, he... helped me." _unlike SOME people_ I wanted to add. She still looked at me confused. I put both of my hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "Trust me."

She took a deep breath and let go of my sweater. I heard a crash and bolted for the girls bathroom. As soon as I reached the doorway, I heard,

" _CRUCI-"_

" _SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ and a flash of bright green light blinded me. I stammered for a moment and heard a body splash onto the floor.

I rounded the corner slowly, water starting to puddle around my feet. I soon saw Harry standing over a convulsing body soaked in blood. Draco.

"NOO!" I hurled myself into the puddle of blood that surrounded his body. Deep slashes covered his chest. He was gasping for air, coking on blood. He turned his face to me and tried to spit something out, but another stream of blood ran out of his mouth and down his face. His body trembled in the water.

 _No. No. No._ I was speechless. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I didn't know what to do. I had to do something now. He was going to die. I looked up at Harry, who had a ghostly expression on his face.

"What do we do!?" I demanded through my sobs. "Help him!" I was frantic. Suddenly a heavy hand pushed me aside.

"Get them out of here!" he demanded. Someone took me by the elbow and started to take me away.

"No! No, let me go! He's hurt!"

Professor McGonagall leaned down and whispered, "Shhhh it's going to be alright dear." My eyes were blurry from the tears as I watch Snape take his wand out and run it over Draco's body. McGonagall drug me out into the crowd of people that had formed outside of the bathroom. Luna pushed through the group of students to take me out of Professor's grasp. My legs were wobbly and I could barely walk. My tights clung to my legs, completely soaked, making my legs feel more like lead. I look Luna by the cloak and buried my face into robes. The sobbing was uncontrollable. I heaved as she held me.

I looked up to see Draco being carried out of the bathroom by Snape. His body was completely limp, water dripping from his clothes, fingers, and hair. But no blood. I sat there motionless as Snape pushed through the crowd. I could see Draco's chest raise up slowly and I did a sigh of relief. _He was going to be ok. Oh thank god._ McGonagall tried to redirect everyone, making way for Snape. As the crowd faded, I scoped the hallway for Harry but he was nowhere to be found.

"Let's get you cleaned up Lyra." Luna tugged on my wet sleeve, breaking me out of my trance. My mind kept racing but I had to keep telling myself, _He's going to be ok. He is going to be ok_ as we walked back to the dorms.

* * *

 **Authors** **note:** So I know this chapter really shouldn't have happened until Katie Bell returned and I was torn for days trying to decide what to do. Forgive the change in the timeline. I wanted a confrontation between Harry and Draco. It fit in nicely. The rest of the story follows as planned.


	21. Chapter 21: Accusations

Luna made me tell her everything once we got back to the dorm. Between sobs I explained the events of last night and the crazy morning I had had. _Now Draco had faced death because of me_. I peeled off my blood soaked shirt and Luna pushed me back into the showers I had just escaped to moments ago.

I stood looking down at the drain, watching the streams of red water wash from my hands and hair. I held my breath until it ran clear. I had to calm down. He was going to be ok. Harry could get expelled because of this...because of me. I had to go talk to him. He needed to know the truth.

I toweled off and slipped on some clean clothes. Luna insisted on going with me to find Harry. She apparently "knew all of his secret hiding spots". I wasn't even about to ask.

We walked around the castle quickly, checking all of the obvious places. The great hall, the Gryffindor common room. We even checked the Room of Requirement where he held the DA meetings. We didn't even spot Hermione or Ron for that matter.

"I know one more place," Luna remembered. As we headed outdoors, we passed the infirmary. I stopped and looked at the large wooden doors. Luna came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. She whispered, "You don't have to ask. You should go in." _How did she get me so well?_ My story from this morning must have struck a twinge of feeling. _Feelings? I had feelings for this kid._ Oh man. This wasn't good.

The image of his body, choking and convulsing, flashed in my mind. I grabbed the doorknob and push the large door open with a _CREEEEEAK._ I stood in the doorway scanning the beds. No full head of platinum hair stood out. Madam Pomfrey was bent over a student, writing down something with a quill. I ran over to her and asked about Draco.

"Oh, he was escorted home almost immediately after his arrival. I didn't even have a chance to examine him! Good lord that boy and his injuries. _Always a little exaggerate..."_ she mumbled off as she continued to write on her paper.

 _Immediately escorted home?_ I wonder if he was alright? With the holiday in a couple of days I was sure he wasn't going to return before the trains left Friday. My heart sunk at the realization that I wouldn't see him until January. That was practically a month away. _No big deal,_ I told myself as I walked out of the infirmary, but deep down I ached. _These feelings are not cool._

Luna and I ran through the front doors and headed straight for Hagrid's hut.

"Wha are you two doin here?" he asked, welcoming us inside for some tea.

"Have you seen Harry, Hagrid?" I quickly asked, declining the offer.

"Well, no. Not since yesterday I suppose. What's the likes of you lookin for him anyways?" he questioned.

"We're afraid he may be in a little bit of a rut and we're trying to clear that up." Luna said sweetly.

"Well I'm afraid I haven't seen him." We thanked him and headed back towards the castle.

On the way up the hill, my stomach started gurgling and grumbling. I then realized I hadn't eaten all day. I begged Luna to eat dinner early with me. She agreed.

I was the happiest I had been all day when I saw my plate fill. I could almost feel tears threatening. _Damn my emotions are really getting toyed with today._ I laughed at myself and ate a bite of pumpkin cheesecake (yes I ate dessert first tonight).

As I was eating I glanced over and saw "Arrry!" I exclaimed through my full mouth of food. I quickly swallowed and ran over to his table.

"Harry, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! Are you ok? What happened?" I started to picture Draco soaked in blood again and felt my face start to flush.

He glanced at me and replied sarcastically, "I dunno Lyra. Why don't YOU tell me what happened?"

"What?" He got straight to the point. I could tell he was heated after seeing me.

"Lyra. Draco is a death eater!"

 _What? No._

"Those are some serious accusations Harry."

"Lyra, I overheard him talking to Snape about a _job_ and his 'ailments'. They're clearing working on something together; no doubt for Voldemort. Mr. Malfoy is one, who is to say that Draco isn't following in his footsteps?" _Wow. He did make a good point. But no... there was no way, was there?_

"What sort of job?" I inquired, "And does that mean Snape is a death eater too? Surely Dumbledore would not allow a death eater on Hogwarts grounds, let alone a Professor."

"Maybe he doesn't know. Snape is probably just keeping it hidden. And Malfoy was at Hogsmead the day Katie Bell was cursed. I know he did it. He has been up to something major."

"Draco said he was at detention with Professor McGonagall. You can go ask her!" I tried to convince him it wasn't Draco who cursed Katie. _Then again, who is to say it wasn't?_ I was very confused.

Harry looked at me quizzically, "Why are you standing up for him? How do you know this?' he insisted.

 _Fuck. Now what was I going to do. I couldn't tell him that I was meeting with him secretly. Not after everything he has done._

"Last night I needed help. At the party. I...wasn't myself and blacked out," he was listening, "and I had...just...all over myself. Draco cleaned me up and took care of me." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"You can't possibly think that that is what actually happened, can you?" I felt as if the oxygen in my lungs get knocked out. I stared at Harry. _No, no that is not possible._

"Lyra. He is a slimy nit! He is not who you think he is." I shook my head as he continued, "I'm glad that you are OK but he is not a good guy." He patted my back awkwardly and left. My nails dug into the wood, leaving burnt trails. _He had no idea what had happened. He completely meant to kill Draco in that bathroom!_

Luna hopped down in the seat next to me and tried to look me in the eyes.

"Umm...Lyra, you have that deranged look in your eyes again. Everything ok?"

"No" I huffed and stormed off.


	22. Chapter 22: Apothecary

Happy to be home was such an understatement. I don't think I realized how much stress I had been under until I fell onto my parent's couch. A weight had melted off me the first night I nestled in my own bed. It felt fabulous.

My father was not surprised to hear about my power. He was almost relieved to hear that I was blessed with such a strength, as it was slowly disappearing throughout my generation of purebloods. He was also impressed as to how quickly I had mastered some techniques. I took credit, constantly biting my tongue about Draco. My father was on a serious hunt for death eaters. There was no way he could find out I could be snogging a potential one.

I thought about Harry's accusation of Draco. _A death eater? Surely not._ His father was one, so it seemed but only logical. I tried to remember ever seeing the dark mark but he always wore long sleeves and robes. And with the cold weather, it only seemed natural. _Maybe it was the arm that I fucked up._ I remember seeing the seared skin, bubbling, melting off. The horrid smell, oh god. The scream of agony. My eyes started to swell. I didn't even know if this boy was alive currently. He could've left early to get extra medical care back at home. It tore me up inside that I couldn't even send and owl.

Unfortunately, preoccupying myself at home was not easy. With Voldemort's Army on the loose, my parents were constantly at the ministry. I tried tirelessly to convince them to allow me to follow along, but they refused. If only they knew the things that I have endured at Hogwarts this year, then maybe they would reconsider. But, so it stood. Mum would make sure to leave me breakfast on the table before they left and father continuously flew back throughout the day to check in on me. I loved both of them immensely , no doubt.

The days went by and Christmas day was approaching. I still hadn't gotten a chance to venture out to shop for gifts. It took some convincing, especially after my father warned me about the post-effects of Voldemort on Diagon Alley, but my nagging continued until my parents gave in. That Saturday, we suited up and headed out.

I almost dropped dead upon arrival. The once filled streets were now empty (which was highly unusual this close to the holidays). The jolly street peddlers were no where to been seen. Every other shop we passed had been completely deserted. Even Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, one of my most favored places to go with my father during the summer months, had been boarded up and shut down. A poster of Fortescue was plastered on the front door with big letters: MISSING.

As we reached the Owl Emporium, I stopped and stared into the dark shop. I remembered buying my owl there six years ago. The front window, that once held splendid cages and magnificent looking birds, was now in shambles. The golden cages were pried open and remnants of owl feathers could be seen scattering the floor. Tears began to sting my eyes. My father came and put a hand on my shoulder. He didn't need to say anything. He had been right in his warning. The sight of Diagon Alley was making me sick.

We finally found a small café located just across the street from Twillfit and Tattings. I sipped on my cup of hot chocolate as I starred out the window. My parents started talking news about the Minister, none of which I cared to hear. I sat in my seat, half listening to hear for any flagged words, such as a mention of Voldemort or death eaters. Nothing. They payed special mind to keep their secrets contained.

There were a few stragglers wondering the streets outside. Everyone traveled in groups of three or more, cautiously looking behind themselves ever so often. Hogwarts really had been a major distraction while the world kept on moving outside the school's walls. I hadn't realize the amount of fear and emptiness Voldemort had plagued our community with. And from the feel of it, the ministry wasn't getting any closer to defeating him. In the pit of my stomach I felt scared. I was fearful for my family, my friends. Draco's words crept back into my memory, " _Maybe I can put in a good word for you."_ He was most definitely associated with the Dark Lord. However, with his father locked away, I wondered if their family was weakened.

My eye traveled to a WANTED poster that was dangling off the window at the shop next door. There were so many death eaters, it seemed impossible to be able to catch all of them. I tried to make out a name, but could only make out the crazed white eyes and the sunken face of the man on the poster. _How had Twillfit_ a _nd Tattings even remained in business?_ This high end boutique had never been in my lists of places to go to in Diagon Alley, nor had I ever seen anyone in there. Yet, it was opened, glowing with light.

I quickly realized why when a tall elegant woman headed straight for the door. She stopped before entering, extending a long arm, covered in black lace, out from beneath her fur coat. I had seen her before but I couldn't place my finger on it. She had to have been from money, dressed in only the sleekest attire, which contributed to the shops financials. She was stunning. A silver streak ran through her hair, which was placed in a flawless bun on top of her head. _Where had I seen her before?_ Her face burned in my brain, looking for a home.

Then suddenly I saw a boy, wrapped up tightly, coming towards her. He threw the collar of his coat around his ears, blocking the chilling wind. Underneath his cap, I could see a flash of blonde shine through. My heart skipped a couple of beats. Draco. And then it came to me. _The woman must be Narcissa Malfoy!_ She caught Draco's hand and pulled him close to her. He opened the door for his mother. Before following suit, he glanced over to the poster hanging on he window. He looked around the nearly empty street and yanked the poster down, crumpling it in him fist. He threw it on the ground before entering the store.

The last couple of moments had seemed like a dream. _He's alright._ I could feel myself becoming warm. _And he is here in Diagon Alley._ The thought of seeing him before the new year was thrilling. My smile must have been more than a thought because my mother started giggling. She rested a hand on mine, throwing my out of my stupor.

"Well if that isn't the biggest smile I have seen on your face Ms. Lyra. Did you see a friend?"

I could feel myself blushing. I turned to look back out the window, searching for movement within the store.

My mother whispered across the table to my father, "Atticus. I think it might be...a boy."

My eyes darted to my mother. " _Mom. Stop!"_ Ugh. _Why did she always have to be right?_ I quickly changed the subject. "Can we stop at the Apothecary before heading home? I must get Luna something for the holidays." I knew that there would be nothing in there she could use but with the choices, it was my best option.

We headed out of the café. I pulled my hat down over my ears and wrapped my scarf in a bundle around my neck. Draco wouldn't be stupid enough to approach me around my parents, but I had to play it safe.

As my feet slushed through the street, my foot knocked into the balled up poster. I quickly bent down to pick it up. The paper was wet in my hands as I peeled the sheets off of each other, revealed the sunken in face. The eyes stared back at me. My heart started to race as something familiar sunk into my bones. My eyes trailed down to the bottom of the poster to reveal the name:

 **Amycus Carrow**

I choked for air as I read the name again. _He IS alive. Draco was right._ My father must have known. He hadn't mentioned this at all. I shouldn't have been surprised. In the back of my head I knew he was alive. Draco knew too much about my family to not have an inside source. But to see his face, his crazed eyes. The only time I had seen him was in old family photo albums dating at least 30 years back. We had never met in person as he went into hiding after my grandmother died.

I shoved the poster into my coat pocket and ran to catch up with my parents. I couldn't help but wonder why my father hadn't told me about his brother. There had to be a good explanation for it. _Was he worried? Was he scared?_ He surely showed no sign of it. I pulled close to him as we approached the store.

Once inside, a blast of peculiar smells hit me. Sulfer and lavender mixed within my nose. Vials of all potions and liquids lined the walls to the ceiling. My father immediately eyed the store clerk at the top of the stairwell and excused himself to go talk to him. My mother was struck my the immense collection of cooking ingredients and started flipping through books. What one could cook with frog legs, I was uncertain. I didn't want to find out.

I scoped the room to see if there was anything Luna may like for Christmas. She was an odd one but she was very particular about her hobbies. I passed through shelves lined with dried roots and barrels of slimy glop. Heading through a curtain of fangs, I came across a hidden corner under the stairwell, illuminating in the darkness. I found baskets and shelves overflowing with minerals. Rose quartz, Amethyst, barrel, Emerald, Tourmaline and even Hiddenite, were all being surrounded by a glowing aura. My eye landed on a wire wrapped crystal of opal. A smoky wisp was trapped in the crystal, moving fluidly as if alive. It was entrancing. I stood there staring at it several moments before a voice whispered behind me, "Hypnotizing isn't it?" I spun around only to be caught in the gaze of a pair of familiar silver eyes. _Draco._ Before I knew what was happening, I found myself throwing my arms around his neck in an embrace. He made no notion on returning the sudden burst of emotion, making me feel awkward.

I let go and could feel my face get hot with embarrassment. I looked down at my boots and whispered, "I thought you may have died." Draco chuckled to the rare possibility of that happening, making my face burn even more.

"Potter has no idea what he is dealing with." He chuckled again. My mind flashed to his twitching body covered in blood. He cleared his throat, "What are you doing here? I'm surprised this place hasn't been burned to the ground," he said as he distastefully looked around.

"Well it certainly is no Twillfit and Tattings." Draco stopped and turned to look at me curiously. A smile crept on his face at the realization I had noticed him prior to our encounter.

Draco stepped over to examine some of the crystals on the shelf, paying close attention to not touch any. He looked so... mature. Hands placed behind his back, posture pristine. He even had an adult like condescending look on his face (which he had mastered at the age of 11). The illuminating gems hit his face just right to cast dark shadows on his sharp features. His perfectly straightened nose, structured jaw line and those eyes. Those eyes pierced through the shadows like lightening, catching every tinge of light.

I peered over to look at some Amethyst crystals. I could feel my blood pulse through my body the closer I stepped until I reached down into the basket to grab one. Immediately my world went white. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't see or feel anything around me. My consciousness started to fade as my mind started to flood with a sensation I hasn't felt in a long time; relaxation. My eyelids grew heavy and closed. My body felt as if it were floating on a sea of feathers. I could feel my legs give as they were being swept away. A magnetic force took hold of my core, making the ground beneath me non-existent.

As soon as my body had contact with another, I dropped the crystal, waking up from my trance. Draco had caught me falling to the floor. I looked around half expecting to see the ground covered in my sea of feathers. Instead, some of the crystal baskets had been knocked to the floor. The room was a mess but I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing Lyra!?" Draco had a stern look on his face. As soon as he realized I was alright, he shook his head and smiled, lifting me off the ground.

"What just happened?" I was completely and utterly confused. One moment I was the most relaxed I had felt in months and the next I was surrounded by an assortment of minerals on the floor.

"These minerals have special capabilities. Some are used for healing, others...worse. Purebloods feel the effects stronger than anyone else. You must've felt pretty good there for a while. I have never seen you grin so much," he smirked. "Amethyst is a healing crystal. It is known to calm the body. Did it work?"

I nodded. This was amazing! How had I never known about these? I looked around at the array of color that had splashed onto the floor. I looked back at Draco confused. "Did I make this mess?"

"You didn't feel that?" he asked.

 _No. Obviously not._

Draco's eyebrows raised in astonishment. "Lyra, you levitated all of this," he motioned around us in the corner. _What? That's ridiculous._ I looked around me.

"Looks like we have more practicing to do," he replied. Oh but all the things I _had_ learned over break. He would be impressed. I was sure of it.

I went to start cleaning up the mess I had made. I reached for a black, porous rock and twinkled in the light. It has fallen out of its basket onto the shelf. "NO!" Draco forcefully grabbed my hand. "What part of all of this did you not understand?"

"What? I have to clean up my mess Draco!"

"No you don't. Do you even know what this rock does?" he pointed at the black one I had been motioned towards. I glared at him sarcastically, waiting for the know-it-all to tell me. He sighed in frustration and shook his head. "Just...don't"

"Why?" I spit back. His attitude was getting to me.

"Just trust me." That seemed to always be the reasoning behind his ways.

"So I should trust that you are an expert about all of these rocks and minerals then?"

He laughed, "yes".

 _Fucking know-it-all._ "Ok then. What does that one do?" I pointed to a red jasper.

"Easy. It gives the feeling of anxiety and frustration. I wouldn't touch that one."

I snarled. "What about this one?" I pointed to a chunk of washed up teal Amazonite.

"That mineral gives you a sense of luck and adventure," he replied sharply. He smirked again. showing an accomplishment.

I pointed to a pink quartz. "Oh that one. You probably shouldn't touch that one either," he responded.

"Why not," I demanded.

"Fine. Don't believe me? Pick it up." he crossed his arms and waited. I hesitated but picked up the rock. As soon as my fingers touched the crystal I could feel a flood of emotion. My heart started to beat out of my chest and the air was knocked out of my lungs. It felt like warm water started to spill over my body, coveringmy head, running through to the tip of my nose, then down my arms into my fingers and down through to my toes. I felt warm all over and couldn't help but smile.

I looked up at Draco and saw him in a light I had never seen before. His features had softened and his eyes splayed a hint of green, not the cold silver.

"Why so happy Lyra?" he asked, amused.

"I...I can't explain it."

"I can." He stepped closer to me. I could smell his cologne sting my nose and fill my lungs. I took a deep breath in, wanting more. Draco noticed and stepped closer. allowing me to breath in his scent. "Rose quartz. Known for its nurturing effect. One of care, happiness and...love." He bent down to catch my lips with his. He wasted no time, taking the opportunity presented to him. He knew I was in no state to push him away.

His hands went to the base of my head, pulling me closer, deeper into his kiss. I grabbed at the lapels of his coat and pulled him towards me. I could hear him groan, forcing his tongue into my mouth. Once inside, he was gentle, taking time to explore my mouth. My entire body tingled. It was as if an animal had been awoken inside of me. I took hold and bit his lip. At this he grabbed at my hair and pulled me away.

"You can't do that," he responded quietly. He seemed angry and stepped back and wiped his hands on jacket, straightening himself.

 _What did I do?_

I could hear footsteps coming down from the stairwell and quickly put the crystal back in its rightful basket. I had completely forgotten I had came with my parents. A panic quickly struck me.

"You have to go" I demanded at Draco. He looked around the corner then quickly pulled me to him and kissed me again. Before I could open my eyes, he was gone. I couldn't help but grin and feel giddy inside.

My father rounded the corner and caught me with my stupid, sheepish grin. "What have you been doing down here?" I couldn't move. I just stared at him. "Well, did you find Luna a gift?" _Oh shit. That's what I was here for wasn't it?_ Instead I had been snogging it up with a boy secretly.

"Erm...yes I did!" I quickly looked around and pulled down one of the cage necklaces, careful not to touch he stone inside.

We gathered my mother, who had armfuls of containers filled with god knows what. My father looked at her and replied, "I hope you don't plan on feeding me those things."

She slapped him with the little length of arm that she had left. "Atticus, have your forgotten all of the amazing things that have happened in our kitchen?"

"In fact, I can think of a really good one right here," he replied, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me. My mom looked at him and giggled. _Ugh gross!_ I think I just threw up in my mouth.

The clerk wrapped up my gift and my father thanked him for his time. He reminded him to contact him if anything else 'came up'. As I opened my bag to put the wrapped necklace inside, I noticed a little black box in the bottom of it. I eye balled it in my bag (trying to not make it obvious I had no clue how it had gotten in there) and noticed it was wrapped in familiar looking gold string. My mind flashed back to the clumsy owl on the breakfast table. I grinned as I zipped up my bag and headed out into the cold with my parents.


	23. Chapter 23: Floo Powder

That evening I sat, curled up near the fire, running the gold string in between my fingers. Mum was tucked away in her room and my father was in his office and I was finally alone.

I tugged lightly at the string, letting it fall to my lap. My fingers ran over the textured black box. Grasping the lid, I wiggled the top off, revealing a vial nestled in a bed of red silk. In the vial ran a thick, silvery substance. It was unlike any potion I had ever seen. On the neck of the small vial wrapped two snakes, securing a long golden chain. I twisted out the cork and out spilled a pungent smell of vanilla and rust. I quickly plugged the cork back in and lifted it out by the chain. The light of the fire caught the silver streams and bounced back.

I looped the chain around my neck and let the vial fall into my shirt. It sat nestled right between my breasts. My fingers rubbed over the smooth surface of the glass as I sat remembering the days events. Draco could have slipped the gift into my bag at any point while he was with me. Between the different rushes of emotions that had swarmed over me throughout the day, he had the perfect opportunity while I was distracted.

I would have to go back to that shop once I had my powers under control. The effects the minerals had on me where intense and it felt phenomenal. I didn't want to imagine the intense feeling one could get with a negative stone. I had done some research on Luna's opal and realized it was a dream weaver; meant to capture negative feelings during dreams. That stone could come in handy quite a bit, especially after seeing the desolate streets of Diagon Alley today.

I wrapped the blanket around me tighter. The air around me had gotten significantly cooler. The fire that had just been full and bright now lay quiet and had a greenish hue. I climbed off the couch, blanket trailing, and went to poke at the fire to give it some life. As soon as I reached the fireplace, the green flame grew in a monstrous roar. My arm flew to block the flame from my eyes. I fell backward and looked back into the flame. Staring at me was the sunken face that I had seen earlier today on the poster.

I tried to move my legs but they were glued to the floor. The face honed in on me and cleared it's throat.

" _Holly?"_ The voice questioned. I managed to shake my head _no._ _"No. It can't be."_ the voice said to himself. He looked back at me, _"Lyra. It's your Uncle Amycus. My you have grown. You look so much like your mother."_ I continued to stare at my Uncle's face in the flames.

 _"I know that this is not the best way for us to meet for the first time, but this is urgent. I have been trying to get in touch with my brother."_

As if on cue, my father burst through the door.

"Lyra, go to your bedroom ," my father said in my general direction, his eyes focused on his brother. Now I was just curious. I didn't want to leave. There was a wanted criminal essentially in our house. And a death eater at that!

"Now," he replied sternly. I picked myself off the floor and trudged out of the room and up the stairwell.

Once I reached the top step, I sat with my back to the wall, listening in on my father's conversation.

 _"Amycus, what do you think you are doing trying to contact me in my house? I have a family here."_

 _"Brother, listen. I didn't want it to resort to this. I am glad to see that you are alive ."_

 _"You shouldn't have to worry about me, Amycus. I'd worry for your own safety first. Where is Alecto?"_

 _"She is here with me."_ Amycus snickered.

There was a long pause. I could see the shadow of my father pacing the floor.

 _"You know mum is rolling over in her grave for this."_

 _"Atticus don't get smart with me. I am here to help you. Voldemort is having some of his followers cast the imperious curse on people in the ministry, including your pal Bingum."_

 _"What? That's impossible."_

 _"Just watch your back Atticus. Things are not_ _right in the ministry."_

 _"Are you one of them brother?"_ there was a tremble in my father's voice.

 _"I have already said too much. Take care of yourself. You have a beautiful family. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them now, would you?"_ Amycus laughed in a raspy voice. It was a terrifying laugh that could crack a light fixture.

 _"Don't ever come near my family again Amycus!"_ my father growled into the fire.

The room went black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It is clear that the years of hiding has caused Amycus some mental problems. It was said that Amycus and Alecto Carrow returned after the Dark Lord's second appearance willfully, however, ties to family always throw a curve ball in emotions sometimes. Amycus has shown here some concern for his long lost brother, but we also see the crazed nature of the man as well. Alecto and Amycus are still Death Eater's so do not forget that. Cunning and manipulative in their own ways is what makes this chapter so intriguing.


	24. Chapter 24: The Perfect Gift

The next morning my father left before the sun rose. My mother and I sat at the kitchen table. A hint of concern rested in her eyes as she read the Daily Prophet. We both knew why my father left as soon as he could. He demanded that we stay at home. "There is to be no movement outside of the house until the train arrives to go back to Hogwarts," were my father's orders. He was scared. My mother was scared. I was scared. My Uncle's warning had hit too close to home for us to feel safe. If my father could've sent me back to Hogwarts that minute, I am sure he would have. Now that Amycus knew where we lived, he could easily leak information to the Dark Lord (although he did seem convinced to help us). His laugh rung in my ears. He was crazed. You could hear it in his voice. I couldn't tell if he was friend or foe at this point.

I sat staring at my eggs. I pushed them around my plate, thinking about all of the possibilities that could play out after last night. I had to get back to Hogwarts and tell Harry. Maybe the DA could make sense of this. I trusted my father had it under control, along with the ministry, but it was Harry Voldemort wanted and it is Harry that will defeat him. That's what the prophecy stated, according to Luna.

"What is that around your neck?" my fingers traced the chain down to the vial that had fallen from the comforts of my shirt.

I stared down at the silvery liquid moving inside the bottle. "It...was a gift" I replied back to my mother.

My mother put the paper down and walked around the table to me. "Who gave that to you?" she had a stern tone in her voice. I sat there in silence. There was no way I could tell her who. I held onto the vial tighter as she neared closer.

"Do you realize what that is? You...you shouldn't have that. Does your father know?" I gave her a confused look and shook my head no. She knelt down and grasped my hand that was around the vial gently. I loosed my grip and let her take the bottle in her hands. She turned it over in her fingers, gently touching the snake that wrapped around the top.

"Unicorn blood," she said quietly. My heart stopped. _No. This could not be. Unicorn blood?_ It was impossible to get this unless you gathered it yourself. It was strictly forbidden for trade or sale. Even then, the consequences outranked the benefits. You could escape death once in return for eternal damnation. _Draco couldn't have..._

My mother looked at me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Please just tell me it was given by a trustworthy source," she pleaded. _Could I really trust him?_ That had been the question all along and I still couldn't say for certain. I wanted too, yes.. I nodded to keep my mother at peace. She let go of the breath she was holding, awaiting an answer. She stood up and tucked a stray hair that had left her bun.

"Do not let your father find out. We can count our blessings that someone else is keeping careful watch over you dear." At that I had to bite my lip to stifle a smile.

* * *

 _Draco looked out onto the vast blanket of snow covering the grounds of the Malfoy Manor. It was Christmas but it surely didn't feel like it. The décor had been held up to a bare minimum , the house did not smell like cinnamon and evergreen, and the fireplace burned wildly, not for joy and comfort, but warmth from the chill of his unwelcomed guests._

 _He angrily shut the blinds to the floor length window and turned to sulk on the couch. The holidays were one of his favorite times of the year. His mother wasn't one to cook, but she could bake the best pies and cookies one had ever tasted. This year she simply had no time. And their new house elf was extraordinarily dull at her ability to produce anything edible._

 _Draco sighed and looked over at his father's walking stick. He took it in his hands and traced over the silver head of the snake. The green eyes reflected back the burning fire in the fireplace. He unsheathed the wand and let it slide over his skin. The cold wood sent chills through his body. The thing that was missed most this holiday was his father. This time was usually spent_ _listening to his father's horrible stories and jokes, taking turns criticizing the house elves, playing chess. Not one of those things were plausible this year. It had been a little over six months since his father had been imprisoned in Azkaban and it had greatly impacted their family. Bellatrix and other death eaters were practically living at the Malfoy Manor when they were not out destroying lives, always coming back covered in blood. Voldemort loved to lurk around, making everyone on edge. Any wrong move and loyalty would be questioned. The life and joy once found in his mother's face had completely drained. She was not whole without his father. Shit, neither was he. He was a complete and utter wreck. The only thing that was keeping him afloat was the thought of her._

 _He didn't quite understand it. She was nothing like his type. She had the heart of gold and yearned to stay hidden under the radar. And she was a Ravenclaw. Considering her family history and her pure blood, he questioned the sorting hat's decision on her house, but the more Draco thought about it, she didn't belong in Slytherin at all. He was convinced she didn't have a mean streak in her. She tried to play tough and he_ _found it hilarious._

 _Maybe it was how he hurt her. Maybe it was his interest in her blood line and how he was able to teach her. Maybe it was the way she looked at him as he was laying on the bathroom floor dying. Maybe it was because he loved how she hated his guts._ But did she really? You want what you can't have, _or so the old saying goes. He overcame that challenge quickly and now she was like putty in his hands. It was all too easy. Draco knew he had been a charmer since he was little. He may have gotten closer to Lyra, but he didn't feel so confident when it came to 'charming' his way into the Dark Lord's close circle._

 _Draco's job to kill Dumbledore burned into his brain. But he had been the chosen one for this job. It was finally his turn to shine. Voldemort even said he felt it in his bones that this was the job for Draco but yet, he struggled with this realization. He never was a fan of the old goon and in fact, there were many things that the school could benefit from by not have Dumbledore there. For instance, who needed Herbology? And why was Hagrid still employed there? He was a complete waste of space and had no talents at all. It was probably pity on Dumbledore's part, but that was a part of the problem, wasn't it? The old man used heart over head to make decisions and it going to destroy him._

 _Qwibbly, the Malfoy's new house elf, shuffled over to Draco and announced that supper had been served._

 _"I will not be attending dinner tonight. Please leave." Draco murmured under his breath._

 _"But.. Mrs. Malfoy has insisted sir," the house elf replied._

 _Draco knew he couldn't defy his mother, but he was still resilient in his want to be commanded by this house elf._

 _"Do NOT talk back to me," he demanded. Draco stood up and pushed the elf out of the way, heading towards the formal dining room._

 _He took a seat next to his mother. The head of the table sat empty; his father's seat. Narcissa placed her hand on Draco's and gave him a warming smile, trying to shift his attention. He gave her a fake grin and looked down at his lap. The twenty person table was nearly full. This is the last thing Draco wanted, to socialize with a bunch of half sane criminals._

 _He looked up and was startled by a pair of crazed eyes staring back at him. Amycus Carrow sat smiling at Draco._

 _"What are you staring at?" Draco spat out._

 _Narcissa turned to her son and reprimanded his rude comment. Amycus only laughed and went to drinking his tea, fixating his gaze at something else._

 _Qwibbly slowly went around to each body and spooned serving after serving of a variety of foods to each guest. A time or two, her arm would not quite reach the height of the table, and she missed the plate, spilling bits of food to the floor. At that point, she would apologize profusely and stop to clean up the mess. Bellatrix started to become impatient and ended up yelling at the house elf, demanding a different elf (which, there were none). She threw her goblet of wine at Qwibbly as the house elf scurried to the kitchen._

 _Draco looked at his food distastefully. He didn't want to be here at all. He much have rather been in the comfort of his room, alone, and with the door locked._

Fuck this shit, _he thought to himself._

 _Just then, a unnerving silence crept over the room. All of the death eaters placed down their silverware at once and lowered their heads, awaiting their leader's arrival._

 _As Voldemort came through the entry, Draco caught himself rolling his eyes as he bowed his head. Voldemort's glance focused on the young boy and he moved towards his direction._

Fuck, _thought Draco as the Dark Lord took a seat at the head of the table next to him. Draco could see the long bony fingers place a small wooden chest down right in front of his lowered head. He looked up to meet the red, snake-like eyes and gulped._

 _"Well, open it. It is Christmas after all," the Dark Lord hissed. Everyone's eyes went to Draco as he stared at the box. He glanced back at Voldemort, who gave a half-assed smile to the boy, encouraging him to continue._

 _Draco took a hold of the lid and creaked the chest open. He peered inside to see a withered hand; the hand of glory. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had wanted this hand several years ago when he spotted it a Borgin and Burkes . His father refuted the purchase._

 _Bellatrix bounced up from the table. "Well, what is it?" she barked at Draco._

 _Draco ignored his aunt and looked at Voldemort._

 _"Thank you sir" he murmured._

 _"Nothing but the best for our newest member." Voldemort raised his goblet towards Draco and downed his glass. Draco tugged on his own sleeve , remembering the night of his initiation back in August. The dark mark quickly had spread through his blood, like a plague, infecting him. The ink coursed through his veins like venom. His body didn't take well to the initiation, leaving him bedridden for the rest of the summer before returning to Hogwarts. As soon as it had healed, Lyra had to go and completely destroyed the area where it had been placed._

 _Draco winced at the memory of that day. He remember the searing pain of his hot skin, bubbling off of his arm. The horrendous smell. He was still hopeful that the nurses did not notice the mark before their examination and reattachment._

 _He truly hated Lyra for doing such a thing to him. Not only did he have a permanent scar but he also lost his place on the Quidditch team, one of the last outlets he had left. Now he was forced to bury the anger and frustration deep within him and it was becoming unbearable._

 _Voldemort noticed Draco's sudden fixation on his sleeve and extended an arm, taking a strong grip of Draco's wrist. He peeled back the sleeve to reveal a bandaged forearm._

 _He looked down at Draco and replied in an eerie tone, "What happened here may I inquire?" Draco couldn't answer. How could he have been so stupid to draw attention to it?_

 _Narcissa chimed into save her son from embarrassment. "Harry Potter, sir. He cornered Draco in a bathroom a few weeks ago." She quietly glanced at Draco's arm with a worried expression._

 _A snarl crept over Voldemort's face. "Potter did this?" he snapped at Draco. Draco gulped and nodded. Voldemort let go of Draco's arm and pounded his fists onto the table, rattling everyone's plates. A few death eaters jumped at his sudden fury. Draco let go of his breath. He looked at his mother and silently thanked her for the lie she told, unknowingly. He had failed to tell her about his incident with Lyra. She did not know about the scar, the Quidditch team, nothing of that day. The thought of her being burdened with her son getting hurt concerned him. This was all before his run in_ _with Harry. It just so happened that he was able to cover it up with that story. He grabbed a hold of his sleeve and began to yank it back down over his bandaged forearm._

 _"Show it to me," Voldemort demanded, not looking up from the table. When Draco did not reply, he stated again, more clearly, "Show it to me." He slowly turned to Draco with a maniacal expression. Draco slowly started to unwrap his bandage. Everyone at the table awaited the anticipation of his reveal._

 _Slowly Draco exposed his arm. Fresh pink patches of skin were exposed from where multiple layers had burned off. Most of the skin had healed by this point with the exception of the scar of where Madam Pomfry stapled the sides of his forearm back together to seal the wound. For the longest time, he couldn't notice the dark mark after his injury, but tonight, he looked down to see the black ink move clearly through the body of the snake._

 _Everyone stared at his deformed arm. He quickly pulled his sleeve down and asked to be excused. Narcissa reassuringly nodded her head and he departed for his room. As he turned the corner for the stairwell,_ _he could hear Bellatrix laugh wildly. He slammed the door to his room to block out the noises._

 _Later that night, Narcissa joined her son in his room._

 _"Are they gone?" Draco questioned as his mother closed the door behind her._

 _"Mostly, yes," his mother reassured him. She went over to his bed and sat down next to him. She motioned for his arm. He reluctantly pulled it from under the covers and presented it to her._

 _"Why did you not tell me, Draco?" she ran her fingers over the scar, sending chills down Draco's spine. He bowed his head in sadness. He really didn't like keeping things from his mother and he was tired of seeing her hurt._

 _Narcissa took her son's face in her hands and pushed away the hair from his eyes. "Son, it's ok. It truly is." Draco could feel his face getting hot. The metal on his mother's decorated hand cooled his skin. He looked up at his mother to see her green eyes. All the love and sacrifice she had given this family, only to be treated like scum from Lord Voldemort. It killed him inside. He hugged his mother ferociously and started to weep._

 _She would have never imagined her family be put in this predicament. The Dark Lord demanded so much and it had completely ripped her family apart. With Lucius gone, Draco had to grow up quickly. The once lively and spry boy now resembled a young man. Dark circles had covered his eyes and there no longer was a pep in his walk. He spent most days in his room or staring into the fireplace. Voldemort's task for her son was too much. But with life or death on the line, there was not much choice. Narcissa had done what she could to protect him. And thank god for Severus. She hugged her son tighter and put her head on his. This was not how her life was supposed to play out and she prayed it all would end soon._

 _She tried to quickly change the subject. "You don't think I have forgotten about you this Christmas, have you?" She presented Draco with a small black box wound tightly with a silky green ribbon. Draco dried his eyes and took the box from his mother's grasp, tugging at the ribbon with this fingers._

 _The ribbon fell to the floor and Draco ripped the lid off. Inside the box lay a golden time-turner._

 _"You're father wanted you to have this," Narcissa_ _replied. Draco's mind automatically went to this father in Azkaban. If he knew his father, this was a true artifact. One with no limitations or boundaries and he could travel not hours, but days, maybe event months back._

 _Narcissa quickly realized her son's thoughts. "Draco, listen to me. You must NOT show this to anyone. Please use it wisely. Remember that anything you do directly impacts the future." She placed her hand on his arm sternly. "Don't."_

 _Draco and Narcissa were on the same page. They both wanted the same thing but Narcissa trusted her son would use it wisely. By altering the past and saving Lucius, the Dark Lord would have never known about the prophecy and they would be one step back with producing the second wizarding war._

 _"Use it to get a couple extra minutes of sleep. You need your rest." She kissed his forehead and headed for the door, turning his light off on her way out. Draco sat in his bed still staring at his gift. The moonlight glinted off the golden piece. He placed the lid back on the box and set it on his nightstand. Drawing his pillow close, he nodded off to sleep, dreaming of a Christmas worth remembering._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter was an absolute joy to write. The Malfoy family underwent some major responsibilities during the Second Wizarding War. I really wanted to capture the narcissistic yet strong bond this family had. The time-turner now does not have a major role now but will much later. Same with the unicorn blood. Stay tuned lovlies!


	25. Chapter 25: The Tantalizing Train Ride

_Lyra was actually glad to see the Hogwarts Express pull up. Being cooped up in the house, away from 'danger', is not what she was intending on doing her entire break. Plus, she had much to tell Luna and Harry about what had happened with her uncle's reappearance._

 _Lyra boarded the Hogwarts Express, keeping a close eye out for Luna. As soon as she saw her, she grabbed her by her coat and drug her halfway to the compartment Harry was posted up in with Ron and Hermione._

 _Lyra shut the door behind them._

 _"Well, I am glad to see you too Lyra," Luna beamed._

 _"Something happened while I was at home," Lyra started. She wasted no time. She pulled the crumpled_ _paper from her bag and straightened it out on her lap, revealing the sunken in face and crazed eyes that once stared her down on the shop window. Luna and Hermione gasped simultaneously. Ron looked disturbed at the photo that stared at him._

 _"Lyra, are you... are you related to this man?" Harry questioned._

 _"Yes, he is my uncle." Ron gulped at the response. The train car went silent for a moment._

 _"I know how it looks," she continued. She never in her life wanted to be associated with a death eater. Her family were Aurors, not ones to please the Dark Lord. To be truthfully honest, she questioned her uncle's appearance at her house with several Aurors living there. They could easily trace the Floo Powder back to where he resided but to risk his life knowing this and still trying to contact her father, it had to mean something._

 _"Harry, this may be a good thing." Harry looked at Lyra quizzically. " He leaked pertinent information to my father a week ago about the ministry." Everyone's moods suddenly changed. Now she had their attention._

 _"Death eaters are perfecting the Imperius Curse. They_ _have almost completely taken over the ministry. Even my father's close friend, Bingum, is under the curse. We have to watch our backs."_

 _Hermione spoke up, "Was this a one-time deal or does your uncle contact your father often?" She turned to Harry, "We may have an inside source to Voldemort Harry. This could be crucial!"_

 _Lyra looked down at her feet and thought of that night her uncle had appeared in the fireplace. Her father had demanded he never return._

 _"I am afraid we may not hear from him again," Lyra responded. "My father seemed pretty adamant about Amycus reaching us. They're not close."_

 _"Doesn't mean_ we _cannot contact him," Harry blurted out. Lyra looked over to him to see his wheels turning over in his brain. She had not thought of that but was hesitant about the notion. It was one thing to have her uncle contact her, but to have her go seeking trouble, well, that just not like her. Then again, she hadn't been herself all year._

 _"We need to find out where he was. Lyra do you have any clue?" Harry asked. Lyra shook her head no. What_ _had she just gotten herself in to?_

* * *

 _Draco found a empty compartment and shut the door behind him. He looked out the compartment windows to see if anyone had followed him. Once the hallway was clear, he pulled the blinds on all windows._

 _He flopped down on the seat relieved. He had work to do but more importantly, he didn't want to be bothered. Peace and quiet were something he seldomly found. He cracked open an old, tattered book Snape had given him a few days prior to help with his work on the vanishing cabinet. Now that he had found the sister in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, he had much to do to prepare it for the Dark Lord's arrival._

 _Suddenly the compartment door flew open. He closed the book and shoved it the crack between the seat and the window._

 _Pansy Parkinson stood there with a huge grin on her face. "I've been looking for you Draco." She shut the door and sat down next to him. "I missed you over break. Why didn't you owl?" Her hand snuck onto his leg._

 _Draco looked down at her hand and back up at her. "I've been busy." Her hand crept higher._

 _"That's no excuse to neglect me. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was someone else." She nibbled on his ear._

 _Lyra's face flashed before him. He tried to shake it but he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her lips felt, how her body contorted to his. How was she burrowing into his head right now?_

 _Pansy shoved her hand in his jacket. Draco's gaze shot downward. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her hand away before she could reach deeper._

 _"No."_

 _"Playing hard to get?" she giggled. She licked his neck. She knew what would get him. He shuttered beneath her touch. Pansy grabbed at his leg again, running her nails into his skin. He growled and pinned her to the back of the seat._

 _She looked at him lustrous, biting her lip._

 _"No." he growled. Her face fell and she started to pout._

 _"But..." He had never rejected her before._ What was wrong with him?

 _"Get out." He let go of her wrists and she scurried to the door. Pansy turned back to give Draco and evil stare and slammed the door behind her._


	26. Chapter 26: Tricks

I was completely stuffed as I made my way up the stairwell to the common room. I flopped onto my bed and kicked my shoes off, sprawling out. Luna turned on her bedside lamp and opened up her trunk to unpack, giggling at my gesture.

I shifted about, trying to get comfortable. There was a lump under me. Silky fabric touched my fingertips as I tugged, the light catching the emerald green of Draco's cloak. _The house maid must've found it while cleaning our rooms over break._ I couldn't help but grin as sandalwood still radiated off of it.

"You're delusional," Luna replied. She tried to stifle a grin as she pulled her pajamas on.

I rolled over onto my stomach and faced her. "I saw him over break you know." Luna raised an eyebrow. "He gave me a gift." I laced the silver chain around my fingers and pulled it out from beneath my shirt. The silver struck the light.

Luna's eyes became wide as she slowly walked over to my bed. She took the vial in her hands and looked back up to me, mouth agape.

"Lyra, this...this is unicorn blood." She stared back down at the vial. "How did he... get this?" her voice trailing off. She seemed almost entranced by the blood, turning the vial in her fingers. "Such is said that one lives a cursed life to whomever kills such an innocent creature," she murmured. "Do you think he did it?"

I only shook my head. Draco wouldn't sacrifice his own life to provide for another. That thought was preposterous.

"Let's just hope I don't have any near-death experiences," I joked, rolling back over. Luna got under the covers and propped herself up on her elbow, looking at me.

"Do you think what Harry said is true?" She asked. Honestly I had no idea. Death eater or not, Draco possessed a skill that I needed to master. I couldn't believe I was saying this but _I needed him._

I wondered what would happen after our sessions were over. He surely didn't _need_ me. I would be just another person to pick on. Another girl to succumb to his every touch. Memories of our time together flashed before my eyes. He was slick; he was a charmer.; and I had completely fallen for it. I pulled the robe closer and blanketed myself.

I finally turned to Luna and responded, "Well...even if he was, not all death eaters are horrible. Look at my uncle! He was trying to look out for his family when he contacted my father." And then it hit me. Draco at least _knew_ about the death eaters and were in communication with them. He _did_ know about my uncle before I even had a clue. He was our secret link.

Luna seemed to make the connection the same time I did. "You have to ask him Lyra."

I was very hesitant about this. I barely wanted to be involved but here I was dead center of the entire revolt.

I sighed as she turned off the light. I sat there staring into the darkness. "Ya, I guess..."

The next morning my nerves were completely shot. Not only did I need to find a way to approach Draco, I also had my first apparition class. This class was typically held by the ministry in Hogsmead, however, due to the recent occurrences and ever growing number of people missing, a representative was teaching a class at Hogwarts in the Great Hall for only an hour at a time. All aurors had to complete this class and it usually ended in at least one instance of splinching per student. Useless pain was not on my typical to-do list.

After breakfast, Luna headed off to her first class, leaving me with a free period before Apparition. I found myself heading to my safe haven, the library. No amount of friends or family could comfort me like books could.

I found myself a little nook between two bookshelves in the _Magical Creatures_ section. I leaned up against the shelf and closed my eyes, breathing in the smell of musty textbooks and parchment. I placed my hands against the row of books and let my fingers caress the spines. I melted as my mind cleared temporarily.

I heard a chuckle coming from the end of the row and opened my eyes to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

"You need to stop creeping up on me like that," I glared. _Way to ruin a relaxing moment, prick._

"Oh did I intrude on something?" he smarted off. It was almost as if he read my mind.

"Actually, yes." He raised an eyebrow. I sighed in frustration. He wasn't going anywhere. "If you _must_ know, I am very anxious and I can't shake it."

He smirked and made his way over to me. Draco propped himself against the bookshelf with an arm, blocking me. "Oooh...anxious? Do tell."

I sighed, putting my hands on my temples. Pain shot through my brain and from under my eyelids. His eyes met mine and then landed on my chest. He gently took the vial in his other hand.

"I see you like my gift," he grinned softly.

"Did you...?" I asked. I had to know. Draco chuckled again and dropped the vial. He leaned closer and whispered, _debitum amorem in aeternum._ I looked at him puzzled as he smirked. Our close proximity made my heart fly out of my chest. _What was he doing to me?_

Draco pushed off the bookshelf and changed the topic, pulling me out of my fantasy. "So, when are we going to practice again?"

I suddenly remembered my task at hand. This was my chance to ask for his help. The notion almost made me laugh.

"Tonight?" Then I remember my other task at hand, surviving class. "That is...if I don't splinch to pieces today."

Draco was taken aback momentarily. "Apparition, huh? You mean to tell mean your parents are aurors and you can't apparate?"

I crossed my arms and gave him a glare. "What? Can you?"

The librarian walked by the bookshelves and shushed us.

Draco rolled his eyes. He looked back at me and smiled a playful boyish smile. I stood there staring at this boy. The same one who could kill me and melt me all in the same. It was no denying I was lunatic at this point. He leaned in again to whisper, "There's a lot you don't know about me." My breath caught. _"Well then show me,'_ I wanted to say.

"Meet me on the seventh floor left wing corridor at 9 tonight," I said as I headed back to the Great Hall, hoping Draco hadn't noticed me blushing as I left.

* * *

That evening I ran through the corridors up to the seventh floor. I had questioned Luna prior to figure out the magic behind the door. Her answer was extremely vague, but having a permanent place to practice without fear of being seen was exactly what we needed. It was worth the risk and so much was weighing on this meeting for a third party to ruin it.

As turned the corner, I spied Draco examining a suit of armor in the corridor. He lightly ran his finger down the blade of the battle axe. He was completely mesmerized by the weapon.

I crept along in the shadows, brushing the ground lightly with my boots. This was the perfect opportunity for a sneak attack. He had done one to many on me. Revenge was sweet. I slowly approached him from behind.

"Don't" he turned to gaze over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow and producing a smirk.

 _Bloody hell!_ I growled in frustration. Draco wiped his hand on his robes and turned to look at me.

"How did you know I was here?" I shot at him. He smiled.

"I have a keen sense of perception, what can I say?" he shrugged. I looked at him with a queer expression. He chuckled and crossed his arms. "So where exactly are we going this evening?"

I giggled, "I'll show you." I motioned him to follow as I headed at a brisk pace down the corridor toward the room of requirement. I stopped in front of the broom closet.

"It's...here?" I turned to look at Draco who had a nervous expression on his face.

"Yes. Just watch." Draco rubbed the back of his neck. I turned to look at the broom closet and closed my eyes. According to Luna, I had to picture exactly what I wanted the room to be. One filled with random tactical items for our practice. A room where no one could find us. Completely secret and safe. I opened my eyes to see the door grow high above our heads. I smiled at Draco feeling accomplished and giddily pushed to open the doors.

The room was filled with piles upon piles of broken furniture, old textbooks and many rusted trinkets. _This was perfect!_ I went over to one pile and picked up an old golden goblet. I wiped it clean to reveal images of dancing goblins etched in the side. This room contained treasures that could amuse for days. I almost had forgotten the purpose of the evening when Draco cleared his throat.

"Erm... this place looks quite occupied, don't you think?" he said, still posted up outside the door.

"What? Are you serious? This place is just what we need." I motioned for him to enter. Draco frowned and proceeded to follow.

I looked around for an empty clearing and found one near the right hand side of the room. I grabbed a bench and turned it right-side over while grabbing a rotted textbook and ripping a piece of paper clean out. Draco slowly stepped over as I folded it into a paper crane as fast as I could. I felt childish, being so excited, but I had so much to show him.

He stood there, arms crossed, watching me patiently as I placed the crane on my hand and closed my eyes. I could feel the crane lift off. I peeked one eye open to Malfoy smirking at me. The crane then flew past his face, barely missing it as he ducked backwards.

"Careful there, Carrow. Can't wreck the winning feature." I laughed. He was so full of it.

The bird flew in circles up to the top of the vaulted ceiling. Focusing, it burst into flames, tumbling to a dramatic death. I smiled smugly at Draco. He raised his eyebrows and did a slow clap.

"Ok, ok, so you can levitate. You spent all of your break learning one thing?" He shook his head. I grinned.

"Oh, I just got started," I giggled. "My mother taught me this one." I grabbed his hands and turned them upwards. Little tiny sprouts of green growth started to form on his palms. The leaves were quickly accompanied by small, dainty, yellow flowers. The stems slithered around his long fingers, tracing his veins and wrapping around his wrists, quickly growing in size. Draco started to get antsy but I held tight, reassuring him I had it under control.

I gently blew on the rapidly spreading greenery. Small ice crystals started to form; cold penetrating the vine. I kept blowing until it was completely frozen. The stems then cracked into a million pieces, falling to the floor.

After a long silence, Draco finally spoke. "I thought you weren't much of a green thumb." He rubbed his wrists where the vine had been.

"My mum and Professor Sprout have been friends for a long time." I thought of my mum and dad. They promised their safety as they saw me off on the train yesterday but I still worried, especially with death eaters using the imperius curse all throughout the ministry.

I looked up at Draco. He could very well be in on this. Would he even tell me if he knew my parents were in trouble? Did he even care? _Probably not._ He left me feeling confused after our time together. He was heartless according to Harry and everyone else under the sun. But the way he looked at me in the Slytherin stairwell, the girls bathroom covered in blood, right now?

Draco had been staring at me this entire time. I was too deep in thought to notice and now I just looked like an idiot.

"Something on your mind?" He took my hand in his. I looked down at our fingers entwined. _Was I just another project for him? Could I trust this boy?_ At this point, he was our only lead on our hunt for Voldemort. If he was indeed using me, I was about to return the favor.

"I need your help." I blurted out. _Here goes nothing._

"Is this not what is happening right now?" he questioned, letting go of my hand.

"No, like a favor." I grimaced. _This was such a complete shot in the dark._ He just stared at me, not looking convinced. I couldn't believe I was about to beg.

"Please. It's about my uncle."

"How do I have anything to do with your uncle?" he scoffed.

"Oh please. I know you know where he is. You say you have a way in with the death eaters." I persisted.

"I pay my debts Lyra, not give favors. I'm not a charity." he replied, heated. I had to cool him down if I was going to get this.

I pulled him down to sit on the bench. I strattled it, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I need to talk to him Draco. About my father; family matters really. I need your help. Please." I had to lie. Who knows what would happen if he found out the real reason. Draco looked down to avoid my gaze. I look his hands in mine, hoping to get some sort of positive reaction.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he looked up at me with a somber expression on his face. He wasn't going to do it. I had one last shot. I yanked at his hands, making him topple closer to me. I took advantage of his instability, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. My hands slid up, grabbing his hair, putting all of what I had into it.

He grabbed at my leg, pulling me in closer. His hand wrapped around my neck, massaging the base. I started to melt into him but I had to pull myself back together. I bit his lip and pulled away. Draco held his breath for a few counts and finally exhaled, shaking his head. _God dammit_ he said under his breath and sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

I squealed. _I DID IT!_ I did a victory lap in my brain as I hugged him.

"You owe me one," he replied. The silver in his eyes flashed. I knew what he wanted.

"Not now. We've got work to do." Draco laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Fine. My turn to show you some tricks."


	27. Chapter 27: Ablaze

"Why didn't you tell me he contacted you?" Draco pulled me underneath a stairwell, obviously not pleased. I was completely caught off guard and stood there speechless.

"I can't be doing these favors for you if you are not honest with me. What did he say?" He persisted.

"He was trying to reach my father. What does it matter?"

"Lyra, he is a death eater. He knows where you live?"

I was shocked by the concern in his voice. "He is also my uncle Draco," I replied. Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"Meet me outside the Slytherin common room tonight at midnight. Be inconspicuous." And with that he bolted, blending in with the crowd of students going off to their class.

 _Midnight? On a school night?_ This boy was crazy. I sighed and made my way to the Great Hall for dinner. Between studying and the mass amount of homework, I could preoccupy myself until then, but for now, food.

* * *

At quarter till, I quietly slid out of bed and wrapped Draco's cloak around me. It turned out to be the perfect disguise to blend in on my way to the Slytherin common room.

I stayed in the shadows as I made my way down the long corridors and stairwells. I tiptoed past the sleeping portraits and tried to avoid Filch and his cat. Hopefully they were off snoozing somewhere.

I rounded the last corner and eyed Pansy patrolling the hallways. _A prefect up this hour?_ I waited until her back was turned and stared down a tapestry hanging on the wall nearby. As she came closer to it, it started to smoke. Suddenly a small flame caught a tassel, eagerly spreading. Pansy rushed over to distinguish the flame as I crossed the corridor and headed down the stairwell to the dungeons.

Draco stood waiting outside of the door to the common room. It was cold and wet in the dungeons. I avoided several small puddles as I made my way towards him.

He looked at me and grinned, "I'm glad this has come in use," gently taking the hood off of my head. "Smart thinking. Keep it on. You shouldn't be here." He whispered something inside of the keyhole of the door, unlocking it. We pushed our way through the door and walked through the long corridor to the common room. Draco walked over to Crabbe and Goyle, whispering something to them, and shoved them out of the common room, leaving us alone.

"They're keeping guard," he reassured me. I stood staring at all the green lining the walls, streaming in through the windows, the lights completely glossed in the color. It was almost too much. I didn't belong here and I felt uncomfortable. I looked at the glowing green windows. Little shadows fluttered past. A distinguishable tail appeared in the corner.

"Are we...are we under the lake?" I said softly to myself. Draco chuckled.

"Why else would it be so wet down here?" Draco motioned towards the black leather couches. The fire was burning bright in the hearth, giving _some_ sort of warmth to the room.

"Your uncle suggested using floo powder." Draco replied, getting comfortable on the couch. I almost wished he would leave. He stared at me as I took a seat in an armchair closest to the flames.

"Sounds right. That's how he got into our house. When will he be here?" The less time I had to be down here, the better. This place gave me chills.

"Patience. He should be here any second," and with that the flames turned a bright emerald green. A familiar sunken face slowly appeared in the flames, searching. I crept off the armchair and made my way over to the flames.

"Holly?" The voice questioned. _Is he really this delusional?_

"No, it's me Lyra, your niece."

"Oh by golly that's right!" He cackled hysterically. "Mr. Malfoy told me you wanted to see me. Your father...well not so much." There was a somber tone in his voice as he contemplated his last words.

"Well, he's been worried about you." Amycus snapped back to attention. "Where have you been all these years? Why not come back and be a part of the family?"

"That was impossible." He snapped. "I had to await the return of our Dark Lord. Now the time has come!" He laughed again.

"It is true then? The ministry is under attack?" I questioned. He grinned a sickening grin.

"The imperius curse, have you used it on anyone?" Amycus was taken aback by the question.

"You're a stupid girl," he spat. I had to recover or he would leave.

"No. I just...I just wanted to make sure my father was safe." His eyes softened as he stared at me. Honestly, the realization of my parents going to seek danger, to capture half-sane people, such as my uncle, whom have killed numerous people, made me fearful. "Please. Please keep him safe." I could feel a tear threatening to fall. I wouldn't last a second in this world without either of them. This mission was slowly turning into something more personal.

Amycus' head dropped. "Yes," he murmured. A relief hit me. There was a long pause. I could hear Draco shifting in the seat behind us. Amycus' eye caught the movement and a grin started to creep over his face. He looked back at me dead in the eyes and said. "But as for you... you must save yourself!" He winked in Draco's direction and started cackling again.

During this time, Crabbe came busting through the door.

"I...I couldn't stop her!" He panted.

I looked back at the fireplace to see my uncle gone. The flames shone their orange hue again. _Fuck._

All of a sudden, Pansy came storming into the room, pushing a clinging Goyle off of her. She stopped to stare at Draco and then fixed her gaze on me. She had a fire in her eyes. She turned back to Draco.

"So this is it then?! Another girl?" Draco sat, eyes wide. Pansy stomped over to me and pulled me up by his robes. She ripped them off and looked at Draco's initials on the hood of the cloak.

"And who might _you_ be? I've never seen you here before." She snarled at me and then looked over to Draco. "Is she even a Slytherin? Why is she here? And why is she wearing your cloak!" I looked desperately over at Draco.

"Pansy. It's not what you're thinking." He responded.

She looked me up and down. A sudden realization hit her. "Oi, you're that girl who bloodied up my Drakey's arm!" She spat in my face. "You got what was coming to you," she smirked, egging me on. It worked. I lunged at her only to have her shove me to the ground. Her hand immediately went to my hair, lifting my head off the ground. She rammed my face into the floor once...twice...thr...someone pulled her off me before the third pounding. I rolled over and covered my sore nose. I could feel blood gushing from it.

Draco had pulled Pansy up by the arm and flung her against the wall, restraining her every move.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Pansy gave her biggest puppy-dog expression, trying to play dumb.

"I was just looking out for you Drakey, my love." Pansy grinned and bit her lower lip.

"Stop that. You and me were never a thing." Pansy face went dark. She did not like that news. She glared down at me and turned back to look at Draco. Her expression changed immediately.

"You know..." she stated flirtatiously, "she doesn't know you like I do." She slipped her shoe off and ran her foot up his leg. His grip on her wrists tightened. I could feel my face getting hot as I continued to watch.

"Pansy, stop." he said again, not so demanding this time. She leaned in to whisper something in his ear. My blood began to boil in jealousy. Draco's face began to tense as she spoke and before she could finish, he flipped her around and pushed her face into the stone wall, twisting her arm behind her back. She laughed.

"I like it rough," she giggled again. _This girl is insane!_ I could feel hot bile coming up my throat. A thin wisp of smoke rose from the wall. Suddenly a strand of Pansy's hair caught on fire. She screamed bloody murder as Draco stepped back to avoid the flame. Watching her panic stricken, her head on fire, I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

Draco quickly whipped out his wand and blurted out, " _Aquamenti,"._ A thin stream of water doused Pansy and put out the flames. She stood there shaking holding chunks of her burnt hair in her hands. Draco looked over to Crabbe and Goyle, who had stood there like idiots the entire time, and pushed Pansy over to them.

"Take her to the infirmary." As Goyle grabbed Pansy by the arm, Draco leaned in to whisper something in Crabbe's ear. Crabbe nodded and followed Goyle out of the common room.

Draco turned and finally noticed me on the floor, blood pouring from my cupped hand.

 _"Bloody hell,"_ he said under his breath and rushed over to me, pulling a handkerchief from his pant pocket. He put it on my nose and lifted my head back. Taking out his wand, he replied, "This won't hurt. Stay still." He pointed the wand at my nose and whispered, _"Episkey."_ My nose stopped bleeding, feeling hot and then cool again, healing instantaneously. I wiped the rest of the blood off my nose and hands with the handkerchief.

Draco looked at me and laughed, "You're a mess." I frowned. "You really did that didn't you? I can't believe it." He laughed again.

"I'm glad you think it's funny. I don't find any of this funny at all!" I said angrily. "What does she know about you that I don't?" I didn't like the way she looked at him or talked to him. I knew that they were together at some point in time. They went together to the Yule Ball two years ago. But that didn't excuse the fact of the scene she just put on.

"Pansy is fucking nuts Lyra. Don't believe anything she says. I'm surprised her parents haven't sent her off to Saint Mungos yet."

I could hear footsteps running down from the dormitories and immediately stood up. Blaise came running down the stairs with a couple of other boys I had recognized from the morning in Draco's room.

Blaise looked at me, his eyes wide, and started to laugh once he realized there was no serious damage. "What happened here? Draco, didn't your mum tell you not to punch a girl?"

"More like punch like a girl," snickered one of the other boys. Draco scowled at him.

"Pansy did this." Draco replied.

"Filthy bitch" I spat. The boys oooooohed.

"Those be fightin words," Blaise remarked. "She doesn't like to play nice. Guess you found that out the hard way."

"Lyra set her hair on fire." Draco said, almost bragging. The boys faces dropped.

"No shit." Blaze nodded in approval. "Looks like you've got a keeper there Draco. Well off then, Pansy is pure lunatic. Sorry we missed the fun." Blaise turned and shooed the other boys back up the stairs. Before he disappeared, he looked back at Draco and said, "Don't be up too late mate," and winked.

I eyed Draco. He had started to blush. I backhanded his arm in response.

"You never answered my question Draco"

He rubbed his arm. "I've already told you. There's a lot you don't know about me." He then leaned in. Sandalwood filled my nose and weakened me slightly. He smirked and whispered, "But you'll soon find out." With that his lips captured mine. I kissed him back, only to taste blood. I couldn't do this.

"What's that supposed to mean? What is any of this supposed to mean?" I pushed him away, frustrated. _What were we doing here? Why would Blaise make that remark? Had Draco been talking of me?_

Draco shrugged.

"What are we doing Draco? Pansy clearly has a thing for you and who am I? Clearly no one you should be associated with." I sighed. Our little secret had now blown up tremendously. There was no way that Pansy would let me down for this. She would go and run her mouth to everyone as soon as she left the infirmary.

Draco took my head in his hands and looked me in the eyes. "You don't have to worry." He let go and fell back onto the couch, resting his arm on the top; completely relaxed. "She won't say a word. She may be mad today, maybe tomorrow, maybe forever, but I have her wrapped around my finger. She won't do anything." He motioned for me to sit down next to him.

I laughed sarcastically and sat down at the edge of the couch. "Oh, so that's it then. You use your charm until you have a girl at your every beck and call. Is that what is going on here? Because it will end right now." I was furious. I had to put my head in my hands or I'd catch Draco's hair on fire too if I gave myself the chance.

" _What?_ No!" He moved over to me and wrapped his hands around my wrists, pulling them from underneath me. I looked at him, eyes red with anger. He took a couple of short breaths, realizing my state and put my hands down.

"Look Lyra," he rubbed his forehead with his palm and sighed. "Pansy IS like that. Hell, there are several girls like that." This was not helping my situation. I bit my tongue. "But... not you. I don't know Lyra. You're...different." _Such a charmer._ I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why should I even trust you? This is ridiculous!" I got up and started to storm out of the common room.

"No! Lyra! I am serious. I truly care about you." My hand rested on the vial still clinging to my chest. I remembered my mother's words regarding the gift. I sighed and turned back around to look at him.

"Please don't go," he pleaded.

"Where are the death eater's hiding out?" I questioned.

"What?" Draco looked nervous.

"To prove this is serious, tell me where the death eater's are hiding out. Then I'll trust you." There was a long pause.

"Lyra, you know I can't tell you that." He looked at me with troubled eyes and then bowed his head. I sighed and closed my eyes, turning and making my way out of the Slytherin common room, not looking back.


	28. Chapter 28: Be Mine

The week seemed to never end. Draco made no notion to contact me and was very scarce. He didn't show up to breakfast, lunch, or dinner ( _not that I was looking)._ Pansy was about to burn a hole though my skull if she stared at me across the Great Hall any longer. At first, I tried to hide from her gaze but she didn't pursue anything. She was wound too tightly. _She can have him._ I kept telling myself, but I know that that was something I couldn't live with.

Harry wasn't making it any easier to try to forget him either. After the dud of an evening with my uncle, Harry insisted on reconnecting again to find more information. Even after telling him about my run in with Pansy, he was still persistent. Luna had to finally step in to ask him to lay off for a while. I couldn't handle it much longer. I needed to live my life out as a normal sixteen year old. _That was never going to happen._

Who was I kidding? I barely even knew what day it was. Even without Draco and Harry, I was up to my eyeballs in studies. I already had to ditch the last Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Luna was devastated, but she knew she couldn't drag me from the library.

And here I sat, on a Saturday night, curled up in 'my' corner of the library, with a stack of books on my right and a pile of notes on my left. I pushed a desk over to a window so I could look out onto the lake. The way the light hit the fog cast an eerie shadow over everything it touched.

I looked over at the wall clock. Twenty past two. I had been here for hours and still only made it through three classes of homework. I rested my head on the windowsill and imagined lying in a boat on the lake, letting the current rock me to sleep. Soon I was out.

 _The dense fog cleared as I pulled to shore. The trees swayed in the midnight breeze. Chill covered everything, casting small ice crystals all around the fauna of the shore._ _The moonlight cast a silver path for me off the boat and into the woods. I was pulled by a magnetic force reaching at me from inside the darkness. My bare feet seemed to glide over the forest floor as I pushed my way through shrubs to find a clearing encircled by trees. In the center of the clearing rested a stone slab shimmering from a liquid-like substance._

 _I went over to the stone slab to only be interrupted by a shrill sound. My feet hit the ground and started running in the opposite direction of the noise. Suddenly my foot caught a root on the floor, paralyzing me._

The rest of the dream played out as it always had; Draco dragging me off the ground, pleading me to go, to follow him as the darkness consumed us.

There was a rapping at the window. I awoke from my dream, lifting my head and squinting my eyes in the sunlight. Drool drippled from my mouth as I gained full consciousness. I wiped my face clean with my robe and looked up to see a scrawny owl struggling outside the library window. _What time is it?_

The owl rapt at the window again then flew full force into it. I quickly opened the window and grabbed the owl by the leg, pulling it into the library. Around it's leg wrapped a note in golden string. I untied the paper and threw the bird back out the window, closing the window from the cold.

I turned the note over in my hands. I wanted to throw it into the fireplace. I also wanted to rip it open and see what this prick actually wanted. _It's honestly about time!_ But in the back of my head I was worried. No one had seen Draco for days and Harry swore he had been leaving the school nightly due to his disappearance on this ridiculous secret map he had been clutching for the past week.

 _Fuck it._ I ripped open the letter and read:

Tonight 9pm greenhouse

 _Why was he always so fucking vague?_ I sighed and cleaned up my surroundings. I had officially spent another night in the library. And this dream kept creeping into my mind every chance it got. It sent chills down my spine. I needed to eat.

* * *

I threw my books down on the bench and loaded up my plate full of heart shaped cookies and breads. Mid-mouthful deep, Luna popped up out of nowhere sporting an extravagant pink headpiece. I shook my head and continued to eat.

"Happy Nester Day Lyra." She sat down and gave me a lolli.

I swallowed. "Nester Day? Making up holidays now are we? What is all this stuff anyways?"

"Lyra, it's Valentine's Day, or, as I like to refer to it as, Nester Day." She loaded a heart shaped pie onto her plate.

 _Great. I had forgotten all about Valentine's Day._ Fitting as it was such a great day so far.

"I have to ask; what is Nester Day?" I bit into another bun.

"Never regret yesterday for today you may parish. Nester," she said quite simply with a smile.

"That's a little dark, isn't it Luna?'

"Not as depressing as spending the whole day sulking alone." She made a good point. Harry must have really ticked her off for her to create an entirely new holiday to celebrate.

"Well can I be your Nester then?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, my Sheble? Of course!...But, don't you have Draco?" I choked on my food. _Since when was there any inkling of Draco and I being together?_

"I mean, with the gift and everything..." she continued, motioning toward the necklace. I stuffed the necklace back in my shirt and took another bite to refrain from continuing the conversation. I honestly didn't know what was in store for our future. He had proven to be a useful necessity but after the other night, I had to reevaluate.

I remembered the note I had received earlier that morning. My hand went to my cloak pocket but the notion was suddenly interrupted by the daily mail. Owls surrounded our heads, dropping small gifts and packages wrapped in pink in red. I glanced over to Pansy, who had a mountain of blood red roses dropped in front of her. She had a group of girls surrounding her, giggling and blushing with excitement. _Who gave her those?_ I had one guess as I searched for the scrawny owl who had visited me earlier this morning but to no avail. There were too many birds circling over us. The thought of Draco playing both of us infuriated me. But then again, I was using him too. _This entire thing is just a big mess._

Luna looked over to me and then followed my gaze towards Pansy. She turned back to me and placed her hand on mine, giving me a smile. I tried to smile back at her but so many other emotions had flooded my brain, making it hard to focus.

I took another bun and shoved it in my cloak pocket. I needed a shower and some clean clothes. I couldn't keep looking at that girl flaunting her roses.

"Happy Nester Day Luna. I'll see you in a bit," I said my farewells and headed to the dormitory.

* * *

Luna had made a point to try to cheer me up all day and keep my mind off of things. We even headed to Hogsmeade to grab a butterbeer and shop for a couple of little odds and ends but my mind was constantly drawn to Draco as I watched all the couples snogging in corners of the pub and snuggled together keeping warm from the cold in the streets.

The end of the day had finally came. Finally. I lay posted up on my bed, reading the note over and over again. The clock read half past eight. If I was going to make a move, I better decide soon. After the day I had, my heart longed for some interaction with him but the image of Pansy kept knocking me down to Earth.

I finally convinced myself to go. _It wouldn't hurt to see what he wanted. Maybe he would decide to give me some insight._ I highly doubted it, but I wouldn't know unless I went. I could always leave if I wanted.

I quickly wrapped up in a scarf and my cloak, heading down the stairwell to the common room. I stopped briefly and spotted Luna curled up by the fire with her spectrespecs on, reading a copy of the Quibbler. I quickly pulled my hood up and over my head, continuing discretely down the stairwell, hoping she didn't notice.

Not many students knew about the secret passage that lay at the base of the Ravenclaw Tower. It was said that Rowena Ravenclaw had prime influence on much of the floor plans while Hogwarts was being built. She secretly hid an underground passageway that exited the tower, out onto the grounds. I had stumbled upon this information only in the depths of a biography, tucked away in one of the most desolate areas of the library. I hadn't told anyone of this discovery and had almost forgotten about it until a couple of months ago. I never had any reason to use it, however, tonight was an exception.

The cool air hit my face as I stepped out of the shrubbery that covered the exit. It was a convincing argument that January and February were some of the coldest months at the school. I buried my nose into my scarf as I headed around the school to the greenhouses.

A hooded figure stood at the top of the hill as I approached. The figure turned to meet my gaze, allowing the moonlight to hit the blonde hair under his cloak. Draco smiled at me as I came nearer.

"I'm glad you came to meet me. I was afraid... " he trailed off. I stood with my arms crossed, awaiting his next move.

"Bloody cold out here," he said sheepishly, trying to change the subject. He had the most perfect opportunity to apologize for the other night and he wasn't going to do it. I sighed in frustration and turned to leave.

"Lyra, wait," Draco grabbed at my cloak, preventing me from moving. I turned around and snatched it back from his grip. At this point, the moonlight lit his pale face. His eyes looked tired, baring evidence of sleepless nights.

"Look, about the other night..." he paused and rubbed his forehead.

"Where have you been Draco?" I spat. He looked at me puzzled but didn't deny my accusation.

He looked down at his feet and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "I've...been busy."

 _Really?_ "And you wonder why I cannot trust you!" I replied angrily. "Why are you always so vague?" A frustrated growl escaped from my throat. Draco stepped closer to me. His tired eyes lightened with faint life as he looked at me.

"I stick by my word, Lyra, no matter what or with who. You are NOT the only one I have made arrangements with. You must understand this." His voice sounded weak with his last words.

My mind started to whirl. _Arrangements? Who else had these 'arrangements'?_ My mind flashed to Pansy and her pile of roses. I glared at Draco.

"So you DID send her the flowers then? UGH! You are impossible!" I pushed away from him.

"What? Who?" he stammered.

"But who else?" He still stared at me, confused. "Pansy?"

Draco scoffed. "Someone brought Pansy flowers? Ha! That was NOT me. I swear." He chuckled and then stepped closer to me again. "I meant what I said the other night. I truly care about you Lyra and after what happened, I'm determined to make you see that." He took my cold hand in his and smiled down at me. "Let me make it up to you."

His caress melted me. He pulled me in closer, warming my body with his. The sweet smell of sandalwood flooded over me, calming my nerves. How did I always get wrapped up in this? _But this is what you wanted, wasn't it?_ my consciences asked. It was true. I may not have gotten an apology, but it was close enough.

"I have something to show you," he whispered into my hair. Pulling me out of our embrace, he drug me back down the hill, towards the lake.

As we approached the boarder of the Forbidden Forest, I finally had to speak up. I didn't feel comfortable about this.

"Draco, we're not supposed to be down here." He continued to drag me towards the forest. I started to resist.

He turned and looked at me, "We're also not supposed to be out past dark, but you still met me. Don't try to play innocent here Carrow. We're almost there."

The journey continued. As we approached a steep decline down the side of the lake, I could hear a faint sound of running water. A small glow appeared as we rounded a grove of trees, finally arriving at our destination. My heart stopped as I looked up at the cascading waterfall, twinkling in the moonlight. It pooled at the bottom forming a private lagoon, completely surrounded by Nightshades. Steam rose into the cold night from the water.

Draco turned to look at me with a huge grin on his face. He tugged at my hand again but my legs would not move. I was too entranced by the sight to realize his notions. "C'mon. The water is warm," he went to removed his shoes and socks, exposing his bare feet. He flung off his gloves, scarf and cloak, making his way towards the water.

I finally realized what he was about to do. "Are you bloody insane?" I inquired. It had to have been in the negatives tonight.

He looked at me shivering, "What? Don't tell me you're afraid." He slowly trudged into the lagoon, water lapping at his now soaked pant legs. He turned to me and fell back into the water, extending his arms as he did so. The water rippled away from his body and back again. Draco reappeared from the depths of the pool and shook the water and hair from his face. He swam to me and I couldn't help but smile at his silly nature.

"You're mad," I reinstated, stepping closer to the edge of the water. My shoes rested on the smooth pebbles and I allowed the water to gently reach the tips. The water seemed to glisten and sparkle with it's movement, giving the lagoon it's natural glow.

"Maybe so." Draco replied. I stood at the edge of the waters, watching him. "Well? Are you not getting in then?"

A gust of wind blew through the grove, sending chills down my spine. "I am quite fine right here." There was no way I was about to get soaked in this temperature. Draco had lost it.

Draco chuckled at my remark. "Could've fooled me." He kicked his feet back, splashing me with water. I tried to jump back to avoid the stream of water but my calculations were off, covering the front of my sweater.

"In about fifteen seconds this water will be warmer than your body." Draco smiled.

"No thanks to you!" _This boy really knew how to get his way._ "Fine! Turn around," I demanded. Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement but didn't budge. "Go on now," I shooed at him. After a second he finally turned his back. "Don't get any ideas. I'm not getting nude."

He looked over his shoulder, "Why are you so worried? You forget that I've seen you in less." My mind raced back to the morning I awoke in his bed wearing his shirt. I blushed.

After removing my shoes, stockings, cloak and scarf, I slowly waded into the steaming pool. The waters thawed my frozen toes and feet. It felt amazing. When the liquid reached my knees, I stopped. I had never swam fully clothed before. I wasn't a fan of the idea either. But my mind changed fairly quickly as Draco came towards me, shirt soaked, clinging to his body. My heart quickened as he approached, water dripping from his clothes. He reached out and grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me into the water. I practically fell into his arms as we drifted into the warm depths of the pool.

"How did you find this place?" I inquired, wrapping my arms around his neck for balance.

"Just a happy stumble I suppose." He smiled at me. The moonlight lit the waters around us. I hated to admit it, but this was exactly what I wanted; to be alone together. Draco pulled me closer, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist as we drifted closer to the falls. Sprinkles of warm droplets began to hit my face.

"So you swear you didn't get Pansy those flowers?" I inquired again. I just couldn't get her off my mind.

Draco glared at me. "You know how to ruin a mood don't you?" He shook his head. "No. I promise you I didn't. She's is completely insane. I need someone to bring me back down." Draco's face contorted. He sighed deeply and looked back up at me with his silver eyes. "This year... has been challenging. I've done things that I've regretted very much" he placed his hand on the back of my neck and rubbed the faint scarred line, forcing memories to flood back. "But I don't regret meeting you." My whole body became flushed as he continued to rub the back of my neck.

"Lyra, will you be mine?" He whispered into my ear.

My entire body froze. _What? Me?_ Was this an official proposal to be his girlfriend? I had no idea how to respond. I just stared at him, speechless.

Draco chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes," he responded, kissing me deeply. My breath caught finally as soon as his lips touched mine. Our hot breath formed a cloud as we kissed, mingling into the air and rising into the night sky. Draco's hand grasped the base of head, forcing me deeper into his mouth. His other hand found its way onto the back of my thigh, slowly sliding up to grab my ass under my skirt. The animal inside me was brought to life instantaneously. I had never felt so alive before in my life. My heart was pumping profusely and my mind, body, and soul were all a whirl of emotions. I should've stopped, but I didn't want to.

Our bodies entwined in the glowing waters. I grabbed at his shirt as he grabbed at me, slowly grinding my body against his. It was impossible to tell whose hands where whose as we explored each other while still treading water. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging. A groan escaped from his throat and he bit down on my lip. I pulled away tasting blood.

"I've told you before, you can't do that," he breathed as he wiped his mouth. I touched my fingers to my swelling lip. Draco tried to stifle a smile. He was rough all around the board (quidditch, the way he acted). It shouldn't have surprised me he'd be rough in his love life. I licked the blood from my lip. Draco's eyes glued to my mouth. Putting his hand to my check, he guided me back to his mouth.

As soon as my mouth touched his, it was like fire again. I went for his lip, biting it. Revenge tasted sweet and I knew he wanted it. He winced and pulled away.

"What? I thought you liked it rough?" I giggled.

"No. It's not that," he said wincing again. His hand left my face as he clenched his fist in pain.

"Did I...did I hurt you?" He shook his head but couldn't respond. He clutched his left arm, the same arm I had destroyed. It had been months. _There was no way it was still hurting, right?_ I stared at him worried. He pushed away from me and swam towards the shore, barely making it before another wave of pain hit him. He belted out a groan and rolled over on the cold surface.

I quickly swam over to him. As soon as my body left the waters, the air hit me like a cold brick. Chill bumps formed all over my skin as I crawled over to Draco. He lay in fetal position, shivering, clutching his soaked arm.

"Draco what is wrong?" He didn't respond, still clenching his teeth. I began to frantically pull at his right hand clutching his arm. His grip held tight and a " _no"_ escaped from his teeth.

"Please let me help you!" I cried frantically. I pulled again at his hand, prying his fingers off his arm. Finally he left go and I ripped his sleeve up, exposing the dark ink on his inner left arm. My heart stopped and my body froze. Tattooed on his arm was the dark mark of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Draco genuinely feels guilty for the things he has done but it is true to his nature to not apologize. Instead, gifts and trades even the Malfoy guilt out to where the feeling is bearable. Draco and Pansy's relationship was never fully established in the series, hence my feeling for it being geared towards a continuing and sporadic fling rather than a full-bodied relationship. But do not fret, Pansy isn't going anywhere.

Draco and Lyra's relationship now become more serious, however, due to recent events, new truths have been revealed to the couple. Keep reading for more!


	29. Chapter 29: Forbidden

The snake seemed to pulse on his arm, moving slightly. With every movement, Draco winced.

I couldn't believe it. Harry was right. It made sense and deep down I think I knew it but I never wanted to admit it. Draco had kept this a secret from me, from the school, probably from Dumbledore. _No wonder he could reach my Uncle so quickly._ I was at a loss. Draco was a death eater. How could I be associated with a death eater? I was furious, heartbroken, numb.

A tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my face. " _How could you?"_ I whispered. Draco's eyes opened and looked up at me.

"Lyra," he said lightly, reaching for me. I leaned back, avoiding his touch. My hands fell on the grass around us. I felt a crunch and quickly looked back to notice the ground beneath us was turning into a frozen mass. Slowly the frost covered the entire patch of grass that surrounded us then crept onto the nightshades, forcing them to close. My shirt became stiff as the air quickly dropped.

Draco forced himself to get up and grabbed me. "We have to go." I pulled away from him but he didn't let go. "Now!" he yelled as a darkness spread over the waterfall. The black cloud crept down over the waters, leaving starlets of frost on the once steaming waters. The entire cascade had now frozen over. Draco pulled me and we both started to run from the darkness into the forbidden forest.

We pushed through the trees and came to a clearing. A strange feeling spread throughout me. _I've been here before._ I had no time to think as I saw the black cloud approach us from the forest. I turned to run again.

Draco and I sprinted through the forest trying to escape the black mass. A screech came from behind us. I turned back to look just as a tree root caught my foot, forcing me to fall to the ground. Pain seared through me and I suddenly remembered where I had seen the clearing before. _My dream!_ This is exactly how the nightmare had played through and through my head during those sleepless nights. The same blood-curdling sound was heard again as I clutched my knee to my chest, holding my ankle. I could see the black cloud movimg faster, the frost bitten grass slowly approaching me. A hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to see Draco's worried face.

"Lyra, let's go!" he pleaded. "Lyra!" But it was too late. The darkness now came face to face with us. Out of the smoke rose a hooded figure. It came nearer to us and opened it's mouth. My face began to feel numb as it drug me closer to it.

My brain searched for a defense spell but it started to become weaker and weaker. Flashes of memories swarmed my mind. Times with my family, with Luna, the warmth from Draco. Suddenly it came to me. I slowly tried to lift my arm to grab my wand but it felt like lead. My body became weak and the numbness started to spread from my face to my neck and then to my chest. The chill of death had approached. I finally managed to pull my wand out and utter, _expecto patronum._ A blast of bright light protruded from my wand and out flew an elegant bird. It circled over the dementor before charging at it head on, breaking our connection. I fell back against Draco and the bird disintegrated into a silver mist.

Draco quickly came around cradled my head as the world around me became dark.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Lyra's dream finally becomes reality, much to her demise. And then she ends up saving herself with no help from Draco.


	30. Chapter 30: Legilimency

_"What were you doing out there?" Snape asked as he kicked open the door and placed Lyra on the couch in his office._

 _"It...it was coming for me." Draco was still in shock. His heart was beating out of his chest from the mixture of fright and the clothes that had froze to his body. He pulled the throw blanket off of the couch and wrapped himself in it, taking a seat at Snape's desk. He couldn't wrap his brain around it all._

 _Snape straightened himself and looked at Draco. "He is stronger. I felt it too. You need to finish what you started." He took a few steps towards the boy. "How much longer until the task is complete?"_

 _"I'm not sure." Draco looked over to Lyra shivering on the couch. What had he gotten her into? The dementor came for him, not her, and now she was here, barely hanging on to life because of him._

 _"You are wasting time Draco."_

 _"I'm trying." Draco got up and walked over to Lyra, pulling the blanket off of himself and throwing it over her cold body._

 _"Not hard enough." Snape could see the look in Draco's eyes; the same look Narcissa gave him when she pleaded him to make the vow. He could see Draco was becoming lost. This was the perfect opportunity._

 _"Why are you getting involved with a Carrow?" He insisted. Draco didn't turn to face him. "Do you not realize her father is an AUROR? We need to take her to the infirmary."_

 _"Will she be ok?" The boy asked._

 _Snape sighed. "Yes. The dementor couldn't complete it's kiss. You're lucky I came or you two would be frozen." Draco glared at his mentor's audacity. Snape stepped closer and looked at him directly in the eyes, burrowing into his brain. Draco could feel a piercing pain penetrate his temple. A brief flash of white cleared his mind but he returned quickly to earth._

 _"I thought I told you never to do that again!" Draco hissed at Snape, rubbing his temple. "You know you can't fool me old man."_

 _"You're weak. Look at you." Snape snapped back._

 _A cruel, evil smile appeared on Draco's face. He stood tall, standing face to face with the professor. "You know nothing of me."_

 _"I know more that you think boy." Snape snarled back._

 _Draco's face began to heat. "You know nothing of what I am going through. You know nothing of the pressure, the expectation, the lies! I was chosen for this. Not you." He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Snape's lips pursed, controlling his temper._

 _"The girl has to go." Draco looked down at Lyra. His anger almost faded instantly. She looked beautiful, even with the color drained out of her face._

 _"We have to get her in the infirmary." He looked at Snape. He nodded in response as Draco went to pick Lyra up. Snape offered a hand as they both drug her out of the office._


	31. Chapter 31: The Softer Side

_What were you doing out there?_

 _It...it was coming for me._

 _He is stronger. I felt it too. You need to finish what you started. How much longer until the task is complete?_

 _I'm not sure._

 _You are wasting time Draco._

 _I'm trying._

 _Not hard enough. Why are you getting involved with a Carrow? Do you not realize her father is an AUROR?! We need to take her to the infirmary._

 _Will she be ok?_

 _Yes. The dementor couldn't complete it's kiss. You're lucky I came or you two would be frozen._

* * *

My body ached and my head pounded. Bright light hit my face and stung my eyes. I struggled to open them. _What happened? Where was I?_ I could faintly remember a conversation that had happened prior. I must've been in the infirmary.

I heard a loud crank and push of the wooden door.

"Get away from her Malfoy," Harry's voice rang out. I could hear footsteps coming toward me. I tried to move but my limbs were numb.

"Get out of here Potter. This is none of your business," Draco replied. I could feel a weight leave the bed. A sweet smell filled my nose and a warm hand took mine.

"What happened?" Luna cried. There was a pause.

"What did you do to her?" Harry demanded.

"Are you deaf? Get out of here now." There was a chill in Draco's voice. I had to do something. Say something. I tunneled all of my energy into my face. My eyes squinted, only allowing blurry images to pass through.

" _Leave him,"_ I tried to say. It came out more like a mumble. Harry and Draco's argument became louder, making my head split. I tried again.

"Please you two! She's awake!" Luna ordered to the two boys. The arguing stopped and I could feel everyone's gaze upon me.

I slowly tried to move little by little, starting at my fingers, trying to give them life. The blurred visions began to become clearer the more I focused on the images around me.

" _Leave him,"_ I tried again.

"See Draco! She is telling you to leave," Harry spat. That is not at all what I was intending to say. I wiggled my fingers, searching for Draco's hand. I soon felt skin, grasping for it. He looked down and wrapped his hand around mine. The warmth spread throughout my body.

I started to gain more consciousness and turned my head to Harry. I tried to speak again. _"Harry. Not now. Leave please."_ Harry was immediately taken aback by the faint words. Luna looked over to him and put a hand on his. She looked back at me and gave me a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're ok and safe." She kissed my cheek and stood up. "Harry, we should come back a little later. Let her get adjusted." She turned back to me and said, "I'll grab you something from the dining hall." She winked at me and took Harry by the hand, out of the infirmary. That girl was an amazing friend. I could feel a smile attempt to creep over my face.

Draco sat in a chair next to the bed and chuckled at my expression. I turned slowly to look over to him. His face looked tired. He was paler than normal and the dark circles were clearly defined in the sunlight streaming through the infirmary window.

Slowly images from last night started to flood my mind. The secret lagoon, our bodies intertwined, the pain. The mark. I sighed at the thought. Draco was a death eater. _What am I going to do?_ I couldn't betray my family. _How could this relationship even work?_ Truth is, I wanted Draco. I knew Harry wanted me to use that against him to gain information but...I didn't know if I could do it. Tears starting to swell in my eyes.

Draco took my hand in both of his and kissed it. He leaned down and placed his forehead on my hand. His sleeves were buttoned back up, hiding his mark. I heard a deep sigh as he lifted his head to look at me, eyes red. He sniffled.

"Lyra, I am so sorry." He shook his head, trying to suck back his tears. "I failed you." Draco put his head down and wept. In between sobs, he whispered, _debitum amorem in aeternum, debitum amorem in aeternum, debitum amorem in aeternum,_ over and over again. I squeezed his hand and he looked up. He was a mess. I had never seen him so distraught. This was even worse than the night I had spent in the Slytherin dormitory.

I managed a smile and went to wipe his tears. I wasn't sure how to make this work but I couldn't deny the strong feelings I had for him. There had to be some way.

"It's ok," I whispered. It truly wasn't ok but for now it had to be. He bent down to kiss me on the forehead, leaving wet trails behind from the tears. "What time is it?" I managed to ask.

"My guess would be 7 or 8 am. The sun rose not too long ago." He dried the rest of his face on his sleeve, regaining posterity.

My energy started to come back. I slowly propped myself up on my elbows, scooting back until my back rested on the back of the bed. My chest was sore.

"Why is my chest sore?" Draco sat, not saying a word. I started to remember the black cloud. My body became frozen in fear. The nightmare played over in my head. I could feel my chest tighten and I couldn't breath. I began to hyperventilate, clutching the sheets around me. I looked up and saw a black figure approaching, coming nearer. Everything went black except for the terrifying mouth of the dementor.

"Lyra? Nurse!" I could hear faintly. Suddenly a vial was forced to my mouth and a hot liquid rolled down my throat. The air cleared and Madam Pomfrey hovered over me, placing a warm cloth on my forehead to warm my frozen, shaking body.

"She needs her rest," Madam Pomfrey said, closing the blinds. Draco started to leave when I grabbed at his hand. I didn't want to be in here alone.

"Please stay," I whispered. I needed his warmth. Once Madam Pomfrey left, Draco climbed onto the bed with me and lay on his side, drawing me in close with his arms. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, putting me into a deep slumber.

* * *

I awoke hours (I was guessing) later. I rolled over to find myself alone in the infirmary bed. However, sitting on the table next to me sat a pair of perfect Nightshades and a note. I picked it up.

 **Yours Truly**

The large door opened to the infirmary and in popped Luna, carrying a large plate full of biscuits. She plopped down onto the corner of my bed and handed me one. I ate it vigorously.

"Those are beautiful flowers," she commented. "So, you were with him last night? What happened?"

I swallowed the first biscuit and reached for another. I stuffed it into my mouth to give me more time. I didn't even know where to start. Luna waiting for me to answer.

"Luna." I sighed. "Draco...is one of them." _There, I said it._

"Are you certain?" she said worried.

"I saw it last night. It was moving. He was in pain." Suddenly I remember the conversation I had overheard.

 _He is stronger. I felt it too. You need to finish what you started. How much longer until the task is complete?_

Draco was up to something. _Who were we with?_ It had to have been Snape. _I felt it too._ That must've meant...Snape was a death eater as well.

I turned to look at Luna. "Snape. He is too." Luna gasped.

"We should tell Dumbledore," Luna murmured.

"Wait. I am not certain. We can't just go to Dumbledore with such an accusation and no proof. He wouldn't believe us." I wasn't fully conscious during this conversation. It could've just been a dream. And Dumbledore had hired Professor Snape himself. It would be insulting.

"Well. You know that Draco is. You have to tell him that. We can't have a death eater on campus Lyra! Look what happened to you! You almost died!" Luna replied frantically.

It hit me. The dementor had been after Draco the whole time. I turned to face Luna. She was right.

"Luna, I...I can't." She looked at me quizzically. I looked down at the note again. Luna followed my gaze and frowned.

"It's not safe Lyra." She didn't understand.

"No. He's not like that. You've got to trust me. He wouldn't hurt me."

"What do you call last night? And Katie Bell?"

"We don't know if that was for sure Luna." I could feel my face getting hot. "Last night was an accident." She shook her head.

Luna placed her hand on my leg and sighed. "I can't tell you what to do. I know you're smart Lyra. You're the smartest girl I know! I just...I worry." There was a crack in her voice.

I held her hand. "I'll be fine. I'm here am I not?" I was honestly quite surprised myself that I had conjured a patronus to save my life. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I kissed her on the forehead.

I shifted in the bed. I was becoming restless. My energy had returned and so had my appetite. These biscuits were not sufficing."Luna, what time is it?" I inquired.

"A little after 6pm." I looked outside to see the sun setting. I had slept all day. I wondered when Draco had left? I quickly hunted down Madam Pomfrey and request leave, in which she granted after she took my vitals, all clearing.

"Let me know if you have any more hallucinations," she demanded. I shivered at the thought but agreed. Luna and I left, heading down for dinner.

That night I stared at the clock, reading 1am. I couldn't sleep. The black smoke found it's way to the foot of my bed once or twice already. I looked over to Luna, who was dreaming easily. I was jealous.

My mind would not shut off. It kept racing through the previous night's events. The conversation I had heard...or dreamt... I could only remember bits and pieces. Surely Dumbledore knew that Snape was a death eater. _How could he be so blind?_ I had to get some proof. _But then again, what would then happen to Draco? Maybe Snape was pressuring him. They have_ _been hanging around each other a lot. And what task was Draco supposed to finish?_ Something was underway. I had to find out. If Snape was gone, maybe Draco would reconsider. I truly didn't feel Draco was an evil person. The way he kissed me. Touched me.

Pansy's annoying voice popped into my head. _She doesn't know you like I do._ Everyone knew him as the arrogant, privileged nit. Hell, that's what I thought not too long ago. But there was something about him that I couldn't pin point.

I took the Nightshade off my nightstand. The shade of purple was none that I had ever seen. The depth of the hue entranced me. So dark but so beautiful. _Was I really in a relationship with a Malfoy? How did this even happen?_ Maybe I was getting drawn back into my roots. But I didn't feel any different. I still was true to my father and that still meant becoming an Auror. The safety of humanity outweighs the most amazing night I have ever had, right? (well...without the dementor part of course). As an Auror, that would not be the first time I encountered a dementor, however, it probably would be the only time it tried to kiss me. Dementors and Aurors worked side by side to capture death eaters. All it was trying to do was its job and I was just in the way.

This thought gave me some peace of mind. _I just had to stay away from Draco._ That was going to be hard. _But he is a liar,_ my conscious told me. _Was I surprised?_ There was a side to him I didn't know and I wanted to find out. _Who really was Draco Malfoy? Shit._ I wasn't going to sleep at all tonight.


	32. Chapter 32: Sworn Secret

I watched the sun rise up and over the lake. The night had passed slowly and I waited for the clock to tick time away. My eyes felt heavy as the sun peeked through the window but every time they shut, I saw nothing but dark smoke surround me.

Luna turned over in her bed and looked at me. She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"Did you stay up all night?" I nodded and threw the covers off of me. Maybe a shower would help wake me up. I grabbed my towel and went to head down to the showers.

The warm water felt good as it ran down my body. _Transfiguration_ _, arithmancy, and charms after lunch._ It was going to be a long busy day. Hopefully I wouldn't fall asleep during classes today. Hopefully I would be able to see Draco.

As soon as I sat down next to Luna, Harry bombarded us. He stared intently at me as I put food onto my place. Suddenly he erupted with questions, "What were you doing last night? Did Draco hurt you? Did he drag you there? Did he try to kill you?"

 _"Harry."_ Luna whispered sternly. He ignored her and continued.

"How did you get out of the forest?" _This was ridiculous. I couldn't even eat._ "Why were you wet? Did he try to drown you?"

"Harry, STOP!" I could feel my face get hot. Now was not the time to piss me off. I was exhausted and I sat up all night trying NOT to replay the moments in my head. But I knew he wasn't going to leave. His fingers battled on the table anxiously.

"No. No to all of it Harry. What I was doing last night is none of your business." I stabbed into my poached egg. Harry glared at me and huffed.

"Lyra, what are you doing? You almost died last night! _Stop_ playing stupid. " That had done it. I slammed my fork down and turned to him.

"You think you know me but you don't," I fumed.

"You don't know him." _He would not give up, would he_? I could see red. I couldn't handle this without someone getting hurt. I grabbed my bag and stormed down the aisle, out of the dining hall. I could feel tears start to sting my eyes. My chest started to close in. I couldn't breath. I needed air. I ran into Blaise on the way out of the hall, grazing his shoulder.

"Blimey! Watch it," he responded. "Lyra?" I ignored him and turned to run right for the large front doors, escaping the heat. The cold air welcomed me as I stepped outside. _Why is everyone so concerned about me? Let them worry about their own problems." You're dating a Malfoy_ ," my conscious responded. My head started to pound as all the confusion rushed back into my brain. I sat down on the stairs and started to weep. This was all too much.

I heard footsteps behind me, softly crunching the snow beneath. I quickly wiped my tears and tried to steady my breathing. "You alright?" the voice behind me questioned. I turned to look to see Blaise standing, propped up against the doorway. With a scowl on his face, he sniffed at the cold and quickly looked around for any passersby. When he realized the coast was clear, he pushed off the doorway and headed down the stairs to sit next to me.

He leaned in and whispered to me, still checking to make sure anyone was around. "Listen here..." he began, "I don't know what has gotten into Draco but you... you need to help." I looked into his deep brown eyes. He looked worried. "He's loosing it. And I better not find out it's because of you. He's...he's just not right." He nodded at me in confirmation and got up, huffing out a breath of hot air as he wrapped his coat closer. Looking toward the icy forest he said hotly, "I shouldn't be here. I can't be caught dead talking to a Ravenclaw," he looked down at me and frowned, then turned to go back into the castle.

I sat on the steps in confusion. _What a strange occurrence. Help? Why would I have anything to do with his odd behavior?_ Draco had been acting odd, although I probably wouldn't know that normal was to him. He still had his hint of arrogance. I remembered our time together last night. He was determined, an animal, deceitful. But there was more. Now his friends were coming to me asking for help? _What is going on?_

The clock struck. I was late to class. I gathered my things and ran down the hallway and up to the sixth floor.

* * *

By noon, I was completely drained. Any energy left in me I had used to make it to the common room. I plopped down on the couch. _One more class. I had to make it for one more class._ My eyes felt heavy and I quickly was succumb to slumber.

"I thought I might find you here eventually," Luna's voice said softly in my head. I lazily opened my eyes to see her brightly colored tights in my face. I looked up at her as she dropped a small pouch in my lap.

"Wha...what's this?" I questioned, sitting up and taking the velvet cloth into my hands.

"It came for you this morning." I looked at the black cord that sealed the pouch at the opening. There lay a card with only my name scribbled on it.

"Who is it from?" I asked Luna. She shrugged and sat down on the couch next to me. I gently pulled the cord and the bag fell open in my lap. The sunlight immediately hit the contents of the pouch and ricocheted off, blinding both Luna and I. The rounded mirror was set in an elegant and elaborate metal piece. I picked it up, running my hands over the pattern on the back. There was no indication of a name or any sort of identification.

"A mirror?" Luna asked. "How peculiar." Peculiar indeed. Who would send me a mirror? "Do you...do you think it's another gift from you know who?"

I turned to her. "Draco? No." I shuffled around for the card that was tied around the pouch. Once I found it, I handed it to her. "That's not his handwriting. Whoever wrote this..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. The writing was eerie as if someone had been in a rush to write it or had a shaky hand. "I don't recognize this at all." But the name on the card clearly read Lyra Carrow.

Suddenly I remembered I had one more class to attend. "Luna, what time is it?" I asked frantically.

"Nearly one." _Phew._

"I have to get going. Meet me in the library after supper." There had to be a reason for this mirror and there was only one way I was going to find out. Luna nodded to me and I headed out of the common room towards charms class.

* * *

I thought all about the mirror through charms class and leading into the evening. Searching through all of my memories and copious amount of information I had read over the years, I couldn't find a single clue as to the importance of the package.

I sipped my coffee as I turned the mirror over and over in my hands. Dinner was about to be placed and students started to trickle into the Great Hall. I shoved the mirror into my pocket and looked around for Hermione. She may have some idea what this mirror was. A glimpse of blonde hair struck me as I searched the crowd. Draco pushed against the swarm of students, leaving the room quickly.

I got up and followed him out. He was too far ahead for me to call out his name. The student's were loud with chatter as I tried to keep up. He rounded the corner and headed up the stairwell. _Where was he going?_

As the student's thinned, Draco took extra precaution to make sure no one was looking as he began ascending to the seventh floor. I kept my distance. He was up to something. He was walking with a brisk pace. His long legs making it almost impossible to keep up, skipping two to three stairs at a time.

By the time I had made it up the stairwell, he had fashioned an entrance into the room of requirement. I quickly ran down the hallway to reach the door before it's magic was lost. I turned the handle just in time to enter the room, closing the door quickly.

Draco suddenly turned around, drawing his wand, aiming it towards me. " _STUPEFY"_ I ducked out of the way as the spell hit a pile of ruins next to me, sending bits flying in all direction.

"Draco, STOP. It's me." I sat, covering my head with my hands.

"Lyra?" His voice changed. "What are you...what are you doing here?" He stepped closer to me. Looking down, he hissed, "Did you follow me?" I looked up at him. The light from the room cast dark shadows on his face. He looked angry. My heart started to beat quickly from fright.

"I...I..." I stammered. He kneeled down to me and looked deep into my eyes. His face was sunken, tired, worn. He looked possessed. I was terrified. As soon as he saw, his eyebrows shifted as his face dropped. He put his wand down and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, more gently.

"I've been wanting to see you," I responded. It wasn't a complete lie. I tired to change the subject. "Have you slept? You look hellish." He faintly grinned at the snide comment.

"Thanks. You don't look too good yourself there." _Ouch._ I deserved that one.

"Why did you leave?"

"What... yesterday?" He looked down at his hands. "Lyra, what would people think?" I remember the conversation with Blaise this morning. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw? It was unheard of.

"Why should it matter Draco?" His eyes quickly caught mine.

"I have an image to uphold Lyra. I don't know..."

I quickly interrupted him, "What? As a death eater? Draco, you could die! There are _things_ coming after after you! After me!"

Draco sighed and sat down next to me. "I know." He placed his cold hand on mine. His head drooped. The color had drained from his face. I felt it. I felt sadness. I felt defeat. My heart ached.

I reached up to his face and placed my hand on his cheek. He looked up at me. "You mustn't continue. Look at you, really."

He grabbed hold of my hand, "It's not that easy." He took my hand off and shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Well then help me. I want to."

"No!" the shout startled me. He turned to me quickly, his eyes reddening. "I have to do this. You have to leave."

 _What?_ My lip began to tremble. _Was he serious?_ "Please, Lyra. Don't make this any harder."

"No. I won't do it." _This was not happening._

"You must. I can't protect you! Don't you see? You have to save yourself. Last night only made that more clear."

 _Last night? The patronus. He couldn't produce one._ "Draco, we're both alive. It's alright."

He turned to face me. He was fighting the tears that now welled in his eyes. "You almost died...because of me."

"But I didn't. And I don't want to leave. I..." _I_ _love you._ I paused and looked up at Draco. He looked horrible. Like death. Blaise was right. Whatever it was was killing him. Draco stared at me. "I'm not leaving." At my words, his face fell in relief. I reached in my bag and grabbed an apple, handing it to him. "You need to eat." Draco leaned over and peered into the contents of my bag.

"Where did you get that?" he asked suddenly. I peered over. The mirror had fallen out of my bag.

"I got it this morning. Peculiar gift isn't it?' I took it out, looking into the reflection. Draco grabbed it out of my hand and stared at it.

"I've seen this before." He looked intent; confused.

"Do you know what it means?" He shook his head.

"Where...who gave this to you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. There was no name."

"My mother has a mirror like this." Draco murmured, almost to himself. I drew the card from the bag and handed it to Draco.

"Is this her handwriting?" I asked, looking at the scribbles.

"No." Draco looked at the object queerly and handed the it back to me.

"Well whoever gave this to me, there has to be a reason for it." _Shit. I was supposed to meet Luna in the library._ I stared down at the apple. "Please eat." I shoved it into his hands. He stared down at it.

"If you are true to your word, no one can know. Promise me." He grabbed my hand. "Promise me."

I breathed heavily. "Sure" I stammered. He squeezed harder. "Ok, ok. I promise." He released my hand and grabbed my head, pulling me into a kiss. He clung to me as I kissed him back. I finally pulled away, his hands not letting go.

"Let me know what you find." He finally released me and got up, summoning the door. I look at him confused. "We can't be seen together. I'll leave after you."

I started to walk towards the door. Before I exited, I turned back to look at Draco. "When will I see you again?" I could feel sorrow as I looked at his face.

He smiled a weak smile and walked to me, kissing me again. He looked into my eyes, a hint of green peeking through. "Soon." I nodded and turned to leave, sealing our secret as I crossed the threshold. I could hear the door shrink back to it's normal state and headed down the stairwell.


	33. Chapter 33: 99 Problems

The next couple of days all blended together. Between classroom studies, homework, and staying in the library trying to find new information on the mirror, no one was sleeping. Luna helped me more than she needed to and Harry was often found with that map in his hands, talking to himself. I hadn't talked to Draco since the other night but I had seen him once or twice in the hallways, often scolding Crabbe and Goyle. He maintained his unhealthy look but never looked any worse, giving me some hope. I swore I saw him smirk at me from across the Great Hall one evening, but turned back to look a moment later to see him gone.

Luna and I had found nothing on the mirror. It almost seemed like a lost cause. I tried to avoid Harry like the plague, due to the fact he seemed to become more and more obsessed with finding the whereabouts of Draco. Luna was the only one that knew about my commitment. I forced her to swear never to tell anyone if she cared for my safety. The plan of asking Hermione about the mirror quickly fled as her and Ron always seemed to be at each other's throats. I was not about to get into the middle of that situation. Hermione was ferocious when she was angry. It was truly frightening.

Luna approached me the next morning after the Hufflepuff and Gryfindor game, frantic.

"Harry's been bludgeoned badly. He is in the hospital wing!" She pulled me off the Ravenclaw couch and drug me down the hall.

Upon our arrival, I noticed both Ron and Harry in beds. "What happened to you?" I directed at Ron.

"I was poisoned! The whole lot of you are nuts!" he huffed.

Harry chimed in, "Love potion gone sour. Took him to Slughorn only to find out someone had poisoned his drink intended for Dumbledore." Luna and I gave each other confused looks.

"How did Ron get poisoned then?" Luna asked.

"Slughorn offered the poisoned mead to Ron, unknowingly."

"Ya if it wasn't for that bloody book, I could be dead by now." Ron stated.

"What book?" I asked.

"Your potions book?" Luna inquired. "Have you found out who the half-blood prince is?" Ron and Harry both shook their heads. I was lost. Harry went to stand up and sat back down almost instantly, holding his head. Madame Pomfrey rushed over, forcing Harry to get back into the bed.

"You've got a cracked skull, dear. Take it easy." _A cracked skull, damn,_ I thought as Harry looked at me.

"Draco, he...I saw him last night. He was with two girls." The words hit me like a brick wall.

"What?" I was certain I had heard him incorrectly.

"Bloke, you're going mad. Lay off," Ron told Harry.

"No. He is up to something. There are often time he isn't spotted on the map. Almost like he...disappears."

"Disappears? Where does he disappear to?" I demanded. _Where is he disappearing with two girls no less._

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Harry sighed. "Do you have any idea?" He stared at me.

"Why would I know? I haven't seen Draco in days," I said hotly. "Who were they?" I asked suddenly. The twinge of jealousy was getting stronger. _Two_ girls? _Harry wouldn't lie about this surely. Was all of what he told me just a ploy?_ No. There had to be some sort of explanation, especially after Pansy.

"Who?"

"The girls."

Harry looked at me confused. "Erm...I don't know." I turned to leave the room infuriated, leaving everyone in silence.

* * *

I sat on my bed frustrated. _I needed answers_. I pulled the mirror from my bag and stared at it. _And what does this mirror even mean?_ In anger I chucked the mirror at the door. It clanged to the floor. I could hear it crack as it landed. _Great._ I rubbed my temples, trying to ease my mind.

" _Lyyyyrrra"_ an eerie voice hissed faintly. I sat up in bed and listened again. Nothing. _Bloody hell, I was_ _going crazy._ I closed my eyes and flopped backwards onto the bed.

 _"Lyyyyrrra"_ the voice sounded again. I know I heard it this time. I turned towards the door and looked down at the mirror. I sat up and slowly crept off the bed, heading cautiously towards the it. I picked it up, turning it over to look into the cracked glass. A pair of brown eyes stared back at me. I almost dropped the glass back on the floor in fear. I looked at the mirror again, blinking. The eyes did not mimic. I blinked again only to see my own green eyes staring back at me; the brown eyes gone. I rubbed my eyes and looked back into the cracked mirror. Nothing.

I took the mirror and shoved it into my bedside table. My body ached from exhaustion. Now I was hallucinating. I needed sleep but I was up to my eyeballs in homework. I felt like I couldn't catch up. Now I had this new problem with Draco, who I barely even saw. I sighed as I headed for the showers.

I tried not to think of what Harry had mentioned for the rest of the evening, but it kept burning into the back of my head. I barely ate dinner from the distraction and hoped that if I buried myself in books and papers, the thought would go away.

Once at the library I found my nook and posted up. I spread out all of my papers and notes and began to crack open my textbook for arithmancy. The numbers, symbols, and equations stared back at me. I began to work vigorously at calculating the predictions of the scenario in our textbook, occasionally stopping to remember the reoccurring nightmare I had last time I was posted in this location. The reoccurring nightmare that turned into reality. I stared into my ink well watching the black liquid swirl from my quill. Soon the ink crept out of the jar, forming a black, gaping hole of the dementor's mouth. My heart started to beat faster and I couldn't look away. I jumped from fright as the figure approached my face causing the well to spill all over my work. I rubbed my eyes and the dementor was gone. _Damn did I need sleep._ The hallucinations were still occurring even after I drank Madam Pomfrey's secret potion. I had visited her several times and she reassured me that I would be fine. It was all mental. I was afraid that the image would be burned into my skull for eternity.

I tried to dry my papers covered in the black liquid but it was useless. I had to start from scratch. I bunched up the papers, throwing them into a waste paper basket nearby. I sat down and started with a blank sheet, dipping my quill into the ink well, only to see it come out empty. I sighed in frustration and searched through my bag for an extra. There was none. _Just my luck today!_

Grabbing the jar, I went to troll the library for a generous student to lend me a couple drops. Through the aisles of books I went until I reached the main foyer. The couches were littered with students reading, none of which were writing. I walked over to the tables only to spot Draco alone, leaning back and propping his feet on the table. Madam Pince, the librarian, walked past him and knocked his feet off casually as of it wasn't the first time she had done it. He scowled at her and waited for her to turn her back before he propped his feet back on the table in disgust. He shoved his face back into his book.

I went over, unnoticed, and took a seat across from him. He peered over his book and raised an eyebrow. "Fancy seeing you here," he responded.

I scoffed. "I practically live here." He ignored me and went back to reading. I tried to make out the tattered cover of the book but it was hard in the dimly lit library. I cleared my throat to get his attention again. He peered over the book, looking at me quizically, obviously disturbed that I had broken his concentration. I grabbed it out of his hands and placed in on the table forcefully. He was startled by the sudden move, looking around to see if anyone noticed my immediate gesture. His eyes drifted back in my direcrion as he took his feet off the table and leaned in to me. _Finally._

I didn't know where to start. Draco stared at me, awaiting my next move but I didn't have one.

"So..." he said with a strain in his voice. I sighed.

"Who are they?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"The girls." Draco looked at me confused. "Don't play dumb with me Draco," I hissed at him through my teeth. "Harry told me he saw you with two girls before the quidditch game yesterday."

Draco's facial expression changed and he began to chuckle. "So you're here to call me out on hanging out with _girls_?" He brushed off the problem and put his hand on the book to open it again. I slammed my hand on the cover, preventing him.

"I thought you were loyal?" I spat at him. A couple of students glanced over to our table. Draco scowled and glared down the group of first years that sat idly at the table next to us. They quickly looked away, pretending they didn't notice.

"Don't worry about it," he replied quietly. _Don't worry about it? How could I not worry about it?_

"How can you be so vain?" I scolded. I was a little hurt.

"Me vain? Ha! Lyra, you're the one being vain. I told you I had a self image to uphold. Nothing can look out of the ordinary or people will suspect things."

"That doesn't mean you have to go and cheat on me!" My face started to feel hot.

"Shhhhhh." Draco demanded. He looked around to make sure no one was staring. He turned back to me and took my hands in his. "I told you I am true to my word. You don't have to worry." He caressed the top of my hand with his thumb. I still wasn't convinced. He sighed and shook his head. "Alright, if you really must know, it was Crabbe and Goyle." _What?_ "I used a polyjuice potion on them temporarily."

"Erm...ok?" _This conversation was turning weird fast._

Before I could ask why he looked at me again and replied, "Don't worry. There's still only one you." He smiled at me warmly. Draco went back to pick up the book, flipping through the pages.

"What is that?" I sat looking at the scribbles on the pages.

"I...erm...found it. It's a textbook. Ever heard of the Half-Blood Prince? Whoever it is wrote all over this damn thing." _Wait, Luna had mentioned that name earlier today when we went to see Harry._

"Let me see that," I demanded, sliding the book towards me. I flipped to the front page. In big letters read,

 **Advanced potion making**

"This is Harry's book. How did you get this?"

"Potter's book?" Draco looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Yea?" I responded slowly. Draco closed the book and pushed back his chair, standing up.

"Thank you," he said, quickly kissing me on the top of the head before running out of the library. _What the fuck?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Harry hid the potions book in the Room of Requirement in a place he thought Snape would never find. Using Ron's potions book as a decoy, Snape accused Harry of being a liar. What we don't know is where he hid it (in this case, in the vanishing cabinet). Harry is clueless to the fact of Draco even working on the cabinet until he reveals his secret weapon to Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower. Draco then finds the potions book and finds it odd, curious to know who the half-blood prince really is. Since I did change the order of some events, technically Draco could be coping from the Sectumsempra spell, however, with that in the past, he doesn't make the connection to Snape looking for Harry's potion book until Lyra mentions it. This would not only be a win in Draco and Snape's relationship, but we all know Malfoy would do almost anything to get any sort of revenge on Potter, this being his lucky day. Snape gives Harry detention for lying to him but not bestowing the fact that he has his book back. Hope you're enjoying! Please comment and leave suggestions :)


	34. Chapter 34: Confession

_Blaise slammed the door open to the dormitory and threw his gloves off in anger. He started to untie his Quidditch robes when he looked up._

"Didn't think you'd be here," _he directed at Malfoy. Draco shifted in his bed and shot a dirty look at his friend. Blaise did not look like he was in the mood to be tampered with however, so Draco dropped the pending argument._

"What was the score?" _He asked, changing the subject. Blaise threw off his cloak and kicked his shoes off. He went over to his trunk and rummaged around, spilling clothes onto the floor. He finally fished out a bottle of brandy, unscrewed the lid, and took a swig. Blaise sat down on his bed, facing Draco._

"The whole lot is a bunch of bloody mudbloods. They should be disqualified. We're lucky that Vaisley left with only a blow to the head." _Blaise turned the bottle upside down again._

"Didn't have to be bothered by Potter though," _Draco said reassuringly. A smirk spread over his face. Blaise looked over at him, raising an eyebrow._

"How did you manage that one?"

"Got him detention with Professor Snape every weekend until the end of the year. Some nonsense about stealing a book." _Blaise laughed and offered the bottle to Draco._

" _Cheers." Draco took a swig; the alcohol burned his throat on the way down. It felt good. With Potter temporarily out of the way, he had at least one day a week to work in peace on his task. Today had been a revelation. The cabinet had successfully returned an object placed inside, although broken and splintered into pieces. He was getting somewhere and could have a clear mind without the worry of Harry barging in. He had been awefully meddlesome recently. Maybe the book placement had been an accident, but Draco did not want to chance it. In fact, if it hadn't been for Lyra, he would still be paranoid about who had left the book in the first place. Things were finally starting to work in his favor. Draco took another drink of the hot liquor and passed it back to Blaise._

"Weasley girl isn't much better. She completely ruined our chances for the house cup." _Blaise huffed, tipping the bottle back. Draco frowned. If he was still in the game, he was convinced Slytherin would have won. His hatred for the Weasley's could outnumber any obstacle. He would've crushed them. It didn't seem as if Harper was a good replacement. Then again, no one could replace him._

"We need you back." _Blaise murmured, almost as if he was reading his friend's mind._ "Where have you been?"

 _Draco stared down at the floor. He hadn't dared to tell anyone of his task until it finally played out. It was one thing to be the chosen one, but it was another to be the chosen one who had failed. Even Crabbe and Goyle were oblivious. Bloody idiots they were but they served to be useful several times without asking any questions._

"I've been busy..." _Draco replied._ "And you know I can't come back." _He subconsciously rubbed his arm where the large scar resided._

 _Blaise shook his head._ "I can't believe you're with a girl who completely ruined your chances at going professional." _Draco laughed. He knew good and well he would never be good enough to go pro but he wasn't about to counter the compliment._

 _Blaise took another gulp of brandy and lay down on his bed._ "She must be good then eh? Ya know, like in the sack?"

 _Draco was quick to rebuttal,_ "That's none of your business Blaise."

 _Blaise sat up again and looked at his friend._ "Wait. You mean to tell me you're with a Ravenclaw, someone completely out of your league, and you haven't slept with her yet?!" _He laughed._ "There is something completely mental about you Draco." _Malfoy shot him another dirty look. Blaise took another drink, finishing the bottle, and threw it under the bed._

"It's more than that," _Draco whispered._

"Since when?" _Blaise looked at Draco in astonishment. This was very peculiar behavior. Usually it was a grab and go with his friend and now he was speaking blasphemy. Draco sat there with no answer. Blaise_ _shook his head and lay back down._

"Just don't get your dick dirty," _Blaise said under his breath. The brandy was starting to kick in. Before he knew it, Draco had his wand to his throat._ "Woah, woah, woah. Put that thing down." _Blaise inched away from the wand._

"She's not a mudblood. Who do you think I am?"

"Honestly mate I don't know what to think anymore. You're never around. You don't eat. You look like complete shit. Now you're saying you have feelings for this...girl." _Draco was taken aback by his friend's statement._

"She is a Carrow. Her aunt and uncle are in the regime." _Blaise's eyes widened._

"Oh ya? Then...then why is she a Ravenclaw?" _he asked confused. Draco lowered his wand and sat down on the bed. He faced away from Blaise and stared down at his hands._

"Her parents..." _he hesitated._ "Her parents work for the ministry," _he confessed._

"That's a good thing then. Are they not trying to eat it from the inside out? " _Blaise laughed a little_ _nervously but Draco just shook his head. Blaise gave Draco a queer look and then it clicked. Lyra 's parents were not conducive to the death eaters. In fact, they were out to get them._

"You have to get rid of her mate. In what world will this work out in your favor? If her parents found out about your family, you could get killed." _Blaise ran his hand over his head. This was ridiculous. What the fuck was Draco thinking?_

"I know but... I can't," _his friend finally said._ "I think I love her."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yup! He said it! Words can not expression the fun I had in writing this chapter. We see the relationship between the two boys. Blaise was not nearly filled out enough in J.K. Rowling's books (just in my opinion) and to be able to explore this character was awesome. Not only do we see through Blaise's transparency with his growing drinking problem (possibly developed from watching his mother drink profusely- he became a quick master at acquiring bottles of alcohol on campus) but we see where he stands in regards to his fairly new position in Quidditch. Draco secretly loves talking sports, since he isn't able to be a part of them this year. We also see some of the standpoint of the Pureblood elitism that Blaise shares with Draco. Again Draco is told to forget the girl but this force is pulling him back. Somewhat dark times in the world of our characters currently.


	35. Chapter 35: Bad Omen

I awoke to Luna's shadow standing over me, the sunlight creating a halo around her body.

"What the hell Luna?" I blocked her with a pillow. It was way too early and I had actually accomplished falling asleep a mere few hours ago.

"Lyra. I think...I think your nightstand is cursed," she whispered. There was a tremble in her voice. I took the pillow off my head and squinted at her. Her eyes were wide with dark circles. She looked terrified.

"What? What happened?" I looked groggily at my bedside table. I had to admit it looked a little disheveled but it was in the exact state I left it in. Nothing unusual.

"It...it kept me up all night. Voices. It was like a screeching nightmare." She sat down on my bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. I rubbed her back.

"It was probably just in your sleep Luna." I reassured her. She suddenly turned to me and looked straight into my eyes.

"No! It wasn't a dream! It was real!" I looked over at the nightstand again. I sighed and played along.

"Ok. Well what was it saying? Do you remember?" Luna just shook her head.

"It's a bad omen. It was calling for...for you." I sat and starred at her in utter shock. _Me? An omen?_ I leaned over and opened the drawer to the table. Hidden under a couple of matted quills lay the broken mirror. Little rays of light stuck my face from the sunlight's reflection as I pulled it out.

"It's the mirror." Luna took a deep breath and looked at it.

I thought for a second, remembering the odd occurrence I had the other night. "Someone is in it." I said out loud. "I saw them. I thought that I was crazy. I completely forgot I threw it in here!" I looked up at Luna. "Do you think it's a bad omen?"

"Whatever it is, it isn't good" She still seemed shaken.

"You need some sleep. It was addressed to me. Let me figure this out. You sleep." I nudged her out of my bed and tucked her in. Placing the mirror in my bag, I threw on my clothes and headed out the door. There was only one person that knew bad omens better than Luna.

* * *

Professor Trelawney poured some tea with a shaky hand and offered it to me. I kindly accepted and took the cup, staring into its contents. She took out a flask and poured another ounce of liquid into her own, nervously sipping it before gesturing me to do the same. I took a sip and was about to put the cup down just as her hand shot out and tipped the warm liquid down my throat. I chugged the tea, the bitterness tingling the back of my tongue. Professor Trelawney swiftly took the cup from my possession and glared down into its base.

"Well? Is it the grim?" I asked impatiently, trying to look into the cup across the table.

"Well...no dear, it isn't." A wave of relief washed over me. "But... " she trailed off leaving me in suspicion.

"What?" I peered further over the table and looked down into the cup. The tea leaves clumped together forming some sort of X. I looked back at Trelawney confused. She took another sip of her tea, staring at me. I dug back into my brain trying to recollect our tea reading class year ago.

"The X means..." then it came to me, "... a crossing. To take caution."  
Trelawney vigorously shook her head and pointed down into the cup.

"Yes yes but do you see this here? The end of your cross seems to stem a three pronged trident. You, my child, look to have some serious decisions to make. Problems usually arise in threes." She stretched out her hand and placed it on my arm, her bangles clanging on the table. Her long fingers were warm to the touch as she wrapped them tightly around me. She closed her eyes and placed her other hand on her temple, humming. Her brow furrowed at a sudden revelation.

''Are you...are you associated with...with him?"

"With who?" I questioned. She opened her eyes and leaned over. She gulped.

" _Voldemort."_ she said hurriedly, immediately retracting herself. _What was this woman talking about? Of course not._

"Professor. I think you've mistaken. I..." she wouldn't even let me finish before shoving my cup back at me.

"T..t..take caution." She fumbled. Whatever she had saw completely flustered her. She quickly removed herself from her chair and motioned for me to get up.

"But... Professor. What did you see?" She came over, pulling my chair out from the table.

"You must leave." I looked at her confused.

"Tell me what you saw," I demanded. She came up to me and grabbed a hold of my arms.

"The heart can be a deceitful force. Choices made between loved ones tear even the best of wizards apart. Choose wisely." My heartbeat quickened. _What was she talking about?_ She shoved me out of her office and slammed the door behind me.

The question dwelled in my head as I walked down the stairwell of the tower. _Shit_ I didn't even get to ask her about the mirror. But at least I knew there was no death omen out to get me.

* * *

Luna was still asleep when I arrived back at the dorm. I covered her with her afghan that had fallen to the floor, watching a warm smile creep onto her face. She took the blanket and snuggled it close. The dark circles under her eyes were fading. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't disturb her slumber and decided to gather some things to take to the library.

I found Hermione completely spread out all over the library floor in front of the hearth. Her hair was hurriedly tied in a mess a top her head and she was chewing vigorously on the stem of her quill.

"Did you miss breakfast Hermione?" I asked, chuckling. She ignored me and kept flipping through the pages of her books. I went to have a seat at the green leather armchair that sat adjacent to her and her spread of notes. I cracked open my arithmancy book and started to work quietly beside her.

"This potions class is going to ruin me," she finally said, burrowing her face in her hands. _Potions again? We just took this class last semester._ I looked up at her from my textbook. She read my mind and smiled, "I doubled up on it. I thought I should take advantage of the class while Professor Slughorn was around. I never thought he would be more demanding than Snape." she sighed. "I could've used Harry's book right about now" she murmured under her breath and went back to looking at her textbook. _Harry's potions book. Draco had it. Why?_ I couldn't just ask Hermione why Draco had it. What if he wasn't supposed to? He said he had found it. I decided to play it off.

"The one from the pureblood prince or whoever?" I asked.

"The half-blood prince. And yes. He hid it from Snape and for some ungodly known reason, Snape still found it. He clearly didn't hide it well enough," she scoffed and continued to write down some things in her notebook.

"Where did he hide it?" _And where would Draco have found it?_

"I have no clue. I suggested somewhere in the room of requirement so it would make it impossible for anyone to find it. He clearly didn't listen to me." She threw down her quill and leaned back against the couch. She looked tired. Hermione heaved, letting her body relax before turning to me. "What are you working on?"

I looked down at my book filled with numbers and equations. I sighed, "arithmancy." I saw Hermione's face light up.

"Oh I love arithmancy! What are you struggling with? How to reduce your number? Or maybe how to find someone's social number?" _What is a social number?_ I looked at her confused.

"Erm...all of it? I am much better at divination," I confessed.

"Professor Trelawney is a mad kook," Hermione chuckled as she neared me, grabbing my book.

"I couldn't agree with you more after the morning I had." I blurted out. Hermione looked at me in interest.

"And why is that?"

"She kicked me out of her classroom today after I came to her with a question. She had this weird... vision of sorts."

"You can't honestly believe anything she says," Hermione 'reassured' me. "Surely your question can be answered through arithmancy. The future is all calculated according to decision making and there are only so many ways a situation can play out." I looked at Hermione and then down at my bag. Maybe she could help me answer the question of the mysterious mirror. Professor Trelawney surely didn't. She just made me more worried.

"I'm...I'm not sure if arithmancy can answer this question." I pulled the mirror from my bag and showed it to her.

"What is this?" Hermione questioned, examining the mirror.

"Luna said it was cursed. I don't think I've ever seen her so frightened."

"Where did you get this?"

"Someone sent it to me. I'm not sure who. I've done extensive research and I can't find anything."

"Why does she think it was cursed?" Hermione ran her fingers over the silver metal rope that somehow still held the broken pieces into place. "And what happened to it?"

"She claims that she heard it speak to her last night. I may have heard it too. I'm not sure...I sort of threw it in frustration. I haven't been able to figure out what it means." Hermione stared into the reflection, angling it, allowing the light to splay into different directions.

"This might be... " she murmured to herself before turning to me. "Have you _seen_ anything peculiar in it?"

 _How did she know?_

"Erm yea actually. It was the strangest thing. The reflection I saw was not my own. But I was also extremely exhausted. I thought I was just seeing things." I quickly denounced, but now I wasn't so sure.

"I think you did. This is a two-way mirror Lyra. Harry has one of these when he communicated with his uncle, Sirius. You may want to check with him to make sure but from what it sounds like..." She handed the mirror back to me. "You have no clue who gave it to you?" I shook my head. "Well whoever has its sister knows you. You connect by saying the other person's name into the mirror if I recall."

"Well that explains the voices," I replied. I turned the mirror over in my hand. _A two-way mirror? Who would be trying to contact me? A woman no less_. My mother didn't have brown eyes. My grandmothers were both long dead. Everyone else I knew at school.

Then it hit me. Draco mentioned his mother having a mirror that looked "just like this one". _No, it couldn't... Why would Draco's mother try to contact me?_

I wrapped the mirror back up in my bag. Draco didn't know anything about the mirror. He also hadn't shown much sign of curiosity when I presented it to him. _What if she knew we were dating?_ I shuddered at the thought of Narcissa Malfoy. Her reputation in the wizarding community was not one I wanted to mess with. Of course, that is what I had thought about Draco and look where that landed me.

Hermione went back to looking at my textbook and started to point out certain equations. I couldn't help but ignore her. Arithmancy was so droll and I honestly felt I had bigger things to worry about. Hermione was probably right when she dismissed Professor Trelawney and her crazy accusations. Her comments still had me worried though. Three problems? Association with Lord Voldemort? The fear of life after Hogwarts started to creep in and chilled me to the bones. The school provided a sort of safety net for its students. However, after my recent encounter with the dementor and all of the chaos happening outside in the world, I almost wanted to curl in a ball and not leave this library. My parents had the courage and bravery of true Aurors. Me? Hell, I couldn't even gather the courage to apparate. _Shit!_

"Hermione? When is our apparition exam?" I cut her off mid sentence. She pondered for a second.

"If today is the thirteenth, then...the Monday after next I believe." I had completely lost track of the time during the past couple of weeks. I was definitely not prepared for this. Hermione fed off of my uneasiness and placed her hand on my knee. "Well, you can't be as bad as Ron. He doesn't have a clue. It's hilarious. It's kind of...kind of cute actually," she blushed. _Ya, if she only knew how horrible I was._ I took a deep breath and thought long and hard. There would be no way I was going to pass my apparition test. Then I would have to wait until the summer and take it at the ministry. My parents would be pissed. I may have passed my OWLs with flying colors but these NEWT courses were kicking my ass. What if I wasn't cut out for this? Maybe Draco was right. Maybe I did belong in Slytherin. I surely wasn't proving to be an appropriate Ravenclaw. After this year, I'd probably become the biggest disappointment to my parents. Falling behind in my studies, secretly communicating with a forbidden family member, dating a Malfoy. Ugh!

My eyes started to swell. I dismissed the thought and sucked in a deep breath of air. I had to pass the apparition test next week. There was no way around it. All of these thoughts prevented my ability to think. I needed some air before I had a panic attack.

I stopped Hermione again, who had continued to spit out mindless equations and theories. "I think I need a minute. Can we pick this up at another time? I truly appreciate your help...I just...I don't think I can do this right now." She gave me a warm smile and handed me back my textbook. I shoved it into my bag and headed out of the door to the library before the walls closed in on me.

I fled down the grand staircase not paying attention to any of the students making their way up to the first floor. I could feel my chest start to tighten. The floor began to become blurry as I turned the corner towards the middle courtyard. My heart racing, I ran with it towards the sunlight. I stepped onto the soft grass and stopped, letting the crisp air hit me. Taking several breaths of air, my hand found itself stabling my body against a pillar. My eyes closed and I focused on my breathing. _In and out. In and out. In and out._ It wasn't working. Tears quickly filled my eyes as I tried to catch my breath and began to lower my body to the ground. My hand started to tremble and I felt darkness surround me. _Oh no. Not now._ Feeling a presence, I looked up to see the shadowy figure of the dementor facing me. Goosebumps formed first on my arms and quickly spread to my core, freezing it. I was stuck.

Suddenly there was a warmth on my cheeks. _"Lyra! Lyra!"_ a voice called. It seemed so far away but I knew who it belonged to. The voice felt heavy, crushing my fear. My eyes focused on the dementor and I held my breath, closing my eyes again, trying to regain strength. _""Lyra! Lyra!"_ the voice called again, coming closer. _"Lyra! You can do this."_ I could. I could do this. I felt my body shake and opened my eyes, staring directly into the eyes of the voice. Draco had one hand on my shoulder, grasping it tightly. The other shoved a vial to my lips and a smooth liquid spilled into my mouth.

"Drink this," he demanded. I gagged at the horrid taste. "Breath." I took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling my body go limp. The heaviness melted off of me, spilling around the two of us. Closing my eyes again, I rested the back of my head on the wall and slowly began to feel my heart beat soften, my breath soon to follow. Within seconds, the fear had left.

"Are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see the worried expression of Draco staring back at me. I nodded and he took a sigh of relief. Lifting himself off of the ground, he extended a hand to me, helping me off of the cold grass. I looked around at some of the students who had stopped to take curiosity of my downfall. I quickly wished to be anywhere but here.

"Come. Let's walk," he responded. As he led the way out of the courtyard, he gave some students evil glares making them quickly turn their gaze elsewhere. I moved quickly through the crowd following a few paces behind Draco, trying to catch up as soon as we broke free of the stares.

He remained quiet as I followed him through the school and out towards to clock tower. I ran to catch up to him as we exited Hogwarts, the student population starting to disperse. Soon we were alone together on the old wooden bridge, overlooking the vast waters and valleys that surrounded the school. You could see for miles, sunlight gently caressing the hills miles away. I had never stopped to take this view in as the few times I had crossed this part of the school had been in a rush. It was breathtaking.

I felt Draco's hand gently graze mine as we stood there. Accidental? Maybe. But I grabbed ahold of it and turned to look at him. "Thank you." A small smile spread across his face and then disappeared.

"What happened back there?" he questioned. I just shook my head. Truthfully this was all too much. But that wasn't his problem to worry about. He chuckled and turned towards me. "Stop being so stubborn. It doesn't suit you."

"You're one to talk," I spat back. He raised an eyebrow.

"We're only human Lyra. Why do you think I carry around a vial of calming draught?" _Calming draught? Is that what that horrid liquid was?_ Whatever it was, I was thankful for it's immediate effects.

"I haven't had a panic attack like that since I was younger. I thought I had grown out of them. It was...terrifying." I shuddered at the thought. I tried not to linger on the feeling, afraid it may return.

"You don't simply 'grow' out of fear Lyra. It is a reoccurring feeling even the bravest can experience. My father taught me that." He dropped his head, resonating on his last words. His father. The man who had been sent to Azkaban only months prior. He never had mentioned him before and I could see why. I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I've missed you," he said quietly, dropping my hand. He composed himself and stood tall, looking out into the rolling hills. I smiled to myself and stepped closer to him, taking in the musky smell of sandalwood. _I've missed you too._ I thought. _So much._ But I didn't need to say that. Draco took my subtle hint in movement as an answer and melted next to me, his heat radiating onto my body, warming me.

"I miss our lessons," he said finally. "I miss being close to you." He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my hair. I clung tightly to him. It really had felt like eternity. "Where have you been?" he whispered into my hair. _What?_ He was the one who had been distant. I hardly ever saw him around school anymore.

"Me? Where have _you_ been?" I questioned. He seemed shocked from the response but then chuckled and pulled me in tighter.

"It was a rhetorical question love. However, I wouldn't say no to some practice right now," he said letting me go, awaiting a response. I sighed. There really was no time. I shouldn't have been here.

"I would love nothing but to spend the time with you, but I am completely bogged down in studies. I have an exam tomorrow and..." Draco stopped me.

"Sounds like all of the ingredients to a panic attack." He shook his head. "So stubborn." He smirked at me and looked down at my lips. "So you're meaning to tell me that studies are more important than me?' _No!Well...ya kinda. I mean, if we're thinking logically._ But I couldn't say that. I chose to keep quiet instead.

Draco frowned and then tried another approach. He leaned over to my ear and whispered, "What about now?" He gently nibbled, sending chills down my spine. I tried to maintain my composure. "No? What about now?" He continued to trail down my neck, nicking my skin with his teeth. My heart began to pick up the pace and my breath quickened. Draco sensed my reaction and pulled away satisfied. He smirked and looked at me. "Well?"

God did I want him. What would one lesson hurt? An hour? Maybe two? Did he _really_ want to practice or did he want to 'practice'? I really didn't mind either of the two. But then again, I had so much to do! And he knew it. The fear and anxiety started to flood into my body again. I had one week to perfect apparating.

Draco put his hands on my temple and applied some pressure. He directed my gaze at him and pierced his eyes into my soul. My vision began to blur and I began to lose focus. My thoughts were spinning until my mind just became...blank.

Draco broke his gaze and lifted his hands from my temples, resuming my eyesight. A huge grin slowly appeared on his face. _What just happened?_ I looked at him confused. He started to laugh.

"What...what did you just do?"

"Oh Lyra, I have much to teach you. That was too easy!" Now I was even more confused.

"Wha?"

"Stop worrying about your studies. I can't believe you're stressing about apparition. Of all things it has to be the easiest."

"How did you know..."

He stood there smiling at me. "Come on, I'll show you." He took me by the hand and led me down the bridge. I resisted a little.

"Draco, where are we going?" He stopped at turned to me.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he sighed.

"I'm sorry but the last time you took me out on the grounds of the castle I ended up in the infirmary." _Did I not have every reason to be a tad bit skeptical?_

Draco sighed. "Well, we can't apparate on the castle grounds. You should know that." My heart almost dropped.

"You mean...you're going to help me apparate?" I could feel tears threatening my eyes.

"I mean, I was going to but, it'll cost you," he smirked. I couldn't help but smile back. "Now stop wasting time and let's go." God he was such a smart ass.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Lyra is madly blinded in this chapter. As a reader, I hoped you caught on to the decision Lyra is set to meet (as we have seen several times in this story already). Professor Trelawney picks up on the fact that Lyra is associated with people in Voldemort's regime, thus making the assumption that Lyra is as well. This is not a terrible assumption, especially with her being a Carrow- once known only by being followers of Voldemort- and the fact that Draco and her have been together. We don't know specifically if the professor knows of their relationship (I am sure teachers hear all the rumors going around school) but she does confide in Lyra that love can be dangerous. As for the 3 problems, you will see them in later chapters as Lyra's world has yet to even turn the sharp corner it is destined for.

Lyra is also introduced to a severe panic attack in regards to her studies. With the pressures of her new social life, this studious Ravenclaw needs perfection if she will be satisfied with herself. Draco, once again, comes to the rescue, now threatening their secret relationship. Draco confides in Lyra enough to tease her with his powers of legilimency, making her question but proving that Draco is smarter than her in some areas. The results in her trusting him enough to help her with her own precious studies.


	36. Chapter 36: Apparition

I quickly raced Draco down the slopes to Hogsmeade. Damn this boy could sprint. The playful, "wait for me!" comments started to drown in heaves and groans as I struggled to keep up. He merely glanced behind every so often and smirked. I'm not sure if he did this to see if I was still behind him or to remind himself of the spectacle that he found so hilarious.

We finally approached the stone bridge to the small town. Draco propped up against the wall, shaking his head. I shot him a dirty look. He sulked over and brushed the hair out of my face. "May I remind you that I've been playing quidditch for years?" He lifted my head to meet my gaze. "And I was pretty damn good at it too." Emphasis on the was. He raised an eyebrow and continued to gloat. "My athletic prowess is in no comparison to their new seeker." He was so full of it but he wasn't lying. Harper hadn't let the Slytherin team to a victory yet. Although, I wouldn't call cheating an athletic prowess.

We were interrupted by a man, slouched over, hands full of bags. He walked with a heaviness in his step. Draco eyeballed the man as he passed, remaining silent, his playful mood quickly changing. The man's eyes turned to look at us briefly. I gave a shy smile as he passed as a warm gesture, but it wasn't taken. Instead, the man sighed and his face, long and tired, turned away. He continued to walk, giving no indication of any more interest. As soon as the man had passed, Draco mumbled, "Let's go. We have to get a little along the outskirts of the town. There are too many people here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the path below the bridge.

"Did you know that man?" I asked.

Draco frowned. "That was Florean Fortescue's husband." My heart sank. I recalled seeing the missing posters on the parlor's doors during the winter holidays. It had been at least 4 months since his disappearance.

"Any news on his whereabouts?" I questioned.

"No," he said promptly and started to walk further down the bank of the river. I looked at Draco suspiciously.

I ran to catch up to him. "You know where he is, don't you?" Draco continued to walk, not answering. I grabbed his arm and tugged on it for a response. Draco stopped and turned to look at me with a scowl on his face.

"Can we not talk about this?" he asked sternly.

"Did you not see that man back there? If you know where his husband is, we need to go tell him!" My heart ached at the thought of losing a loved one, let alone have no idea where they were or if they were ok.

Draco frowned. "I've already said too much."

Really? He wasn't going to do anything? "Draco, we can still catch him if he is going to the train." He continued walking in the opposite direction. I was frantic. "Draco!"

Nothing.

I became frustrated. "How would you feel if you lost a loved one for months not knowing if they were ok?!"

I immediately regretted my last statement. Draco stopped in his tracks and with a swift motion, turned to look me dead in the eyes. "I do know how it feels. It sucks. But holding onto hope that they are alive is better than knowing that they are dead. You could either give than man the benefit of the doubt OR you could end it for him. Which do you choose?"

I gulped. "He's dead?" I thought out loud. "How..." my voice trailed off. How did he know for certain?

Draco came over to me and stopped. He unbuttoned his left cuff and ripped up his sleeve, exposing the dark mark to me. The sight of it made me shiver. He lowered the cloth and reached for my hands, holding them tightly. "Before you even ask, no, I didn't do it but I know who did. I've seen things I would have preferred not to if I had a say. But this is not your burden." His hands came up to cup my face. "Stop dwelling on other people's problems. You cannot fix that man. Leave him be." I sighed and reached for his arms, lowering them. I nudged his sleeve up partially and stared down at the black head of the snake peeking from under the cotton. My fingers wandered, aching to expose more.

"Don't" Draco said suddenly and jerked his arm back. He pulled his sleeve down and buttoned it up again. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed. I could tell his mind was dwelling in a dark space. This was not how I wanted this afternoon to go.

"I'm sorry. You're right. We're here for practice, ya? Let's go." We both needed a distraction and right now and I needed help.

Soon we came to a clearing far enough from civilization. "This will work perfectly", Draco responded, walking a couple of steps away from me. He took out his wand. "As you know, apparition does not require a verbal incantation. It's all about the movement. Simply focus on a destination and... " with a swift turn, Draco spun into a think fog, which immediately took off towards the sky. I watched the black form zoom above, circling around my head before falling back to earth. Draco reappeared before me, hair disheveled and a huge grin on his face.

I stood there in shock. "How long have you known how to do that?" He was obviously skilled, landing in perfect form and not a visible scratch on his body.

"Since July." What? It hadn't even been a year and he could pull off a perfect apparition?

"Are you licensed already? I haven't seen you in class." Draco shook his head and laughed.

"Oh I was in class. I stood a few students behind you. I couldn't take Granger's babbling any longer. And who needs one of those stupid things anyways? All it is is a piece of paper. Besides, my father knows Twycross. I could probably get one if I needed it." I frowned. I wasn't a fan of his blatant disregard for rules.

"Well, I still need to pass this class. My parents are not as lenient as yours." My father would kill me if I failed this test.

"Lenient? Ha! You don't even know the half of it. Why do you think I learned apparition so early? Requirement, not choice. I prefer broomstick to be honest."

"Well it seems more of a hassle if you ask me." I replied. "What good is it if you could loose an arm?!"

"Bloody hell Lyra. You're not going to lose an arm. Now think of a place. A place you can picture clearly."

I closed my eyes. "The 3 D's: destination, determination, and deliberation."

Draco sighed. "Ya. Ya. The key here is confidence. Don't hesitate. Know your location. Be in that spot and you will get there."

I took a deep breath and searched in my mind for a place I knew well. My thoughts were scattered. I knew so many places. It was hard to focus in on just one.

"Come on then. You can't hesitate. That's how you loose a limb." Draco said 'reassuringly'.

"Why did you say that? Now I definitely can't do it," I said, frustrated. Draco sighed and came over to me. He placed his arms on my shoulders.

"You have nothing to worry about." He pointed to a line of trees on the other side of the river. "See that line? Look closely. There is a tree that is slightly bent." I nodded. "Now close your eyes and think only of that tree. Hold on to me. Don't let go." I nodded again and gulped. My heart beat faster as the seconds went by, awaiting an unknown feeling.

Suddenly I could feel my body compressing and twisting. My chest tightened and I held my breath. "Think about the tree," a voice called. I focused on the curve on the tree as my body pushed its way through what felt like the opening of a straw.

As soon as my feet touched the grass, my eyes shot open. I let go of Draco and immediately started to search for any missing limbs. I wiggled every finger, toe, joint in my body before letting go of my breath.

"And what did I tell you? Easy." He crossed his arms, satisfied. I sat on the ground and tried to think of the strange feeling that had just occurred. It was like no other. Draco interrupted my thought. "Ok, your turn."

"What?"

"Come on. Now you have nothing to worry about. Is this not the point of us being here?" He replied. I guess I wasn't going to learn until I tried it.

"Come with me." I pleaded.

Draco looked at me wearily. "Do you think it's smart to try a side along on your first attempt?" Probably not but what if I ended up in some weird place? I wouldn't know how to get back!

I looked up at Draco and tried to give him my most sympathetic look. He rolled his eyes and sighed into a smile. "You're pathetic, you know that?" I couldn't help but grin. He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me up.

"Have a place in mind?" I nodded. I took my wand out, closed my eyes, and twisted my wand up across my body. Soon the foreign feeling returned , dragging us across space. The air around me became thinner. I could feel my chest compress again, restricting my airways. I opened my eyes and was immediately blasted with an intense, icy chill. I choked on the wind and air rushed to my brain, sending us into a spiral downwards.

"Focus!" Draco demanded. I looked around and saw a small house below a thin layer of mist. I reached towards it, falling faster and faster, bracing myself for the impact that was about to ensue. I tucked in my head as our bodies collided with the glass window of my bedroom. I hit the floor and rolled across the carpet, grabbing for a trash can as soon as I stopped. The contents of my stomach gurgled and quickly shot their way up through my mouth and into the can.

"Ugh! What happened?" I groaned, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. I looked around the room to find Draco propped on an elbow, rubbing the back of his head.

"You lost focus." He grabbed a hold of the corner of my bed and stood up, looking around. A slow smirk appeared on his face. I could feel myself blushing. I had a boy in my bedroom. I had Draco Malfoy in my bedroom. Shit! My thoughts switched gears. My parents.

"Shhhhhhh!" I demanded, listening for movement throughout the house. Draco stopped in his tracks and looked at me queerly. I placed my hand on the floor to feel any reverberation, any life that moved throughout the house. Surely my parents would've heard the crash. No step, no voice, nothing. Just our breathing escaping the room.

Draco walked past me quietly and over to my bookcase. He honed in on a photograph before turning to me amused. "This is your bedroom. I'm in your bedroom right now. Unbelievable." he murmured.

"You're about to be dead meat if you don't be quiet!" I slowly got off the ground and headed to the door. The metal of the doorknob felt cold to the touch as I grasped it and turned, inching the door open. Sunlight flooded the hallway and down the stairwell. I watched as dust particles floated through the air, undisturbed from human contact.

"Mum? Dad?"

No response. I opened the door, stepping out nervously. There was too much stillness in the air; something didn't feel right. I tiptoed across the faded pink carpet and grabbed a hold of the stair railing. This was strange. Usually on Sundays the smell of camomile tea wafted through the air and the sound of crinkled paper was heard as my father would read the paper vigorously, huffing at Rita Skeeter's 'ruthless' gossip column. But today, not a sound was heard. The air was still, smelling somewhat damp.

I continued down the stairwell to the middle landing. As soon as I turned to the lower flight, my heart stopped. What was once my family's kitchen now stood in a pile of trash, broken furniture and pieces of plaster blown from the walls. The dust had settled over dishes that were splayed out and shattered. All of the kitchen knives stood erect, stuck in the side of the pantry door. It was clear a fight had ensued but the question was who? The list would be forever long of all of my parents enemies. Since the return of Voldemort, their lives had been a chaotic whirlwind of broken leads and chases. But not once had I considered a break in.

I carefully stepped through the rubble on the floor, keeping my eyes out for the unmentionable lifeless body. My gaze came to our front door, which seemed completely untouched. It hadn't been forced open nor had there been any other damage done to it. There it sat, a solid, pristine vessel among ruins, still locked. Whomever intruded and caused this was either invited in or snuck in another way.

A crackle of glass disturbed the silence. I spun around to see only Draco picking up a broken photograph, staring at it for a mere second before placing it on the kitchen counter. He looked at me with a frown and murmured, "What the hell happened here?". I just looked at him, not able to answer. I could feel my face getting hot. I had no idea how to respond. Questions had flooded my brain, suffocating every ounce of my memory; I could only stare at the mess before me. Draco came to me, his wand at the ready beneath his cloak. He carefully peered around the corner before moving forward towards the front door. He noted the lack of damage and moved onto my father's study. With a sound "click", the door opened. It took every bit of my energy to follow. I almost wished I hadn't.

My father's study had been thrown apart, just as the kitchen had. Books were thrown off the shelves, paper littering every ounce of the floor. The mirror above the fireplace had been cracked with glass shattered over the hearth, creating diamond like crystals on the ground . Soot had been strewn everywhere as if someone had purposely wrestled within the fireplace. My eyes finally found their way back to Draco, who stood staring at the wall behind my father's desk. In dried blood read:

 **VOLDEMORT HAS RISEN**

A path of red had melted into the carpet, soaking the area around the old wooden desk. My heart began to pound in my chest at the thought of the source of blood. The threat of tears no longer existed as they started to stream down my face. I slowly approached the side of the oak desk awaiting my family's fate. Slowly peering over, my breath caught at the sight of only the leather chair toppled over in the puddle. No body.

"Lyra..." I turned to see Draco inching towards the splay of closed curtains. He slowly peeled one away, untangling a body that was hidden beneath. The mass thumped to the floor, revealing a cold, white, face of an unfamiliar man. Draco stared at the body for a moment and then slowly took a couple of steps back. "We have to leave. Now." he stated, his voice trembling.

"But my parents,"

"They're not here." He stated abruptly. Before I knew it, Draco grabbed my hand and we twisted into a dark spiral, escaping the scene.


	37. Chapter 37: Confide in Me

_"Severus, so glad you could join me. Tea?"_

 _Snape had no idea why Albus had asked him into his office that evening._

 _"No, thank you," he peered at Albus. After a few moments, Dumbledore placed his tea cup on his desk and removed a small white envelope from his robes, extending it to Snape. Snape eyeballed the letter. His lip quivered. Recently letters never held good news as one would hope. Instead, letters held grim news from loved ones or officials. He didn't want to hear either._

 _With a nervous hand, Snape grabbed the letter and gave Albus one final look before opening it slowly._

 ** _The regime is strong. We are safe for_**

 ** _now but are moving at daybreak._**

 ** _Death eaters have infiltrated the_**

 ** _ministry and seldom can be trusted._**

 ** _Take caution. She is safest_**

 ** _under your protection. News_**

 ** _to come._**

 ** _A. Carrow_**

 _It took Snape only a moment to realize which A. Carrow had written to Dumbledore._

 _"How?" he questioned._

 _"House invasion." Dumbledore stated._

 _Snape knew that Alecto had some leads on her brother's house, but after feeding Amycus false information, he thought she would be thrown off. Maybe she was smarter than he had realized._

 _Snape sighed. "Sir, I am not capable of saving everyone." Dumbledore nodded his head and turned back to his desk. He sat down and placed the cup of tea to his lips again._

 _"Have you told the girl?" Snape questioned._

 _Dumbledore took a sip of tea before responding. "We will when the time is right."_

 _"Excuse me sir. We?"_

 _"Severus, she has been in contact with Amycus on school grounds. I have strengthened the enchantments but you must make sure this does not happen again."_

 _Snape knew Amycus had been trying to find his brother, whether to help his sister or to make amends, he hadn't quite pinned it yet. But to have a death eater contact a student on school grounds? Who would even be able to make that connection...except for..._

 _Snape scowled. He could feel a wave of heat wash over his body. Of all the irresponsible things to do._

 _"Yes, I believe Mr. Malfoy may have some explaining to do." Dumbledore stated knowingly. "However, that brings us to the next problem. I've noticed some peculiar behavior from that boy. I trust that you have everything handled?"_

 _Snape nodded hesitantly. Dumbledore confided in him more than he had wished. First Harry and now Draco, who was proving to be more trouble than he had hoped. The boy needed a swift kick to the ass but he couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him. Elements of the Black family were not all terrible and this nature glowed brightly within Draco._

 _Snape turned to leave before Dumbledore stopped him, "One last thing before you go." Snape gently turned his head, listening. "Do you believe in fate, Severus?" Snape took a second to process the random question._

 _"No," he stated simply and exited, leaving Dumbledore to his cup of tea._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I strongly debated putting this chapter somewhere else. Please let me know your thoughts! The suspension in the last chapter is completely resolved by this letter, however, some of our character's do not know this yet (and from the looks of it, won't for some time). Dumbledore is the keeper of knowledge but how he chooses to use it is another story. For now, Lyra will suffer with the fate of her parents. More to come!


	38. Chapter 38: Barriers

We landed next to the river, Draco's grip tight. I was frantic.

"NO! We have to go back! My family!" Draco's grip did not loosen, forcing my feet to drag as he started to move. "Draco PLEASE!' He stopped and looked at me, his eyes red with threatening tears. "Please Draco. What if they're lying dead somewhere? We didn't even check the whole house. I need to know," I begged and broke down again. Heaving, tears exploded from my eyes. My legs gave way, gravity pulling me slowly to the ground.

Draco stared down upon me and my misery, eventually letting out a frustrated sigh. He ran his hand through his hair and paced from me to the waters edge. I desperately tried to gather myself.

"You're parents are not dead" he stated matter of factly.

"How do you know? Don't tell me lies just so you don't have to take me back there." I threw at him.

"What?"

I buried my head in my arms and wept. The thought of my parents gone forever sank into my gut, churning it. I took in some deep breaths and focused on the sound of the river. Draco came and sat next to me. I ached for comfort but received none.

After some time he finally spoke. "You don't have to believe me but sometimes the 'what-ifs' are better than reality Lyra. They killed Mulciber. I'm sure that wasn't easy but he's dead which means they're alive somewhere."

"But where?" I said out loud. I wiped my tear stained and steadied my breath. Alive? Where could they be? I turned to look at Draco again. He was deep in thought, staring past the hills that surrounded us. My mind wandered back to my father's study. The caked blood on the carpet. The mess of books. The words on the wall. Voldemort has risen.

"Draco? Mulciber was a death eater, wasn't he?" I questioned. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, dropping his head.

How did a death eater know where I lived? Shit. My uncle. Was he responsible for this? He sounded pretty sincere about keeping my father safe. But that crazed laugh? Neither was a convincing argument. But maybe he knew.

"I need you to arrange another meeting between me and my uncle," I stated to Draco, breaking his train of thought.

"No. You know that's not smart Lyra."

"He could have arranged their murder!" I huffed.

"Exactly!" A scowl appeared over his face.

"Draco, I have to find my parents. Dead or alive I don't care. You are my only tie in with them. Do you have a better idea?" We sat there, eye locked, for what seemed like eternity before he replied.

"I know someone." OK and... "Just give me some time." This was ridiculous.

"But what if we don't have time?' Draco leaned over and glared at me intently.

"Lyra, you don't know what you're messing with. Voldemort is a monster and will do anything in his power to destroy something he is after. It can't be you. If you want my help, we have to do it my way." I hated his stubbornness but he was the best chance I had. Even Harry didn't have the same connections. I sighed in defeat.

"Come on. It's almost six and the sun in setting," Draco stood up and offered me a hand. He lifted me up and drew me close. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded. He heaved a big sigh and placed both hands on my face. He stared at me for a moment before he finally relaxed. Draco nodded in affirmation and we headed back towards the castle.

* * *

 _"Mulciber is dead," Draco announced as he walked into Snape's office._

 _"And how do you know this?" Snape inquired, not looking up from the papers on his desk. Draco came over and sat on the corner of the wooden table._

 _"I saw him with my two eyes down on Acton Street." Snape looked up from his papers and stared at Draco._

 _"What pray tell were you doing in London?" Draco stayed silent and thought of his next move._

 _"That's not the point. He is dead and I know who killed him." Snape stood up from his chair and swiftly caught Draco by the cloak, removing him from his desk. He peered down upon the boy and asked again,_

 _"What were you doing in London?" Draco's breath caught. He knew he wasn't supposed to be off of Hogwarts grounds without permission, let alone apparate. However, the thought of important information such as this should have saved him. He was wrong._

 _Snape frowned and removed Draco from his clutches. "How am I supposed to keep an eye on you when you keep disappearing?"_

 _"You don't have to keep an eye on me! I am capable of handling things on my own!" Draco huffed. He was sick of being played as a child. He had seen death, murders, misery, and yet, people kept treating him like he had seen nor done anything._

 _"Mr. Malfoy, need I remind you that there are lives at stake here? Your foolishness is going to get you killed."_

 _"May I remind YOU that the Dark Lord needs me? He chose me. It would be foolish to not consider my protection."_

 _"And it is THAT attitude that makes you not fit the job." Snape's blood was boiling. He stepped closer to Draco, standing tall. He barely towered over the boy and it was clear the sixteen year old would surpass him in due time. But for now, he was still a boy._

 _"I thought I told you to stay away from the girl." Snape snarled. Draco paused. Snape knew about Mulciber? "You know nothing good is going to become of this."_

 _"How did you know?" Draco questioned._

 _"I will always be two steps in front of you boy. It's about time you start listening to my advice." Draco slumped. He hated to admit when Snape was right. But he tried. He tried to get rid of her and she was still...there. Just like the feeling was still there every time he saw her, heard her, felt her._

 _Draco looked up at Snape. He could see that the boy was getting soft hearted more and more every time he saw him. Weaker, defeated. Snape could see it in his eyes._

 _"Listen. You and I both know that the Dark Lord is getting stronger. Mulciber's death never should have happened. You need to stay out of this. Focus on the task you're given instead of butting into other people's problems."_

 _Draco lowered his head. He knew if he said anything else it would be a losing battle._

 _"You are risking the lives of yourself and her by getting involved. How do you think Mulciber knew where to go?" Draco's heart stopped. His eyes grew wide with terror. "Only someone with the right connections could link a death eater with long lost relatives of an Auror."_

 _Draco lost all color in his face at the idea of this being his fault once again; this time more serious than ever. Mulciber's death was on his hands and Lyra's parents were next. Snape didn't want to spin this information into blaming the boy but he had been left with little options. He had to get Draco focused on the plan that should've happened months ago._

 _"If you truly care about her, you'll stay out of it." Snape stated again. Draco pulled his hood up and over head, hiding his emotions. He pushed past Snape and headed for the door. Snape closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He had to prepare for the worst._


	39. Chapter 39: Choices

_Draco hung close to the walls of the castle, finally descending down the stairwell into the dungeon. Wiping an escaped tear from his eye, he sucked up his breath hoping no one would be in the common room to witness his distraught._

 _Placing a hand on the wall, Draco leaned in to whisper the password. The masonry gave way to his gentle slurs and he pushed open the door as quietly as he could. Draco listened intently for any indication of life beyond the entrance, only to heave a sigh of relief. He spun around and stepped hastily through the room and up to his dorm, two steps at a time._

 _Finding sanctuary in his empty room, Draco flopped onto his bed, quickly shedding his cloak. The past twelve hours swept across his body like a storm, flooding his memory with brokenness and guilt. He choked on the thought of Snape's words. How could this be his fault? He was doing everything in his power to fix this bloody cabinet. And it wasn't like he hadn't TRIED to get rid of that bumbling fool of a headmaster. Just nothing had worked._

 _Draco felt like he was being knocked to the ground. His chest caved in and he started to heave. He steadied himself on the wooden headboard and loosened his collar. He had told himself he would be strong through all of this. The thought of killing someone had terrified him. Now, not only was his target still alive, but he was responsible for the murder of one of his own. It was her fault. If she hadn't entered his life, none of this would have happened. Outcomes would've been different. The cabinet may already be fixed. Dumbledore may have already been dead. His father would be home._

 _But, then again, all of that was a stretch. Draco tried to catch his breath. Lyra's frantic pleas reappeared within his thoughts. He usually had no care in the world for other students, especially those in other houses. Why did his thoughts always come back to her? He tried again to push them out._

 _He looked at his outstretched arm, the snake revealing it's ugly head. The thoughts shifted again to his task. He couldn't escape the idea of this all being a ploy. He had overheard his mother talk of this being a 'suicide mission' and he was walking straight into it. And for what? Voldemort's approval? But it was that that was keeping his family at such high risk. Damn potter and his bloody incompetence. Never in his dreams would he have given the faintest thought of his father locked away. But Potter knew exactly how to make nightmare come to life._

 _He pounded his fists into his pillow. All of his emotions and problems drained the life out of him. He crashed onto his bed and threw the pillow over his face. What was he going to do? He really just wanted to leave and forget everything. That sounded all fine and well with the exception of death awaiting him on the other side. He had to fix this cabinet. And he really couldn't just leave Lyra, no matter how much she toyed with his feelings. If he truly had gotten her into this mess, he had to get her out. Even as a death eater, as a Malfoy, he was still human and lived up to some standard. A high one at that, he thought._

 _It was clear Snape was not going to let up about her. With Mulciber's death, contacting a Carrow would be suspicious. He didn't know for a fact if her parents were alive, but nothing about the scene had proven otherwise. There was a point to this– their death. And why Mulciber? His family tie-ins with the Dark Lord were strong. Mulciber Sr was one of the original followers of Voldemort. Perhaps Voldemort was involved in this? If that was the case, there was no stopping him. Even if he wasn't, Mulciber's death would not be taken lightly, Lyra's parents were being hunted, one way or another. Now his choice was whether or not he wanted to get involved. Every inch of his logic screamed no, but his soul fought back._

 _Draco took a deep breath in and exhaled into the once chilled pillow. His hand dug in his pocket for the vial he had used on Lyra earlier that day. He shoved the vial to his lips, chugging the rest of the liquid. Draco let his eyes close, completely covering himself in darkness. He focused on his breathing and slowly slipped into a conscience trance._

* * *

I didn't want to go back to the castle. Every ounce of me wanted to be back at my house searching for my parents. The mix of hyperactive motivation and the chill of potential reality made my stomach do flips. I kept thinking of Draco's stern belief that they were still alive waiting for the perfect opportunity to contact me. But where could they even be? All of the obvious places where...well, just that...obvious. I shouldn't doubt them, I thought. After all, they are aurors. But with the ministry under constant attack, anything could happen. My stomach continued to churn ferociously.

I headed immediately to the showers, avoiding all contact with human life. Relieved to the emptiness of the bathroom, I headed straight over to the only shower that produced water hot enough to clear one's senses. Running the hot water up to a level of scolding, I peeled off my clothes, shedding the layers of the long day.

The water stung my body like little pellets of fire but I had no notion of moving. My legs were glued to the floor, my eyes soon to follow. I took a deep breath in and tried to calm my nerves. "You need to trust them. What more can you do?" my conscious questioned. But I could do something. I had connects into the dark world. I could at least find out what happened to my parents. But then again, did I want to know?

I tried to believe Draco's words. Getting involved with Death Eaters was no joke and he was right, did I really want to put myself in the way of danger? Of death? I mean, Harry did it all too often and he was still here. Is that not what an auror does for a living? Being an auror sounded like an excellent idea in the books and my parents made it seem easy. I guess their flawless execution never did me justice at the profession.

I turned the knob for the shower and stepped out onto the cool tile. It all came down to two choices now: fight to find my parents and risk my life or watch safely from afar, tied down by worry and guilt. Great life choices Lyra. Good god what was I about to do?


	40. Chapter 40: Malevolent Being

"Lyra! There you are. Where have you been all evening?" Luna voice woke me from a deep slumber. I looked wearily around the room, catching fragmented bits of where I was and how I got there. As I quickly returned to reality, flashes of the past 24 hours haunted my memory. I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the tears.

"Lyra?" Luna came and stood over me. Her blue eyes pierced through the darkness, reminding me of Draco's I could feel a tear escape and roll down the side of my face. Luna sensed the emotion and sat down on my bed, placing a hand on my arm. I tried to search for words to break the silence but all I could spit out was,

"They're gone." Luna looked at me confused. The tears now flowing through the corners of my eyes. Again I choked, "They're gone."

"Who? Lyra what happened?" Her voice was soft and almost comforting. I took a deep breath and sat up, wiping the tears from my face.

"My parents, they're gone. I apparated to my house and they were gone."

"You apparated home?" she questioned, completely ignoring the whole point. I just sat there in silence. She cleared her throat. "Well...they could just be out. I am sure with all of what is going on, they're pretty bogged down," she stammered.

"No Luna." I looked straight into her eyes, "I mean, they're gone, missing, dead. I don't know! A death eater attacked them. They were targeted." I could feel my throat begin to burn again.

Luna's face suddenly dropped. A terrified look sprung in her face. "Ok, ok. Let's reevaluate," she said, taking a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "A death eater? Are you sure?"

"Yes." The image of the lifeless body on the floor shoved it's way into my thoughts. Luna interrupted.

"Do you think your uncle has anything to do with this?"

I bowed my head. "I really hope not." I looked back into Lyra's hopeful eyes. "He said he would protect him." I knew what Luna was thinking. But he is a death eater. However, I couldn't trust that theory. Draco was living proof of this. It was all more complicated than it looked. Don't get me wrong, it doesn't excuse the fact that death eaters were a horrible group of beings, known for their deceitfulness and awful behavior. To anyone else it may seem like the obvious reason, but something just...didn't feel right.

"I don't think he did it." I told Luna. "But he may know why it was done or where they might be."

"Lyra, I don't like the sound of this. You need to slow down. I think you need to tell Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore would not approve of me trying to contact my uncle," I put simply.

"No and neither do I. But he works with the order and can help locate your parents."

"My parents are not in the order Luna, you know that. How would he know where they are?"

"He has contacts within the ministry and not to mention, he is one of the most powerful wizards of our lifetime! It wouldn't hurt to have him on our side helping Lyra."

I took a breath, her words rolling over in my brain. She put her hand on my leg, catching my attention. "It would be stupid trying to do this alone." She smiled sweetly at me.

I nodded, resulting in being hugged tightly by my best friend. "Lyra? Are you alright then? We'll find them you know." I agreed, repressing the thought of possible death of my parents. "They're not dead. You're parents are expert aurors. The best I know! You must trust them."

"I know...it's just." Tears began to swell in my eyes yet again. "Luna, it was terrifying. There was blood everywhere. My house was trashed." The words Voldemort has risen painted on the walls. The body. "If they haven't been found then they will soon. There was a body. They killed a death eater." I looked at her in the eyes. "I can't go back."

"Home is where the heart is, Lyra. We will find them but we must act now. Time waits for no one. Let's go," Luna replied, grabbing my hand.

* * *

"Luna, I think it is past curfew. No one is in the hall. What time is it?" I questioned as we sped up the stairwell towards the gargoyle corridor.

"Last I checked it was quarter to ten," Luna whispered. I suddenly saw a shadow ricochet off of a wall ahead. I pulled Luna back around the corner. We peered around the brick wall to see the shadow disappear down the hallway.

"It's the last thing we need is to be caught," I whispered under my breath. We raced down the hallway towards the entrance. "Have any clue to what the password may be?" I asked, looking at the statue. The beast looked down at me with an evil grin. Luna made a queer sigh, giving me a quizzical look.

"Just try something," she egged. I tried to think of a logical password but knowing Dumbledore, he wouldn't make it easy. I began to blurt out anything that came to mind.

"Periwinkle, stardust, tangerine," Luna took the hint and started to do the same.

"Juniper, hogwash, phoenix,"

"And what exactly are you two doing?" a voice said coldly. My heart froze. I turned to meet two black eyes staring down at us.

"Pro...Professor," Luna stammered, "We...we just needed to see the headmaster is all."

Snape glare shifted to Luna. "At this hour? Ms Lovegood, as a fifth year, the only reason you should be up at this time of night is to study for your O.W.L.S. It would be highly disappointing for you to have to repeat my class next year." Luna gulped but stood her ground. "As for you Ms. Carrow," the words slid all too easily off of his tongue, "we have some matters to discuss about you and a certain...student. I've been expecting you in my office." I looked at Luna wide eyed. Snape's office was the last place I wanted to be.

"But Professor..." I jumped in. "This is of urgent matters. We must see Dumbledore."

"Whatever it is can wait. The headmaster is currently occupied with more important matters." More important?!

Luna could sense my anger and pipped in. "Sir, no disrespect but..."

"Ms. Lovegood, as I find it very hard to believe that the next thing to come out of your mouth is nothing BUT disrespect, I suggest you find your way back to your dorm before 100 points are deducted from Ravenclaw and you land yourself in detention for the rest of the year." Luna scowled.

"You can't do that," she said sternly.

Snape leaned in closer. I could smell the lack of hygiene radiating off of his breath as he stared right into Luna's eyes. "I'll have you know that as a professor at this school, my word against a student's is beyond incomparable. Especially if one's father is an insufferable mad man, sick from his own conspiracies."

"My father says nothing but the truth," Luna snapped. I had never seen her so infuriated.

"Your father feeds off of nothing but stories and lies. But...nevertheless," he continued, soothing out his tone, straightening his composure. "Ms. Carrow and I have business to attend to before it gets too late." Snape turned and started to walk down the corridor. I looked at Luna who was still fuming through her nostrils. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Just let it go," I whispered. "I'll see you back in the dorm." She looked at me and nodded, finally heading back to our tower.

I kept my distance behind Snape as we traveled down into the dungeons. This had to be about Draco. Even so, my hope was that it was the only reason. Snape was most definitely one of them; a death eater. He wouldn't dare try to do anything to a student on school grounds, would he? My heart quickened at the thought.

We entered the office, Snape closing the door swiftly behind me, shutting us in. He pulled out a rickety wooden chair, motioning me to sit. I slowly sat onto the frame of the chair, expecting it to collapse beneath me at any moment but it didn't to my surprise. Snape swiftly sat adjacent from me, leaving us in silence.

After a few moments he spoke. "You know exactly why you are here and yet, I continue to find you in compromising positions. Is your logic clouded? Perhaps in a different place this year?" I stayed silent. "Your grades have seemed to drop this semester Ms. Carrow. Do not think I haven't noticed. That is not typical for you now, is it?" Snape sneered. "I'm curious, are you still on track to become an auror, such as your parents?" I nodded, trying not to think of them. "I would hope that you would then make a good choice and focus more on your studies. Your parents may be aurors but that doesn't excuse them, or yourself, from certain dangers." I gulped. Did he know? Did Professor Snape know about my parents? Before I could gather the courage to speak, he continued.

"It has come of my attention that you have been venturing outside of common ground and although I could care less about a student's social life here at the school, this one in particular makes me sour." Snape dug under his fingernails for a moment, seemingly unaffected by my presence. He stopped and looked at me, his expression dry and malicious. "Your curiosity has affected one of my best students, Ms. Carrow, and although being of a studious nature, you have done nothing to help Mr. Malfoy except make him lose focus and lack specific judgement this year. It would be wise to simply stay out of it." Snape placed emphasis on his last words, chilling me to the bone.

"But Professor..." Draco had helped me this year, albeit in an odd fashion. But I needed him now more than ever if I was going to find my parents. I couldn't dare tell Snape although something told me he already knew.

"I'll have you know that your careless adventures this year have created quite a dynamic within the school, not only endangering your life but the lives of other students. As a professor, I must ask you to reconsider your choices or there will be consequences for your actions." Consequences? Careless adventures?

"The confrontation with Ms. Parkinson, destruction of school property, illegal communications, being out past curfew on multiple occasions." It was like he could read my mind. How could Snape possibly know all of this. Draco.

"Lying cheat," I murmured under my breath. How could he rat us out? There must have been some benefit for him in all of this. I sighed. Snape looked at me with a nasty smirk on his face.

"These actions would call for immediate expulsion from Hogwarts." My heart dropped.

"No..." Snape held up a finger to quiet me.

"However, some school matters have been placed on temporary suspension." He leaned in closer, towering over his desk. "Do not put this school in any more danger, Ms. Carrow, or I will see to it myself that you are escorted off the premises. Do I make myself clear?" I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. After a few moments I nodded.

"Good. Now, it is late." Snape scribbled an illegible note on some paper and handed it to me. "Head back to your dorm. If anyone stops you, hand them this paper. I hope to see better things from you, Ms. Carrow." And at that, I grabbed the note and scurried out of the dungeons, back to the safety of my dorm.


	41. Chapter 41: Cornered

**Warning: Mature content.** _Please be aware that there is high sensitivity to the content in this chapter but was written solely to aide the plot line and to further develop character relationships within the story. Thanks for reading!_

We both slept in late the next morning and made it to breakfast with minutes to spare. I was starving but I couldn't eat; Snape's meeting the previous night opened up a whole new box of questions.

"Expelled? He can't do that, can he?" I said out loud for probably the eleventh time this morning.

"There are a lot of things that people say but don't actually mean, Lyra. But I can't say there isn't truth in his words." I turned quickly to Luna, eyeing her down. "You cannot deny your own actions. And although a little recklessness is good, I...I just... you haven't been yourself recently."

"Luna you cannot be serious. Look at the world around us. Trust me, I've wanted to hide in a corner several times. But this is real. Not a dream or a fantasy. How can you ask me to be stationary while my parents are out there somewhere?"

"Lyra, I didn't mean it like that.." Luna quickly rebutted. I knew what she meant. My relationship with Draco had concerned her from the beginning. If she only knew.

Harry came huffing down to our table followed by a troubled looking Hermione. He stopped in front of us, trying to be calm.

"Luna, we had a meeting last night. Where were you?" he questioned. I looked at Luna. She had never missed a meeting but...

"I had some...things... to attend to Harry." She responded, placing a hand on mine.

Harry looked over to me gravely. Our last run in wasn't pleasant and I could tell his distaste for me still lingered. "I can only hope that you're not being persuaded by traitors." He spat. Traitor? Hermione placed a hand carefully on his shoulder only to have him shrug it off. He leaned down over the table across from us with a scowl on his face. I could see a deranged look in his eye.

"Because of you I am now serving detention every Saturday through the rest of the quidditch season."

I stammered, "Harry...I ..."

"I am about tired of this game you are playing with Malfoy. How else would he know?" The potions book. Shit.

"Harry...I didn't mean to... I...it just.." It really was my fault. "Sorry."

"You can't be trusted. You're turning into one of them," he scoffed. I looked at him with disgust. I was not 'one of them'. Not even close.

"Harry. Stop! You don't even know what she has been through." Luna took the words right out of my mouth and presented them in a more civil manner. I continued to glare at Harry. His look reflected mine.

"She's been through a loss." Luna continued. I broke contact with Harry to stop Luna from saying anymore. I shook my head at her to tell her to stop. Why Luna? Why would you say that?

Hermione pipped in. "What?" A look of concern and confusion spread over her face. Great. Now I had to tell them.

"My parents. They were attacked a few days ago by a death eater. I'm...I'm not sure what happened to them." I looked down at my fingers.

"But...I just saw you yesterday in the library." Hermione added in disbelief. I had no words to give her.

Harry then broke the silence, "Does it surprise you? You're snogging a death eater! What did you think was going to happen?!" I pounded my fists on the table and stood up. That was it. He had crossed the line. Hermione pulled Harry back and looked at him sternly. My fingernails gripped into the table.

"I told you hanging around Draco wasn't good. All you're doing now is sleeping in the bed that you made."

"Harry!" Hermione said astonishingly. My blood was boiling. I imagined burning a hole right through his left eye. I could feel my fingertips burn with rage. Suddenly his left eye lens cracked, breaking my focus.

"Blimey! What the..." Harry said, distracted by the action. I took the opportunity to collect myself and depart from the scene before matters became worse.

I stormed down the hallway, running into students along the way. Who was Harry to call me a traitor? The nerve of him.

Suddenly I was stopped by a tall student, cloaked in green Slytherin robes. "Just who I wanted to see," Blaise's voice said coolly. I looked up and saw two brown eyes hidden from underneath the hood of the cloak. Two hooded figures were standing behind him, unknown to me; none of them Draco. I looked at him sternly, still heated from my encounter from Harry.

"Blaise, not now. I...I need some time." I started to move past him before he caught me with his arm.

"Not so fast." He gripped at my shoulders, leaning in. He then whispered, "I told you that if I found out it was you who was making Draco crazy I would find you." His hot breath ran down my neck. It smelled of brandy; he had been drinking. His minions chuckled in the background. I looked around the hall noticing the students had cleared.

"Blaise...I don't know what you think is happening but I haven't done anything." I said, wriggling against his constraints, searching for my wand. Damn was he strong. Blaise smirked, strengthening his hold.

"You're a little fireball aren't you," he laughed. "No wonder Draco has a thing for you." I looked up at his eyes, narrowing. He flashed his teeth at me in an evil grin. "What makes you so special, huh?" He pushed me up against the wall, tightening his strength yet again.

"Ow Blaise. Let go! You're hurting me." I demanding, trying to fight my way out of his grip. My heart began to beat faster.

"What? Draco hasn't made you numb to the pain yet?" His hand closed around my throat, lifting my head up to meet his gaze. "I told you he was acting funny," he scoffed to the other two. He looked at me again and stared deep into my eyes, giving a smirk just as Draco did. But this time I was afraid. I gritted my teeth.

"Those eyes. Those lips. I can see why he was soft hearted." He gently touched his thumb to my lower lip, running in across smoothly. I tried to jerk my head away but to no avail. His hand swiftly wrapped around my waist, slithering its way under my shirt. I writhed beneath him but the more I struggled, the tighter his grip became around my neck. Blaise stared intently at my lips, then took them in his. He forced his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. I tried to move my head again but his hand closed in around my jaw, forcing me to succumb. Tears welled in my eyes. The two other Slytherin's stood and watched as Blaise took control. I heaved, letting out a cry of discomfort. His hand finally found what he was looking for and he flung my wand to the other boys, breaking the kiss.

"Please let me go." I whispered. He looked at me disgusted and placed his wand at my throat. I gulped. "Please," I begged.

"Not until you say the magic word Princess," he snickered. I was trapped. A tear rolled down my face. Blaise brushed it away, making me shutter to his touch.

"I've done nothing," I whispered again.

"NONSENSE!" Blaise's booming voice ricocheted off the castle walls. "You have proven to be a threat to us all. You are no Carrow. You are the daughter of an auror."

"Oi, just kill her already!" one of the other boys called out impatiently. Kill me? I tried to gulp but I couldn't swallow. More tears fell onto my cheek. I shook my head, spewing out numerous cries and pleas. Blaise's sickening grin widen, finding amusement in my discomfort.

"No. I'm not done with her yet." Blaise loosened his grip around my throat, weaving his fingers through my hair. He wrapped the strands around his hand, pulling me close. Pressing his body against mine, he hissed into my ear, "Draco is a fool. He should've done this months ago." I could feel his arousal through his pants, the hair on my neck flickering in fear. "What do you say Princess? Let me help you with you last dying wish."

Suddenly his fingers tightened around the bunch of hair he held in his grip. He sharply pulled me to meet his gaze. I shut my eyes and tried to steady my breath as his lips crushed into mine once again. I felt helpless beneath his touch, forcing onto every inch of my body he could reach. I screamed inside, the blood rushing from my heart to my face. I could feel the hot bile boiling at the base of my throat. This had to stop.

I clenched my fists tight, fighting to focus. Hot breath escaped my nostrils. I slowly lifted my hands away from my body and placed them on either side of Blaise's face, pressing my fingers into his cheeks. He groaned and deepened his kiss. I stopped fighting the beast, giving him a temporary distraction as the blood slowly pulsated to my fingers. I dug deeper into his face, concentrating on my blood flow.

The smell of burning flesh stung my nostrils. Blaise tried to pull away, screaming through his teeth. I put my full body weight against my hands, pushing him closer and closer to the floor. He clutched his face, finally collapsing to the ground. He turned to his minions.

"You fools! Get her!" He cried. I turned to them ready, hands out.

"You wouldn't dare," I responded. Both boys looked at each other terrified and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"You little bitch," Blaise hissed. He quickly got to his feet, rushing towards me but I was ready. I grabbed for his left cheek, pressing my palm into his face. He screamed in agony, collapsing to the floor again. Blood blisters formed on his skin, swelling by the second. I took no time to hesitate and ran down the hallway. I had done it. I had escaped...for now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, yes a lot just happened here. We see tempers flare between all sorts of characters within this chapter. Harry is beyond angry with Lyra for revealing his hiding place to Draco (from what he thinks). This only will lead to conclusion that Draco has indeed been inside the cabinet, but no one has put together these subtle clues as of yet. Lyra uses her skill in nonverbal magic to get her out of more than one sticky situation. We also see Blaise in a whole new light here, albeit disgusting. We've already noted that Blaise is just as snarky and cunning as Draco, yet he chooses to use it in a different fashion, especially when he has been drinking. We want to assume that, with Blaise and Draco being friends, that Draco does not dabble in this behavior, however, that hasn't been proven yet. Lyra is cornered and trapped. The inkling of rape is a nervous and thin line to cross. It was difficult to decide if I wanted to put this chapter in at all but I also think it explains a lot with the progression and relationships with certain characters.


	42. Chapter 42: Keep On

_"Get off of me!" Blaise pushed at some students who had come to help his destress. He stumbled over to the couch, falling limp on its surface, his hood still covering his face._

 _One of the fifth year students nudged his partner and whispered, "Go get Draco." The boy nodded and ran up the stairwell to the dorms. Everyone remained quiet, inconspicuously staring at Blaise._

 _"Is he alive?" someone murmured._

 _Draco came rushing down the stairs, pushing students out of the way. He approached Blaise carefully._

 _"What happened?" he demanded around the room. Everyone remained silent. He scowled and approached Blaise, ripping off his hood. His heart stopped. The skin on his best friend's face had cracked and peeled, revealing large patched of fresh, pink skin. Blaise had done some temporary healing, but it would take a while for his skin to blend back across his cheek bones, just like his arm when he..._

 _Draco shoved Blaise awake. "I said get off me!" Blaise yelled, not bothering to see who was touching him. Draco grabbed at Blaise's arms and looked him straight in the eyes._

 _"What happened?" Blaise glared at Draco._

 _"I think you know what happened," he shoved Draco back as he sat up._

 _"What did you do?" Draco said under his breath._

 _"What did I do?! What are you doing mate?" Blaise breathed deeply, looking into Draco's cold eyes._

 _Draco looked around the room, trying not to attract any more stares. He stepped closer, leaning in. "Don't make me guess, Blaise." Blaise stood up, getting face to face with Draco._

 _"She is POISON Draco! But you are too blind to see it! You're going to get someone killed." Slytherin students started to whisper around them. "Look what she did to my face!"_

 _"She wouldn't..."_

 _"Who are you? Stop protecting her! You're putting your nose in places it doesn't belong Draco." Blaise growled. "Don't make the same mistakes your father did."_

 _Draco shoved his friend backwards onto the couch. Blaise retaliated, throwing a punch, landing square across Draco's jaw. The force caught him off guard for a minute but he wasn't finished. Draco lunged for Blaise , immediately getting pulled off by a group of students._

 _"What is the meaning of this?" a cool voice called out. A second year stood cowering behind Professor Snape. Draco stood up and straightened out his coat. He dabbed at his lip, touching the red liquid that sprang from the punch. He scowled at Blaise before pushing past students to exit the common room._

 _Draco could taste the blood that sat in his mouth. He wiped at it with his sleeve, soaking up some as he sprinted down the hallway. Where to even start? he asked himself. She wouldn't do that on purpose, would she? Surely not but he also didn't want to blame his best friend. He knew what Blaise was capable of, which only made him run faster._

 _Draco ran into the great hall, quickly scoping the Ravenclaw table. Lyra's dark hair and bright eyes didn't catch his gaze. However, he did spot the only other white blonde at Hogwarts. He sighed. It would have to do._

 _"Lyra, where is she?" he was quick about his business. Luna looked up at Malfoy frightened._

 _She stammered, "I...she left here not too long ago."_

 _"Where would she be?" he insisted. Luna's breath quickened. If Malfoy was asking for her, something was going on._

 _"Is she in trouble?" She looked up into his piercing silver eyes. Draco could see the concern on her face._

 _"Maybe. We have to find her." At that, Luna stood from the table and left the great hall, Draco trailing close behind her._

* * *

 _Luna knew exactly where her friend would be. She led Draco up the stairwell and down to the library._

 _"Of course," Draco thought to himself as the entered through the doorway to the large room. The smell of old rotten books hit him in the face like a brick. He wasn't a fan of this room, only being mediocre in it's variety of texts. He didn't understand what all the hype was._

 _Luna led him quickly down aisle after aisle of books. The deeper they trekked, the more scarce the student population became. They finally reached an area crowded between magical creatures and medieval sorcery. There she lay, crouched; her head buried in her arms._

 _Draco rushed over to Lyra, falling on his knees. He lifted her head and brushed wet strands away from her tear stained face._

 _"Are you alright?" he questioned. A few more tears ran down Lyra's face, her lips swollen, remaining silent. "Fucking Blaise." He gathered from her expression, her distraught and no visual damage on her body, what had happened. Draco looked at her apologetically and surrounded her in his embrace._

 _Luna crouched down where she stood, a few tears escaping as well. She looked at the way Draco cradled her friend, softly nuzzling into her hair, whispering. She was taken aback by the sight, ashamed at herself for being so judgmental about the situation._

 _"Why would he..." Luna thought out loud._

 _"Because of this. Don't think I don't see the disapproval in your eyes as well." Luna was speechless. Draco shook his head. He paused for a moment and sighed, his head resting against the back of the wall. "I'm going to kill him," he said convincingly._

 _"Is that how you got that?" Luna interrupted, motioning towards her lips. Draco ran his tongue over his lips tasting dried blood. He smirked at the thought and turned to Lyra._

 _"You know you did quite a number on him."_

 _Lyra looked up at Draco. "I didn't want to, but..." Draco stopped her from having to say it. He closed his eyes. "It's not funny when told from the other side, is it mate?" his conscious told him. He gritted his teeth._

 _Lyra took a deep breath, composing herself. She tried to collect her thoughts. Shit was not going to get done if she sat around and cried all day. She shifted out of Draco's arms and finally turned to Luna. Luna looked concerned and confused._

 _"I'm fine," she reassured her friend. She knew Luna didn't believe her. She wasn't convinced herself, but she had to get it together._

 _"Have you heard anymore about my parents?" she asked Draco. Luna head shot in her direction._

 _"You mean, he knows? Lyra, I don't know..."_

 _"I was there," Draco cut her off. Luna raised her eyebrows in disbelief at her friend._

 _"He was teaching me how to apparate. He is helping me, Luna." Luna didn't seem convinced for the simple fact he was a death eater, and a slimy one at that._

 _"What happened to telling Dumbledore?" Luna questioned in a rather irritated way._

 _"I wouldn't rely on that," Draco scoffed._

 _"How can I if he isn't around Luna? I can't keep wasting time."_

 _"You mean, Dumbledore isn't here?" Draco asked. Luna and Lyra both looked at him. Draco stuttered, "Bumbling idiot can't even be around to protect his school? Coward." Shit, where could he be? Draco thought._

 _Luna turned to Lyra, refocusing the conversation, "You cannot contact your uncle Lyra. It isn't safe! Even if he didn't do it, contacting him on school grounds is a death wish."_

 _"She's right," Draco added. Lyra looked at him surprised. "Who is to say that your parents weren't targeted because of contacting him last time." Draco's eyes darkened, "He is close and Dumbledore's chinky spells and hexes are no where in comparison to his magic."_

 _Luna looked at Draco in disbelief. Had he actually agreed with her?_

 _"So that is what you think? You weren't going to help me all this time?" Lyra said angrily to Draco._

 _"Listen," he pulled harder on her arm, forcing her to fall on his lap. "I obviously can't protect you all the time, but this time I can. I'm not letting anything happen to you. Please."_

 _"That's easy for you to say. Both of your parents are still alive," she huffed._

 _"And everyday I wake up knowing it could change in an instant. Lyra you have to make choices every day and sometimes that means you make sacrifices."_

 _"It's ok. I don't need your help anymore." She ripped her arm from his grasp and stormed out of the library. Draco held his breath as he watched her leave. Luna glanced over at Draco and sighed, quickly getting up to follow her friend._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Friendship obviously clashes here when Draco finds out what happened between Blaise and Lyra. Knowing his friend all too well, and from the looks of it, partaking in some events himself, Draco is made aware the reasoning behind his friend's injury. Upon finding Lyra, Draco falls apart to her, baring raw emotion during this strenuous predicament. It sheds light in Luna to witness the connection between her friend and Draco as well. With all of the events in the day thus far, Lyra's emotions are askew, thus forcing her to think illogically when it comes to Draco revealing his actual thoughts on her plan to contact her parents. Hope you enjoy reading! Things are getting heated.


	43. Chapter 43: Death's Diet

The days passed, students quickly picking up that Draco and I had a thing for each other. Blaise spread the rumor like wildfire, hoping to crush every bit of respect people had for me. Draco, of course, denied it, which didn't really work after the story that Blaise told. Draco stayed his distance, only interacting with me once to return my wand, which had been placed under several spells by Blaise. "I tried my best," he quickly said before running off.

Blaise walked around the castle flaunting his war story and showing his battle wound. There was no use trying to tell people of our interaction with each other. After people knew Draco and I were snogging, no one believed anything that came out of my mouth. Harry had completely stopped contacting me and it was even a surprise that Luna hung around.

The attempt to contact Dumbledore was to no avail. I had seen him once at dinner over the past few days and he didn't even sit to eat. But it didn't stop me from trying to collect information.

"Do you think Professor Sprout would know anything about this?" I turned the mirror over in my hands. I was convinced this had to do with my parents disappearing. Professor Trelawney's mention of Voldemort's association with me and Hermione's indication that this was a two way mirror were the only pieces I had to this puzzle. "I mean, maybe this is how they're trying to tell me something? She's known my parents for a long time." I knew I was trying to tie a knot with two broken threads.

"If that's the case, then that would mean they would have to have the replica of that mirror. Can't you only communicate with someone if they have the other half?" Luna asked.

"And that would be Narcissa Malfoy." Luna's eyes became wide.

"You don't think..."

"That or they stole it from her. Either way, it doesn't quite make sense."

Luna took a deep breath, "Well, Lucius is a death eater. What if he planned all of this?"

"But that would mean..."

"Draco is in on it?" Luna stated hesitantly. I shook my head.

"No. He wouldn't. He knew nothing about the attack. He isn't good at hiding fear." Luna started to say something, but shut is down quickly. She still had her doubts and I didn't blame her. Especially after all the nonsense Harry spreads and our last encounter.

I had a little time before my apparition test that I could use. I wrapped the mirror back in it's pouch and placed it in my bag. "I'm going to the greenhouses. See you after dinner?"

Luna nodded. "Good luck on your exam today Lyra!" I smiled at her and headed out the door.

* * *

I approached the greenhouse's steamy door. As soon as I turned the knob I was blasted with humidity. I looked around the greenhouse, pushing my way past the clouds of water vapor. It is never this hot in here, I thought. I saw a figure in the distance. "Professor?" No one answered. Stepping closer to the shadow, a small spark appeared.

"Damn thing," a squeaky voice called out. Sprout turned around, nursing her finger.

"Professor?" I called again. She jumped, startled by my presence.

"Oh dear, I didn't hear you come in!" She tried to tuck a few stray hairs into her cap, fried from the humidity.

"Why it is so hot in here?" I questioned, tugging at my collar.

Sprout turned to a large machine, covered in smoke. Another spark flared, forcing both of us to jump in reaction. "The compressor has been fried for days and I can't seem to fix it." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "What can I help you with dear?" I slowly pulled the mirror from my bag, unwrapping it slowly. Steam quickly took over the cracked surface, preventing any views.

"I was curious to see if you've ever seen my mother with a mirror such as this? They..."

"I'm aware of what happened. I told the press to keep it hushed," she said simply. "The question is, how do you know?" She gleamed at me, a small smile starting to form. "You're starting to act more and more like your father."

"Do you know if they're alive? Are they ok?" Professor Sprout looked down at her hands.

"I don't know much, but I do know your parents have been working very hard to keep you safe. The less you know, dearie, the better. The last thing they would want is to see you get hurt," she touched my cheek and smiled at me lovingly. I looked at her quizzically. _What? No! I had to find them._

"But Professor... please." She looked into my eyes, staring, as if to tell me something. I looked for a signal, anything, but I wasn't a mind reader. Professor Sprout sighed and reached down to look at the mirror. "This is a very peculiar mirror. I can't say I have seen it before. Sorry. You best run along now." The compressor sparked again and Professor Sprout turned, reaching into the side of it. I went to speak again, but it was no use. By the time I looked back, she was shoulder deep in the contraption. I shoved the mirror back into my bag and stormed out of the greenhouse.

Why wouldn't she tell me anything? She has to be hiding something. Her actions were strange and almost forced. She knew what had happened and yet, she didn't seemed stressed about it. Maybe that was a good sign. Maybe they were alive, hiding somewhere. But where?

On my way back to the castle, I detoured into the garden hedges. Making my way towards the center, I tried to clear my head, focusing on my apparition test. I soon found I wasn't alone. There across the fountains sat a little girl, not any older than eleven or twelve, gently tossing bits of meat onto the ground. Her hands were covered in blood but she remained smiling, continuing to stick her hand in the dripping satchel.

I quietly approached her. She turned to look at me and giggled. "Thestrals; amazing creatures. Can you see them?" I shook my head and looked around, not spotting any sign of movement. "You're lucky then," she continued. Thestrals were known for only being visible to those who have witnessed a death. "It was my sister," the little girl said, sticking her hand into the bloody pouch. She held out her hand to the open air. I watched as she giggled, the chunk of meat disappearing before my eyes. She looked back over to me, extending the bag. "They're harmless. At least the ones on campus are. Go on!" I reached my hand down into the bag, my fingers squishing through the raw pieces of meat. I grabbed ahold of a piece, slowly lifting it out of the bag. The girl looked at me and smiled, doing the same. I suddenly felt a waft of air and a small tug at my fingers. I let go, watching the slab disappear. Then a warm, wet feeling overcame my finger, slopping up all of the blood that resided on my hand. The feeling tingled and I couldn't help but giggle at the tingling sensation. The little girl joined my laughter.

"People often think death is a scary creature, but, it is all about perspective." She tipped the bag over and emptied its contents onto the ground. She looked dreamily at the invisible creatures. She reminded me a lot of Luna.

"I couldn't imagine," I said to her.

"Sure you can," her bright blue eyes looked at me. "It's no different really. They're still here with us. Just not everyone can see them. Sort of like these Thestrals." She giggled again, extending her hand to pet the creature. I didn't know whether to think this girl was being serious or if she was crazy.

She turned to me, her eyes latching with mine. "So why should you be afraid if they are always with you?" She smiled sweetly and went back to petting the Thestral, ignoring my presence completely.

I didn't want to admit it but I _was_ scared. The thought of not having my parents terrified me. But dwelling on my fear was not proactive. Maybe she had something here. The little girl sure seamed happy. Or delusional. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Thank you," I said to the girl kindly. She gave me a smile and I turned to leave. Apparation test...focus Lyra. I ran back to the castle and into the Great Hall. Students lined the walls, awaiting their name to be called. I looked over to the representative from the Ministry. She glared at me and looked down at her clipboard. Well here goes nothing.


	44. Chapter 44: Success in Small Numbers

"So? How did you do?" Luna probed as I walked into the common room. I shrugged. I honestly had no idea. So many things went screwy during the past hour. Shit more like days, months even!

I crashed down onto the couch exhausted. I looked over to Cho sitting on an adjacent chair. I gave her a smile but all she returned was a harsh glare and a scowl. She then got up and walked out of the room hastily.

 _Her too?_ A sigh escaped. It made sense at least. Cho despised Draco. Hell, most people did. And now I 'turned my back' on my fellow Ravenclaws by being involved with a Slytherin. Cho has dated all over the castle and I'm being pinned with this? Aaargh!

"So that's it then? You have nothing else?" Luna laughed. I was not in the mood. Her face dropped as she went back to her book.

I took my wand out and twirled it between my fingers. The wood still felt warm to the touch. I noticed a slight splinter in the side. Damn it!

I must've said that out loud because it sparked Luna's attention. She learned over to me and I carefully showed her the sliver in my wand and sighed.

"It was acting up today during my test, sending me on a bypass before reaching my mark."

"But you still got there, didn't you?" Luna eyeballed my body. "And no splinching, so that's good news!"

"I think it's from all of the counter spells. It's making it weak." _Fucking Blaise_ I said under my breath. This was going to force me to master my forbidden skill more. Clearly there were areas where I succeeded but I couldn't get by in transformation by setting something on fire or cursing it. Maybe I could talk to the professors to give me some leeway. I can only hope.

I shoved the wand back into my cloak and drug myself off of the couch. "I think I'm going to head up. I'm beat." Luna nodded and I went upstairs to crawl into bed.

* * *

The next morning I went straight to McGonagall's office before her first class started.

"Ms. Carrow, you know you should've come to me well before this happened." Her gaze ran down the side of my wand, catching on the splinter. "It is not irreparable fortunately. How exactly did this happen?"

I sighed, "It was stolen." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"So the rumors are true then?"

"Erm...well not exactly," I mumbled.

"I would hope not, Ms. Carrow. A talented and bright wizard such as yourself shouldn't be going around burning student's faces off. However, the damage done is as much in you favor as his. Mr. Zambini will heal perfectly fine." I frowned. He totally deserved it. McGonnagall looked at me. "Is there anything else you need to tell me dear?" I shook my head. I wasn't about to tell her about what actually happened, as harsh as it was. If I did she would probably have to report it to Snape and it was clear he did not care for me. I'd probably get called a liar and have to serve detention while Blaise got a free pass.

She handed the wand back to me. "Give it time to heal. If it hasn't mended by next week, bring it back to me. I may be able to help you."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you Professor." She excused me, reassuring me that I could make up the work she needed next week once my wand was mended. One class down, a few more to go.

By lunchtime I was completely drained. I had talked to four professors, wrote two papers and still made it to all of my morning classes on time. Luckily Arithmancy didn't require much use of a wand and Professor Flitwick, being the head of Ravenclaw, gave me a free pass without asking any questions. I took my busted wand and headed back to the tower for a mid-afternoon snooze.

As soon as I got back to my room, I was startled by a giant bird roosting on my bedpost. He ruffled his feathers, almost losing balance. I immediately recognized the creature and rushed over, detaching the thick envelope in it's clutches. As soon as the package was released, the owl squawked and stumbled out of the window. Stupid thing. I ripped open the brown paper without hesitation and dumped the contents onto the bed.

Although I had been anxiously awaiting news from my parents, the contents of this package did not disappoint. A large magnificent crystal cluster lay sparkling on my mattress. Its deep purple hues faded from a dark black to almost translucent near the point. Within the prisms resided a thin wisp of green, spreading throughout each side of the hexagonal faces. It was mesmerizing. I cracked a small smile as I reached for a black envelope that had fallen out of the package as well.

 ** _A little something to calm your nerves._**

I was instantly reminded of our time in the Apothecary down in Diagon Alley. The sensation of the crystal was one I would never forget. This would definitely come in handy. Below this read in much smaller print,

 _ **Fear is not defeat, it is a challenge. I hope that you will find this as a success in all of the darkness.**_

I had been mad at Draco for siding with Luna on not helping me get in touch with my Uncle. It put me in a bad spot and I still didn't want to admit that they may have been right. But it didn't stop me from missing him. Being in this relationship this year definitely had proven to have had it's obstacles. To some, it may have seemed to be a detrimental decision. However, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my personal growth the past few months. A year ago I wouldn't have been caught dead trying to contact a death eater, let alone date one (and actually like it). I wouldn't know how to stand my ground or even attempt at pursuing this natural talent I so greatly possessed.

Behind his letter lay another. This was more formal and typed instead of handwritten. It was crested with the Ministry 'M' in the corner and signed by the Minister himself. My heart started to quicken as I scanned the letter.

 ** _It is my honor to reward the following student with an Excellency in the Ministry of Magic's formal apparition test. This certificate certifies the following student to being legally able in mind and body to apparate within the wizarding community in areas that are not restricted._**

Below lay my name, printed in bold letters. I sat and stared at the dark ink for a few moments.

 _What?_ There was no way this was possible. _I passed? I passed!_ I laughed and fell back onto my bed reading the letter again. Yes! My feet shuffled back and forth on the bed in complete and utter excitement. I rested the letter on my chest trying to contain myself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad after all.


	45. Chapter 45: Taking Sides

I approached the dining hall with a large grin plastered on my face. It didn't take me long to spot Luna in the crowd. She was surrounded by a bunch of DA members, including Hermione and Cho. I raced over to her and sat down at the table, immediately greeted by a bunch of distasteful looks. It only took moments before everyone had left the table except for Luna and Hermione. Hermione just shook her head and looked at me. I didn't care though. Nothing could ruin my current mood.

I nonchalantly slid the black envelope over to Luna and urged her to open it. She raised her eyebrows at me, freeing the letter from the envelope. I could see her expression change as she read. Luna squealed, dropping the letter and embraced me.

"This is fantastic news Lyra!" She said with a smile. Hermione grabbed the letter, reading it quickly.

"Is this?" she started to question. I eagerly shook my head in response. "How did already get your letter? The representative said it would take a least a week." My eyes trailed over to the Slytherin table, briefly catching Draco's eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"I...I just know the right people I suppose." Hermione and Luna both followed my gaze over to the group of Slytherin boys. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wait," she murmured under her breath. Both Luna and I turned to her. "Lyra," Hermione hesitated and then took a deep breath. "I think...I think you can help us. You've been into the Room of Requirement, yes?" I nodded. "Have you, by chance, been there with Draco?" I stared at her queerly. What was she getting at?

"Erm...yes but..." she stopped me.

"Please spare us the details. Harry knows for certain that Malfoy is doing something in there." That must be what Snape was talking about! Hermione read my sudden enlightenment. "Can you tell us what it is?"

I could only shake my head. "Please believe me when I tell you I truly don't know." Hermione squinted her eyes at me, trying to tell if I was bluffing. Luna pipped in.

"Lyra, if you know something...anything, please. This could be crucial to destroying Voldemort. Maybe even help in finding your parents."

"Draco has nothing to do with my parents disappearing Luna." Luna sighed.

"I know." But she really didn't. She placed her hand on top of mine.

"Look, we are led to believe that Voldemort is staying alive through multiple horcruxes," Hermione said hushed.

 _A horcrux? What was that?_

"Hermione was just explaining it to us before you arrived. A horcrux is, erm... like a little piece of soul trapped within an object. Beautifully clever really, if you think about it." Luna responded.

"How do you know this? And what does this have to do with Draco?"

"Tom Riddle, Voldemort, used to be one of Slughorn's students. Harry was able to capture his memory about a conversation he had with Riddle back before his power." I just sat there in awe. _This could be it! Were they really that close to destroying the most powerful wizard of all time?_ Hermione continued.

"Harry is sure that one of the horcruxes is at school; that Malfoy is protecting it in the Room of Requirement." Could this be true? It honestly wouldn't surprise me but if he was, that would explain the reasoning behind Snape being so adamant about Draco 'completing' his task.

"Harry hasn't been able to get into the room after Draco. Hence his rapid irritation. But... I think you could. And it wouldn't look suspicious."

"So you're asking me to betray Draco?" I said rather irritated myself.

"For the greater good, yes." Hermione insisted. "Lyra, if Voldemort becomes more powerful, we could all die. No one is safe. And I know as much as you think that you're close with Draco, he can't save you. That is just reality."

I scowled but I knew she was right. He had been saying this to me all along. My hand enclosed around the vile that still hung around my neck. He had tried, that is for sure, but even he was afraid of Voldemort. I sighed.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked wearily.

"That's the thing. Erm...we really don't know," Hermione murmured.

"So how am I supposed to find this...thing... if you don't even know what it is?"

"What about truth serum?" Luna said suddenly. We were both was surprised at her comment. "If Draco really is hiding something, truth serum would reveal it." I couldn't believe they were asking me to drug my own boyfriend. I shook my head.

"What if Voldemort finds out that we found whatever it is? What if IT is actually dangerous?" None of this sounded like a great idea to me.

"Lyra, it's all dangerous. But it is all necessary evils. Those horcruxes are how we can defeat Voldemort. Something is going on behind closed doors in that room and right now you're the only one that can help us. Whose side are you really on here? Helping Malfoy is essentially taking sides with the death eaters."

"Not in the slightest Hermione," I spat back. "You know I will do anything I can to help the DA but that shouldn't have to involve hurting innocent people!" If Draco really was hiding something for Voldemort and we found it and took it, that would put him in severe danger; possibly even death. I couldn't do that.

"Draco Malfoy is NOT an innocent person by any means Lyra. I wish you would see that." Hermione put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes, frustrated.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke. "Ok. I'll go into the room but I cannot promise anything. Just to be clear, I am not taking anything but if I see anything suspicious I will report it to you. How about that?"

Hermione looked up at the proposal. A huge grin crept over her tired face. "Yes! Yes! Anything will help."

"What if Hermione went with you, Lyra?" Luna asked.

Hermione quickly interjected. "No. It's better she go alone. If Malfoy was in there it would be easier for her to make an excuse than both of us."

"Ya that wouldn't look suspicious at all if I had you tagging along with me," I added. We all agreed.

"You need to go soon. We cannot waste any time here." Hermione quickly picked up her bag and stood up. "Thanks again Lyra!" she said before hastily making her way out the door.

I turned to Luna and sighed. "How do I get myself into these things?" I rested my head in my hand.

"I saw the way he looked at you the other night," Luna said quietly. "There are feelings there, I know. I just hope they're the right ones." Luna touched my hand again and gave me a smile before leaving me to myself at the table; alone.

* * *

I didn't want to do it. I didn't like the idea of betraying Draco. Between the denial of him being a death eater and the idea of ultimately betraying my parents, the choice had to be made and it was hard. My hope, at least, was to not find anything at all, prove Harry and Hermione wrong, and move on with my life.

I looked over at Luna, sound asleep in her bed, snoring slightly even. How she even slept these days was beyond me. She was constantly encouraging both teams, finding ways to make things work and yet, she slept here, soundly, like nothing bothered her at all.

I quietly snuck out of bed and wrapped my cloak tightly around me. I stuck my partially mended wand in my pocket and silently tiptoed down the stairwell. The hallways seemed deserted. Even Filtch's cat was no where to be found. Making my way up to the seventh floor was surprisingly easy.

Moments later I found myself staring at the broom closet door. As soon as I closed my eyes and took a breath, the small door shifted, growing into a tremendous size. My hand wrapped around the cold handle and squeezed. The 'click' of the door sounded and I slowly pushed the door in. It gave way to a large 'CREEAAAK'; the sound echoing off the walls of the hallway. I clenched my teeth, held my breath, and stopped pushing, praying no one heard me. When the coast was clear, I forced by body into the small sliver between the doors, entering the Room of Requirement.

As soon as the door shut behind me, my breath released, clearing my head. The room was beautifully still, as if no one had touched it in ages. It was just as I remembered; ancient treasures and artifacts stacked on top of one another, all finding a place of their own within the rubble. This is going to take awhile, I thought as I slowly encircled a pile on the floor. I eyeballed every solid piece of silver, gold, and wooden object I could find, nothing catching my interest. I then moved onto the next pile, searching.

Pile after pile I looked. I felt like I was searching for a rare galleon in a pile of coins. This is ridiculous. I had no idea what I was searching for. I finally sat on the floor, looking around the room. Mountain after mountain surrounded me, covering me in insignificance. I wrapped my arms around my knees and yawned. It wouldn't be much longer before I would be useless myself. My eyes felt heavy and hot. My head started to nod. I decided to close my eyes for a brief second, resting my head on my knees.

Within what seemed to be minutes, I heard a small chirping from behind me. I gently shook off the sound, closing my eyes again, sleep deprived, before hearing the sound again. _A bird? What is a bird doing in here?_ The sound started to get louder and more distracting. I finally pulled myself up off the floor and tuned into my senses.

I followed the sound around several stacks of broken chairs and pillars of books. Nestled in a clearing towered a large, majestic cabinet. The moon casted a halo around it from a nearby window, catching little glints of dust floating around the large piece of wood. I stepped closer, hearing the bird chirp again. It was coming from within the cabinet.

I placed my hand on the frame of the slanted door that fit snugly within its corners. The wood felt oddly warm to the touch, giving off reverberations like a heartbeat. Is it alive? My fingers traced around the intricate metal design that encased the slender handles.

Suddenly I heard something drop. I quickly extracted my wand and turned around. Nothing. I wearily paced around the cabinet to see if anyone was there. No one. Damn I need some sleep. I was starting to hallucinate and hear things. I went back to the cabinet and tugged on the handle. A blast of musty air hit me in the face along with the flutter of feathers. Out flew a small canary, disappearing rapidly in the mess of trinkets that surrounded us. I wondered how long that poor bird had been imprisoned in this cabinet or how it even got in there! The canary flew in and out of my vision, soaring over the heaps, often taking a break to rest on the occasional chair leg or upturned table. Within a few moments it flew back towards my direction. I quickly unlatched the window, watching the small bird make for a quick escape. Out it flew, leaving a small yellow feather behind on the ledge. I smiled to myself as I latched the window back. A small thank you.

The feather felt soft to the touch between my fingers. Unzipping my pouch, I went to place it in my bag when I found the broken mirror illuminating a strange glow. Dropping the feather, I quickly pulled the mirror out and stared into it. A thick fog moved throughout the frame. Not again! I closed my eyes. Ok Lyra. You're tired, BUT you're not crazy. I opened my eyes and stood staring into a pair of brown eyes behind the glass. My heart started pumping faster at the image.

"Hell...hello?" I said to the mirror.

"Lyra?" It responded back. I almost jumped at the scratchy voice.

"Who...who is this?" I demanded. I tried to put strength into my words. The woman in the mirror cackled. I've heard this laugh before.

"So good to...hear you...to say the least. It's been years!" _Years? Who is this person?_ "It has been very trying to get a hold of you but finally, we're here together again."

Again I repeated, 'Who is this? And why are you contacting me?"

"Silly girl. It wouldn't surprise me that your mother hasn't talked too much about me. But after all, we are family."

"Aunt Alecto?" I whispered. The voice cackled again, similar to that of her maniacal brother. I tried to squint into the mirror but it was impossible to recognize any face within the cracked glass. _This was it! It wasn't my uncle but if Alecto was working close with him, she may be able to help._

"Where are my parents?"

"So...you've heard?" There was a somber note in her voice. "Yes. It was unfortunate what happened. Mulciber was a good man. But I think I can help you."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked. After all, she was a death eater. Let alone the fact that my parents didn't want me to be talking to her or my uncle.

She scoffed. "I guess that is a risk you need to take. However, Atticus is my brother. He is my blood. You are my blood. He may not think it, but family is family. We look out for each other. We have to." Alecto definitely had more sense than Amycus, but that could be the problem. I still wasn't 100% convinced.

"I know where they are," she responded quietly. My heart stopped and I held my breath. Tears started to form in the crevices of my eyes.

"They're alive?" I whispered to myself. A tear fell and rolled down my cheek. My heart fluttered in response. _No more guessing._

"Yes and they're eager to see you. They've been worried sick." Tears streamed down my face. I wiped them away with my sleeve. _My parents are alive!_

I pulled myself together...sort of. "Where are they? Are they ok?"

There was an awful silence before she continued. I was horrified at the thought of losing her. I held the mirror tighter in my hands, refusing to let her eyes out of my sight but the image started becoming foggy.

"Midnight at Knob Hill..." the voiced cracked. I shook the mirror, hoping to reconnect fully. She repeated.

"Midnight at Knob Hill. Meet me... portkey..." the image was gone.

"Portkey? You're breaking up. Please!" Tears started to stream down my face again in desperation.

"Mirror...portkey. Have it at... tomorrow night," and she was gone. The fog faded, revealing nothing but my own red eyes staring down. I shoved the mirror back in my bag and wiped the stray tears away with my palms.

 _This was it. I am going to see my parents again! Tomorrow at midnight._ I took a deep breath. I needed sleep. This horcrux would have to wait just for another 48 hours.

* * *

 _Draco held his breath as he heard the door creak open. "Who the hell would be in the Room of Requirement at this hour?" He thought to himself. Peeking around the stack of old bookshelves and filing cabinets he saw her. "What? Why...why is Lyra here?" He steadily watched her as she circled around every pile. She couldn't find out he was in here. He could probably play it off telling her he was escaping somewhere for some quiet. He was pretty sure she would believe anything he said. But it happened too often. She didn't need to know this was his regular spot._

 _Draco heard a small chirp come from the cabinet. His eyes shifted at the tall structure. "Shit! Shut it!" Draco screamed in his head. He shifted his thoughts at the vanishing cabinet, hoping he could have some control over it. Not like it would work. Even the spells he was promised would work was not producing the results he needed._

 _The bird chirped again. God was he going to wring that bird's neck. "Fucking cabinet." Lyra noticed the bird and had moved towards Draco's direction. His heart began to beat faster and his breathing became heavy. He was certain she would see him. He covered his mouth and silently tried to move backwards towards the next mountain of rubbish._

 _Draco took his final step back, nearly missing the side of a chair. The arm bumped into an adjacent book pile. knocking the top one over. Draco launched to catch the hardback but failed, having it land on the floor. He shut his eyes and stopped breathing, praying that Lyra didn't hear it. After a few moments, he heard the door unlatch, releasing the bird from the depths of the cabinet. "Don't touch it," Draco thought. He didn't care who she was if she messed with his project that had literally taken all year to fix. And it wasn't even fixed! Yet. Draco had no doubt that he could get it done within the next month. He was just missing...something. It produced numerous sleepless nights just thinking about it._

 _Draco noticed Lyra staring at something. Was it something she found in the cabinet? "Why is she snooping in my stuff? Wait...is she talking to it?" He strained his ears to hear what it was about. Draco heard another voice and Lyra sniffle. Her arm went to her face to wipe away, what he guessed, had been tears. He hated to see her cry. Most girls were terrifying when they cried. God Pansy was an ugly crier. She was also vicious, which just made him more angry. Her crying would always create additional arguments ending in him not even wanting to be around her. Lyra was different._

 _"Where are they? Are they ok?" Lyra became frustrated with whatever she held in her hands. "What the hell was she holding?" Draco insisted. "Bloody hell. She is talking about her parents to someone. She better not..." How could've Lyra even gotten in touch with her uncle? Whatever it was must've came from the cabinet, Draco was sure. "Maybe he sent her something?"_

 _Lyra started shaking the object. The moonlight caught the surface, reflecting it. "Glass," thought Draco. "What could be glass?" He paused. "Shit, the mirror!" He swore he had seen the same mirror somewhere as a child. He automatically thought of his mother and all of her intricate trinkets that father had brought to her from all over the world. "But why...how could she even get that?" Then it all clicked. The Carrows had stolen it from his house during a DE meeting. They all practically lived there. He had to stop this._

 _"Portkey? You're breaking up. Please!" Lyra cried. Draco's body became stiff, his eyes glued, locked into the moment. "No. She can't." She was going to go try to find her parents. Draco couldn't blame her. It would be hypocritical to even think that what she was doing was wrong , especially compared to his situation. Her love for her mum and dad were just as strong as his love for his family._

 _Draco watched as Lyra's shoulders dropped and her head fell. She looked up, wiping the tears again. She looked tired. Lyra finally started making her way towards the exit. Soon she disappeared behind the large wooden door. Draco watched as it shrunk back into nothingness. He exhaled deeply and went over to the cabinet. Grabbing the musty old blanket from the floor, he shook it in disgust before throwing it back over the horrid thing. He was safe for another day but Lyra wasn't. She was up to something. The mirror had been made into a portkey by her aunt or uncle and now she had 24 hours before she was 'reunited' with her parents. Draco didn't believe that story one bit. Amycus was a mental case and Alecto was easily coined as a revengeful and spiteful person. There was no way in hell either of them would turn this into a happy family reunion, if it was even that. It terrified him at the thoughts of Lyra being in custody of a death eater._

 _Draco headed back to his dorm, briefly stopping by Snape's office on the way through the dungeons. If there was anyone who would know how to prevent this from occurring, it would be Snape. Then again, Snape knowing one more thing about his relationship with Lyra was something Draco wanted to prevent. He finally decided to call it a night and try to sleep on the situation._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter answers some dying questions of who has been trying to contact Lyra and how it got into her possession. But it is all a mystery of where Lyra's parents really are. We, as readers, know they are indeed alive (according to Dumbledore's letter) and Lyra has been getting hints this entire time. Will this be her breakthrough? On another note, Lyra and Draco's relationship would not be kept a secret for very long, as much as they wanted it to be. When you're in a school with 16 yr olds all around you, rumors are likely to spread fast, especially when Blaise is involved. We still don't know if he feels any remorse for his actions, but in order to cover his ass, he HAS to make an excuse for the harm done to his face (a win in the book for Lyra!). Lyra was never one to not be trusted as she gave no reason not to be, until now. People all have their opinions but it is that that has gotten Lyra stuck in all of this. Hopefully there is a social redemption involved now that she has reluctantly 'offered' to help search for an unknown horcrux. Since this portray of the sixth book is fairly true to the timeline, we know what is really going on with Draco. With elements of Draco's task, Harry's questions, Lyra's parents and the mysterious mirror, not to mention the impending rumors, Lyra has a lot going on! I hope you are enjoying how this the story is falling into its unique place. Please shoot me with your questions if you have any! Reviews and comments are always welcome :)


	46. Chapter 46: Knob Hill

_Happy 20th anniversary! Today marks the very day 20 years ago that I held my first HP book in my hands. It changed my life forever. Thank you J.K. Rowling for pouring your entirety into these characters._

 _Draco sat in Divination barely paying attention. Not that he ever paid any attention in this class anyways. It was absolutely useless and stupid. Who needed to learn about how to read tea leaves and prophecies? It was a bunch of lies and just another reason why Dumbledore failed at his job; Professor Trelawney shouldn't even still be here._

 _Trelawney often avoided Draco in class. There was just something about him that terrified her. He could see it in her eyes through those ridiculously big glasses. But he didn't mind the quiet at all. Blaise sometimes fed off of it, giving her evil stares or startling her unexpectedly. Draco couldn't kid himself. He thought it was hilarious. She was so sensitive about everything. It was too easy._

 _He sat and stared out the tower window over the vast lake. He could see the smoke coming from some of the shops down in Hogsmeade in the distance. What was he going to do? He couldn't very well let Lyra walk into a death trap. But if he talked to her about it, she would know he was there in the Room of Requirement last night. That would blow his cover. And he still didn't like the idea of telling Snape. He was so tired of all of the tongue lashing he received this year. Draco rolled his eyes at the thought of another lecture. Who did Snape think he was? His father?_

 _Finally after an excruciating, useless hour, class was dismissed. "_ Mr. Mal...Malfoy. Can I have a word?" _stuttered Trelawney as he headed toward the door. Blaise gave Draco a smirk and left, leaving Malfoy with the kook._

 _Professor Trelawney wrung her hands, obviously out of her element talking to Draco. She didn't like direct confrontation and with the Malfoy's, that's all it was. There was no ease into a conversation with them._

 _'"_ I've...I've noticed you've been out of touch with our studies...more than usual. Is something wrong?" _"Was this showing any remorse or connection?" Draco thought to himself. Whatever it was, he didn't like it._

"Besides the fact that your class is completely dull and useless?" _he responded. She stared at him for a moment before returning to looking at her clasped hands._

"Well...if that's what you think. I would hate to see you fail my class." _She pushed her glasses further up her nose with a shaky hand._

"Trust me, I won't." _he responded before turning and heading out the door. Even if he failed to complete assignments, he know his father, or now his mother, would be able to override his grade with some scrupulous amount of money. And God knew Trelawney needed it with the rags she wore. Plus, he had more important stuff to worry about._

 _Blaise was waiting outside of the tower stairwell when Draco was finished. He pushed past his friend and continued to walk down the hallway._

"Well? You're not going to tell me what that was about then?" _Blaise insisted as he ran after Draco._

"It was nothing. She is bloody mental is all. She thinks she can fail me," _Blaise chuckled at the comment._

"Do you think she's going to try?" _Draco scoffed. He had attempted a paper for her class once and lost interest almost immediately. It wasn't worth the battle. He wasn't even sure why the class was required anyways._

 _The boys made their way back to the dorms. Draco crashed onto his bed and stared at the green embroidered canopy above him. He wanted to see Lyra. Maybe he could just talk it out of her and then convince her not to go. It was not a flawless plan but it was the only idea he had. It was already close to four in the afternoon._

 _Draco took a deep breath and got out of bed. He headed for the door when Blaise called out to him. "_ Oi! Where are you off too? We just got here."

"Just out," _replied Draco vaguely. His hand went for the door when he heard a click of the lock. He turned to Blaise to see his wand out. "_ What the hell Blaise?"

"No more playing secrets Draco. You've got to tell me what's going on."

 _Draco's eyes narrowed. "_ I don't have anything to tell you."

"If you're trying to make me hate you, you're doing a fucking fine job at it mate." _Draco did not need this. He didn't want to get into another heated argument resulting in another injury. He had someplace to be and just wanted to go._

"Blaise, unlock this door," _Draco demanded._

"No. Not until you tell me what has made you so mental. Is it her?"

 _Draco pounded his fist on the door. "_ No. It is not her! Will you stop with your obsession?"

"You can't tell me that she hasn't changed you! Open your eyes Draco. She is an auror's daughter. That should be the big red flag!"

"Her parents might be dead because of me!" _Draco erupted._

 _Blaise huffed,_ "Yea? And what? Now you have to save the world?"

"You don't get it do you?"

 _'"_ What is there to get? That she is using you? Do you even realize who she is around? That filthy mudblood, a weaselbee and Potter. Not to mention Loony Lovegood. They all work with the order and here you are leaking information to them."

"What? That's ridiculous." _Draco's mind instantly went to Mulciber's dead body. That was his fault. And Harry didn't know anything, did he? Surely Lyra wasn't his mole. She had even helped Draco put Harry in detention, although it probably wasn't intentional._

 _Draco could feel his hand burning on the handle to the door. He immediately let go, shutting down his thoughts. He looked over to his friend sitting on the bed._

"I can't see you make any more stupid decisions Draco." _Draco rested the back of his head on the door and slid to a seated position, frustrated._ "You're not going to win this one mate." _Draco took a breath and tried to calm his nerves but it wasn't working. He didn't like being trapped._

"You haven't a clue what is going on Blaise. You think you have control, but there are greater forces that are out that that are stronger than you. Stronger than anything you could ever imagine. You don't know what it feels like to have a weight so big on your shoulders that it crushes you. It doesn't let you sleep. It doesn't let you live. And every time you fuck up, you have to live with your mistake. Sometimes we get a chance for redemption so we don't have to live in damnation and that is what I am trying to do so it doesn't kill me. If you want to help me, unlock this door now."

 _Blaise looked down at his friend on the floor. Draco locked eyes with him, hoping he would see his point. Blaise sighed, twisting his wand, and unlocked the door. He watched his friend push the door open and run down the stairwell, out of sight._

 _Draco spent hours looking for Lyra including all of the crevices of the library. He checked the Great Hall, the greenhouse, each an every courtyard. He had even checked in the girl's bathroom, which, to his remorse, he had to deal with Myrtle's sobs and ridiculous accusations. He didn't have time for this. Luna wasn't even in sight. Draco was growing tired and weary._

 _Students began making their way through the hallway as to not miss curfew. A few first years spotted Draco's Prefect pin as he wandered around the hall, making them sprint to their common rooms even faster. There was one final place he hadn't checked; the Ravenclaw Tower. He needed a Ravenclaw, specifically a girl, to do some snooping for him._

 _After what seemed like hours, Draco spotted a couple snogging in a corner on the fifth floor. It was a good hiding spot, he had to admit; somewhat behind a wall of wizard busts. He probably wouldn't have even spotted them if the head of Phillipus Von Hohenheim hadn't ratted them out with his weird eye motions._

 _He stood next to the statue and loomed over the couple. They were not too much older than himself; fifth years he was guessing. He noted the green lining in the boy's robes. The Slytherin eyed Draco, awaiting his move. Draco scowled and let the boy go. His house couldn't afford any more points docked. The girl on the other hand, was just what he was looking for; a Ravenclaw. She cursed in her lover's direction as he sped away scott free from the scene. She proceeded to get up, suddenly making a run for it after him, but Draco caught the back of her robes, pulling her back._

 _"_ C'mon. Isn't your girlfriend in my house? It would penalize her too!" _cried the girl. Did everyone know about this? Draco became heated._

"Luckily you caught me in a forgiving mood. I won't dock points _or_ tell anyone you were snogging with a Slytherin if you do something for me." _The girl gulped. She knew how everyone outcasted her fellow Ravenclaw after the rumors were spread. It was terrible!_

"Yes, anything," _she responded._

 _"_ I need you to go to the Ravenclaw tower and see if Lyra Carrow is there. Report to me immediately after. I'll be right outside the corridor."

"So it is true then." _The girl whispered. Her face lit up at the thought of a forbidden relationship actually happening._

 _Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at the girl._ "Am I going to have to regret this generous decision?" _he threatened. She shook her head 'no', immediately retracting her thoughts. Draco let go of her robes and followed her down to the tower._

 _The clock had struck eleven some time ago. Draco had his doubts that the girl would even return. He hoped that he may even spot Lyra going out of the common room and catch her if anything. He was growing impatient and his mind became cluttered with possible scenarios and conscious decisions whether to stay and wait or cover more ground. Just as he had decided to leave, he spotted movement by the door._

 _As fast as the door to the tower opened, it shut. Draco huffed under his breath. This was ridiculous. Suddenly he noticed something lying on the floor in front of the door. He ran over from his hiding spot and found a piece of parchment folded intricately. He quickly unfolded the paper and read,_

 **She's not here**

 _Fuck. This was exactly what he was worried about. He crumpled the paper in his grasp before throwing it back onto the floor. There was only one other possible thing to do before it was to late._

 _Draco ran down the steps to the dungeons. He hesitated as he approached the large wooden door. His fingers pressed on the rough surface gently. He had to do this. Draco slowly applied more pressure to his fingertips, opening the door to the office with ease._

 _The fireplace was giving an ominous glow throughout the room. Severus had his back to the door, his hands clasped firmly behind his back, looking into the dying fire. He heard the old hinges give way to his office._

"Professor?" _Snape continued to stare into the flames. Draco slowly closed the door behind him as he stepped into the cluttered office. He took a deep breath before approaching Snape again._

"Professor? We...I...have a problem." _Snape turned and glared at Draco._

"Yes, I believe there is problem." _Draco looked confused at his mentor. Snape continued to bore into the boy's eyes. Only moments ago did Amycus appear in his fireplace insisting on his help in a matter unfathomable to any._

"I thought I told you not to see her again." _Snape scowled._

 _Draco became defensive._ "I saw her, yes, but not on purpose. She was in the Room of Requirement while I was in there working. I swear. She's in trouble Professor. We have to help her!" _Draco's heart began to quicken. He had already wasted so much time and it was running out._

 _"Lyra being in the Room of Requirement with Draco?" Snape's blood boiled._ "She better not know about the vanishing cabinet Draco, so help me God."

"What? No! She didn't see me. Her crazy uncle stole my mother's mirror and sent it to her. I...I didn't hear everything but...you have to believe me."

"Stop. Let someone capable handle this. You've done enough. Go back to your dorm." _Draco's eyes widened. "No. No way am I not coming," he thought but couldn't manage to spit out._

"This is no place to be for a student. Let alone one who cannot follow directions. Go back to your dorm before I have to help you do so." _Draco's eyes narrowed at Snape. Damn did he absolutely despise that man right now. Draco slammed the door to his office on his way out. He swore he heard a bottle or two fall from the shelf and shatter. Just then it hit him. Draco ran through the dungeons, almost reaching the stairwell before hiding in one of the dark alcoves._

 _Moments later, Snape whispered outside of his office door, locking it. He quickly proceeded past Draco and up the stairwell. As soon as he breached the top, Draco slowly slipped out of his location, following the professor. He made sure to stay a few paces behind, always searching for new places to sneak into and out of sight. He'd be damned if Snape was going to 'handle' this without him. What did he know? And how..._

 _Soon Snape approached the stairwell to the owlry. He stopped and looked around him. He swore he could feel movement but there was nothing. Snape proceeded up the stairs, not looking back._

 _Upon reaching the top, he was greeted by a massive black owl. It's eyes were the only thing that shone through the darkness. He detached the small package from it's grasp, quickly opening it. A small silver medal lay within the paper. Snape barely touched his fingers to the object before feeling a gust of wind crash into his chest, sending him spiraling into the air._

 _Draco sprinted towards Snape with all of his effort, launching towards him at the sight of the portkey. As soon as he felt his fingers touch the cotton of Snape's trouser leg, he clenched his fists, holding on for dear life. The portkey sent them flying through the air at capsizing speeds. Just when Draco didn't think he could hold anymore did they hit the ground with a large 'thud'._

 _Draco hunched over on the grass, feeling the hot bile rise in his throat. He forced it down and caught his breath, looking around him. "Where am I?" The moon hung high and bright in the sky. He could see constellation after constellation splay their story in the darkness. Draco could barely hear a running river in the background but it was too dark to see anything. He grabbed for his wand but only felt an empty pocket. "Shit," he thought to himself as he felt the ground around him._

"What do you think you're doing?" _a familiar voiced hissed in his direction, making him jump. Snape came over and thrust Draco's wand at his body._ "If you know what's good for you, you will stay here," _he demanded. Snape could hear voices up the hill. He gave Draco a last threatening look before slowly making his way toward the group._

 _As he neared, he heard a young girl's voice._ "Get your hands off of me! Where are my parents? You said they'd be here!" _He was too late. Lyra had already been captured by Alecto and two others; death eaters he assumed. Snape stood still and watched the scene quietly, determining his next move._

 _Alecto was standing in front of Lyra with an evil smirk on her face. Her arms were crossed as Lyra pleaded for her to present her parents._

 _"_ You stupid girl. Do you really think I knew where your parents were? Ha!" _she gave a hideous and maniacal cackle. Snape looked around for Amycus but did not spot her brother. Instead she had brought Bellatrix and Fenrir with her. "Figures," Snape thought. Those two were always willing to get into some sort of trouble. With Fenrir's thirst for children and Bellatrix's crazy, 'anything goes' mentality, Lyra had really put herself in a predicament._

 _Bellatrix circled around Lyra, picking up pieces of her clothing and touching her hair. Lyra yanked away at her touch. Bellatrix chomped her rotten teeth at the girl and laughed. "_ Oh yes, she will be fun," _Bellatrix said to Fenrir, who licked one of his fangs in agreeance._

 _"_ One step closer to capturing Mulciber's murderers. We can finally be reunited as a family one last time." _she grinned a horrible nasty grin at Lyra. Lyra fought against Fenrir's hold, but her struggle made him dig even deeper into her arms. She could feel his sharp nails pierce through the skin._

"You filthy animal LET ME GO!" _she screamed, kicking her legs, hoping to twist free. Fenrir chuckled and put his nose up to her cheek, slowly drawing in her scent. His lusty eyes glowed at Alecto._

 _"_ No, not yet Fenrir. We still need her," _Lyra could feel her throat close and her eyes sting with tears._

"Let her go," _a boy's voice demanded from the darkness. Alecto and Bellatrix nervously looked around, their wands at the ready. Snape looked over and saw Draco rushing towards the group. He growled under his breath. "What the hell Draco." This boy was going to be the death of him. He quickly ran after him._

"Draco?" _Bellatrix's face contorted when she saw her nephew emerge from the night. His wand was directed towards them._

"Let her go," _he demanded again. Snape appeared behind Draco, quickly pushing the boy's wand down and moving in front of him._

 _"_ What I think he meant is that you don't want the girl too battered and bruised if you're trying to hold her for ransom." _Bellatrix glared at her familiar foe who was always attempting to ruin her fun. She scowled and turned to Alecto for orders._

"My brother mentioned you may arrive to help. Looks like you came just in time." _At that she extended her arm, exposing the dark mark. She touched her wand to it whispering the words, "Morsmordre." Suddenly the sky filled with a bright green hue. A colossal skull appeared in the night sky, opening it's mouth to protrude the head of the notorious snake._

 _Draco's arm split into a ream of fire. He clutched it and let out a groan of pain as the black ink on his arm became more rich in color. Lyra strained her neck to see who had made their way up the hill. "Draco? How had he found her?" She should've known Snape was in this all along, but Draco?_

 _Suddenly thin wisps of black smoke erupted from the sky. Snape gulped as a dark hooded figure approached them. Voldemort appeared, seemingly hovering over the dewy grass. He glided over to Alecto and an ever ecstatic Bellatrix, removing his hood. Lyra's heart sank as soon as she met his gaze, his bright cat-like eyes ripping her soul apart with just one look._

 _Voldemort looked around at the unusual group of death eater's before him. Alecto finally spoke. "_ Master, my niece." _She motioned towards Lyra. "_ Her father was responsible for Mulciber's death."

 _Voldemort turned towards Lyra. Icy air surrounded her as he approached, sending goosebumps down her spine. "_ Do you realize the damage you have done to us? The Mulciber family was one of my most loyal followers." _Lyra held her breath, closing her eyes and trying her hardest not to cry. Voldemort turned to Snape. "_ And I am assuming that is why you are here Severus? It was to my knowledge that you and Mulciber were close?"

 _Snape hadn't seen his friend since his time at Hogwarts as a child. He had been locked up while Snape remained safe within the castle walls. He wouldn't really call Mulciber a friend but nodded in response._

 _"_ Very well then. Take her to the Manor." _Fenrir grinned in Draco's direction, making his stomach churn. Lyra screamed again in his grasp. Voldemort quickly threw his long bony hand in her direction, quietly silencing her with a charm. She continued to scream with her mouth closed, looking hopefully in Snape and Draco's direction._

 _"_ Stop!" _Draco called out suddenly. He couldn't let them take her. Snape stomped on Draco's foot, hoping to make him shut up before causing any more attention to himself. Voldemort turned in their direction. He had almost missed the boy entirely but now the moon light shone bright off of his blonde hair, making him stand out in the darkness._

 _Voldemort grinned and started walking towards Draco._ "My boy, what brings you here at this hour? Surely this means you have finished the task I have given you?" _Draco gulped. The thought of him being questioned about the vanishing cabinet hadn't even crossed his mind. Voldemort's grin faded once he realized Draco had not truly been there to present him with good news._

 _"_ Time is running short boy. I have a welcoming present for you when you are finished, but until then, I will keep him safe with me." " _Him?" Draco thought to himself._

 _"_ My father?" _he questioned out loud. Voldemort laughed, placing his pale hand on Draco's shoulder._

"Seems Severus failed to mention the latest news from the ministry? They have yet again failed to contain the Azkaban prisoners." Bellatrix whooped for joy. A small smirk crept over Voldemort's cold face. _"_ Nevertheless, captivity does not do a man well. Better not keep your father waiting. 'Professor' take him back to the castle. We have some inquiring to do."

 _Voldemort turned back towards Alecto, Bellatrix and Fenrir, who had succeeded in knocking the girl out. He held her limp body in his arms. Although he welcomed a struggle, they all agreed it would be easier to transport her without her fighting and flailing. Soon the group apparated one by one, finally followed by Voldemort, leaving Snape and Draco alone in the empty field together._

 _Draco stood, ghost white skin reflecting the moonlight. Snape finally exhaled. He wanted to beat Draco for his stupidity but he was beyond grateful Voldemort spared both him and the boy in the end._

 _Grabbing ahold of Draco's wrist, he tugged, trying to get Draco to acknowledge him. Draco continued to stare straight ahead, giving no recognition of anything that had happened in the past few minutes. There was a reason he hadn't mentioned Lucius's escape. He knew that Draco couldn't handle this kind of news, especially under the recent pressure. He sighed and twisted his wand, sending both of them spiraling into a cloud of smoke into the night sky._


	47. Chapter 47: Reunited

_He was paralyzed, lost in the thought of missed opportunity. The Daily Prophet had stopped delivery to Hogwarts months ago for numerous reasons but to keep such information a secret was unacceptable._

 _The apparition felt like wind crashing in like waves down into his lungs, giving him life. If there was any place he could find answers, it would be his own house. Draco twisted his arm away from Snape's grasp and spun out of the apparition to another location, leaving Snape alone to arrive at Hogwarts._

 _He stumbled through the air for some time before being able to focus on the right track. Halfway over the Bristol Channel Draco felt a small rip in his calf muscle. He shook off the feeling temporarily, trying to focus on only his location. The pain proceeded, spreading like a disease through his leg. Draco winced, forcing himself to push into the apparition with full speed._

 _He finally fell into his room nearly missing his massive bed and bureau. Clutching the side of the bed, he sat up, his one leg soaked in blood. Streams started to sink into the carpet around him. Draco attempted to roll up his pant leg but his head was throbbing , forcing white specks of pain behind his eyelids. He became blinded, a faint buzz lingering in his ear. Slowly Draco eased in an out of consciousness before he finally found himself completely numb._

* * *

"Please Peter. I haven't seen him in months. At least let me bring down some clothes." _Narcissa begged wormtail. He had been on critical watch over the family cellar since Lord Voldemort decided to make it a holding cell for prisoners, including Lucius Malfoy. Although it was a sick and twisted idea to hold someone hostage in their own house, Pettigrew would never risk displeasing Voldemort. However, Narcissa made a strong argument and had been bothering him for days. She look frail and he knew she hadn't slept, spending her nights continuously pacing the drawing room floors searching for any movement or word from her husband below. While other members of the regime got to make up for lost time, shoving the Malfoy's food in their faces and taking advantage of the luxurious bed sheets, Voldemort was determined to keep Lucius locked away. He was 'a prime example of a careless follower', insisting that this was punishment for losing the prophecy and causing his own imprisonment._

 _Narcissa's eyes were red from tears. She looked hopefully at wormtail, placing a hand on his arm. The simple gesture caused him to cave._

"Closed gate and only for a minute!" _Peter said hastily as he cleared the cellar entry. Narcissa gripped the pile of clothes she had held in her hands and practically fell down the stairwell. Wormtail closed the door behind her. She quickly fumbled for her wand and lit the lantern adjacent to the iron wrought door._

"Lucius?" _Narcissa looked frantic around the cellar, watching as the dim light crept to the corners of the room._

"Narcissa? Is that you?" _She could see a shadow move from behind a column and into the light. Narcissa nearly crumbled to the floor at the sight of her husband. She reached for him through the door. Tears fell from her eyes as soon as her fingers touched his face. Lucius wrapped his hands around hers._

"Please tell me I am not dreaming this," _he whispered to her. Narcissa shook her head and rested it on the iron rungs, tears of joy forming. She looked at her husband lovingly, a smile spreading over her wet cheeks. Lucius grabbed her, pulling her against the door, wrapping his arms tightly around the back of her body and though her hair. "Debitum amorem in aeternum" he whispered to her. She nodded, kissing him firmly._

 _Narcissa looked up at her husband again, heart fluttering. She broke the silence, stifling a laugh. "_ Mr. Malfoy I don't think I have ever seen you with a beard." _She pushed his long white hair out of his face. He finally smiled._

 _"_ Horrifying isn't it? Can't get much of a shave in Azkaban." _They both laughed together. Lucius placed a hand on his wife's face, brushing a stray tear from her cheek. "_ No worries. I'm home." _Narcissa fell into him again, wrapping her arms around his body. A moan ricocheted off of the cellar walls. Narcissa quickly looked over to a black corner, squinting at the dim light._

"Fenrir brought her down just moments ago. She is still alive but hasn't woken up."

"Who is she?" _Narcissa questioned, listening for any more sounds. The darkness was silent and still again._

 _"_ No clue. A student though." _Narcissa gasped. What would a student be doing as a prisoner in her own house?_

"This is getting out of control Lucius," _she responded. Lucius bowed his head, quietly agreeing. Voldemort's return had definitely added an unexpected twist within his family. Now he was facing death in his own house while his son faced similar consequences with an impossible task. He blamed only himself and deserved to rot for putting his family as such high risk. He never could even imagine this is what would happen nearly thirty years ago when he pleaded for forgiveness to the high court after the first wizarding war._

 _Suddenly the door creaked open. The light blinded both Lucius and his wife as they looked up to see the professor at the top of the stairwell. "_ Narcissa, you must come quickly. It's Draco." _Narcissa turned to Lucius with a frightening glance._

"Go," _he insisted. She slid the folded stack of clothing through the bars before quickly proceeding up the stairs. Narcissa looked down at her husband a final time before Snape led her out of the cellar, closing the door behind him._

 _"_ I apologize for breaking up your reunion but this can't wait." _Snape said, quickly running up the immaculate entry stairwell to the second floor. As soon as Narcissa knew the direction Snape was leading her, she sprinted to her son's room. There Draco lay surrounded in a pool of blood. She fell to the floor and examined her son, frantically looking for the exit wound. Snape came down next to her, taking Draco's leg and started to wrap it with cloth he had ripped from a pillowcase. "_ I've already treated it with Dittany but his leg had already deteriorated at a massive rate. He has lost a lot of blood."

"What happened?" _She cradled her son's limp head in her lap, listening to his slow breathing._

"He is being reckless. Narcissa this isn't the first time he has put himself in danger. He followed me off of school property. He must've splinched when he separated from our apparition back to school. Doesn't help he isn't licensed either." _Snape finished tying the cloth around Draco's leg to hold the pieces together as it healed. He noticed color starting to return to the boy's face and let out a sigh of relief. Every time he had managed to save this child's life was a miracle._

"Severus thank you," _Narcissa whispered, kissing Draco's head. They lifted his body into the bed next to them. Narcissa removed her son's blood stained cloak and pulled the covers over him. She pushed his mangled hair out of his face before turning to Snape._

 _Heaving a big sigh, Narcissa ran her palm over her face in exhaustion. "_ Severus I don't know how much more of this I can take. We're all just barely living." _She sat on the end of Draco's bed, resting her hand on her son's leg._ "I don't know what to do anymore."

 _Snape came and sat at the end of the bed with her. "_ It'll be over soon," _he responded. She wanted to believe him with everything she had but it didn't seem likely._

 _"_ No where is safe anymore. First the Ministry and now students. This can't be happening. I cannot have a child's death on my hands, Severus." _Snape felt the weak sorrow in her voice. Narcissa was a Black, known for their strength and persistence, but it had all finally broken her._

"The girl. Is she here?" _Snape questioned. Narcissa nodded._

"Who is she?"

"She is a Carrow. Alecto is determined to avenge Mulciber's death."

"With a child? You cannot be serious." _Narcissa looked at Snape searching for an answer but he didn't have one._

"I need to talk to Amycus. Let me know when he wakes." _She nodded and watched Snape leave. He had saved her son's life yet again. She looked over to Draco. Although not in the best state, this was the first time her family had been together under the same roof for nearly a year. And die if she may, she planned on keeping it that way for a little while longer._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I absolutely love writing about the Malfoy family. There is so much raw emotion when it comes to different aspects of their lives. Even Lucius, who is the epitome of aristocrat hostility has been broken down and defeated within this war. It is utterly humiliating to be a hostage in his own house and Voldemort knows this, obviously taking advantage of the situation. It seems to us that Narcissa has just about had it with all the devious ploys from the Dark Lord and his gang of followers as he has broken her family. J.K. Rowling never made Narcissa a death eater and I believe there is a reason for this; she has too much of a heart. Although aspects of the Black family are evil and malicious, it is clear that some are indeed 'good apples' (take Sirius for example). We will see this uncertain feeling in Narcissa grow throughout the next chapter and into the next book. This chapter also makes clear that Alecto and Amycus may not be on the same page, especially since Amycus is in communication with Severus. Fortunately for Draco, Snape has been there at the right time and right place to save the boy more than once. Narcissa is forever grateful towards the professor. The next few chapters reside within the Malfoy Manor so there will be a lot of perspective from Draco and others (not as much from Lyra). Time to switch it up a bit! As always, comment please!


	48. Chapter 48: Beaten and Battered

_Lucius looked over at the girl. She didn't look much older than his son. He wondered if he knew her. "What possible fate was she here to endure? " She stirred, only for a moment before falling back into her transitive state._

 _He pulled the sweater over his head and relished in the soft comfort. Lucius was beyond thankful to see Narcissa ok and well. She looked drained but they all did. At least he was at home, even if it was in the most uncompromising of places. He had to only smile at the uncanny event that he had placed all of his artifacts down in the cellar last summer due to raids. But even with some of his most valuable items by his side, he still seemed miles away from the thing he treasured most, his family._

 _Lyra stirred again, this time opening her eyes. She placed her hand on the damp ground slowly feeling_ _around before attempting to sit up. She finally managed to prop herself up, squinting around the room. Her heart started to beat faster. She didn't recognize where she was but from the looks of it, she was trapped underground in some sort of...dungeon. She frantically shifted her eyes searching for an alternate exit. She put all of her strength into stumbling over to the dark corners of the cellar, hands feeling for secret doors or passages._

 _"_ You won't find what you're looking for," _Lucius said, his voice echoing through the darkness. Lyra jumped at the unexpected presence in the room. She saw the outline of a figure sitting across the room. She started to hyperventilate, continuing her frantic search._

 _Lucius shook his head and laughed. Lyra turned to him. "_ What?" _she questioned._

"I told you, you won't find a way out. The only way out is through that door right there and it is heavily guarded, so I hear." _He motioned toward the iron gate._ "Trust me, I know."

"Why should I trust you?" _Lyra spat. She was done trusting anyone. Putting her trust in others got her into_ _this cell._

"Because it is my house," _the man said matter of factly. Where was she? Suddenly voices were heard from the top of the stairwell. Lucius motioned her to be quiet and they both listened to the conversation._

"If you're not going to do it, I will!"

"That was not the order Bellatrix."

"Since when did you start taking orders from women? Maybe I should have a go at YOU then."

"Oh stop. Information first, then we will have our fun."

"There is nothing wrong with having your cake and eating it too Fenrir," _Bellatrix laughed hysterically._ "Grab the girl." _Lyra heard the door creak open and looked around her for cover. Heavy footsteps sounded and a shadow crept down the stairwell followed by another. There was nowhere to go._

 _Greyback finally reached the bottom immediately spying Lyra. A fanged grin crept across his face. He quickly turned to Wormtail, who had followed behind him, and commanded, "_ Open the door you nit!"

 _Wormtail fumbled for the keys, finally shoving one into the lock. Fenrir walked into the cellar addressing Lucius first._ "It's been a while my friend. I can't say I'm surprised to see you still here although I have tried to convince Voldemort to let me have a quick taste." _He licked his fangs._

"Don't touch me or my family Fenrir. You know your place and it isn't here." _Lucius defended._

"Don't get snippy with me Lucius! What I would do to have a feast with pureblood. It is a rare commodity these days." _Fenrir turned to Lyra and smiled devilishly at her again. He took a few steps closer. Lyra panicked and tried to duck past him but Fenrir caught her around the waist, picking her up. She flailed, kicking and screaming,_ "Stop! No. Let me go! I won't tell you anything!" _Fenrir laughed._

"Oh, we shall see about that." _Peter pulled the gate open to let them out, dodging Lyra's swinging appendages. Lucius watched as the girl was taken out of the cellar. He closed his eyes and sighed, praying she would be ok._

 _Bellatrix jumped for joy at the sight of Lyra. Fenrir_ _sat her down in the chair that had been brought from the other room. Lyra continued to writhe and struggle. The werewolf forcefully grabbed her wrists, squeezing them tightly. Her blood boiled and he could smell it. She looked into his eyes as they switched from a dark brown to an icy blue. He barred his fangs, dripping with saliva._

"Please, make this more enjoyable. I like a good struggle. The more you fight, the more appealing you are little one." _He chuckled, tying ropes around Lyra's wrists and ankles, fastening her securely to the chair._

 _Lyra looked around her. She sat in the middle of an enormous, elegantly decorated room; the prisoner's house. All the heavy oak furniture was pushed against the walls, blocking most exits except for one door and the fireplace. Bellatrix immediately broke her concentration as she started skipping around the chair, chanting a tune._

"Eeeny, meeny, minie, moe. Is she friend or is she foe? Will she tell us, I don't know? Doesn't matter...let's kill her." _Bellatrix cackled into the large room, her voice stinging Lyra's ears. She started to shake, sweat beading off of her face._

 _Bellatrix ran up to her, looking right into her eyes. She coked her head to one side._ "Where are they?" _She questioned._

"I won't tell you anything." _Bellatrix stood up straight and put her hands to her hips._

"Do you hear that Fenrir? She won't cooperate." _Fenrir mouth twitched. He wanted nothing but her blood running down his throat._

 _Bellatrix flung her wand quickly across Lyra's face cutting a long gash between the skin. Lyra screamed from a mixture of fright and pain. The blood dripped down her cheek, following the trail all the way to her navel. Fenrir's nose peaked at the sweet metallic aroma. "Pureblood". He couldn't stand it anymore. His animal instincts kicked in and he rushed towards her at lightening speed. Lyra screamed brutally as the teeth sank into her skin._

 _"Flipendo!" The werewolf was knocked backwards, hitting the marble of the fireplace. He fell to the ground unconscious. Lyra looked down to her arm. She couldn't feel her fingers and there was already a pool of blood forming on the floor beside her. Her heart_ _was beating out of her chest._

"What are you doing?" _Alecto fired at Bellatrix as she ran from the other room. Bellatrix breathed heavily._

"We were just getting her started," _Bellatrix smiled. She looked over to Lyra who was now nodding her head. The pool of blood had now turned into a large puddle. Alecto growled and swiftly moved over to her niece._

"We can't get any answers if you kill her right away Bellatrix!" _Bellatrix crossed her arms and pouted unsatisfied._

"What is with all the screaming? It's like a mad house in here," _came a voice from the other side of the room. Alecto looked up and stared straight into her brother's eyes. Her eyes became wide with fright as she quickly tried to wake Lyra up. Amycus spotted the girl and ran over, pushing Alecto out of the way. He whispered some enchantments and watched as the puddle started to swim back into his niece. The ripped flesh of her arm started to piece back together, not fully mending itself. It would definitely leave quite a scar._

 _As soon as Amycus was finished, he glared at Alecto. "_ What is going on here. This is not what we agreed upon Alecto."

'This was not my doing. I just only got here," _she said defensively. The siblings turned towards Bellatrix angrily._

"Oh you guys are no fun," _Bellatrix whined._

 _"_ She is just a girl!" _Amycus yelled. Bellatrix crossed her arms again and started to walk out of the room._

"Fine, do it your way! Don't ask me for another favor then." _She let out a huff of frustration before storming out of the room._

* * *

 _Draco's eyes shot open when he heard the screaming downstairs. His breath quickened as he looked around at his surroundings. Narcissa ran over to him._

"Draco! You're ok. It's ok." _She grabbed his head and pulled him close to her. He thought it was a dream. A horrible nightmare. As soon as he collected his thoughts, he pushed away from her. This was clearly real._

"Mum who was that?" _It was definitely a girl's scream. He listened closely for more voices. Was that Bellatrix?_ _His memory of the past night started reappearing. "Lyra," he thought suddenly. Bellatrix, Alecto and Fenrir said they were taking her to the manor._

"There's a lot going on around here son. None of your concern," _she tried to get him to lay back down but he wouldn't have it._

"No, mum. They're going to kill her. I can't..." _he started to move out of the bed but a fiery pain shot through his calf. Draco winced, clutching his leg. He ripped the covers off of his body and looked down at the blood soaked cloth wrapped around his calf. Draco placed his hands around his leg, feeling the tenderness of the muscle._

"You splinched trying to arrive here. If it wasn't for Severus, you may have lost a leg." _Draco tried to remember what happened right before he was knocked out. Snape here? How did he know where he went?_

 _"_ You need to take caution. What were you doing Draco?" _His mother questioned. She looked at him lovingly but there was still a mild concern in her eyes. Draco's anger quickly ignited when he remembered that Snape kept secrets from him. He came home for_ _information and that's what he was going to get._

"How long has father been out and where is he?" _Draco said sternly. He hoped Snape wasn't still here or he would lose it. Narcissa's breath caught at the sudden question. Draco had every right to know but she fought herself. She looked at her son again, his silver eyes reminded her of Lucius._

 _"_ He's safe. He's ok. You will see him soon," _she said reassuringly, tears swelling in her eyes. It wasn't a complete lie. Draco detested when his mother was vague but he knew she did it in his best interest. She looked so different. So much had changed since his visit during the holidays. Wrinkles had appeared in his mother's soft face and her hair was teased into a mess. Appearance was always something she had taught him to keep up with, no matter what, and now she was slipping away._

 _There was another scream, this one blood curdling, followed by a blast. He had to get down there. Draco prayed the screams weren't from Lyra. He breathed through the pain, shifting his leg almost off the bed._

"Please Draco. You won't recover..."

"Mum, she is a student. She...she..." _he stuttered. She was his and he couldn't let her be tortured for his carelessness._

"Stop. I'll go see what's going on. You stay here," _she pulled the covers back over her son as a warning._

 _"_ Please don't let them hurt her," _Draco choked. His mother looked at her emotional son and nodded. He didn't need to be pained with the terror that resided within the Manor. People often forgot Draco was only sixteen years old and still a child (although he started to look older every time she saw him). What he really needed was to recuperate and be sent back to Hogwarts before Voldemort found he was here. Narcissa shuttered at the thought of what could happen then._

 _She shut her eyes as she went over to the bureau and poured a hot cup of tea. She turned with a sigh, composing herself before handing her son the steaming cup. He took it and sipped, his eyelids beginning to fill heavy. Within minutes he was completely asleep, cup still erect. Narcissa placed the tea on his nightstand and smoothed the hair from his face. She planted a kiss on his forehead before heading out the door._

* * *

 _Draco shot out of bed in a cold sweat. The nightmares of dark shadows and death surrounded him as he slept. "Just a dream. Breath," he told himself as he tried to slow his heartbeat. He looked around his room and noted the stillness of everything. The room was dark. Had he really been asleep all day? Draco looked over at the tea on his nightstand. Damn his mother had gotten him. The black bottle of sleeping draught rested on the bureau._

 _Draco rubbed his eyes, his belly growling profusely. He didn't have much of an appetite but it was a good excuse to go downstairs. He cautiously shifted his leg expecting a wave of pain but there was none. The soft fuzz of the carpet felt good between his toes. How he missed this feeling. It brought memories of his childhood. Even after all the traveling and being away at Hogwarts, he always loved coming home. Now, things were different. He didn't even know what would face him when he went downstairs. Draco grabbed his robe that hung from the back of his private bathroom door and wrapped it around himself closely._

 _Shutting the door quietly behind him, he tip-toed down the hallway listening for any movement that lay_ _below. A dim glow came from the drawing room but otherwise the house was still and quiet. He hoped everyone was off to bed or out, leaving the house empty, just like it should be. He needed to find Lyra and the less people that stood in his way, the better._

 _Draco circled around the drawing room to the kitchens. He would've woken up the house elf to make him some food, but the way she handled dishes would be enough to wake the entire house. Grabbing a plum from the fruit bowl, he pushed himself up to sit on top of the counter before sinking his teeth into it. The juices ran down his chin, the taste sending his taste buds into sensory overload._

 _A small groan sounded from the adjacent drawing room. Draco leaned over from his post, barely being able to catch a glimpse of the host. He scowled when his eyes landed on Wormtail. The slimy bastard was sitting in one of his family's leather armchairs in front of the fire, picking at the dirt that resided under his fingernails. Of all the followers Voldemort had, Peter Pettigrew had to be his least favorite. He may have been a 'useful asset' to Voldemort in the end, but he was a weasel and Draco still didn't trust where his loyalty lay._

 _Another groan escaped from the room, but it wasn't from Peter. It was distant but Draco could not pinpoint the location. Wormtail sighed frustrated and stood up from his post, turning and walking to the far corner. He rapped on the cellar door with his silver fist and growled, "_ Shut up!"

 _"Of course, the cellar," Draco thought to himself. They must've been using it as a holding cell for prisoners. This meant that there was a good chance Lyra was kept there. Draco knew he had to get down there and fast. Slowly pulling his wand from his robes, he waited until Wormtail sat back down on the chair, his back to the kitchen._

"Petrificus Totalus" _he whispered, aiming the spell at the rat. Peter's body suddenly stiffened causing his legs and back to straighten in the chair. The mass slowly slid and fell to the floor with a soft thud. Draco waited for a few moments hoping no one heard him before creeping into the drawing room._

 _As soon as the coast was clear, he sprinted for the cellar door. He wasted no time stumbling down the stairwell into the darkness._

"Lumos," _a bright light spread from the tip of his wand, blinding him temporarily. Draco squinted in the darkness searching for Lyra but instead he was met face to face with a familiar set of grey eyes._

 _Lucius's held his arm up to shield his eyes from the bright light. As soon as he could regain sight he saw a flash of bright blonde hair catch the wand's rays. There standing on the opposite side of the door was his son. "_ No, it can't be," _he whispered to himself and he slowly got up from the damp floor._

 _Draco watched as his father came hobbling over to him. His throat became hot and tears started to form in his eyes. He tried to find words but nothing came. Instead Draco just managed to spit as his lip trembled, tears finally crashing down onto his cheeks._

"Son, it's ok. I'm here. I'm home." _Lucius grabbed at his son's head, pulling him closer to him. He rested his face on the bars, placing Draco's head between his hands. He didn't want to let go._ "Never again" _he managed to say in between sobs._

 _Dropping his wand, Draco succumbed to his father's touch. He fell to his knees on the dirty cellar floor. For_ _moments they sat in each other's presence._

 _Finally Draco looked up at his father. To anyone on the street they would never had recognized him behind the think, unruly hair and the dried blood that stained his cheeks. Dark, puffy circles rested under his eyes but the softness of his grey iris' shone brightly through the redness._

"We...we have to get you out of here." _Draco stammered. He eagerly shook the lock on the door before his father grabbed his hands._

"Shhhhh... Draco if they know you helped me escape we would both be dead. Don't." _Tears continued to fall from Draco's eyes._

"But..." _he started. There had to be a way. Lucius quickly covered his son's mouth with his hand and gave him a stern look. A voice sounded from the drawing room._

 _"What the bloody hell is this?"_

 _Lucius quickly looked back at his son. There was no way out. Even through the iron doors was the room unsurpassable. The cellar door swung open. Lucius pushed his son against the wall, reaching for the wand_ _that had been dropped on the floor. He quickly aimed it at the dark figure that rapidly approached._

"Put the bloody thing down Lucius." _Amycus eyeballed Draco in the corner and smirked._

"Don't touch him or I'll..." _Amycus went over to Lucius and quickly grabbed the wand between the iron rungs._

"Don't be stupid. I'm not here for the boy." _He turned to Draco, placing the wand in his pocket._ "Thanks for all the help," _he snickered before unlocking the gate with Wormtail's keys. Draco didn't know it but he had made it very easy to waltz into the cellar. He locked the door behind him and scoped the room._

 _Draco watched Amycus walk into the darkness. Another groan escaped as Amycus flipped the body over onto her stomach. He ripped the back of her shirt, exposing a deep purple and black bruise that spread across her spine._

"No! Leave her alone!" _Draco yelled after Amycus._

"I will sew those lips shut if you cannot be quiet boy," _Amycus hissed in Draco's direction._ "Bring me some water. She's bleeding internally."

 _Draco stared at Amycus as he turned Lyra over onto her side. She immediately began to choke and gag._ "Now!" _yelled Amycus. Draco sprinted up the stairwell and into the kitchen. He fumbled around for a glass and quickly filler it with water._

 _Amycus pushed Lyra's hair out of her face as she convulsed, spewing up vomit. He placed his hand gently on the bruise, channeling the power into the wound. Lucius watched as the bruise turned into a nasty shade of yellow. Lyra gagged again resulting in a coughing fit. Her throat closed and she started to hyperventilate. Amycus pulled her body up and rested it against the wall, trying to open her passageways. He rushed over to the door, grabbing the cup from Draco's hand and placed it to the girl's lips. Lyra's eyes fluttered opened as she gulped but then they rolled back into her head after a few moments. Amycus let her head drop, keeping his hand on her shoulder, steadying the body. Her breath slowed to a shallow rumble ._

 _Amycus let go of Lyra, letting her slump over. He turned to Lucius before returning to the door._ "Watch her. If she starts to vomit again, roll her over onto her side. She should be ok now."

 _Draco's eyes were wide with confusion. Had a death eater really came to save their prisoner? Amycus exited the room, locking the gate again. He looked at Draco and put his finger up to his lips._

"I'm not here to save you but you may want to leave before that bumbling idiot upstairs wakes up." _Amycus gave Draco a crazed grin. Draco looked over to his father, who nodded in his direction, before running up the stairs behind Amycus._


	49. Chapter 49: Intoxication

**Note to Reader:** This is a fabulous chapter. We really get to see some inside feelings here. Also the longest chapter yet! There is some R rated writing towards the end of the his chapter, so please be forewarned. I hope you enjoy!

"Who did it?!" _Voldemort demanded. He had arrived later that evening to a panicked Pettigrew, finally drawing out that he had been disarmed and petrified on guard, only to be found by Amycus Carrow._

"Not all of us were present my lord," _Bellatrix boldly stated. "_ It is the middle of the night!" _The yellow eyes trailed over to the witch. He glared at her, the slits in his face flaring. Bellatrix shifted her eyes down at the floor and took a couple of steps back. Everyone was silent._

"Bring up the prisoners, my servant. Surely they can identify the culprit." _Wormtail scurried over to the cellar, wasting no time to cast the binding spell on both Lucius and Lyra. As soon as the invisible rope caught Lucius's neck, he cursed at his captor, struggling to break free. Lyra, on the other hand, was dead weight. She rolled over and choked from the restraint, coughing for air._

 _"_ She's not well. Leave her." _Lucius hissed between his restraints._

 _Wormtail looked at the girl before giving a rotten grin._ "Then carry her." _He tugged on the restraint, forcing Lucius to follow forward before giving it slack. Lucius went over to pick up the girl. His knees were weak from months of starvation and torture but he managed to lift her over his shoulder._

 _The majority of the regime was awaiting them when they arrived at the top of the stairwell. Lucius almost fell to the ground when he dropped Lyra's body. She landed on the floor, groaning in pain._

 _Voldemort turned to the two, glancing at Lyra who struggled to even make it off the ground. He then turned to Lucius, taking his sweater in his hands. "_ Who disarmed my guard to come into the cellars?" _Lucius remained quiet. "_ TELL ME!" _he shouted in his face. Lucius looked over to Amycus who ever so gently shook his head. He slowly exposed the inside of his cloak to reveal Draco's wand. He had him in a trap._

 _Voldemort pushed Lucius to the ground and went over to Narcissa. He smiled at her before taking her chin in his grasp._ "Tell me Narcissa. Did you cave? Is that how Lucius got his sweater?" _Narcissa's lip trembled. She looked down at her husband on the floor. Voldemort caught the glance and placed his wand to Narcissa's temple._

 _He turned to Lucius,_ "One of you knows something. Don't make me do this Lucius." _The couple locked eyes in a silent bond._

 _"_ STOP!" _Bellatrix screamed. Voldemort turned to Bellatrix, letting her sister go. He scowled at the whole group, many cowering in fear from what would happen next._

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. A dishonest member is nothing less than a traitor. You all have committed your lives to this order and I expect nothing less!" _At that he flung his wand in Lucius's direction, casting the cruciatus curse upon his victim. Lucius writhed in pain, shocks slithering down his spinal column. He gritted his teeth and tried to fight it, looking Voldemort dead in the eyes before finally screaming from discomfort. Narcissa closed her eyes and stood still, trying to stay strong, but the tears still flowed freely down her cheeks._

 _Lucius finally fell to his knees, bending over at the waist. She couldn't bear to see him fall and went to run over to her husband only to be caught by Bellatrix. Voldemort turned to Amycus and Crabbe, motioning them to take the prisoner back to the cellar. Before they could reach Lyra, she lurched over and vomited, blood spewing from her mouth._

"Keep the girl," _Voldemort said calmly as he circled her. He waved his hand at the death eaters, sending them away, leaving only Alecto. "_ Find Fenrir and bring him to me," _he insisted. Alecto nodded, taking one more glance at Lyra before apparating into the night._

 _Lyra breathed heavily as she tried to stabilize herself on the floor. Her vision was blurred but she could see Voldemort approaching. Lyra made an effort to move away but it was only a thought; her body was firmly planted to the ground. She wasn't going anywhere. Voldemort took her in his hands, holding her up. She lolled her head in his direction. Beads of sweat started to bud on her face from fever. Her eyelids felt heavy and it took every ounce of effort to keep them open, let alone focused. Voldemort hissed, "dosono teye hoshe hasa vey sehoulse". His pet, Nangini, slithered towards him. As soon as Amycus appeared from the cellar, the Dark Lord questioned, "_ The girl, she is sick. She will not live to see daylight. What information have you received?" _Amycus looked at Lyra who had faded back into unconsciousness. He had to feed Voldemort something or he would kill her. Nangini sat awaiting her next meal close-by._

"They're alive, and close. I can mend her. She is strong my lord. It would be a waste to kill a pureblood." _Voldemort turned to Amycus and dropped the girl on the floor._

"Find them," _he demanded before standing up. He curled his fingers in the snake's direction having her follow him into the next room. Amycus waited until they were both out of sight before taking Lyra in his arms. Quickly he sped off to his temporary headquarters, hiding Lyra before Alecto returned._

* * *

 _The crack of lightening and boom of thunder woke Lyra from a dead trance. Her eyes shot open, breath quickening as she looked around. The room was cast in a pale light, the sun hiding behind the dark clouds outside. Lyra looked out the oversized window from the bed. The rain smacked against the glass creating a rhythm that was almost soothing. She took a deep breath in, connecting with her body._

 _Lyra started at her toes, wiggling them slightly. Then, moving up her leg, she moved each joint, making note of any minor pain it caused along the way. She finally reached her fingers. The blood pulsed down her arms, tingling along the way. A sharp sting triggered in her left arm. She glanced over to see her bicep wrapped tightly. But what frightened her the most was the long tube that ran out of her bandage filled with blood. Her eyes followed the tube to a small bag hung on the end of the bed. Blood was being transfused into her body._

 _Lyra quickly ripped the tube out, the blood slowly dripping onto the floor. Pressing the bandage to her skin, she pushed her legs off the bed and let the cold marble stimulate her toes. Lyra grabbed a hold of the post, steadying herself until her legs could hold her weight. She slowly walked to the door, listening to any movement outside._

 _Lyra opened the door and peeked out. She carefully stepped into the hallway, searching for a way out. The walls were lined with portraits of old ancestors of the house, all holding a familiar smug grin. Below each elegant oak frame resided a small golden plaque baring the name of the forgoing person. Lyra ran her fingers over a plate, stopping at the last name_

 **Malfoy**

 _Lyra's heart stopped. Looking up at the canvas, a long white haired man grinned at her. "_ This is his house," _Lyra whispered. Then that must have meant...the prisoner in the cellar was Lucius Malfoy. She choked on the thought. Draco had to be here. Unless he had no idea. Lyra tried to concentrate on her time in the house, but she could not pinpoint any other face within the exception of Lucius and..._

 _A sudden memory flashed of Voldemort grasping her shoulders, whispering a foreign sound. He had spared her life. Why? She had been played. Alecto had trapped her and intended to hold her hostage for information. But she didn't know anything. Lyra breathed heavily. She currently had the upper hand. That's why she was alive._

 _Lyra ran down the hallway, stopping at the last portrait of the prisoner she had met. Lucius's long hair was elegantly splayed upon his shoulders. Holding a glass of brandy, the portrait took a sip before posing again with his cane. The bright green eyes of the snake head shone brightly through the light of the fire that glowed in the hearth in the background. She had heard about Draco's father and the horrible things he had done for his family. The betrayal, the lies. That was not the man she had met in the cellar. True desperation can only show true colors._

 _A clang and a shatter of glass sounded from the next room over. Lyra hid in the shadows under the adjacent stairwell for cover. When no one rushed in or out of the room, she slowly tip-toed to the entrance, hugging the marble walls._

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," _cried a squeaky voice. Lyra peered into the room to see a small house elf with large ears cleaning up broken glass off the floor. She moved into the room, stopping before approaching the elf. Clearing her throat, the house elf jumped in surprise._

'Miss I... I am sorry. Quibbly was just picking up a mess and... "

"Shhhhhh..." _Lyra quickly stopped the elf. Lyra looked around at the empty kitchen. The ornate granite counter tops held an assortment of fruits and a large selection of liquor, which had seemed to be rummaged through. "_ Quibbly, who is in the house right now?" _Lyra questioned. If she was going to try to escape, she needed to know her odds of survival._

 _The house elf stopped and thought for a moment before speaking. "_ Well Miss, Quibbly cannot disclose certain wizards that are staying here, but currently Mrs. Malfoy is here. I believe that Mr. Malfoy has paid a visit as well."

 _"_ Draco," _Lyra whispered. The house elf nodded._ "Take me to him please," _she asked. Quibbly looked at her worried._

"I...I shouldn't have said that. Mrs. Malfoy has informed me not to say anything." _Quibbly looked down worried and went back to picking up the glass that had dropped to the floor. Lyra became impatient. This house was way too large to search safely. She gently touched the house elf on the shoulder. The small creature shuttered at the foreign and gentle touch._

 _"_ Please. I am his friend. I need to see him." _She pleaded to the elf. Quibbly sighed and took Lyra's hand, leading her out of the kitchen._

 _The house elf guided Lyra up the ornate stairwell and down another corridor until they reached a dark black wooden door. Quibbly let go of Lyra's hand and shifted her eyes toward the door's direction._

"So this is it then?" _Lyra asked. The elf nodded before scurrying back down the hallway. Lyra's hand began to shake and her heart beat quickened. She prayed this was not another trap. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her fingers around the silver doorknob and twisted at the metal._

 _The door clicked, opening to a large four poster bed draped in an assortment of dark black cloth. The bedding had been thrown all over the room as well as clothes from the bureau. Drawers were left pulled out and a few empty bottles of empty liquor lined the walls. Lyra stepped into the room, inspecting the mess. She noted a door closed at the other end of the room with a shadow of light peering beneath it._

 _Stepping over masses of robes, shirts, pillows and sheets, she neared the door. Another crash of broken glass sounded behind the closed vessel. Placing her hand on the door, she took a breath and knocked, hoping her fate was not sealed behind these closed walls._

"Go away," _sounded a familiar voice. Lyra's heart jumped. Her hand fled to the handle, turning it only to notice it was locked. She placed her forehead to the wood and spoke gently._

 _"_ Draco, it's me. Please let me in."

 _Almost instantly the lock unhinged and the door flew open. Draco sat on the floor, back against the bathroom vanity, a bottle resting in his hand. He looked up at Lyra, rubbing the tears from his face. His chest rose up and down quickly. He looked down at the bottle again before focusing on Lyra. She gave him a soft smile and rushed to the floor, wrapping her arms around him._

"Thank god you're here," _she whispered into his shoulder. Draco stared at her unsure what to do. He still wasn't convinced she wasn't an illusion. The past few hours had been a blur and the liquor had hit him hard. He put his hand on her face, feeling her soft skin before breaking down._

 _He bowed his head and drew his knees close to his chest._ "I thought I'd never see you again," _he murmured. Lyra put a hand on his knee, gently caressing it. She looked at him closely. It was the worst state she had ever seen Draco. Not only did he have dark circles under his eyes but he looked like he hadn't kept up with personal hygiene in a few days. Facial hair started to show on his usually well groomed face, making him look twice as old as he actually was. His blue plaid pajama bottoms held stains and the robe he was wearing reeked of strong brandy._

 _Draco took another swig from the bottle, getting lost in his mind again. After a few silent moments he turned to Lyra. "_ How did you escape?"

 _'Escape?' Lyra thought to herself. She awoke in a bedroom of sorts. She had no recollection of leaving the cellar. She turned to her bandaged arm, touching the tender muscle that lay beneath. Pulling at the bandage, she began unwrapping her wound. Draco watched intently, the nasty bite finally exposing itself._

"Lyra, you were bit!" _His hand went to the mark on her arm. Whoever tried to mend the wound did a horrible job trying to repair it. The area around the bite was black. Lyra's veins stretched out like black channels, spreading down her shoulder and arm. She didn't realize it was this bad. Her mind wandered to the night of the attack and shuddered at the thought._

"You need medical attention," _he slurred. Draco went to stand up, balancing himself on the sink only to miss and topple over, landing back on the floor._

"I'm ok for now. You on the other hand..." _she stated, helping him sit up again._

 _Draco looked at the bottle on the floor and picked it up._ "Oh, you mean this? This is nothing,." _He took another swig before offering it to Lyra. She looked at him wearily before taking it._

"Draco you have to stop."

 _A scowl appeared on his face. "_ Why should I?" _Lyra looked at him confused. Draco rested the back of his head on the vanity and laughed. "_ Nothing I do ever turns out. It's all a joke. They're going to kill him regardless so what's the point?" _He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the oncoming tears. He had really fucked up. The impossible mission he was sent on completely ruined him and for nothing. He had heard the conversation the other night. He had heard the cries from his mother and the terrorizing screams from his father. Voldemort didn't care about him or his family. They were just an example of failure._

 _Draco sighed and shook his head. He buried his face in his hands momentarily before one was taken by Lyra. "_ Listen to me. Wallowing in self pity doesn't get anyone anywhere." _Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, triggering a look of disgust on Lyra's face. She sighed and let him go._

 _They sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke. "_ What sort of person keeps someone locked up in their own house?" _Lyra thought out loud._

 _"_ The same one who tortures and kills his loyal followers. The one who gets so far in your mind that it's almost second nature. Voldemort isn't a person Lyra. He is a monster." _Draco let out a sigh of frustration and scratched at his arm under his thick black robe. His fingers feverishly attacked his skin as he thought of Voldemort and his bribes. The hand of glory, the praise, all of the promises that were really just sinkholes he had fallen into._

 _Lyra placed her hand on his robe, gently pulling his fingers out to stop from scratching. The tips of his fingers were stained red, baring signs of fresh blood under his fingernails. Draco breathed heavily and yanked his hand away from her. He reached over and grabbed the bottle from Lyra's side. Pulling himself up onto the counter, he chugged the rest of the brown liquid before slamming the bottle down. He looked in the mirror to see someone he didn't recognize staring back at him. Draco shut his eyes tight again and shook his head. The brandy made him dizzy and delusional. His left arm burned in pain. He winced and tried to breath deeply._

"Why are you still doing this?" _Lyra asked. She stood up next to him, resting a hand on his back. His heart skipped a beat at her gentle touch._ "This is your life Draco. It doesn't have to be this way."

 _He turned to look at her. Draco's eyes were cold as he stared at her for a moment._ "You're right. It is my life and I have already chosen it's fate. You don't understand. It's too late to go back now."

"It's never too late to change things..."

 _Draco stood up straight and shook her hand off his back. She would never see his point this way. "_ When your family is on the line, I am sure you would do anything for them. Don't you agree?" _She looked down. He was right. She would do anything to get her parents back. The scars were there to show it._

"Who knows you are here?" _Draco asked, changing the subject. He needed another bottle and didn't want to risk the chance of running into anyone. Then again, maybe he should go down. Why his aunt hadn't attempted to release his father was seriously bothering him, especially since she was the only one remotely close to their 'fearless leader'. He had a few words for her and right now he felt invincible. He also had a bone to pick with Amycus Carrow. Fucker had his wand and he wanted it back._

 _Lyra shook her head. "_ No one. I ran into your house elf and she brought me here. Does anyone know you're here?"

"My mother and your uncle. He has my wand. I need it back." _He turned to look at her._ "They'll be looking for you." _Lyra looked into his eyes. His breathing had calmed slightly and his face had softened. He was a wreck and not only did he need some supervision but she didn't want to leave him. She felt safe behind these four bathroom walls._

"Don't make me leave. I need to be here...with you." _The last couple of hours/days had been a nightmare for Lyra. She was overwhelmed and didn't even know where to go from here. She was no where closer to finding her parents and now she was being held hostage by death eaters and Voldemort himself. Her Aunt and Uncle had lured her into a trap and although they needed her to find her father, who knew to what length? Tears started to fall from her face. The only person she knew wouldn't hurt her was standing in front of her and he was weak and intoxicated._

"Don't. Please," _Draco whispered. He brushed a tear from her face, tracing the cut that resided from her torture. Lyra held onto his hand, keeping it close to her for comfort. She managed a smile through the tears. Draco's heart melted. After all of this time, how could she still find happiness in such a dark place?_

 _Lyra looked down at Draco's left arm, taking his hand again, she gently pulled up the robe. He winced as the pain shot up when the robe came in contact with his open flesh. Running up the length were thousands of red marks, most open cuts made from his fingernails. Lyra sighed at the sight, looking at him with concern in her eyes. He could try to drown out the memories but the scars were forever and haunting._

"What's done is done. There's no turning back." _His head dropped as he took his hand back from her. There was no point trying to communicate with him like this. He needed to sober up. Lyra turned to the shower. She pulled on the giant glass door, immediately turning the knob to maximum heat. Water splashed to the decorated floor and down the drain. The glass surrounding the shower quickly steamed in response._

 _Closing the shower door, she turned back to Draco, motioning towards the shower. Lyra went to leave him in privacy before Draco caught her hand, spinning her back around to meet his gaze. He brought her hand to his lips, planting a kiss above her knuckles. Draco's eyes looked up lustfully, a spark of silver shooting through the iris. He relished in the moment of their connectedness, wanting to do nothing but be in her presence._

 _"_ Don't leave," _he whispered, breathing slightly on her ear. He guided her hand to help slide the robe off of his shoulders, completely revealing the strain in his left arm. He leaned in closer, pressing his body against hers, quickly taking her mouth in his._

 _The kiss was deep and intense. Draco released his worries and fear into Lyra, catching a fire that fueled his efforts. He twisted his fingers into her hair, holding tightly to her. Lyra flung her arms around his neck, falling into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Draco's heart beat out of his chest, crashing into hers._

 _He released her slightly, only to grab her hand and pull her towards the shower. Draco flashed a playful smile, urging her to join him. She hesitated slightly but finally fell victim to his touch resulting in him dragging her into the stall, pulling her to his body. The beads of water hit his back, pulsating through his being and cleansing his foul mood. He looked up at the water and laughed. Lyra smiled at his change in mood and let the water soak into her clothes._

 _Soon her shirt and skirt were heavy, clinging to her body. Draco looked down and traced his fingers slowly over her curves. She was irresistible. Every inch of skin that came in contact with his touch caught fire, sending sparks through her blood. Her breath quickened and her body began to tingle._

 _Draco's hand stopped at the base of her shirt, slowly lifting it up, revealing a deep yellow bruise. Her eyes followed his gaze, shocked by the damage done to her body. Draco gently placed the palm of his hand on the bruise. She looked up at him._

 _"_ It doesn't hurt."

"He saved your life, your uncle. I don't know how he did it but I'm glad he did." _Lyra looked down at her bruise again and made a stern face._

 _"_ They're just using me for information I don't have. That's the only reason I'm alive. I wanted to trust them."

 _Draco chuckled. He let the water run over his arm, gritting his teeth occasionally at the pain triggered by the action. "_ They're death eaters Lyra. You can't expect anything less."

 _"_ But so are you." _Draco smirked again at her quick witted response._

"Yea but last I checked you still refused to confide in me. Has that changed?" _A slow smile crept over his face. She giggled._

 _"_ Maybe," _Lyra quickly kissed him. He grabbed her and kissed her back passionately. The hot water ran down their bodies, filling the small gaps between skin._

 _Lyra ran her hand down Draco's chest, feeling the muscles contract beneath her touch. He looked at her for a moment before taking her lips once again in full fury. His body pushed into hers. She soon felt his hands slide down her back, grabbing the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and dropping it onto the floor. His hands went back to her face, not stopping the motion of his lips._

 _Lyra's heart quickened. She hesitated placing her hands at his waist. Draco paused, leaning into whisper, "_ Don't think about it. Move with the feeling, love." _At that he kissed the side of her cheek, slowly trailing down to her neck. She gave in to his touch, letting her body feel the intensity of emotions. He nibbled at her navel. A moan escaped from her lips._

 _Draco took her weakness to his advantage and pushed her up against the shower glass panel. Urging to take her, he kissed her again, trapping her between his body and the wall. Lyra could feel him press into her, somewhat surprised at the length. Her hand stroked up the fabric, exploring. Draco gave a small chuckle and bit her lip ._

"Is that my invitation?" _he grinned into his kiss. Secretly Draco had been awaiting this moment for a while but never had the guts to initiate. He quietly thanked the brandy that ran through his blood._

 _Lyra's breath caught for only a moment. "Move with the feeling," she thought. A fire erupted within her and she attacked his lips once more, sending chills down his back. Draco took that as a sign and grabbed her legs, hoisting her up with a newfound strength. He pressed into her again, her heat radiating into his body._

 _Lyra's toes found the hem of her lover's pants, inching them down. He yanked them off, pausing for a moment. The water rushed down his face. He balanced Lyra with his hips and the wall, using his hands to wrap around her. Draco pressed his forehead onto hers. Slowly , their oxygen intermingled through the waves of steam. He nuzzled her nose, stopping only a few centimeters from her mouth. He inhaled her breath and the world stopped for a split second. It was just the two of them and nothing else mattered. Lyra gently kissed his lips, breaking time. A wave of life cascaded over him like a flood. Easing in, he took her, feeling her body become a part of him._

 _Lyra winced at the slight pinch but soon let him take control. The sensation that spread through her was wild and foreign but after a few thrusts, she welcomed it with all of her being. Draco gently caressed the back of her neck. He placed his lips a little below her ear, sucking. She spasmed beneath him at the touch, digging her fingernails into his back. He wanted the pain. He wanted to take her fully._

 _Draco kissed her again. He could feel her heartbeat and moved in rhythm with its quickness. It was becoming harder for him to resist. She felt so heavenly, sending him to a place he had never explored. He gently bit down onto her shoulder, groaning into her skin. A soft moan escaped Lyra's lips again. She eagerly grabbed at the back of his head, taking fistfuls of hair in desperation. She read him like a book and he loved it. Responding to her touch, he lost control, finally losing himself within her. The feeling had her on fire. Holding onto every inch of him, she rose to climax._

 _His hands fled to her face again, holding her there for a moment, his breath steadying. She made him feel wanted, whole. Draco swore she had a spell on him but he didn't detest. He smiled at her and closed his eyes. Lyra clung to him, listening to the melodic tapping of the shower and his breathing, slowing down herself._

 _Gently easing her down, Draco stepped over and grabbed the soap off the shelf next to him. He lathered it between his fingers before taking it to caress Lyra's skin. He chuckled again._ "Maybe I've been using a shower wrong all along." _Lyra smiled at him. "_ I like your way better". _He swiftly unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the floor. Draco repeated the routine before letting his hands explore the front of her body. She felt exposed as his eyes ran over her lustfully. His gaze finally met hers._

 _Draco leaned into her and kissed her suddenly. Breathing out of their interlock, he whispered "Lyra, you're beautiful." He gently ran his fingers over her breasts, sending sensations down to her toes. Her chest rose with every breath, livening to his touch._

 _Lyra let him strip her down, continuously washing every part of her body. Draco took his time, drowning in her soft curves, taking careful attention to certain areas. He was in pure ecstasy. It may have been from the brandy or it could have been her all along but he let it take over, sensations rendering through his being._

 _Lyra breathed in deeply, completely entranced by Draco's motions. He was gentle and forgiving. The smell of sandalwood quickly filled the air, intoxicating her. Lyra's senses heightened at the familiar scent. She took a few suds and ran them over his skin in return._

 _He loved her hands on his body. Her gentle caress made his heart stop several times. Draco could feel a deep arousal stirring, sparks of electricity circulating through his blood. Droplets of water rained over her, running their course over each subtle trace of skin. He was thirsty and each drop looked more and more desirable._

 _Lyra's hands moved up through her lover's hair. She thread the blonde through her fingers leaving behind large suds. Draco moaned as she tugged slightly. Lyra giggled, getting a kick from his reaction. So easy he was to get to._

 _Grasping her jaw, he kissed her fiercely. The water ran its course, suds slowly drifting down the drain. Resting is hand on the leaver, he twisted the shower off and pulled Lyra close. She pushed the dripping hair from his face, his smile catching hers. Lyra couldn't help but feel helplessly in love. She kissed him again._

 _Draco reached for a towel that hung close by. He wrapped it around Lyra before shaking himself off, often catching the wall for support. The liquor felt hot in his stomach. He needed water before this turned into anything worse._

 _Lyra stepped out of the shower and sat on the edge of the clawfoot tub. She watched as Draco got out himself, muscles gleaming with droplets from the shower. She couldn't take her eyes off of his naked body. Had she really just done that? "Oh god," Lyra thought. She had anticipated this moment for a while, though cautious on her feelings. Logically it was not the best choice. Not at all. Her mind raced through all of the consequences of her reality._

 _Her lover stepped out of the bathroom. The plush carpet greeted him along with all of his other belongings that lay on the floor._

 _"Damn Draco. What sort of bloody mess did you create?' he thought to himself. He dug through all of the clothes on the floor finally snagging a pair of clean briefs and a t-shirt. She would look nice in his shirt. At least until he could find her something better. What an awkward conversation with his mother that would be. "Oh hey mum. So you see, there's this girl in my room. She needs some clothes." Draco facepalmed. He didn't know exactly how he was going to get her out of here but he needed to do something before someone found out she was missing._

 _Walking back into the bathroom, he caught Lyra toweling off her hair. She was absolutely glowing amidst the steam that suffocated the room. Draco's heart started to race again at the thought of her body on his. The moment was all a blur due to complete ecstasy and intoxication (but he'd like to think more of the first). He hoped he had treated her well. He really couldn't afford any more mistakes._

 _He reached over and offered her the shirt. She smiled and accepted it, immediately pulling it over her head. Lyra looked down and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She quietly sat back down on the tub, contemplating her decisions. Draco crouched down in front of her and caught her gaze. A flicker of concern rested within the deep green seas of her eyes._

"There's been a lot of uncertainty that's been running through me recently but you, Lyra...you're always consistently there. That's no coincidence. I need you. And I think you know that." _Lyra stared back at him deeply for a moment and then slowly nodded._ "We've got to get you out of here. My mother may be able to help you. We have some private islands off the coast."

"And my parents?" _Lyra questioned. She wasn't giving up. Draco sighed._

"Do you have any leads?" _The only lead she had was her aunt saying she knew their location but that was an obvious lie. She shook her head._

"Just get me to a place I can apparate. I have to start somewhere."

"Lyra you know that's dangerous."

"Then come with me," _Lyra said hopefully. Draco's heart stopped. Lying on the sands of a private island with Lyra did not sound like a bad idea. But he would only be able to live with himself if his family was safe first. A plan finally struck him._

"Help me and I'll promise you anything." _Lyra's heart fluttered at the thought of receiving help at her quest, especially with him and out of reach._

"Name it," _she responded. Draco needed his wand back. He was unsure of Amycus's intention for Lyra but he knew her uncle would not cause any more pain to her. There was no denying Amycus wanted to keep Lyra alive and he was going to use that to his advantage. A quick 'quid pro quo' with a one sided outcome was a family favorite that he had been taught young. Establishing loopholes within agreements he could work with. There was only one agreement he needed to seal for certain and that was that of Lyra's safety and his father's as well. His aunt owed the family a favor last time he had checked. It was a plan if nothing else, albeit not a very good one._

"You're going to help me get my wand back." _Draco stated blankly._

 _"_ And how exactly are we going to do that without being noticed?"

 _"_ Your uncle has it." _Draco smiled at Lyra, hinting at his favor. Lyra furrowed her brow. Her heart sank. This was his plan?_

"You're kidding me right?! I just escaped from him. I'm not walking back into a trap. You're bloody mental."

"He is going to do everything he can to keep you alive. You were bleeding internally and he healed you." _Lyra looked at him confused. That didn't excuse the fact they were probably going to torture her until she gave them answers._

"That's counterproductive love," _Draco stated, as if to read her mind. It still didn't easer her tension._

"Let me talk to my mother first. She can help. The sooner we can get you out of here, the better." _He started to get up to leave before Lyra grabbed at his arm. She looked at him concerned. What if she didn't like Lyra; didn't approve. What if she wouldn't help her? Draco face softened._

"It'll work." _Draco hoped himself. He smiled at her reassuringly and kissed her quickly on the cheek before reaching for his robe. Securing the soft cloth around his waist, he looked back at the girl he loved. This plan had to work._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know you all were waiting for it to happen and it finally has (although one side of the party was pretty intoxicated). Draco finally gives into all of his stress and emotions flood out of the boy. His complete lack of control bares victim upon Lyra, which in turn does actually end very beautifully.

Skipping past all of the romantic smut, Draco does see the liking that Amycus has given to his niece. He also knows that he has a very important job to do that could result in dyer consequence if he does not get his wand back. We see the struggle that Draco has been having with his task and now it is even more apparent that he is wanting to 'get it over with' so he can possibly flee away and help Lyra (although it is currently just a small thought). The plan to stow her away at his family's summer house is not a good one, but it is the only plan that has come to mind within this exasperated boy and it would have to do...for now. Continue to read and let me know what you think :)


	50. Chapter 50: Blind Agreement

_"_ I can't do this anymore." _Narcissa sighed. She propped herself against a window, trying to gain composure. It was hard to stay strong, especially after the nightmares she had last night and the recent events. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally._

"My family is being torn apart Bella. How can you not see that?" _Narcissa looked at her sister weakened. Bellatrix didn't get her sister's infatuation with Lucius. If it wasn't for his pureblooded family lines, she would have chosen differently._

 _Narcissa fanned at her face, fighting back the tears. She looked up and dabbed at her eyes, forbidding their escape._

"I'll all be over soon, Cissy." _Bellatrix tried to reassure._ "As soon as Draco destroys Dumbledore, He will rise to power. Then we will all be free!" _She gave her sister a smile but Narcissa just frowned. The task given to Draco was more than undesirable in her opinion. Fortunately she had Severus's promise but it didn't stop the thought of a world of darkness. Her family had already been so engulfed in it already, like a disease that was making them all sick. She wanted it to be over._

"No. Enough." _Narcissa insisted. Bellatrix looked at her wide eyed._

 _Draco heard his mother's voice from down the hallway. He walked cautiously as to not be spotted by anyone else. Approaching the parlour, Bellatrix's voice sounded, expressing her insistence on his task. His blood started to boil. He took a deep breath and entered the room._

 _Bellatrix and Narcissa both looked in his direction, their faces struck with surprise. Bellatrix did a double take, resulting in a confused look at her sister. She turned back to Draco._

 _"_ How long have you been here? You shouldn't be here." _Bellatrix demanded. Draco scowled at her._

"Oh really? I should say the same to you. Why is my father locked up in our house?" _He looked over to his mother with disappointment. Not only had his aunt not aided in his father's safety, but his mother had also been a culprit of keeping his captivity a secret._

 _Narcissa looked at her son with sympathy. "_ Draco... I..." _Draco stopped his mother. He didn't need to hear her reasoning. He already knew. Instead, his cold eyes landed on Bellatrix._

"How long have you known about this? How dare you live under our roof and let this happen." _Bellatrix's face sank._

"Surely you don't think I have control over what the Dark Lord chooses." _She laughed nervously._

"Yes, you do. I know he listens to you and yet, my father is still being tortured." _Narcissa looked at her sister with concern, slowly realizing her son's assumptions. "_ Make it stop," _Draco demanded._

 _Bellatrix eyeballed her nephew and his sudden large ego. She smelled the alcohol on his breath and laughed. Liquid courage._ "Don't you have something you need to be doing?" _She snapped at him._ "Your father will be released as soon as you do as asked."

"You know that's not true." _Draco hissed at his aunt._

 _"_ What is wrong with you? Don't you know how high of an honor it is to serve him? Don't question his decisions." _Narcissa frowned at her sister's rebuttal. Draco continued to steam._

"I am not doing anything until you can promise me his safety." _Bellatrix breathed in heavily. She turned to her sister for support only to see Narcissa agreeing with her son._

"Please," _Narcissa said, placing her hand on her sister's. Bellatrix turned back to Draco and huffed._

"I am gathering a group to help with your little charade. You get us in, do your job and only then will I make sure your father is freed."

"Swear on it." _Draco demanded. Bellatrix smiled, exposing her rotten teeth._

 _"_ I swear." _She stepped back and chuckled. Draco eyed his aunt, testing her loyalty. Their lock was suddenly broken by Amycus, who appeared without warning from the hall._

 _"_ So sorry to intrude on this..." _he glanced around at the situation before continuing, "_ family affair but I need your help." _His eyes stopped at Draco, who was glaring at him from across the room._

"Good to see you again Mr. Malfoy," _he bowed his head is sarcasm._

 _"Again?" Narcissa thought. A sudden realization hit her._

 _Draco's temper did not die down. What were the odds of having both people he needed to address in the same room?_

"I believe you have something of mine? I want it back," _Draco spat._

 _"_ Draco, that's enough of the accusations darling," _she responded nervously, moving towards her son. Perhaps this was the recklessness Severus had been talking about. Had he really broken into the cellar last night?_

 _An evil grin spread across the Death Eater's face. He chose to ignore the stupid boy's last comment, closely watching his next move as he spoke._

"The girl who was put in my care...she's missing." _Amycus saw Draco's eyes dropped momentarily in reaction to the message._ "Do any of you know where she is?" _He awaited for the boy to respond but there was only the itch of ascending tension._

"You mean you lost her?" _Bellatrix erupted the silence. Amycus frowned at her temper._

"And if anyone knows this house, it would be you three, correct? Or do I need to ask Lucius? Oh wait, he is a little tied up at the moment." _Amycus knew he played a heartstring and laughed. He finally took his eyes off the boy and directed it towards Narcissa and Bellatrix._ "In any case, if you find her, please return her to me at once. Her presence is needed." _He gave one more glance at Draco before turning to leave. Amycus knew the boy was up to something. He had made it quite obvious. "Little boy thinks he is a clever one," Amycus laughed to himself. He would get her back._

 _Draco's heart stopped momentarily at the thought of Lyra being caught before he could get his wand back. He had to talk to his mother alone if this was going to work. Draco took his mother's hand in his and squeezed, hoping to send a message. Narcissa tried to look at her son subtly. He knew where she was._

 _Bellatrix looked over at the two, acknowledging Draco's sudden silence. She caught on quickly._ "You know where she is, don't you?" _Draco looked up at his crazed aunt. He definitely wouldn't turn her over to her if it was the last thing he did. His aunt was a ruthless person, already taking her turn at Lyra once already._

 _She smiled in a deranged way._ "You're growing up so fast Draco. So many new and exciting responsibilities. Where is she Draco? Is she in your room?" _His aunt gave him a sickening grin. Narcissa turned to her sister and scowled, obvious signs of disgust read on her face at the assumptions made of her son._

"That's quite enough Bella." _her sister said sternly. Bellatrix seemed offended by the sudden dampen on her teasing and quickly turned on the boy._

"Time is running out Draco," _she threatened._ "I wouldn't waste it on a pretty little girl!" _She was not helping the Carrows, especially after the fiasco with Fenrir. That was a game her sister could play, for she was finished. Bellatrix turned to leave before Draco caught her._

"Her too," _he murmured. She stopped and listened, her back to the family. "_ Promise me she stays safe too."

 _Draco really had no room to bargain. She wanted nothing to do with the girl._ "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

 _Draco looked at her with a deep anger in his soul. He had never looked at her with such hate. Something was fueling him. Bellatrix connected with her nephew and dug into his mind, catching little glimpses of him and Lyra and their forbidden love. She started to grin._

 _Draco was suddenly hit with a sharp pain in his right temple. His aunt was taking him. "Teacher taking advantage of the student." He scowled at the thought and fought back, sending images of false promises. Bellatrix had secrets too, which relied heavily on her sister's family. Secrets she would die to keep. Bellatrix broke their connection, furious with her nephew's rebuttal._

"Fine," _she growled and stormed off, leaving Draco and Narcissa alone in the parlour._

 _Waiting a split second after Bellatrix left, he turned to his mother with concern. "_ Mum, you have to help her. Please." _Narcissa looked deep into her son's eyes._

"She really means something to you?" _Draco nodded. She did have to agree somewhat with her sister. Making such rash decisions for a girl was something that could be avoided, especially at her son's age. But he didn't look so young anymore. She sighed and pulled her son into her embrace, planting a kiss on the top of his head. She whispered into his hair,_ "OK."

 _Draco pulled from her arms and looked at his mother. He knew she would agree. A small spark of hope stirred within him._

"But you must leave. It is only a matter of time before Bellatrix reveals your presence in the house. It is not safe here. I will help her if you promise me you'll go back." _Her son looked at her with desperation. She needed Draco to trust her. After a moment, he nodded in agreement._ "I'll have the house elf bring you some food. Am I assuming correctly that the mess in the kitchen this morning was you?" _Draco bowed his head. If she was surprised about the kitchen she wouldn't like the sight of his room. Narcissa placed her hand on her son's shoulder in comfort._

"You have to be strong. For us. Don't fall victim to weakness." _Draco breathed into his mother's forgiveness and nodded again._

"Good. I can't wait to meet her," _his mother said reassuringly. He couldn't help but smile a little at the thought before heading out the door. Turning the corner to make his way up to his room, Draco was caught by a pair of hands and pulled underneath the stairwell. A hand clasped over his mouth, hot breath running down his neck._

"I know she's with you. I am not stupid, boy." _Amycus's hand closed around Draco's face even tighter, covering both his mouth and nostrils. He panicked and struggled to breathe. Amycus leaned in closer. "_ Bring her to me before dusk or the severity of her consequence will be much to my dismay and more than you bargain for." _Draco channeled in his anger and wrapped his hands around his combatant's. Amycus growled in pain from the sudden burn and released Draco. He looked at his hands and grinned._

 _Draco steadied himself, trying to catch his breath. "_ I will give her to you if you return what I am after."

 _Amycus reached into his cloak and revealed Draco's wand._ "You mean, this?" _Draco grabbed for it quickly but it was swiped from within his reach. He scowled at Amycus._

"You can't hurt her. I hold high stakes that can easily go over you and your plan. His power is dependent on me and I will use it if I have to."

 _Amycus looked at the boy. The threat was open and ridiculous. He laughed at the thought of Draco having power over Lord Voldemort. "_ There are things bigger than you here. Don't let it confuse you."

 _The boy had no idea what his mission was. He couldn't know and risk it all._ "You have my word. Return the girl and you will leave with her security and your wand." _Draco eyes caught those of his captor's, sealing the understanding. Little did Amycus know of his intentions. Lyra would be out of the castle before he was able to get his hands on her._


	51. Chapter 51: New Territory

My stomach churned. The sickening feeling lingered from stress. _What if Draco's mother wouldn't be able to help? Was that it? Would I have to result in useless torture only for my Aunt and Uncle to determine my fate?_ I didn't have any information for them and even if I did lie to keep them at bay temporarily, they would find out sooner or later. My predicament was a ticking time bomb. As much as I resented going to Hogwarts this past year, sitting in the Great Hall sounded pretty spectacular right now.

I finally gathered my strength to push off of the tub. The steam from the shower still held heavy in the air. It was suffocating. I had to get out of here. The burst of cool air hit my face as soon as I opened the bathroom door to Draco's room. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath in, trying to relax.

Draco's room was a mess. I secretly hoped that this wasn't typically how it looked. However, the only other time I witnessed a room he possessed was at school when I woke up in his dorm, which was also trashed. My hopes were not very high to say the least.

I took a closer look around. If one could bypass the mess, I would say that the Malfoy's had some eloquent taste in decor. The carpet was a lush white, which contrasted nicely against the dark wallpaper. Several floor length curtains covered most of an adjacent wall, making the room feel bigger than it actually was. But the biggest masterpiece in the bedroom rested directly in front of me.

The black four poster bed was truly a magnificent piece of work. It held ornate leaf carvings at both headboard and the base. Sheer black blankets of fabric hung from the tester that connected each of the four detailed columns. The bed was massive! _Who even needs a bed this big?_ I thought, gently running my hand over the furs that covered the mattress, some spilling onto the floor below.

I felt exhausted for only being coherent for a few hours since my arrival. _How long had I even been here? What day was it? What time?_ I went over to one of the large windows and drew the curtains. Sunlight burst into the room exposing the tiny dust particles in the air. My eyes pushed past the blindness to see out onto the vast grounds of the manor. The green hills rolled for miles finally ending at a line of evergreens, blocking the property from neighboring residences. _How wealthy was this kid?_ With old blood must come old money.

Almost immediately a faint muffled scream sounded from a corner of the room. I followed the screeching, my eyes finally resting on a slick wooden box atop the bureau. Small bursts of energy escaped from the box, forcing it to inch slowly down the length of the wood. Within seconds it had made it's way to the ledge. I ran to it just as it crossed the threshold. With a swift swipe, I grabbed at the box and caught it just before it hit the ground. It was surprisingly heavy. Each reverberation it transferred sent little shocks down my fingertips.

Placing it back on the bureau, I slowly unclasped the bronze hook-lock that held it shut. It sprang to life, forcing the lid off. Inside rested a shriveled hand. It retracted at first glimpse of light and sounded the god-awful shriek. Suddenly, a hand firmly planted itself on top of the box, forcing it shut. I quickly turned to see Draco staring back at me.

I immediately took my hands away from the forbidden object. "What...what is that thing?"

Draco looked back at the box before looking at me amused. "You mean, you don't know? I'll give you a hint; it doesn't like light." He smirked and waited for a second then pushed the box into the corner away from the sunlight.

"Hand of Glory? Old folk lore? You must've heard of it yes?" He continued. I furrowed my brow.

"You mean... it's real?" I knew I looked ridiculous as my mouth held open for a split moment in shock. Draco chuckled and nodded.

"What else did you find snooping in my room?" He questioned suddenly. _Snooping? I wasn't trying to be a snoop!_ Draco raised his eyebrows, pausing for an answer. I sat speechless, only able to shake my head in response.

"I'm just kidding, Lyra. Jeez, stop being so prude." He smiled at me briefly before we were interrupted by a knock at the door. My heart quickened and I grabbed Draco's hand. Who knew we were here? Had they already come looking for me?

"Who is it?" Draco growled. A tiny squeak sounded from the other side of the door.

"Ma...Master Malfoy. It is just your house elf, Qui...Quibbly, sir." My breath released at the sound of her voice.

"You may enter," Draco responded. Slowly the door opened getting stuck on a pile of clothes that lay on the floor. Quibbly pushed against the blockade, trying to fit the small cart she wheeled behind her. The door finally gave way resulting in the elf stumbling to the ground. She quickly stood up and dusted herself off before giving us a quick apologetic smile.

Draco walked over to the cart and examined its contents. A savory aroma caught my senses, making my stomach growl. I hadn't realized how hungry I had become.

"Leave us." Draco replied abruptly. The house elf bowed her head and fumbled out the door, closing it behind her. Draco turned towards me and saw my thirst. "Hungry?" He smirked and presented the covered plate, letting me have first go and the contents beneath.

I rushed over and lifted the lid. A seared bird lay centered on a bed of fresh greens and roasted potatoes. Steam rose off the hot meat and danced through my nostrils, making it hard to take control of my hunger. I greedily started to shove the food into my mouth.

Draco ignored me and lifted a wrapped suit off the cart, throwing it over his shoulder. He proceeded to the bed, pushing clothes out of the way with his feet as he went. I couldn't help but watch him swagger across the room slowly. Dropping the package onto the bed, his hands fled to the tie on his robe. The strings untangled and he shrugged the weight off his shoulders. I plopped another piece of the meat into my mouth, continuing my gaze.

With once swift swipe of his hand, the bag quickly unzipped. Draco yanked a black dress shirt from the package and threw it over his shoulders, his abdomen muscles flexing with his movement. His hands maneuvered around the buttons with skill.

Draco turned and caught my stare as he continued to button up the shirt. A small grin spread over his face. Eyes trailing to the floor, he concentrated on the last few buttons before walking over to me. I stuffed the last little piece of bird into my mouth in lieu of a distraction, hoping he didn't realize my long awkward stare.

Wasting no time, Draco wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. My body still tingled from his electric touch. Flashes of his skin crashing onto mine still ran strong through my memory. His hand came to my neck and brushed the hair away.

"We have little time together." His breath crept down my neck, sending chills. Grabbing my jawline gently, he pulled me to meet his gaze. "Amycus knows you're here. We have until sundown." My mind raced with unnerving possibilities but Draco pulled me back, speaking again softly, "You will be safe, I promise." With that, he took my lips in his, dragging me closer. After a moment, Draco sucked in his breath and pulled away, gently placing his forehead on mine. He shut his eyes and steadied his breath. _"Debitum amorem in aeternum"_. The words rolled off of his tongue with ease.

"That phrase..." I had heard him say it before. Even..."Your father. What does it mean?"

Draco smiled and placed his hands on both sides of my face. His eyes shot open, the icy flakes glowing. "Forever in your debt, my love will be with you." I repeated the phrase over in my brain, each word grabbing at a soft place in my soul. "It's an old family saying. A rough translation from it's Latin origin."

"It's...it's beautiful," I murmured. To know that it had been passed down for centuries made it even more immaculate in it's meaning.

"Do you use this to swoon all of your girlfriends?" I cooed. He gave me a quick smirk.

"Only the pretty ones," he replied in a sly tone. His hand wrapped behind my neck and pulled me into another kiss.

"You know, that doesn't narrow it down any," I laughed. There was no one trying to kid that he could probably get any girl he tried to.

"But you're the only one worth saving." The words wrapped around my tongue, forcing me speechless. Draco took advantage of the opportunity and nibbled down my neck. I melted into him, my mind a blur. I don't know how he managed to haze my logic like this, but it was hard to detest.

Soon I was backed against the foot of the bed. My hands fled under his neatly pressed shirt, gently touching the lines of his body. Our feverish actions numbed my thoughts. Slowly bending backwards, Draco dropped me to the bed. I took a moment to catch my breath while he stood, watching over me. His chest rose up and down as he just...stared. A slow smile crept over his face.

Suddenly a pain hit me deep in my side. The waves of discomfort struck a nerve in my stomach and I heaved over the bed, throwing up onto the floor. Almost instantly a second wave struck, sending me clutching the sheets for support. I choked again and spit up thick streams of blood.

"Lyra?...shit.." I heard Draco murmur as he came to the side of the bed. A trash pail flung in my direction. I gripped the sides, a third wave spilling. My body convulsed. I could feel my bile foaming inside my throat, suffocating me. Hot flashes burned within my head and my vision became blurred. Gasping for air, everything went black.

* * *

" _Get her off the bed."_

 _"I...I don't know how this happened."_

 _"On her side, Draco. Is she bleeding? What's this on her arm?"_

 _"Mum, she was bit."_

 _"Good lord child. What have they done to you? ... I think she is done. Grab me a wet cloth."_

 _Moments pass._

 _"This was not how I envisioned our first meeting."_

 _"I think he tried to mend her. Amycus. The wound was clean when she found me."_

 _"Which was exactly how long ago?" No response._

 _"Why is your room such a mess? I know I taught you better. Scorgify!"_

 _"Thanks Mum."_

 _"And put some pants on, please. Bellatrix's assumptions need not be entirely true. Save your mother's innocence of her son, respectfully."_

 _"He knows she is here."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Amycus. We have to make an exchange. I need my wand back in order to finish this."_

 _"I don't trust that man. Who let's this happen to their own blood?"_

 _"That's where I need your help. She needs a safe place. Not here. Not Hogwarts. Her parents are in danger. It's the least I can do to get her to them before it's too late."_

 _"Draco, that is not your burden to bare."_

 _"Yes, it is. Because of me, Amycus found where she lived. Because of me, her parents are facing death."_

 _"They killed Mulciber."_

 _"Because he attacked them. Please mum, listen to me. She...she...I don't know. ...She's different."_

 _"Draco, love... You're thinking of our house in Aberporth, aren't you?"_

 _"I don't think they'll look there immediately. It'll give her some time to find a lead."_

 _"A mystery that takes more than a single person. And am I to expect that you'll be helping her with this quest?_

 _"No."_

 _"Draco..."_

 _"No. I know I have a job to do, Mum. I need to know you and dad are safe." Silence._

 _"We have to do this quickly. Give her the sleeping draught. It'll slow her breathing and heart rate. Amycus shouldn't be tempted to torture her if she is not useful."_

 _"He promised me her safety."_

 _"And you really believe him? Draco, don't be so naive."_

 _"She has to get out of here. I can't be responsible for her death too."_

 _"As soon as Amycus leaves for the night, I can help her escape. There's a back passage underneath the stairwell."_

 _"Yes. I know it well. Goes right to the grounds outside."_

 _"Erm...yes...I can take her to the house from there. Promise me you'll leave immediately after."_

 _"I promise. Hey mum?_

 _"Yes darling?"_

 _"Will she...will she be ok?"_

 _"Time will only tell, my love. There is only so much you can do with a victim of lycanthropy. Do you know when she was bit?"_

 _"I...she didn't say."_

 _"Then I am afraid I have no answer for you son."_

 _"Hey mum?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What if I can't do it? What if...what if Bellatrix doesn't keep her promise?"_

 _"She will."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Because she is my sister."_

 _"I threatened to remove her from the Manor."_

 _"I figured as much."_

 _"Would you do it? For me?"_

 _"Draco, I would do anything for you son. If that meant banishing my sister, I would do it for you."_

 _"And the child?"_

 _"Yes...and the child. But you don't have any to worry. She will go through with her promise and you will too. I have faith in you. We both do."_


	52. Chapter 52: Masked Mole

_Slowly, a hand covered my mouth with a wet cloth. I tried to resist, twisting from his grasp, but failed. He was too strong. The maniacal grin stretched over his sunken face. I breathed in the horrid smell and my eyesight started to fade in and out._

 _Wasting no time, he cut right into my arm and whispered something unrecognizable. A sharp pain spread through my body, jerking me awake._

Sweat ran down my face as I sat up in the bed. The dark room looked familiar with the one tall window and makeshift bed. It look only moments for me to realize my wrists had been tied down to either side of the frame. Writhing between my constrains, the rope burned at my skin leaving marks. I tried tirelessly to break free.

The moonlight fell through the window, spilling its light onto the edge of the bed. My arm had been bandaged again but I could still feel the twinge of pain from the dream. _Was it a dream?_ It seemed all too real to be a dream. Flowing beneath the bandage ran an army of black veins showing vibrantly against my pale skin. I could feel the blood pulsating through each strain. This wasn't right.

My heart started to beat, sending more of the poison through my veins. The sensation burned and rapidly spread throughout all of my body. My temperature rose steadily past the point of fever. A fierceness clouded my mind and my anger intensified. I pulled again at the constraints that held me down. Blood dripped down my fingertips as I pulled harder. My body was on fire and I couldn't control it.

Scream after scream I belted, losing control of all senses. My throat burned. My wrists burned. Finally there was a click to the door and a hooded figure came in. Death. Voldemort. Whatever it was was here to take me.

Long, delicate fingers reached out from under the robe, rapidly pulling at my constraints.

"No! You won't take me!" I yelled.

"Shhhhh! You have to calm down." Narcissa pulled the hood from her head and looked down at my arm. After releasing it from it's hold, she took my arm and examined the veins. Very gently, she ran her hand over my face. She pushed away the stray hairs and wiped the sweat with her robe.

"Breathe. It'll be ok. We need to get you out of here. How are you feeling?" _Honestly? Like dying._

"I... it burns," were the only words I could spit out. Narcissa looked around the room and quickly found an empty glass. Touching the tip of the rim with her wand, the glass quickly filled.

"Drink," she demanded, offering the glass. I grabbed at the cup with my free hand and flung the liquid down my throat. Extending the empty glass towards her, I demanded more.

After a few repetitions, my body began to cool down. The fuzz cleared my brain and I started thinking coherently again. I looked out the window at the moon; the full moon. Terrified I turned to Narcissa.

She read my expression and rested her hand on mine. "Only symptoms I fear. I will send some Wolfsbane if it gets worse." _Worse? How much worse could it get?_

Narcissa went and removed my other wrist from the rope. She then went to the door, pressing her ear up against it. Satisfied with the silence, she came to me, speaking with a brisk pace.

"Can you walk? We have to go now before they return. Here, wrap yourself in this." Narcissa handed me a black, fur lined robe. I nodded and pulled on the cloak. The long hairs caressed my skin gently as I shifted off the bed.

Slowly she lead me down the portrait corridor and through the main entry. Voices sounded from the room across the hall, forcing us to stop in our tracks. Narcissa pulled me close against the wall. We both listened intently.

"My lord, I have come baring gifts. Mulciber's death hath been avenged."

"Show their faces." A rustling of cloth was heard followed by a slow laugh.

"How does it feel, Amycus, to have cleansed your blood? Dishonor in its deepest respect, don't you agree?"

"Yes, my lord." My heart dropped. _Blood? Avenged? Surely this was not..._

"Atticus? It's been so long," whispered a woman's voice. _No. This could not be happening. My parents?_ A wave of sickness hit me, crashing over and destroying all sense of reality. The punch knocked every ounce of breath that resided in my lungs. Falling to my knees, I drowned into a sea of tears, wailing.

Narcissa dropped to the floor next to me, trying to control my outbursts. I heaved and screamed. The thought of my parents dead. My parents dead by the hand of my uncle at that! The emotions collided into each other as I sat in a fit of extreme woe and fury. Whispering the silencing charm into my ear, my mouth sealed. Narcissa held me close.

"Alecto, don't show your surprise. He has only done what you have failed to do. The question of the girl remains." A bolt of fear ran thought me. Shit, now they didn't need me anymore.

"Kill her," Alecto stated. I screamed into my restraint.

"Shhhhh..." Narcissa hissed into my ear.

"That's not necessary, Alecto."

"Amycus, she was bit. Time will only tell what sort of side effects that has caused. Her blood is no longer pure."

"Incorrect!" Amycus boasted, followed by a cackle. "She still tests pure."

"How is that possible? I saw it happen with my own two eyes brother." Amycus laughed again, the eeriness ricocheted off the stone walls.

"Transfusion my dearest sister. We are blood after all." My eyes drifted to my bandaged arm. My gut churned again. He had been pumping me with his pure blood.

"You are more mental than I imagined. Well done, Amycus. That still does not answer my question, however."

"We keep her. Another pureblood in the regime will only benefit us, my lord. She can work as an inside source within the school." There was a sickening pause.

"What makes you think she won't turn on us? Were her parents not Aurors? We cannot afford to lose any more followers. Loyalty is hard to come by these days, so it seems."

"We are her only family now. I will watch over her. At first light of any dishonor, she will surrender her life."

"Along with yours."

"Yes, my lord. Mine as well."

"Don't disappoint me. Alecto, take them outside and burn them. Their bodies may never have the honor of rebirth." A shadow appeared in the entrance of the doorway, soon followed by a floating mass. I held my breath as she passed. Straining my eyes, I tried to get a better look. My mother's head rolled out of the black cloth that held her body. Her glazed, pale eyes looked at me, haunting.

The confirmation tore at my heart. My tears choked me, restricting the air flow in my throat. Narcissa tried to pull me to my feet but my legs would not provide any type of support or structure. My world had just ended.

Suddenly another dark shadow came walking in our direction. Narcissa grabbed at the cloak I wore, and heaved me up with all of her strength. Soon I was staring into the eyes of my nemesis. I screamed at him, burrowing my eyes into his black soul.

"I caught her escaping again." Narcissa said. _What? No! That is not how it happened._ I couldn't believe she was just giving me up, just like that!

"Sneaky one, isn't she?" He replied. He stood tall and glared at Narcissa, trying to read her emotions. "I'll take it from here. Thank you, Narcissa." He grabbed my wrist, sending shocks of pain up my arm from the tenderness of my cuts. Narcissa let me go, leaving me in my captor's grip. I searched her face for regret but was only met with a stern look. Amycus pulled my hand, dragging me back down the hall.

I flailed and fought the entire way back to his room, giving him nothing but dead weight. With every twist, he tightened his grip on my wrists until he flung me into the room. I dropped to the cold floor and scurried to my feet. Rushing to the door, I went to attempt my last escape. The lock clicked right as my hand touched the soft bronze handle. This was it. I was done for. I placed my forehead on the door and melted back to the floor.

Amycus finally lifted the silencing charm. My throat burned from the trapped screams and acid tears. "You traitor! Filthy scum of the Earth!" The insults spilled from my lips with ease. "You are a disgrace to to this family!"

Amycus crouched down next to me. He placed his hand on the door, trapping me between his body and the wall.

"I would do anything for this family. Don't forget who just saved your life again!"

"You killed my parents. Your brother! What kind of filthy monster does that? You didn't save me." Tears started to fall down my face. Amycus looked at me in remorse for a brief second before scowling. He banged on the door with his fist ferociously before walking over to the window.

"You'll be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow." My heart skipped for a moment at the realization of being as far away from him as possible...and alive. However, I wouldn't be able to live a normal life. I remembered his deal with Voldemort.

"I am not doing any of your dirty work, Amycus. I'd rather die than become a death eater."

He turned back at me with a grin. "Oh how daring. You will do what I ask."

"The hell I will!" Amycus's grin turned into a frown. He walked over to me again and pulled me up by my arm.

Looking at me in the eyes he said calmly, "You will not ruin this plan. You do not know what's at stake here."

"I don't care." He stared at me momentarily before coming closer. I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks, drying my tears.

"What if I told you it was all a magic trick?" I couldn't tell what sort of game he was playing. He took a bottle from his pocket and handed it over to me. I looked down at the unmarked flask, rattling its empty contents.

"What's this?"

My uncle gave me another devilish grin. "Polyjuice." He laughed. _Polyjuice potion?_

"Who did you use this on?"

"Who else?" My parents. _But that would mean..._

"They're alive?" He just smiled. My heart beat rapidly. "But..." I saw my mother's glazed dead eyes. It was all an illusion? "Where are they?"

"Don't get carried away. If you hadn't tried to find them in the first place, you wouldn't have had to even witness that."

"What do you mean?"

"We both know good and well you would not have lasted very long under Alecto's questioning. Then there would've been a big man hunt. A waste of time, if you ask me. Voldemort was infuriated at Mulciber's death."

"So you staged your revenge."

"And for this plan to work, you have to play along. I wasn't intending for it to be this way. Some people just like to butt in!"

"They're my parents...They would be mortified if I turned into a death eater. I can't..."

"You can. And you will if you want to live to see them again." I shook my head. I couldn't. Voldemort and his power was everything I was against. A world of torture and misery that was every sane person's nightmare.

"Look. The time will come when you will show your strength and true loyalty. I cannot take that away from you. Trust me, the Carrow name will be forgiven." At that, he shoved his hand in his cloak and withdrew my wand. Handing it back to me, he smiled and stepped back.

I turned my wand over in my hands. Whose side was he on? He obviously trusted me (although I was half attempted to fire curse after curse at him). He knew my parents were alive. But did he really? All of this could've been a huge lie. But why go through all of the mastermind scheming? In the end, it really all came down to one thing.

"I will not serve Voldemort," I stated boldly.

"Before you so stupidly choose your fate, consider the great disservice you are doing to your friends and your family."

"There is nothing to consider."

"Oh really? Spending time with death eaters who have gained your trust is nothing short than having access to willful information. Don't you think that would be crucial to some?" My mind automatically went to Harry. Was he hinting that I be an inside source?

"You could build that trust equally if you stay under my advice, which would serve as the ultimate protection. Not only that, but I am sure that a certain boy would greatly be able to appreciate having you on his arm. Although, Lyra, maybe someone who is not so emotional would be preferred for future reference." _Draco._ I frowned at the insult.

"It is this or death. Choose your fate wisely. You have until dawn. Try escaping again and you won't have a choice." He stepped towards the door and exited. The lock clicked behind him. I sat on the bed and stared at the ground. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter says a lot. Now we know what Amycus has planned for Lyra. In attempt to keep her safe, he has devised a plan to have her work as a mole within the school (which is what the Death Eaters and Voldemort will be led to believe). However, having inside sources from Draco will also do her well and benefit Harry. He is already suspicious that Draco is up to something and by getting closer to his nemesis, Lyra may be able to feed him information. But will she do it? For Lyra, this is completely out of her comfort zone, as would be most peoples. However, she has a very important decision to make, just as her reading with Professor Trelawney had mentioned. Continue to read to find out more :)


	53. Chapter 53: Going Home

Sleep did not come easy nor did a decision. The entire situation was beyond risky and way outside any comfort zone I had. My logic and conscience argued repetitively into the early hours of the morning.

As soon as the sun crested over the tree tops, Amycus unlocked the door. He offered a tray covered in an assortments of semi-raw meats, eggs, and toast. I looked up at him wearily. What was the catch here?

"Are you hungry or not?" he questioned rather rudely. I looked at the undercooked bacon.

"I don't usually eat my bacon so... alive." Amycus chuckled and grinned at me.

"You will now, at least for a little while." He glanced over to my arm, grabbing a strong hold of it. My instinct kicked in and I pulled against his restraint. Slowly he peeled the bandage off, the tape sticking to every tiny hair that rested on my arm. The bite had produced two patches covered by a thin layer of new skin, although the area around it was still tender and black.

"Your body is rejecting the strain. That's good." He grabbed my other hand and turned me to face him, staring intently into my eyes. "But there are still light traces."

"Last night was a full moon wasn't it?" I asked. Amycus stopped, a slight look of concern in his face. "I could feel it."

"Nothing that a few more treatments can't solve." _Treatments?_ The transfusions.

"No. Don't you touch me." Amycus laughed.

"Don't worry love. You'll soon see that you have to rely on me." My blood started to boil. "What have you decided? Will this be your last meal or a first of many?"

The air was cold and silent for a few moments. My heart raced within my chest. I couldn't believe it had come down to this.

"Take me back to Hogwarts." I demanded. My captor's face lit with delight. "BUT, I will not betray my friends or loved ones. I am doing this for them, not you."

"Whatever you say princess. Hurry and eat. I'll be in the foyer when you're through." He quickly got up and shut the door behind him. I looked down at the full breakfast in front of me again. Last time I had eaten anything, I churned it up in a pile of blood. But my body said otherwise. My mouth watered at the smell of the meat and I could taste it on my tongue already. Unwilling to control my hands, I dug into the plate.

It only took minutes for me to devour most of the breakfast. I felt full and oddly satisfied afterwards. "I'm going home," I kept telling myself as I sat on the bed and gauged my well being. I had never really considered Hogwarts home until it was all I had. My friends, my comfort, my books, my studies. God, I could wait to get immersed in my textbooks. Even Arithmancy sounded pretty pleasant. Going back with this burden on my shoulders would turn into a quick mess if I let it. Luna would be asking questions about my whereabouts. Do I tell her? Do I blow my cover and face death? The things He did to Lucius were highly unreasonable. I didn't want to think of the possibilities of a traitor.

This could be the end to it all. Maybe I could get information to Harry, finally stopping this horrible war. Maybe. This was not exactly my idea when it came down to helping but if anyone had the slight advantage, it would be me. With death eaters as family and a boyfriend in the Slytherin house, I was surprised this rumor hadn't started long ago. It was just a matter of time. They didn't have to know everything. Draco courting me would actually answer a lot of questions. To death eaters, it was an inner circle. With school, it would be a crude relationship.

 _Damn, this was not me._ My journey this year had been intense, but I had learned a lot about myself that I wouldn't give up for the world. Certain events can change your life. This thought sunk in deeper by the moment. People had already turned their back on me this year but I could only hope I could get some of them back on my side.

I got off the bed and wrapped Narcissa's cloak around me. I looked down at the shirt Draco had given me the other day, his scent still radiating off of it. Excitement ran over me at the thought of seeing him again. I thought surely it would've been weeks until I saw anyone, all because of false information and naivety. This plan had to work. So much rested upon it.

I walked out of the room quietly, holding my wand close. Shouting was heard in the other room. _Amycus?_

"She is in my care and this is the best option Alecto. Get your head out of your arse."

"She will ruin everything Amycus. She is just a stupid girl."

"You were a stupid little girl one time! And she has twice the brain as you. This will work in our favor. You will see."

"She will be safest there," a new voice sounded. "I wouldn't send my child back if I didn't think otherwise." _Narcissa._

"For now," scoffed Alecto.

"Which is why this is more crucial than ever," rebutted Amycus.

"I still think you should wipe her memory and start from scratch. Avoid the question of loyalty and your neck."

"Her memories will only make her stronger sister."

I quietly walked in and cleared my throat. Everyone paused, their eyesight trailing over to me.

"Let's go then," replied Amycus, extending an arm.

"You can't expect her to go back to school like that, do you Amycus? If suspicion is what you are avoiding, this is not a subtle answer," Narcissa responded gently. "Let me take her and get her cleaned up before you go." Amycus eyed her, sensing some hesitation. I knew what she was doing. One moment away from Amycus and we could apparate to her the comforts of the Malfoy's other home.

"No," my uncle replied in a shallow tone. The futile attempt to escape had been swiped from our grasps. Turning to the corner, he eyed the house elf.

"Oi! You! Bring this girl some clothes!" Quibbly stammered over, hands quivering. She looked up at Mrs. Malfoy, who nodded in approval, before darting off in the other direction. Narcissa scowled at Amycus with the obvious glare of disapproval from her rude house guest.

Within moments, Quibbly came running back into the room dragging a pile of clothes. My cloak and skirt had been pressed (well... had been once before being drug across the floor) and cleaned neatly, baring the scent of freshly laundered garments and a new shirt was placed on top. I bundled up my belongings, thanking the house elf quietly. I changed quickly before we went to leave, stopping for a moment to thank Narcissa.

"Next time it'll be under different circumstances, I hope?" She gave me a slight smile. _God, I hope so._ Quickly, she leaned in to give me a small hug. "Please watch out for my Draco. Do that and you'll always find safety within these walls." Her compassionate threat lingered in my ear as Amycus pulled me away to Hogsmeade.

The fresh mountain air renewed my senses as I approached the castle. Amycus wasted no time dropping me in the little town. He avoided being seen at all costs. His wanted poster still hung in various windows and the risk was high this close to school.

"Tell anyone and you're good as dead. We will be in communication soon," he reminded as he left abruptly in a cloud of black smoke. Chills spread throughout my body as I was left alone to travel the moderate distance back to campus.

* * *

I made it all the way through the castle without being noticed, much to my surprise. But it didn't take long after I crossed through to the Ravenclaw common room before I was bombarded. Luna and Cho both sprang from their places on the couch and ran over to me.

Luna looked at me for a split second, a twinge of hatred in her eyes, before the realization struck. She swung her arms around me, squeezing tightly. It felt good to be home.

"Lyra, we've been looking for you for days. Where have you been?" questioned Cho. It looked as if Luna had converted a small army of bounty hunters insistent upon my return. My brain lagged as it sorted through all of my memories over the past few days.

Luna finally let go and smacked me on the arm, right on my wound. Pain shot through my arm and I clenched it tight.

"I've been worried sick!" she scowled. "I have near half the damn castle looking for you and you just come in here and...and...you come in here and don't say anything!" Luna bit her trembling lip as tears welled in her bright blue eyes. She was massively concerned. I didn't know whether to cry myself from love or regret. I couldn't dare tell her everything. Not yet.

"We...need to talk. In private." I grabbed Luna and looked at Cho, giving her a sheepish grin, and turned to the dorm stairwell. Closing the door quickly, I started to explain.

I gave her as much information I could. The more I told, the less guilty I felt. I explained about the mirror and the false information. She scolded me, per usual, for not consulting her about it first. I talked of Lucius and the Malfoy Manor, the torture, the bite. It was almost too much information for Luna to process.

"And...what? He just let you go?" Luna asked. I hesitated for a moment, planning my next thought.

"Veritaserum." I replied. The solution.

"Truth serum?"

"They were convinced I knew nothing. Amycus mentioned something about owing a favor to my father and let me go." I cringed at the lie. My gut started to churn from the pit of sickness I felt as soon as the words escaped my lips. I didn't want to do this. It took everything in my being not to tell Luna every detail but not now.

She looked at me, eyes wide with emotion. We sat in silence for a moment before she hugged me once more.

"I am just glad you are safe."

"Me too," I responded. If only she knew. If only she knew.


	54. Chapter 54: Obscured Truths

The next morning I awoke, completely overjoyed to be surrounded by the sky blue sea of tapestries that hung on the dorm walls. I could finally get back to my daily routine (well somewhat). I had no clue what would be in store for me over the next couple of days, weeks, maybe even months that lie ahead. But I did know that there was an end goal; to be reunited with my parents once again.

I showered again for what seemed to be the fifth or sixth time since I arrived last night before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The glow from the candles and the sweet smell of cakes and pasties filled the air. I couldn't help but smile as I walked into the room. Keeping low cover, I tried to not draw attention to myself. Yes, I had only been gone a few days but half of the Ravenclaw student body had been keeping an open radar on my whereabouts. I just wanted a normal breakfast to say the least.

All went smoothly until the smell of bacon wafted through the air. My senses spiked (way more than usual). After taking a moment to hunt it down did I come to the realization that no matter how much bacon or meat I ate, it still wouldn't satisfy the craving I had in the pit of my stomach. The craving was intense. More intense than any amount of hunger I had experienced. Like I hadn't eaten in months. For someone who is a foodie, this feeling was unbearable. I had to go see Madam Pomphrey today. I was stuffed to the brim but my body screamed for more when it really was not physically possible.

"Merlin's beard Lyra!" A pile of books slammed down on the table in front of me. Hermione stood over me with an exasperated face. _Great, so much for not being noticed._

"Where have you been?" She questioned, quickly taking a seat. "It's been all weekend!"

"Erm...well, I had family business to take care of." I stammered. Hermione briefly gave a quizzical expression before wiping it off.

"Hopefully good things?" I shrugged, being as discrete as possible. Fortunately she was on a mission and didn't dig any deeper into the situation. I made Luna swear to me that she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. Not until I was ready at least, if I ever would be. Hermione would have to know I was working closely with my uncle eventually. Especially if I was going to get information to Harry. But not yet.

"We were never able to talk about the other night in the Room of Requirement. You sort of just...vanished. What did you find?" Damn. That all seemed like eternity ago when really it was only last week.

"Nothing really," _you know, other than the false hope and an evil plot to be kidnapped by death eaters._ Hermione's hopeful eyes dropped and a frown spread over her face. She was not going to take that for an answer.

"Nothing? Nothing out of place or unusual?" She kept on. I shook my head in response. Hermione sighed with frustration. It didn't look like they were getting anywhere in their search. Hopefully I'd be able to help with that soon.

"Can you look again? It's just...that's our only lead and Harry will _not_ let go of the whole Draco thing." And I still didn't have answers for her.

"I don't know what you want me to do Hermione. It's literally one big room filled with a bunch of junk. It'll be impossible to pinpoint something particular if you don't know exactly what you're looking for. I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed. "It's ok. It's not your fault Lyra. Can you please keep your eyes and ears out though? If anything, you'd be able to get to Malfoy if he really was up to something." I scoffed. If I didn't know by now, I probably never would. And what was Harry's obsession with Draco anyways? Just because he was a death eater? I sighed. I guess that was a good enough excuse if any.

I looked over to Hermione's books. The stack was more than usual with some rather interesting titles. _Dark Magic and It's Culprits, Seemingly Forbidden Hexes, Death by Curse._

"Bloody hell Hermione. A little bit of dark reading you have here?" I laughed awkwardly. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the books.

"Horcruxes are not an easy thing to research. It is unlike any magic I have ever seen. Not many wizards have been very successful at it."

"I've never even heard of it before a few days ago."

"That's because it's banned at Hogwarts. They don't want us to know about it. I have found traces of the actual process in some of these books but my assumption is that after Tom Riddle perfected the task was it something that was hidden from the world."

"Honestly sounds intriguing," I murmured. My inner being was dying to crack open one of those books and soak up its contents. Hermione looked up and laughed a little.

"If I wasn't on a time crunch I would think so myself. But I feel like we keep hitting wall after wall." She buried her head in her hands. I grabbed her hand.

"I will see what I can do. In the meantime, if you need help with any of the research, you know where to find me. You know it's something I don't take lightly." She smiled at me. Hermione and I were from different houses but shared a similar love for learning.

"Thanks Lyra." She went to gather her books. "Maybe I'll see you in the library later?" I nodded in agreement. She gave me one last tired grin before staggering out of the dining hall.

I still had a little time before my first class but my excitement ran deep in my veins. Deciding to get there early and study up on the next lesson, I got up from the bench and started towards the third floor. I was barely out of the door when a hand grabbed me and pulled me aside. Looking at my captor, I was met with two silver eyes.

"Lyra, what are you doing here?" Draco asked worried. "You're supposed to be miles from Hogwarts by now. It's not safe here. What happened?" _Shit._ I hadn't even thought about what I would tell Draco about all of this. If Amycus was found to have staged my parents death by Voldemort, not only would he be dead but I would be soon to follow.

I looked up at him with hurt in my eyes. I couldn't tell him. Instead, I stood there like a bumbling idiot, not being able to speak any lies. He look my hand gently, egging for an answer. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"I can't... I can't say." I finally managed to spit out. Draco dropped my hand and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean you can't say?" A stern look spread across his face. This sucked.

"I just can't," I blubbered, tears beginning to fall. His expression changed subtly at the sight of my discomfort.

"Come with me," he said. Grabbing my hand again, he took me out of the castle onto the grounds. The air felt cool and fresh on my wet face as we walked down the hill. After a few meters away, he stopped and asked again, "Now can you tell me?"

I dropped my head. Unfortunately no matter how many people were around, I still questioned revealing Amycus's plan. So much was on the line. Draco frowned when he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"Can you at least tell me if I need to watch your arse?" He was getting heated, which didn't help the situation at all. I wiped my tear stained face with my sleeve. Draco sighed.

"I just worry, OK?" I nodded.

"Amycus knows I am here. He let me go." Draco's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"He released you? Willingly." Draco stated, trying to wrap his brain around the idea.

"Yes. He took me back to Hogsmeade yesterday."

Draco took a minute to process the information before eying me. He had come to a sudden realization.

"What did he ask of you?" My heart jumped. _Damn it! How did he catch on?_ I stood there in silence before turning to leave. I didn't want to be in this predicament anymore.

"Draco, really, I have to get to class." I muttered as my shoes dug into the soggy ground. Draco grabbed at my arm and pulled me back.

"He wants something out of you, doesn't he? Lyra, don't lie to me. I know how slimy death eaters are. You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something in it for him." I closed my eyes and tried to brush him off. His hand gripped tighter as he used it as leverage to hike up the hill past me. Blocking my path, he stood, tall and persistent. I tried to step around him, but he caught me in his grasp again, looking deep into my eyes.

"You don't have to tell me. But know I _will_ find out. If there are things you need to sort out before I do, I suggest you do them quickly. I don't like secrets, Lyra. You know I am here to help you." His glare terrified me. I wasn't sure if his statement was a threat or consoling in any fashion. Draco ran his fingers through his platinum hair in frustration.

I felt like shit. He would find out but it couldn't be from me and I wish he understood that. He was mad and he honestly had every right to be.

"What do I have to do to make you trust me Lyra?" His voice was stern but collected. The guilt was eating me alive.

"Draco, please. Don't make this harder than it already is." Another tear escaped from my eye. He gave me a look of remorse.

"Lyra, I can't help you like this." Draco choked on his words like it was his last dying wish. He stepped closer to me and wiped the tear from my face. Gently he kissed my wet cheek, giving me one last meaningful look with those piercing eyes before heading back towards the castle.

 _Fuck._ I took a deep breath and tried to shake it all off. _Now what?_


	55. Chapter 55: Mind over Matter

It wasn't easy to get rid of those feelings I had earlier today. Even with the complete entrancement of Arithmancy did the cloud of guilt hang over my head. My internal conscience had me twisted in both directions.

By lunch I was famished. The thought of roasted ham or even a salami wrap sounded delectable. I caught myself several times with my mouth watering during transfiguration. This thirst for meat was almost unbearable. Maybe it would be better to spend my lunch in the infirmary?

I went to leave transfiguration upon dismissal when Professor McGonagall stopped me.

"Ms. Carrow, a word?" I turned, my stomach growling. "I couldn't help but notice your wand." _My wand!_ I had completely forgotten about it being broken and yet I used it in class today.  
"Seems to be in working order."

"Erm...yes." I mumbled. I looked down at my wand. No cracks or splinters. _Thank god._

"I came to check in on you late last week but couldn't find you. Everything alright?" _Oh great._

"Yes? I mean...yes, everything's ok. Just...just studying for finals is all." _How many more lies did I have to tell?_ I sighed. McGonagall looked at me queerly in an effort to get more information.

"If you'll excuse me Professor, I really must get going." She gave me another glare before letting me leave. I stumbled out of her room and ran to the infirmary, my stomach yelling at me along the way.

Upon my arrival I noticed most of the beds were empty with the exception of one in the corner. Madam Pomphrey finished up with her patient before acknowledging my presence.

"What can I do for you dearest?" she questioned, removing her gloves before grabbing another pair from her apron. I slowly shrugged off my bag and my cloak, exposing my bandaged arm. She took it in her grasp and looked at the dark veins running down it's length. Cautiously, she removed the bandage, revealing the nasty scar.

"How?"

"Erm..." I paused. I really couldn't come up with another lie.

"Doesn't matter. Here, come sit." I let go of my breath in relief. She led me over to the next bed. Taking a needle from her hat, she pricked my skin, sending a burning sensation through my arm. She gathered a drop of blood and then rushed into her office. Within moments she returned, a look of relief on her face.

"Well, good news is you are NOT in full lycanthropy, which... is odd. Your blood tested normal but, that bite. I don't see how that is possible. When did this happen?"

"A couple of days ago." I responded vaguely. In all honesty, the three days I spent at the Manor all ran together. Madam Pomphrey took another look at my arm, examining it with a magnifying glass.

"Someone tried to treat you, didn't they? There is an incision wound here. Please tell me it wasn't another student."

"No...it wasn't."

"Then surely not a professor?"

I hesitated. "No Ma'am." She looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Did you have authorization to leave campus? You know it is far more dangerous out there than you think. You're actually very lucky." I could only laugh at her remark. She raised her eyebrows at me as she cleaned the bite. The liquid stung as she dabbed firmly. I winced as she pressed harder on the bruise. Removing her cloth, she showed me a light silvery residue.

"Too much silver and not enough dittany dear. I am guessing that explains this toxicity down your arm. Have you shown any side effects?"

I remembered the painful night, my body sweltering from the fire that burned within. Narcissa said it could've been worse.

"Somewhat..." There was no easy way to explain the feeling. "There was this burning sensation?" Pomphrey took a light to my eyes and stared into them.

"Hmm...peculiar. You have some trace in your irises. Any mutations, malfunctions? Of any kind?" _Oh god._ I just shook my head in response. Then I remembered the time in Draco's room. God I had puked in his room again.

"There was blood." I murmured.

"Excuse me?" The doctor stopped and stared at me.

"I threw up blood."

"And how long ago was that?" I shrugged my shoulders. I really had no idea. "A couple of days ago?" I replied vaguely.

"Have you since?" I shook my head again. That feeling. I didn't want it to return.

"Have you eaten anything?" she questioned. I chuckled a little. She didn't know who she was talking too.

"Yes. But...I have this weird craving for red meat. Actually meat of any kind. And it won't go away." At that my stomach growled again. "It's like a thirst I cannot quench." Madam Pomphrey sighed and took off her glasses. She rubbed her temple with her spare hand.

"Have you told the Headmaster about this?"

"No," and I didn't want to. How would that even pan out? Even if I wanted to, how would I find him? Dumbledore was almost impossible to talk to recently.

Madam Pomphrey turned and went to a shelf and rummaged through several unlabeled bottles before returning back to my bed. She dusted off the dark green vile before handing it to me.

"Take this. Wolfsbane. It will relieve some of your urges. But only major ones. I have yet to use this on a student. Other than our slight case a couple of years ago, I'd say you were the first one to come to me with this problem in decades. It shouldn't be used in large doses and I need you to come back to me weekly until the school year is over, understand? We must monitor this." I felt like I was being treated as an experiment. I took the bottle and put it in my bag. She quickly wrapped my arm up in some strong smelling cloth.

"If you don't see your arm returning back to it's normal state in a few days, come to me immediately." I nodded, thankful the darkness wasn't permanent.

"Thank you," I whispered, ready to head out.

"You know I have to tell Dumbledore, right? In case?" I drooped my head. It only made sense, especially if I was susceptible to an outbreak. Werewolves were not the friendliest of creatures and many lives had been put at risk when Dumbledore let Lupin come teach at the school.

"Madam Pomphrey? You don't think he will make me leave Hogwarts, do you? It's...all I have left really. For now at least." She sighed and came over to me, placing a hand on my unbandaged arm.

"At this rate, no. Let's just prey it doesn't get worse, yes?" I nodded, terrified at the thought of having to leave Hogwarts and not finish school. If I couldn't attend Hogwarts then I sure as hell couldn't work for the ministry. God, this was worse than I imagined. I hoped she was right.

* * *

That evening I met Hermione and Luna in the library. My hope was that the intense research may distract me from all of my feelings but honestly, it only made it worse. Searching for any possible inkling on Tom Riddle and his horcrux was near impossible. Hermione started going on tangents that resulted in paths that were far and few between being able to being remotely reasonable. I had to keep pulling her back, making her explain things over and over again until she proved herself wrong. It wasn't fun and we weren't getting much of anywhere. Luna had even passed out on the couch, unable to read anything else. I was honestly surprised we were not kicked out of the library by now.

"Ugh, how do we not have a lead yet? Things are getting worse out there and here we are, in a library, with our noses in books." Hermione said, frustrated. I personally would rather be here in this library than out in the wizarding world but that was just something that separated us.

"You can't keep thinking that way Hermione. You _have_ found a lead. You know that Voldemort has a horcrux, or several. We just need to narrow it down is all." I tried to be reassuring but it wasn't working. She looked at me and frowned.

"I think Draco has one of them. I mean, it all makes sense. He _is_ a death eater. Who would look at Hogwarts? Especially when it is completely secure." I threw her a threatening look

"Except for you and Harry! Why would he hide something in Hogwarts right in front of his enemy? That sounds preposterous." I replied, taking the topic off of Draco.

"You're just defending Malfoy because you're snogging him," she said defensively. I furrowed my brow. She quickly realized she had crossed a line and retreated.

"Sorry...I...it's just late," she sighed.

"Hermione, listen. You don't have to believe me when I tell you Draco is not all that you see him as. BUT, I will tell you that I am not a traitor. This world will be a version of hell if Voldemort comes into reign. I am not condoling that at all. Please trust me."

"Draco is a sniveling prick. I will think nothing more of him. I don't see what you see in him and I never will. I have scars to prove it Lyra, as do you. But that is not to say that it doesn't work in our favor. For the time being at least." All Hermione wanted me to do was find information out of Draco. What she didn't know yet was that I very well could get them information when the time presented itself. Until then, we were stuck in the library trying to find answers on our own.

My mind wandered back to him. He may be a sniveling prick but he was my sniveling prick. He had given me scars, scars that had healed and that he showed remorse over. There was a soul inside of that boy. That man. Images of us in the shower flashed through my mind. His body on mine. His touch. My body quivered in response.

Hermione thought he was heartless when in fact, he was full of emotion. Hell he was an emotional wreck that same night he found his father locked up in his house. I knew he had love and respect for his family and...for me. Enough that he risked his life to try to save mine. My hand flew to the necklace I had hung around my neck. He had gone to certain measures to make sure I was well taken care of and here I was, leaving him in the dark about my escape from the manor. From the potential deceit I would partake in. It didn't seem right and it certainly didn't seem fair.

I closed the book I was looking at and placed it on the pile next to Hermione. I stretched and gave her a tired look. She gave a weak smile.

"It's late Hermione. I need to get some sleep. Shall we continue tomorrow?"

"Go ahead. I still have a few hours left in me." _Damn, this girl had some brain power._ I couldn't help but think at how lost Harry and Ron would be if it weren't for her.

"What about our friend over here?" Hermione nodded towards Luna's direction. I stared down at her, her blonde hair splayed out over the couch. A small twitch of a smile spread across her resting face, lost deep within a dream.

"Leave her. She needs some peaceful sleep," I said quietly. I needed our dorm room alone for a few hours. Quickly gathering my belongings, I headed off in the direction of the dungeons.

Knowing that it was after curfew, I was hoping to run into Draco in the hallway. Being a prefect, he had certain obligations that needed to be served. Unfortunately I had heard he had mistreated this privilege, often not attending to his duties. I turned the corner to the dungeons only to hear the foregoing conversation.

"Come on Pansy, lay off."

"Aww but Draco, I know you need it."

"No. Leave me alone."

"Stop being prude."

"I'm not. You're just set in old ways."

"Old habit die hard love." My blood boiled at the thought of Parkinson hitting on him.

"Pansy, it's not like that. Shove off seriously."

"You're no fun Draco. What happened to you? You've never been like this." At that I folded up my note and enchanted it, slowly sending it across the dungeon floor.

The makeshift mouse hit Draco at his feet. He turned and picked it up, quickly unfolding it. His eyes were wide while Pansy tried to read the note. He hid it from her, folding it and placing it into his pocket.

"Excuse me. I have some business to attend to," he said swiftly before leaving Pansy alone to reside by the common room door. He traced his footsteps until he reached the corner that I had claimed for my temporary hideout. Draco's eyes met mine as we came in contact.

"What was that all about?" I asked rather sharply. Draco snickered, pulling me up the dungeon stairs.

"Jealous are we? She's mental. I already told you that. Why are your out at this hour? You could get caught." His anger from previously had subsided. I took his hand and drug him through the hallway.

"We need to talk. Pull your hood up and come with me. Be discrete." He gave a sly smirk, pulling his cloak up and over his head, concealing his identity.

We reached the Ravenclaw common room entrance around midnight. I breathed heavily as we approached, nervous about Draco concealing that he was not a Ravenclaw. The entrance suddenly spoke the new riddle.

"Feed me and I thrive. Give me a drink and I die. What am I?" _Damn._ It was technically a new day, a new start to a new riddle. I racked my brain to solve the question before Draco suddenly called out,

"Fire," I looked at him puzzled as the door opened. It only took him moments to answer the riddle. "What? That was nothing..." He flashed a 'know it all' grin as I shook my head and grabbed his hand. Quickly I pulled him into the common room.

We passed the airy room, ascending the stairwell to my dorm. As soon as we reached my room, I closed the door behind us, locking it. He took a moment to glance around the room in awe. I couldn't help but stifle a smile.

"Why...why did you bring me here Lyra?" He questioned smoothly. I sat on my bed, removing my cloak, getting comfortable. My palms were sweaty and I didn't know where to even start.

"There are some things we need to discuss." I said rapidly. My voice sounded shaky and I wasn't 100% certain about this. But he was here.

Draco removed his cloak took a seat on my bed, still looking around the empty room.

"So this is the Ravenclaw tower huh? Not all that it's cracked up to be, from what I have heard." I frowned. _How did he even know what it looked like?_ I shook the thought from my head. Draco turned to me, placing a hand on my lap. I sighed, ready to let go of my secrets.

"I...I didn't just escape from the manor. You're right. Amycus does want something from me. But it's not what you think." He raised an eyebrow in interest. I tried to continue but my words would not form in logical sentences. I racked my brain, looking for the words to say.

Draco took my hand in his and looked at me, his silvery eyes piecing a hole into my soul. I knew I had to do this. He meant so much to me. He had done so much for me. He deserved this but it was hard to even speak.

"You can't tell me. I get it." He responded gently. "Will you let me help you?" I looked at him wearily. He just gave me a cunning smile before placing his hands on my face. Suddenly he took my lips in my, pulling me into him. I kissed him passionately, not wanting to let go.

Releasing, he looked into my eyes. "Let me?" He questioned again. I nodded in approval before he placed his fingers on my temples. Suddenly a flash of white light appeared in the back of my eyes lids. For a brief moment, I felt suspended in oblivion, not able to control my thoughts.

Releasing my temples, Draco sat, eyes wide. He had used his power again, reaching into the back of my mind, reading my thoughts.

"Lyra...your parents," he murmured. His skin color had faded into a paleness. He looked at me with solemn eyes. He hadn't seen it all. I placed his hands on my head again, encouraging another reading. Again he delved deeper, reaching my unexplained memories.

After moments of complete paralysis, Draco let go. I waited for him to respond only to see him breathing heavily. " _Please understand"_ I thought to myself as we sat there on the bed.

"Draco...I...I didn't have a choice." I said, breaking the tension. He sat there staring at me, unable to speak. Curling my knees to my chest, I felt insecure about the entirety of the situation, second guessing my every move. _What if he didn't approve?_

After moments of silence, I spoke. "What...what's next?" Draco turned to look at me, his eyes wide with fright. He shook his head in astonishment.

"I...I don't know." We sat there for a minute, our breath filling the void. I gently placed a hand on his, hoping for some affirmation.

"He kept his promise." Draco murmured. I looked at him quizzically. "I made him promise your safety. However, I wasn't expecting this," he stammered.

"Please don't tell." I said hurriedly. I would ruin everything. My life. My parents. And I think he knew that. After a few moments he shook his head.

"Do you know how risky this is?" A worried look spread across his face.

"Draco, my parents are alive. This..this could be the end." Little did I think of the effects this may have on Draco and his family.

"And then what? Ever think of that?" His lips turned into a frown. He had caught onto my thoughts. My head drooped at the idea of him and his family in danger.

"It's not too late." I responded. He sat there and sighed. Running his fingers though his hair, he plopped down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I gently caressed his hair as he lay on my duvet. Draco closed his eyes, relishing in the thought.

'I'm sorry," I whispered. He opened his eyes to look at me.

"Don't be. You're doing what is right for your family. I couldn't ask you to do any differently." My heartbeat quickened. Maybe he would understand after all.

" _Debitum amorem in aeternum,"_ I whispered. He cracked a smile and looked at me again, his eyes softening. "I will do everything I can to protect you and your family, just as you did for mine." I responded. I owed him this.

"You mean everything to me Lyra," he said gently, taking my head in his hands, dragging me into a kiss. I pulled him up from my lap, deepening our passion. He broke away distracted and sat quietly on the edge of the mattress.

"We can do this," I said reassuringly. As long as he kept my secret, I was certain we could defeat Voldemort and his army in due time.

"Lyra, I...I don't know about this." _Shit. He was beginning to be skeptical._

I grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at me. "We can do this." I said again, more sternly. I took his arm, exposing his scars from the previous night he had caused. "I know you want this. I know you know what's best." He bowed his head in disapproval.

"I trust you," I whispered. At that he looked up at me, the hint of green shining through his deep grey eyes. I could feel his pulse quickening as I held his arm. He swallowed hard, releasing his arm from my grasp.

After a moment he knocked off his shoes and curled up in bed next to me. Taking me in his arms, he held me under the covers. He gently kissed me on top of my head then rested his upon mine. I snuggled up next to him, wrapped in the scent of sandalwood that infiltrated the air.

"Good. I'll do what I can love," he whispered into my hair, hugging my tightly. I looked up at him and kissed him, thankful of his understanding. Together we wrapped in each others embrace before nodding off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Lyra couldn't help but reveal her secret to Draco in hopes that he would understand (and hint at the help to find her parents). We see that Draco really isn't one sided about where his loyalties lie and is a little fed up with his task, yet he knows he has to complete it. He has deep feelings for Lyra and for the burden he has placed on her shoulders. Lyra finally confesses to Draco that she trusts him, for genuine reasons we are still unsure.

Raunchy content in next chapter, be forewarned. Comment if you're enjoying the read! Thanks :)


	56. Chapter 56: Morning Sun

_**Note:** This chapter contains some sexual content. Hope you enjoy ;) _

Images of Amycus flashed in my memory as I slept that night, resulting in my body being drenched in a cold sweat the next morning. An arm wrapped around me when dawn struck. I jolted awake to the touch only to find Draco sound asleep next to me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I sat up and wiped the sweat from my face. Luna had snuck into the dorm somehow and was fast asleep curled up in her own bed. She made no notion to wake us. I wondered if she even noticed Draco had spent the night.

Ever so carefully I snuck out of the bed, quickly shedding the clothes that had been plastered onto my body. I shivered a little and went to dig through my trunk for a clean shirt. A groan sounded from my bed followed by a rustling of the sheets. I stopped moving for a moment, looking up at Draco to see a heavy expression on his resting face. His hand clenched the sheets to an imaginary reaction, pulling him deeper into his dream. I threw the shirt over my head just as he shook awake. It took him a moment to realize where he was. Draco looked around the room and rubbed his eyes, gaining a sense of direction. He finally caught my gaze, giving me a small smile and fell back onto the bed. I walked over to join him in hopes to warm my cold limbs.

Draco pulled me under the covers and hugged me close. He wrapped his fingers through my hair and whispered, "This is exactly what I wanted to wake up to his morning." He grinned at me, planting a kiss on my forehead. I honestly wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. His body warmed mine and the extra weight on the small bed felt comforting.

Luna growled in the next bed over, tossing the sheets over her body. I wasn't sure if it was in annoyance or if she was asleep but I took the hint and shushed Malfoy.

"What are you worried about?" He snickered.

"Don't wake her up! We're not supposed to have boys in here Draco. Let alone someone from another house."

"Then why do you?" he said coolly. I frowned. He knew I didn't like to break the rules yet he got me to do so all year long.

"You know, your uncle's plan has some perks to it. Now we don't have to worry about us."

"Draco, I don't want anyone here to know I am associated with death eaters," I whispered. "You cannot tell anyone about this." He only smiled.

"No one knows I am a death eater here Lyra. Only outside of school do people know. And even that's pretty confined."

"I don't think you're fooling anyone at school," I responded. He furrowed his brow. I had kind of ruined that secret with Harry without Draco knowing. But honestly, it wasn't like people didn't think it anyways.

"Potter can fuck off." Draco said sharply, taking the hint. I shushed him again frustrated. If Luna was awake, she could definitely hear us and I had yet to tell her Amycus's plan.

Draco stuck his hand out from under the covers and eyed the curtains that hung around my bedpost. With a wave, they drew, blocking the sunlight from my bed.

"You know those curtains are not soundproof Draco."

"More so than you think." He smirked and kissed me suddenly, pulling me tightly against his body. Wrapping his legs around mine, he held me trapped as he kissed me harder. As our mouths worked, my heart began to quicken. The lust I had so greatly desired since that night returned.

There was no denying Draco was an expert manipulator. He knew the right moves, the right places to touch, sending me into ecstasy without even having to remove any article of clothing. I was soon begging for more, grabbing at his shirt. I undid a few buttons wanting to feel his skin on mine. He grabbed my hand and stopped me. Chuckling, he whispered in my ear,

"I thought you didn't want to wake your friend?" I scowled at his remark knowing what I wanted was not what was the best choice at the moment. He smiled at me and nibbled at my jawline, trailing kisses down my neck. _Fuck...fuck it._ He drew me into a space that I no longer cared who was around.

I finished unbuttoning his shirt, removing it off of his shoulders. Grabbing at the muscles that worked in his back, I memorized every crevice and line that his body had produced. Feverishly he grabbed at my curves. I responded with a soft bite to his lip. A groan escaped as he pulled at the fresh shirt I had just put on.

"God Lyra, how do you do this to me?" he whispered into my ear. He nicked it with his teeth, sending chills down my spine. I rubbed my body up against his, hoping for more. His hand trailed down my stomach and caught the rim of my underwear, pulling at it slightly. My breath stopped for a moment, hesitant on his next move but he wasted no time. Slowly his hand disappeared under the sleek fabric. His fingers worked magic, delving deep into places that had been forbidden. A wave of ecstasy crashed over my body.

My toes began to curl at his touch. His other hand cradled my neck, pulling me deeper into his mouth. My breath quickened as my heart began to pump faster and faster to his motion. A moan escaped my lips as he worked with gentle skill. He smirked, placing his other hand over my mouth to silence me. I couldn't help but make small sounds of pleasure as he continued. My hips began to buckle against his palm, sending shock waves through my limbs. The pleasure was almost too much as he lightly trailed over my clit and back down again, stopping slightly to tease my wanted need of entrance. I could feel my body tensing for release. I was close and he could feel it. At the last moment, Draco sucked in his breath and plunged a finger inside of me. Flashes of our sensual shower erupted through my brain. It only took moments for me to reach my climax after that. Draco took advantage of my blinding orgasm and weaved his fingers through my hair, pulling hard. Spurts of fire flew down my spine when he tugged but it only made the sensation that much better. It took all of my strength to come back down to earth and my body trembled slightly as I tried to calm my breath. Placing my head on his chest, I listened to his steady heartbeat, syncing mine with his. He slowly chuckled.

"And what's so funny?" I inquired, catching my breath.

"Just that it seems I can have the same effect on you is all," he said with a grin. He was right. There was nothing he needed to prove. He had captured my body, my mind and my soul. I sat with my head on his chest, taking in his scent. We sat for several minutes, curled up against each other before he refocused his attention.

"I think what you're doing is the right thing," he murmured. I looked at him astonished.

"Does that mean that you're in it with me?" I questioned giddily. Draco pondered for a moment before answering.

"There are certain things that must happen for all of this to work out in our favor Lyra. But I will be here with you until the end."

"And after?" I asked, hopeful that there may reside a life of peace after the war.

"Only if you'll have me," he murmured. Draco took my hand and intertwined it within his. "What you really need to worry about right now is how the hell I am getting out of here without being seen." I smiled cunningly, resulting in a puzzled look from him.

"Already covered." Under the dorms lay the passage onto the school grounds. No one would even know he was here, except for Luna if she was awake. I peered through the certain to see her still sound asleep in her bed, snoring slightly. A wave of relief came over me knowing that she had no idea Draco and I were still in bed together.

"I can't stay here forever you know," he mocked.

"No? Doesn't seem like such a bad idea to me," I responded in a smart tone. All he could do was bare a smile. Draco kissed me before drawing the curtain back. Slowly he gathered his shirt, throwing it back over himself. I watched in admiration, wanting to soak in every ounce of his body before it was covered. He pulled his cloak back over his head, ready for me to show him to the exit.

I took him down the stairwell with no suspicion. We reached the secret doorway before he pulled me into one last embrace. Within moments he was gone, escaping onto the school grounds and back to his room (supposedly). I sighed. Damn I was head over heels for this boy. It wouldn't be hard to convince anyone how we felt about each other but there was still a long road ahead for both of us. I was just glad I wasn't doing it all alone. I slowly returned to my room, wrapping myself in my lonely sheets. Taking in a deep breath, I could still smell the sandalwood radiating off of them. Luna's soft snores created a white noise that treated sleep as a frequent visitor. Soon I was deep in slumber, dreaming of my blonde headed bad boy.


	57. Chapter 57: Charms

Luna stared at me from across the table as I ate lunch. I tried to ignore her and had managed to do so up until now.

"What?' I finally asked. She sat there with her typical dreamy expression. Shrugging, she gave a soft smile before looking down at her plate. After a few more moments of awkward silence, she spoke.

"I can't believe you're still seeing him Lyra." I dropped my fork on the table and started to blush. She had noticed that Draco had been in our room the previous night and into the wee hours of the morning.

"I mean, you barely escaped a death eater's trap. You don't think there is any inkling that Draco may be 'keeping tabs on you' for your relatives?" I laughed through my mid-bite. This wasn't about our intimate time together at all. _Phew._ Swallowing hard, I responded.

"Not at all." Luna stared down at her plate and pushed some food around with her fork.

"You seem awfully certain about that," she murmured.

"Luna, I trust him. Plus, we still need information out of him don't we? How else do you think that's going to happen." I tried to make her see the advantages to our relationship without specifically drawing attention to the fact that I was crazy over him.

"If you don't remember Lyra, last time you talked to Harry, it was not on the best of terms."

"I know. Which is why I am going to give him some pertinent information to gain his trust back." Luna's eyes became wide with interest, silently urging me to continue.

"The Manor. You don't think Harry would kill to know that The Dark Lord and his minions were hoisting up at the Malfoys? And out of all of us, who do you think may have the easiest way getting into the Manor as a guest?" I smiled cunningly. Even without revealing the fact that my uncle had some other serious plans for me, this leverage fit in nicely with my story for both Luna and Harry. Draco would be my secret key to success on both sides.

Luna pondered the statement for a minute. "You know going back there willingly is a death wish right?"

"And if I didn't? We could be recreating last night for the next couple of months. It may be too late at that point. I really don't see any other option." I usually wasn't one to take the bullet but knowing I had the Malfoy's protection and my uncle's (hopefully), my life was just as secure as anyone else helping Potter, if not more. Luna saw it as the ultimate sacrifice but I saw it as a somewhat protective and proactive plan. She slowly nodded.

"We're going to do this." I reached out and placed my hand on hers. If my uncle was in fact endorsing me to be a mole for the DA, who was to say he wasn't a mole himself? To know that Voldemort already may have some cracks within his army gave me some enlightenment. I smiled at the thought. Luna caught my gaze and giggled. I snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice.

"Just don't get sappy on me Lyra. The last thing I want to see is you and Draco snogging ok? You got one freebie." _She did know!_ I slumped on the bench, covering my hot face. I sheepishly looked up at her completely embarrassed. Luna gave me a quick wink. _Oh God how much did she know?_ She giggled again at my expression.

"Hey, who knows? It may be fun. Lyra Carrow having a boyfriend? The world may just literally stop." I had to laugh at her comment. Even hearing it come out of her mouth sounded funny.

"Lyra has a boyfriend?" A fellow Ravenclaw boy sounded from a few seats down. Luna and I both turned and gave Michael Corner evil looks.

"Oh shove off Michael. Don't look surprised. It's not like you haven't had your fair share of girlfriends around here," I responded sharply. Between Ginny and Cho, he took many an opportunity to sneak into relationships that were short lived and meaningless, often resulting in being a rebound. But he didn't seem to mind, which really made it worse. Michael's face turned red at my comment and he turned around embarrassed.

"You know, I kind of like this new you. More assertive." Luna puffed out her chest in an attempt to look courageous and muscular. I laughed.

"Hanging around a slimy Slytherin has some benefits," I grinned. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Pulling on my ponytail, Draco forced my head back just enough to plant a kiss on my cheek firmly.

"Slimy huh? Guess it could be worse," he grinned. _Talk about horrible timing!_ I looked down the table, avoiding eye contact with my friends. Michael Corner was staring at Draco and I, wide eyed.

"Oi Corner! Don't let your imagination wander too much. You may never find it again." Draco chuckled at his own joke but Michael didn't find it as pleasant. He looked at me again with a disgusted look on his face.

"You're dating Malfoy?" Draco's face dropped at his comment.

"At least girls like me for my good looks and charm. All you've got going is your ability to squander." Luna's mouth dropped at the remark. I looked back over to Michael to see anger in his eyes. _Uh oh._

"At least all the girls I am with are sober!" He snapped back. Draco immediate rushed over to him, extending over the table. He got in Michael's face.

"Why don't you go back home and be schooled by your mudblood mother? You'd have a better chance at surviving in the muggle world than here. Save us all the trouble please." Michael stood from his seat, red in the face. His hand went for his wand in his cloak but Draco was ready. Before Michael could extend his hand, Draco already has his wand at the boy's throat.

I quickly got up from the table, grabbing Draco by the robes. "Hey, come on now boys. This is completely unnecessary." I turned to Draco and looked up at him sternly. His lips pursed in annoyance but he backed off. Straightening his cloak and tie, he suddenly grabbed a hold of me and kissed me on the lips right in front of Corner. Michael huffed and resumed to eat his breakfast, putting his face in his textbook.

Draco leaned over and whispered to me, "If he gives you any hell, let me know." I rolled my eyes at his haughty behavior. He smirked and caught my gaze. "Welcome to dating this." He stepped back and presented himself. He winked at me before turning around and continuing through the great hall.

"Sounds like some really great benefits Lyra," Luna said sarcastically. I shook my head at her before picking up my books. Together, we headed off to class.

* * *

Charms was the best fit that I would even be able to nonchalantly run into Harry. He was still sour about his weekly detentions and did he best to avoid me, even though I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not.

Since the year was wrapping up and finals were in a few weeks, Professor Flitwick strummed hard on mastering nonverbal spells. I couldn't help but giggle at the coincidence that I had been learning most of these at the beginning of the school year with Draco. No task was ever too hard and often I was asked to help a fellow classmate work on their skill. Harry seemed to do fine but it seemed like a better time than any to catch him and talk.

As teams practiced, I went around and helped monitor with Flitwick. I kept trying to catch Harry's gaze but he was too infatuated with Ron to notice. Grabbing a quill over on the nearest desk, I quickly wrote on a scrap piece of parchment and folded it into a crane. One of my best tricks would actually be able to be utilized if I could pull off the stunt I had in mind. Quickly kicking my foot in the direction of a stack of cauldrons, the bottom one flung out from beneath, causing the rest to tumble into a huge clatter and bang of cast iron. Professor Flitwick jumped to attention and ran over to the mess. I took advantage of the distraction and sent my crane over to Harry. As soon as he spotted it, he reached out to grab it and unfolded it. His eyes quickly scanned the parchment. He tossed it to Ron and looked across the room to me. Our gaze met temporarily and he nodded in agreeance. I smiled. _He actually was going to give me a chance._ I honestly didn't know if it would work. _Now for the hard part._ Getting Harry to meet was one thing, but trying to convince him of my plan was another.

I peered over to Ron with the note. I had to get rid of my evidence. Focusing on the paper, it suddenly burst into flames, causing Ron to let out a shriek in surprise. I chuckled a little and went over to help Professor Flitwick pick up the mysterious mess of cauldrons.

Almost immediately after class, Harry stopped me in the hallway.

"Do you know what Malfoy's up to?" He asked hurriedly. I looked around at the crowded hallway and motioned for him and Ron to follow me.

Finally reaching a private spot, I turned to Harry. "I may have something even better for you." Harry looked at me with a stern look.

"Well go on then," Ron said impatiently. Apparently everyone was just as antsy to get any sort of word about Voldemort. I ignored Ron, focusing on Harry. He was the one that I need to convince. I took a deep breath and leaned in close.

"I have access to the Dark Lord's meeting location," I said quietly. Ron's mouth dropped open behind Harry. "BUT...but there needs to be an agreement here," I paused for Harry's reaction, which was nothing short of mild annoyance.

"Yes! Anything!" Ron was quick to comply to any agreement if it meant they could end these tireless days for him I was sure of it. Harry hesitated.

"Now wait. Why do you want to help us? Aren't you still snogging with that twit Malfoy?" He spat. I frowned.

"Harry that is almost an insult for more than one reason. Clearly you have misread the situation." Harry was thickskulled. He thought what he wanted and it would be near impossible to try to explain a love story to him. It wasn't really a lie, just another version of the truth. Harry scowled at the comment.

"Look. I truly am sorry about the textbook. In my defense, I had no idea what his plan was or the importance of the book for that matter. Malfoy trusts me. Enough to risk the secrecy of the headquarters." I had them both in my hands.

"Which is where?" Harry asked.

"Where else? The Malfoy Manor."

Harry's face wrinkled. "I knew it. I knew it." Ron and I gave him a moment for his tiny celebration before his friend stepped in.

"Hang on. Why should we trust anything that comes out of Malfoy's mouth? He says he trusts you but so does have the bloody school when you have something they want." I sighed in frustration.

"I sort of found out by accident. I was there."

"Well that explains where you two went this past weekend." Harry scoffed. He shook his head in disbelief. My blood started to boil. I quickly dropped my books and removed my cloak. Pulling my sleeve up, I exposed my arm. Most of the black veins had turned into a light grey, receding some. The sight still wasn't pretty.

"I didn't go _with_ him Harry." I ripped the bandage off of my wound. The boys stared at the bite mark and gulped.

"Is that...a bite?" Ron questioned quietly.

"A werewolf," Harry mumbled. "Lyra, what happened?"

"Family reunion you could say. I'm fine but trust me when I say I was there. I saw _him_ with my own two eyes. He is holding hostages in the Malfoy's cellar." Harry looked at me baffled.

"How'd you escape?" God I really did not want to retell this story again.

"Look, do you want my help or not?" I rewrapped my arm and pulled my sleeve down waiting for Harry's response. I knew the answer but I needed to know he trusted me. After I had collected all of my belongings again, he nodded.

"What does that mean for you then?" He questioned.

"We're all making sacrifices here for the good Harry. This could be my way of contribution. And if it's for the better, I don't want any shit about Malfoy."

"This is not a two-way deal Lyra. Draco is a death eater. He cannot know what we're doing. Voldemort will never be defeated if he is a few steps in front of us and that rat is leaking information." I sighed. We were all thinking this in the back of our brains. The truth was, Draco already knew too much. The situation was a ticking time bomb if I didn't play the cards right.

"Trust me." I looked sincerely into his green eyes. Our gaze locked for a moment before Harry sighed.

"Why would I risk my life to give you information about Voldemort just to turn around and stab you in the back? C'mon Harry." My anticipation grew.

"Hey, these are questionable times. You have to watch yourself everywhere."

"Ya, tell me about it!" I almost yelled back. Like I knew nothing about consequences.

"Ok then. If you're truly serious about this, Draco has to be oblivious, which means these conversations need to happen...elsewhere."

"I'm not stupid, Harry." I shook my head. He had such little faith.

"In the meantime. Do you think you may be able to help us find out how to destroy a Horcrux? We're all having a hell of a time." Harry rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at me. I just gave him a slight smirk.

"Already on it Harry. Looks like I _won't_ be seeing you around," I winked and headed down the corridor, leaving the boys to stand alone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Lyra and Draco's ship has gone to new heights and Draco is no longer concerned about being seen with her, making clear boisterous moments about it. Malfoy IS indeed one to be concerned about his social status, however, with Lyra willing to make sacrifices to connect in a way with his world, he no longer has to fear about his parent's (or other death eater's) approval. Luna is still questionable about Lyra's choice, still oblivious to Lyra's uncle's request of her. Lyra truly has gotten herself into a situation by stretching the truth with her friends but the fear of her own parent's life pushes her to new limits. She also now has the benefit of gaining information for Harry. I'm not going to lie, writing for Lyra and Luna is fairy easy (being a space cadet Ravenclaw has it's perks). Even Draco is manageable when I am in a mood. However, the trio has such drastic personalities that I constantly fear I am portraying them wrong. Although they are not HUGE characters in this particular story, they still hold very important precedence in the backbone of the series (obviously). Please give suggestions to lines/phrases for these secondary characters if you have any.

P.S. My husband just told me he really never met a superfan such like me. Although I wouldn't consider myself a 'super' fan, I do love me some HP. Had to share to my fellow Hogwarts fans because it made me chuckle.


	58. Chapter 58: The Quidditch Cup

The next week flew by. Between preparing for finals and secretively helping Hermione 'study' in the library late nights, I became exhausted quickly. Draco even ate up some of my spare moments in between classes. His recent infatuation with me grew clear to more of the student body. Even with the question of my house, he would proudly boast of my pureblood status, saying that being cunning and perceptive where not only traits of a Ravenclaw but that of a Slytherin as well. And if he 'didn't know any better', he would've thought the sorting hat had made a mistake.

Although all of these remarks were entirely not the case, I let him have the glory. I wasn't going to lie, I liked the idea of having a boyfriend although I couldn't say the same for my fellow housemates. Most thought the idea was atrocious. More and more scoffs and the turning of heads happened when I stepped into the common room on a nightly basis. However, with the final Quidditch match approaching, I hoped the nasty glares would start to disappear. What I REALLY wanted was to ask Draco to come with us. But the sad reality is that he probably wouldn't.

"Not to be pessimistic about our friends, but you may have a shot at something Lyra," Luna reassured me the morning of. "After all, it is against Gryffindor. Draco hates Gryffindor." She had something there but I was still unsure. Not being able to play this year, plus his team's recent loss made it hard to judge his decision. But I guess it didn't hurt to ask at least.

"Looks like here is your chance now," she looked behind me, eying Draco as he swaggered into the Great Hall with Blaise. My face flushed when he noticed me sitting in the distance. Draco quickly left his friend and came over to us.

"And how are you ladies this morning?" He chirped. Luna and I looked at each other wearily. His enlightening mood made us question reality.

"Erm...fine?" Luna said, uneasy.

"And why are you so chipper this morning?" I looked at him with a confused face. He smiled and pulled out an envelope with his name scribbled on it.

"Open it," Draco demanded, shoving the paper into my hands. My fingers flipped the envelope over and lifted the seal. Nestled within the folds lay two concert tickets to a Lorcan d'Eath performance.

"Lorcan d'Eath? How did you manage to get those? They've been sold out for months." Luna said, staring at the tickets with wide eyes. Draco's grin turned to her.

"Early birthday present from my mum." Draco bragged. Then a hot wave overcame my stomach. _Birthday?_ I realized I had no idea when Draco's birthday was. My face began to burn slightly. He looked at me and then realized what was going on. Draco gave me a smug glare.

"You don't know when my birthday is, do you?" I immediately looked at the ground. I could hear Luna shift awkwardly in her seat behind me.

"Erm...well I mean, it never really came up," I murmured.

Draco crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Well it's not like it's a big deal or anything. I mean, it's only the best day out of the entire year. The day I finally graced the Earth with my presence." I shot him an evil smirk and punch him. He stifled a laugh.

"You're such an arse Draco." I replied, giggling.

"Well if you must know, it's June fifth. So be ready," he gave me another devilish smile and took the tickets from me. I rolled my eyes at him again.

"So, do you want to go?" He asked.

"You're not going with Blaise or Crabbe or Goyle?" Draco laughed at my remark.

"You really think I'd go with Crabbe or Goyle? Ha! Those two blubbering idiots wouldn't know what a good time was if it smacked them right in the face." I blushed. "Anyways, Blaise knows and wants to go, but I'd rather go with you." _Great, so now I have competition with Blaise._ I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Blaise eyeballing us from the corner. A nasty look washed over his face.

I looked back at Draco sternly. I did not want to get in the middle of that situation. His facial expression slowly dropped. "Please Lyra. You'd be missing out on a spectacular evening." He took my hand and kissed it. I heard Luna sigh behind me.

"I hate to say it Lyra, but he's right. That is going to be a fantastic concert. You _have_ to go." Luna pipped up. I looked at her and back at Draco. He raised an eyebrow and awaited an answer.

I shook my head. "I...I don't know." Draco's face skewed.

"You're not...partial to the whole subspecies thing, are you? I mean...that would be..." I shot him a glare before he finished his sentence. He knew he had hit a soft spot when he hinted at my lycanthropy.

"No, I just don't want it to interfere with my studies," I spat back at him. Draco rolled his eyes. I had to frown at his reaction. It was completely and entirely true what I had said. Finals were coming up and I didn't have time to...

"Love, it's not for another few weeks. Nevertheless, you have time to think about it. Which also means, I have some time to convince you." He scooted closer on the bench and leaned into me. I could smell his cologne radiating off of his robes. Draco placed his hands on my thighs, touching the skin slightly below my skirt. Dragging me to him, he kissed me deeply.

Luna cleared her throat behind us, forcing me to break the intimate moment with a slight smile. Draco took the hint and pulled away begrudgingly.

"Jealousy is not very becoming Luna," Draco hissed. He was definitely one for showing off but he hated it even more when other people got their way. Luna gave him a small scowl and stomped on my foot. Before Draco could get up to leave, I stopped him.

"Draco, wait..." He turned. Those silver eyes pierced through me. I could feel my throat getting warm with the thought of rejection. My palms began to sweat as I blankly looked at the boy. _Lyra, just spit it out!_

"Erm...I was wondering...I was wondering if you wanted to come to the final Quidditch game tonight? I mean, if you don't have any other plans or anything?" Draco scrunched his eyebrows at the question. My face dropped at the reaction. _I knew it._ Why did I even waste my breath?

Suddenly his frown turned into a slow smile. "A chance to see Weasel-Bee fail miserably? Hmmmm..." Maybe inviting him was not the best idea. He had already picked half the team off one by one since the beginning of the year. First it was Katie Bell and now Harry. But without some of it's original players, Ravenclaw actually had somewhat of a shot at winning the cup. Although I hated it for Harry, I was secretly thankful Draco had given us a slight advantage.

"Ok. Sounds amusing. I'll meet you right outside the stadium around six." Draco gave me a small grin and walked over to the Slytherin table to join his friends. I let my breath go as I watched him walk away. Butterflies started to go crazy in my chest as I thought about a 'date' with Draco. Luna read my thoughts and placed a hand on mine.

"Told ya," she whispered, giving me a smile.

"Luna, I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean, what if he tries to do something to the other team?" The idea didn't surprise me in the slightest.

"It's just a friendly Quidditch game. What's the worst that could happen?" Luna responded nonchalantly. My mind went to the day that I had discovered my pureblood skills, breaking Draco's arm in half on the field. If I could do that without even realizing it, what could Draco do with much more practice? Ugh the thought diminished the butterflies and replaced it with a feeling of regret. I put my head in my hands and stared at my plate. _What did I just do?_

It was nearing six as I stood waiting patiently by the entrance to the field. Seas of scarlet and blue swarmed past me, students hollering and cheering for their teams. I loved the sight of an entire house coming together to celebrate each other. I was never one for big crowds, but I would never turn down a Quidditch match.

It was getting close to the start and Draco was nowhere in sight. I began to have second thoughts on the entire night. Yes, I sincerely wanted to see him. The idea of actually getting Draco to come to a game other than his own team's would baffle anyone. Maybe it would even prove to some he was capable of showing compassion towards others. But that was if he was on his best behavior, which, for Malfoy, never seemed logical.

Zacharius's voice sounded from the speakers over the field. "And now, ladies and gentleman, may I present to you another Hogwarts Quidditch Championship. Tonight we have..." Luna popped her head from the entrance.

"Lyra, lets go! The game is about to start." I bit my lip and looked back at the last few stragglers running towards the stadium, none with platinum blonde hair. I sighed and turned to follow Luna to our seats.

The stadium was packed, more so than any other game this season and definitely larger than last years championship. Ravenclaw had been defeated brutally by Gryffindor the previous year and many were on a mission to seek their rightful glory. I could see our team glowing on the field, ready for action. As soon as the quaffle left Madam Hooch's hands, the crowd went wild.

Cho was quick on her broom, ducking and swerving through players with ease. She never liked to sit still, always seeking other player distraction while she scanned the field for her prize. The game became heated quickly once Ravenclaw scored their first goal, sending Gryffindors into a whirlwind of anger. Luna and I found ourselves often bouncing in our seat every time Chambers went for a goal. He and Ron shared competitive spirits that became more apparent after several shots were blocked by the red headed Keeper.

Suddenly I felt a weight shift in the bleachers where we sat. I turned to see Draco scanning the field next to me.

"Where were you?" I whispered rigidly.

"I got caught up in something. Sorry. But I'm here now, am I not?" He crossed his arms once he saw that Ravenclaw was in the lead and propped his feat up on the railing in front of us, getting comfortable. Several Ravenclaws that sat around us gave some interested looks at the Slytherin sitting next to me but our attention was quickly returned to the game as Gryffindor made a score. Booing came from all around us, including Draco. Zacharias quickly gave Gryffindor a point, causing an eruption of noise from around the stadium. Now we were tied.

The game continued, both teams sweating feverishly to score points. Every time Ravenclaw managed to score, Gryffindor was soon to follow, making the game almost unbearable to watch. At once instance, Chambers became intensely infuriated at Ron after a snide remark made by the keeper, causing him to retaliate by kicking a bludger to Ron's head. He nearly escaped the blow but managed to sway from his post. Draco became severely involved in the situation, standing up to watch as Chambers threw the quaffle through the post. Draco did a silent cheer as the students around him went crazy. I smiled at the thought of him having a good time.

Zacharias's voice quickly shouted, "Foul play made by Ravenclaw Catcher, Chambers. The quaffle is returned to Gryffindor."

"What?!" Draco shouted from his seat. He grumbled as he sat down next to me, a frown cast over his face. He eyeballed Ron from across the field and I knew something was brewing within his mind. Quickly I grabbed his hand, distracting his attention.

"It's ok. Calm down," I whispered.

"How was that a foul play? There was no broom contact." Draco huffed. His eyes quickly darted from Ron to something across the field. Nudging me gently, he leaned in to whisper. "Over there. Do you see it?" I tried to focus my gaze to his direction but spotted nothing. I turned to him confused. "The snitch. It's right next to Weasley's head. She is a fool not to notice." I glanced again across the field to Ginny, who sat by idly, awaiting her opportunity. She was completely oblivious to the snitch, which flittered right behind her head. I sifted through the blue robes on the field in search for Cho. As soon as I spotted her, she sped off straight towards Ginny, almost colliding with her head on. Weasley nimbly dodged the seeker before realizing what she was after. She spotted the snitch and off they raced.

Time seemed to slow as the two girls raced around the stadium after the golden ball. Cho was an expert at her sudden reflects, often coming within inches of another player or a goal post. Ginny, however, was smaller and sped with ease, not taking long to catch up with her opponent. They became neck in neck, flying around the field until they both collided, falling to the ground. The entire stadium became silent as we watched both players rise from the sand. Suddenly a glint of gold shined from the field. The snitch had been caught, only to be held by Ginny Weasley. Gryffindor had won. A swarm of gold and red spread onto the field, crying in joy and laughter. I looked over to Luna who had a somewhat somber expression on her face. She turned to me and smiled, "Harry will be delighted when he hears about this." Draco quickly gave her an evil glare.

"That was pure luck. They probably cheated." Draco spat. He started to stand with the rest of the Ravenclaws and shoved his hands in his pockets, clearly upset. I, on the other hand (although disappointed at our team) was trilled to know that Draco came to the game and was actually somewhat supportive, if that is what you would call it. I weaved my hand in between the crook of his arm as we departed from the game.

On our way of the stadium, Luna ran into Ron. "Great game today Ron!"

"Thanks Luna," Ron huffed, wiping the sweat from his brow. He sported a huge grin as he looked towards me.

"Good game," I smiled back. Ron's face suddenly dropped when he noticed Draco standing by our side.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" He asked confused. Draco frowned and looked back at Ron in a disgusted manner.

"Only here to make sure you played fair is all, Weasel. Clearly I was right when I suspected you wouldn't at all."

"Oh shove off Malfoy." Ron rolled his eyes before he was attacked by Hermione. Draco sighed and tugged at my arm.

"I'll meet you back at the common room Luna?" I looked at her. I knew she wanted to stay and further congratulate her friends but I also knew better at the idea of leaving Draco amongst them. It wouldn't have ended pretty. She smiled and nodded, turning to share in Hermione's excitement.

Draco drug me off the school grounds and back into the castle. His grip loosened once we were back within the stone walls, safely away from the swarm of Gryffindors that continued to cheer outside. Our purposeless steps echoed through the deserted hallways. Draco finally took his hands out from his pockets and grabbed mine, exhaled deeply. We interlocked fingers, passing several tapestries with foul expressions as we traveled down the seemingly empty hall.

"Thank you for coming to the match." I gently squeezed his hand, hoping to change his sour mood.

"You could've won," he remarked. I stopped to look at his cold grey eyes. _Had he actually thought about casting a spell on Ron earlier today?_

"You wouldn't..." I murmured. Draco huffed out a breath of hot air from his nose and smiled, amused.

"I am surprised _you_ didn't. Last I remember, you were a very active crowd participant." I frowned at his snide comment.

"I would never hurt my friends Draco." I tried to let go of his hand but he only gripped tighter, pulling me into him. He wrapped his hands around my waist as a holding mechanism.

"Seems to be such a waste then, doesn't it?" He leaned into my hair and breathed deeply. I pressed my hand against his chest, breaking contact for a moment.

"There are better things I can use my skills for," I could feel my blood thickening through my veins. Draco looked down at me with calm eyes, dismissing my current mood. His hand went to my face, placing a loose strand behind my ear. The gentle touch sent electrifying waves through my body.

"Why don't you show me what else you can use them for?" The soft wetness of his lips grazed my neck, making my heart beat faster.

"Draco, I didn't mean like that," I breathed heavily. My hands effortlessly tried to push him away. Soft snickers from the tapestries sounded as he continued to trail down my neck. I finally managed to break from his grasp. Draco looked at me with disappointment. I was amazed at how fast his mood had changed once we were alone (sort of). He glanced around at the empty hallway, finally realizing all of the tapestries were looking at us. He eagerly looked around us and suddenly spied a closet door in the distance.

"No. A broom closet? Really Draco?" _Of all the places to snog, why a nasty broom closet?_

"Come on. The dirtier the better." Draco stepped closer to me and took my lips in his. His hand trailed to the back of my head and slowly slid into my thick hair, tugging slightly. It was hard to say no when he had me completely tangled in his ways.

I didn't even have time to think of an answer before a figure emerged from the closet Draco was motioning towards. Snape was soon standing over us with a judgmental look on his face.

"And what, may I ask, are you two doing out so late? Mr. Malfoy, shouldn't you be fulfilling your duties as a Prefect after hours? I didn't appoint you for the position for you to abuse it." My face was hot and I knew Draco felt similarly. He stammered before finally being able to give a response.

"We were just leaving the Quidditch match Professor." Snape eyeballed both of us.

"I don't recall the dungeons nor the west tower to be in this direction. As it is, Mr. Malfoy, I don't think your father would be too thrilled to know his son has been delinquent at school, let alone sneaking around after hours. You still owe me a paper from two weeks ago. If anything, I would've hoped Ms. Carrow would be somewhat of a good influence on you."

For a moment the world stopped. _Did Professor Snape actually just acknowledge our relationship?_ Usually it was a threat of some sort to not see each other, but maybe, just maybe, he had given up. _And a compliment at that!_ I looked at Draco's blank face and then turned back to the professor.

"Erm...I...I can help with that," I murmured. Honestly any excuse to get out of here would be great. Snape's glare turned to me and instantly melted my heart.

"I do not mean now. Right now you should be going back to your dorms before I start deducting house points. And, from what I've heard, Ravenclaw cannot afford to lose anything more after tonights game." I frowned. _Ugh! That man truly made me hate life sometimes._ "However, if you would like to, you can use my room for tutoring when I do not have a class. It may benefit you, Mr. Malfoy, so I would strongly recommend it."

I looked at the professor, confused for a moment. I grew a little weary about his words. _Snape wanted us to study alone?_ Then again, he may just be doing this to keep an eye on us. Regardless of why, I took the silence as a time for us to leave.

"Thank you professor." I pulled on Draco's arm as we left the Tapestry Corridor to go back to our dorms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Snape suggesting the couple to use his classroom? Preposterous you say! Although we can't see Snape as a genuinely nice person (shhhh) he _was_ given a job from Dumbledore prior. His thought, If you can't break them up, may as well keep a close watch. I am not sure if Draco knew about the vow the professor and his mother made- please inform me if you know!-so he is still after the idea that Snape is insistent on him finishing his task, making this gesture a ploy to indeed keep a closer eye on the couple and keeping Draco on track.

On a side note, the quidditch match was a fun write. I think any chance Draco would have at booing Gryffindor is a score in his book. With his clear hatred towards the Weasleys, he automatically accuses Ron of cheating. But what we also learn is of Draco's prowess in the game (being able to spot the snitch instantly by Ginny's side). Let's not forget that even Draco started playing the game and a moderately young age, albeit a second year but still. I also choose to think that Draco is good at this skill instead of believing it was because his father had purchased the team new brooms- according to Hermione. He follows the game well, which in tern does cast some interested looks from other Ravenclaw (slight redemption? even though he has a loooooooong way to go with that).


	59. Chapter 59: A Surprise Visit

_Draco entered his room with a smug look on his face. He honestly didn't enjoy the fact that he had a good time at the game but it was worth it in the end to spend a little more time with her. Since their connection at the manor, he couldn't get enough. She fueled him to complete his task. Somedays he would even push himself further and harder just so he could catch a quick kiss from her before curfew. He was never one for being sappy, this this girl pulled at his heart strings way more than he cared to admit._

 _Blaise looked at his friend with a sour face as he entered._

 _"And where have you been this entire evening? I thought we were going to look over things for this artifacts exam?"_

Shit. _Draco had completely forgotten all about studying with Blaise tonight._

 _"Sorry. Whatever. We can do it now." Draco went over to his bag and pulled out the enormous textbook. He flipped through the pages searching for a good starting point. Blaise shifted on the bed, propping his notes up so Draco could see._

 _After a few moments of studying, Blaise's burning questions finally got to him._

 _"How was the game?" Blaise tried again. Draco turned to the tall boy with a puzzled look._

 _"How'd you know?" He shot back._

 _"Good guess? Didn't think you cared that much." Draco continued to ignore him. Blaise tried to act nonchalantly but his dark gaze rained down on the blonde more than ever. Draco knew his friend disliked the fact that he had been spending so much time around her. He already proved to his friend that he didn't care what he thought, especially after what he tried to pull a few weeks ago. The obvious disregard for his own feelings towards Lyra from Blaise still burned a hole in his chest. Blaise had apologized more than enough for the incident for he knew he had crossed a line, no matter his own logical reasoning for doing it._

 _After a few more moments of awkward silence, the boy spoke again._

 _"Where were you that weekend? You ever going to tell me or should I just assume were not on those terms of friendship anymore?" Draco eyeballed Blaise sternly._

 _"Blaise, you started to fuck with me, not the other way around. If you would've just dropped it then you wouldn't be guessing, would you? Besides, you wouldn't want to know what I had to say about that weekend anyways, so just forget it." Draco turned towards his textbook again, ignoring his friend's somewhat irritated face. Blaise went over and closed Draco's book forcefully. He was done with this attitude. He wanted his friend back._

 _"Draco, obviously anything I say isn't going to change your mind so why even bother anymore? I am over it, seriously. Can we just get past all of this?" Draco scoffed at the comment. Blaise never just 'gave up'. Blaise responded with clear signs of dislike written on his face._

 _"So you won't care if I bring her to the Lorcan concert then?" Draco questioned. He knew his friend really wanted to go but he also wanted to see if Blaise was full of shit about his ability to 'get over' Draco's relationship with Lyra so quickly._

 _Blaise struggled to give an answer when his friend questioned him. He wanted to go to that concert so badly even to the point that he would be willing to pay unscrupulous amount of galleons to get his hands on some tickets. Draco receiving that gift for his birthday was like an answer from God and if she wasn't in the picture, it would've been a definite invitation. The boy turned back to his notes, frustrated._

 _"Look, she may not want to go. I dunno yet."_

 _"Well, she needs to decide soon. It's in like, three weeks right?"_

 _"Yea, just after school lets out." Draco's mind went to the cabinet on the seventh floor. He only had three weeks to get it fixed and secure his plan with the death eaters. There had been so many times he had gotten close, but he didn't trust the idea of sending a human body through it. Not yet. Things were not returning in a normal fashion. Something was missing but he didn't know what. He had almost wished he could tell Lyra. With her help, he may have been able to fix it by now. Then again, if she knew why, it would absolutely kill her. Although he loved the idea of her 'following in his footsteps' in the eyes of Voldemort's supporters, he would never wish this sort of life upon her; the life of a death eater. Draco may not have supported her decision one hundred percent, but with the threat of her own family, he couldn't blame her._

 _Draco soon grew bored from his studies. He gathered his notes and dropped them back into his bag that sat opened by his bed. The tip of the white envelope stuck out from the depths. He reached to grab it and shoved it safely within his robes for his trip tomorrow. Along with the concert tickets, his mother had suggested a certain book he needed to possess in order to help him fix the cabinet. The only problem was that the closest bookstore that would even remotely carry this particular book resided in Knockturn Alley. Draco was never opposed taking a trip down to the dark corners of some of the most fascinating shops, but Snape had been breathing down his back recently. It would really be helpful if the professor would just lay off and give him some space. Draco thought of the idea of studying in the professor's classroom after class with Lyra. There would be no way the man would leave them alone for a second. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact Snape had actually suggested it. It was the old man's way of taking control of the situation when he had no power at all._

 _Maybe he could sneak away with Lyra for a moment tomorrow. She was like a drug, constantly numbing him from the pains of reality. She helped him escape fear and responsibility for the moments he had her in his arms. He actually felt like a normal teenager when she was around him. Draco wanted the feeling to continue after Dumbledore's fate, but he knew things would change drastically once that occurred. There was a lingering thought in the back of the boy's mind that he wouldn't be able to convince Lyra that the choice he made was vital and justified. He could lose her forever. What an even better reason to enjoy her in the moment or as long as he could. Draco lay in his bed and thought of her gentle kisses and the smell of her perfume that tickled his nose before slowly drifting into a heavy slumber._

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was astir with a multitude of joyous faces. Not only was there the talk of the Gryffindor win but there was also a small rumor floating around involving Ginny and Harry. Luna rushed over to me during breakfast with the largest grin on her face.

"Have you heard?" She sat giddily, barely able to contain her amusement. "Harry and Ginny kissed. They're completely into each other. Isn't it so sweet?" I rolled my eyes.

"Luna, you didn't get this excited when I told you I had a boyfriend." Luna's face dropped at my comment. She was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Well... I mean... it's just." She paused for a moment. "His reputation precedes him is all." I could only sigh. Draco was an arrogant twit at times but no one really knew him behind closed doors. The likelihood of anyone seeing that was little to none, but it hadn't hurt to attempt some acts of faith. I did notice that there were not as many glares from fellow Ravenclaws today when I went down for breakfast, which was a relief. Maybe my little stunt with Draco at the game had worked?

"Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" Luna inquired, changing the subject.

"How could you even think about going to Hogsmeade when you have your O.W.L.S that are coming up in a few weeks?" Luna shrugged, obviously not worried about her exams. I just hoped she would pass. There could be a chance we'd be in the same classes next year if that was the case, which excited me.

"You really should go Lyra. I think it would be good for your mental heath. I mean, you've been stuck up in the library for days."

"I went to the game last night, didn't I?" Luna did a queer smirk at me.

"I guess. Doesn't dismiss the fact that you still should go. Just one butterbeer with Neville and I? Please?" I looked at her big eyes. She had perfected 'the look'. The look that melted your soul with so much sympathy that if you said no, a single tear would just kill you. Luna was very good at that look and it didn't take much time to convince me otherwise.

After breakfast, we gathered with some other students to make our way down to the small town. The fresh mountain air and sweet smell of wildflowers played with my senses often making me lose my train of thought.

"Stop thinking so hard, Lyra. Your brain is going to catch fire." Luna remarked as we walked through the lush grassy hills. I smiled at her. It was only my nature to overthink any situation and currently, I had three different situations going on simultaneously; my parents, Draco and his death eaters, and now my finals. _Where is that calming crystal when you need it?_ I thought, remembering the large mineral I left on my nightstand this morning.

Neville was waiting for us at the three broomsticks. We all cozied up in a corner, slowly sipping our butterbeer. Luna quickly spotted the trio with Harry's arm draped over Ginny's seat.

"Don't you think it's a little awkward? I mean, Ginny is Ron's younger sister. I'm not sure how I would feel about that" I thought out loud.

"Lyra, you don't even have any siblings. How would you know?" Luna inquired. She was right, but still...

"I heard Ron's ok with the whole thing. He doesn't seem upset at all. I mean, look at him," Neville said, shifting in his seat. We all turned to look at the group. They were all laughing and giggling at each other about something Ron had just said, everyone in high spirits.

"Well yea. His team won last night AND Hermione's sitting right next to him." I blurted out.

Neville looked at me confused. "Ron and Hermione?" Luna and I both stared at him. It was a pretty obvious connection, even for a bystander. Luna giggled at Neville's shocked face.

"Oh Neville," she laughed playfully before taking another gulp of her drink.

"So how is it then, dating a Slytherin?" Neville asked after a few more sips of butterbeer. I wasn't sure exactly how to answer the question. Especially when there was way more to our relationship than what met the eye.

"Erm... well...it's..." I stammered.

"She's completely infatuated with him," Luna said suddenly. I shot her an evil look.

"No I am not!"

"I didn't think I'd ever spend so much time that close to Draco Malfoy," she replied with a smile.

"I don't get it. How do guys like him get girls like you and here I am..." Neville said, baffled. Luna look his arm and smiled at him.

"Neville, there is someone out there for everyone. Maybe it's just not where you are right now. That's what is so fun about the journey of life! It's like a puzzle," she said optimistically. Neville smiled back at her but still wasn't convinced.

Almost as if he had heard us talking about him, Draco entered with some fellow Slytherin's. He stopped briefly to harass Harry and his group before finding a seat across the room. He didn't even spot me. Neville looked over with a look of distaste at the table.

"So what is it then? What do you see in him?" He questioned again. My eyes trailed over to the blonde boy. He had his typical high demeanor with the classic look of dissatisfaction on his face. Blaise whispered something to his friend, producing a flash of white teeth from Draco. My heart jumped at the sight of his laughter.

"See? I told you," Luna whispered to Neville. I quickly wiped the dreamy expression off of my face and looked at them.

"He really isn't an arse _all_ the time." I tried to sound convincing but the two just laughed at me. Who was I kidding? It was useless.

"Lyra _did_ convince him to go to the game last night," Luna added. Neville looked surprised at me.

"Really? Malfoy at a Gryffindor game?" I stifled a giggle and nodded my head in satisfaction.

"Although he probably went for an entirely different reason, he was still there." I said. Luna was quick to respond.

"Don't be silly Lyra. He was totally there for you. He can't keep his eyes, and hands, off of you." I blushed at the comment. We all looked back over the his table. Pansy sat across the way from him. I noticed her feet slowly try to feel up his leg. My blood began to boil slightly. It was a subtle move but Draco immediately noticed her plan. He gave her an evil glare before shifting in his seat. But she was persistent and continued.

Luna and Neville noticed the scene as well. Neville turned to me and noted my quickening anger before nudging Luna in my direction.

"Lyra, let it go," she whispered across the table. A wave of jealousy hit me.

"You'd think she would've learned her lesson by now," I growled under my breath, not taking my eyes off the dark haired girl. She casually bit her lip in Draco's direction as he ignored her and continued his conversation with Blaise.

Pansy slipped off her shoe and worked harder to get the boy's attention, trailing her foot higher up his thigh. Draco grabbed her foot and threw her a shot to kill but she only giggled flirtatiously at the motion. _That's it._ I stood up, infuriated. A building anger drove my body over to the table, not giving a care to the small and futile attempts made by Luna and Neville to keep me at my seat. I did everything in my power not to set the girl ablaze again while maintaining my glare. Draco quickly dropped Pansy's foot from under the table as I heard a thud and a look of pain from the girl. He looked at me terrified.

"Lyra...I...where did you come from?" He stammered. But I wasn't worried about him. It was clear he wanted nothing to do with Pansy yet she was the one who insisted on getting his affection.

The Slytherin's black eyes glared up at me. She held her usual sour expression. "What do _you_ want?" She spat at me.

"I want you to keep your filthy limbs off of him." I don't know what possessed me but a new fire brewed within my veins. She smirked at the sudden rebuttal. I could hear Blaise chuckle at the ensuing tension that rose between us.

"Since when do I have to listen to a troll?" She shot at me. Draco's face dropped into a stern look but I ignored him.

I leaned over the table and hissed at Pansy, "Do you need a reminder of what happened last time?"

"Try me." She gritted her teeth. Pansy stood up, taking her wand from her cloak.

"OUT! All of you OUT!" Madam Rosemerta yelled, rushing over to our table. Her shrill voice knocked me out of my state of anger. I turned to notice the entire pub had stopped their normal banter to set eyes upon us. I immediately blushed.

Madam Rosemerta looked at Draco, suddenly recognizing the tall boy. "I thought I told you never to come in here again!" She barked. Draco, taken aback slightly by her assertiveness, gave her stern look and took my hand.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. It's obvious some people don't know business when they see it!" He replied snarky in the barkeep's direction.

As soon as we reached the streets of Hogsmeade, Pansy was ready to continue our argument. She pulled her wand again only to be stopped by Draco.

"Don't," he warned her, grabbing a hold of her arm. She scowled at him, fighting back the urge to go forth with her actions. After a few moments she finally lowered her hand. Pansy's chest rose and cascaded rapidly as they stood locked in each other's gaze for a moment. Her eyes became red with tears. As soon as one escaped its hold, she buried her head in her hands and ran off. Blaise shrugged and ran after her down the busy streets. It was obvious she was upset that whatever her and Draco had was over but she really had to get over it.

"What was that all about?" Draco turned to me.

"What do you mean? She had her eyes all over you, let alone her smelly feet! She doesn't know when to quit! I can't only imagine what happens in the slytherin common room." My anger began to rise again. He chuckled. That was not helping the situation. I turned to him infuriated.

"Why do all of your friends have to be so...so...evil!" I yelled, frustrated. Draco faced me and cupped my head in his hands, peering into my eyes.

"Not evil just...determined." I sighed. What else could I expect from a group of Slytherins?

"Well I don't much care for it!" I whispered back in a hoarse voice.

"Comes with the territory love," he smiled. I frowned. One day Pansy AND Blaise were going to get what was coming to them.

"You have nothing to worry about. You are mine and I am yours but I cannot help how dashing I look." He had a big grin on his face after the joke he had just made. All I could do was shake my head.

"Hey, I have a quick errand I have to run. Care to join me?" Draco quickly changed the subject. _An errand? What sort of errand?_ My questionable face was apparent. Draco laughed. "Come on. I think you'll really enjoy it." He grabbed my hand and we immediately went spiraling away from the small town.

Landing in the earie, dark streets of Knockturn Alley, I immediately turned to Draco. "We're not supposed to leave Hogsmeade Draco!" I whispered as he took me down an adjacent alley. Wanted posters plastered the walls and although it was day time, a darkness clouded over the rooftops, making every corner a shadow. Not many people were walking in the streets and most that we encountered seemed delusional or mad. I didn't like the feel of this place and clung to Draco's side as we continued to his destination.

Soon we arrived in front of a run down building with a sloping roof. Thick black marks covered the corners of the door and only one lone window was present, casting a dim light from it's depths. There was no inkling that this was a shop as it had no sign or any sort of welcoming atmosphere as we entered.

Draco pulled me through a tight boxed-in hallway that smelled strongly of mildew. The walls crashed into us as we made our way past sleeping portraits and candle lit lanterns that hung from posts on the faded clapboard. Slowly entering, I could tell we had reached our destination. Set in the big room resided row after row of books, reaching from the floor to the ceiling. Titles that were once long and forgotten rested soundly in their place. I ran over to a shelf and quickly eyed a stack of hardbound books all having to do with forbidden subjects involving the dark arts. My mind started to kick into overdrive as the excitement of possibly gaining new and pertinent knowledge. Shooting a glace over to Draco, he flashed me a slight grin and nodded in my direction giving me rein of the small, dark oasis as he went to find a store keep.

* * *

 _Lyra's reaction to the small shop was nothing short of what Draco had imagined. He watched her as she flipped through pages of several old books, her expression growing with each new title, the fear of her location rapidly diminished. Most of these books had never reached the grounds of the school, let alone book stores due to the fact that the magic that lived within them deemed much too dark and dangerous to an average wizard. Fortunately for him, his father knew the owner after a few run-ins at several artifact auctions._

 _"Mr. Malfoy. Good to see you again," creaked an old man that approached the counter from the darkness of his quarters. Draco forced his gaze from the girl to a much less pleasant sight. "Your mother told me I might be running into you although... I wasn't expecting company to follow." He gave a toothless grin in Lyra's direction. Draco shot him a sour look before placing a small pouch of galleons on the counter._

 _"I am to assume you have something for me?" he asked, pulling the paper from his robes and handing it over. The elder nodded in agreement before snatching the coins and quickly putting them in his own cloak pocket. He turned and went back into the darkness behind the desk._

 _As soon as the man left, Draco turned to look for Lyra. He panicked slightly when he couldn't spot her for a moment. Stepping quietly around the shelves, he rushed to get her within his eyesight. His heart finally calmed once he found her huddled in a corner, several old books thrown around her. She sat and twisted a strand of her hair with one finger while fully emerged in text. Draco casually leaned against the tall shelf that secluded her._

 _"I told you you would like it here ," he laughed slightly. Lyra broke her trance and looked up at the well suited figure above her. Like it? She loved it here and he could tell._

 _"Draco, what is this place? It's...it's..." she couldn't find the words to describe her unusual feeling. The combination of sanctuary and darkness gave her a weird sensation in her core. This is exactly what she needed to help gather more information for Harry._

 _"It's a great resource," Draco responded, finishing her sentence. It was like he took the words straight from her thoughts._

 _The man returned and cleared his throat. Draco turned to him to find a clean wrapped package on the counter. The boy scowled at the clerk as if he had interrupted a private moment before swiftly making his way over. Draco went to grab the package but as he turned to leave, the man grabbed his wrist._

 _"I don't think this will help you." Draco yanked back his hand and looked at the man quizzically._

 _"Excuse me?" He said distastefully. Why would he even bother then? And who was this old man to judge. He had no idea what Draco was doing, unless his mother told, which seemed unlikely._

 _"One meets his destiny often in the road he takes to avoid it." The man smiled at the young boy with a crazed expression in his eye. Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. He was convinced this man was mad, just like most of the intricate people that he ran into in these streets. Scowling, he grabbed the package and went to leave, the girl quick to follow._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** One meets his destiny often in the road he takes to avoid it. Love that line. Just think about it- I think you'll pick up quickly that he wasn't talking about Draco's task at all.

We now see a desperation in Draco's family as his mother steps into help and encourage him with the book and we also see a fun side of some secondary characters. Madam Rosemerta is obviously pissed and irritated that Draco even _thinks_ he can step into her bar after what he had done to her earlier that year, although no one but them know about it due to Draco threatening her. Pansy has also had it, enough to finally break the girl of trying to make it work between her and the blonde. Draco really does have quite an interesting group of friends. Hope you're enjoying still. We are reaching the end of the school year with only a couple of weeks = end of the story :( Would love to hear some of your opinions thus far!


	60. Chapter 60: The House of Gaunt

I quietly followed behind Draco, trying to keep up with his brisk paces. He completely stormed out of the shop, obviously upset from his encounter from the clerk but refused to acknowledge the fact. I beat myself up inside at my lack of responsibility; being immersed within books when I probably should've been honing in on their exchange.

I decided to let it go, giving him space as we made it through the disquieting streets. My hair began to stand on edge when I felt the eyes of a strange woman looking upon me from the adjoining alley as we passed. Leaning over slightly, I grabbed the crook of Draco's arm and tugged him backwards. He snapped to attention, a shock resonating over his face when he remembered his place with me. Draco turned to glance at the woman, almost immediately looking back in front of him. He lowered his head and tightened his grip on my hand, pulling me farther into the streets.

Before we headed back up the alley from our original resting place, we passed the most curious store. Bones hung from a giant anchorage positioned in the ceiling, moving with a slight liveliness to them. The window had a sort of sickening hue radiating from its front, drawing only the slightest of interest and I couldn't help but pause momentarily. Set back in the frame of the glass stood a tall handsome cabinet...the same one from the room of requirement. Draco pulled on my arm, rushing our exit but a pit of fear lingered within the bottom of my being. _Why would there be two of the same exact cabinets in such entirely different places?_ The thought probed at my brain as we apparated back to Hogsmeade.

"I know it's getting late but one more stop?" Draco questioned upon our arrival. I simply nodded, still holding the curious question deep within my mind.

"Why would Hogwarts have a sister cabinet to one in Knockturn Alley?" I thought out loud as we journeyed through the somewhat busy cobble roads.

"Wha...what?"

"There's a cabinet on the seventh floor that looked just like the one in that store we passed back there. A little odd don't you think? I mean, what are the chances of two exact cabinets?" He rolled his eyes.

"How do you know they were exactly the same? I think you're seeing things. Besides, what were _you_ doing in the room of requirement?"

I stopped.

Turning queerly to Draco, I murmured, "I...I didn't say I was in the room of requirement, Draco. How do you know about that..." He froze. I glared at him.

"I... saw you that night you contacted your Aunt." He sighed reluctantly. _He was there?_

"You were spying on me?" I replied heatedly.

"Good thing I did or you would still be back at the Manor." As soon as he muttered those last few words, he bit his lip in regret.

"Yes, thank god for you," I snapped back sarcastically. "What were _you_ doing in the room of requirement."

"You never answered my question." A slow frown began to creep over his face as my frustration grew. I couldn't tell Draco I was searching for a horcrux to defeat Voldemort, could I? After all, what if he was concealing one? He was hiding something.

"I was practicing my nonverbal spells," I lied. I wasn't proud of it. He looked down on me, sensing my uneasiness. "Now you," I pushed through the thickness of tension.

Not braking contact, he responded, "Same."

"Draco that is such a lie!" I said, face burning.

He raised his eyebrows in response. "And yours wasn't?" We both stared at each other in silence. Harry had mentioned Draco being up in the room of requirement quite often and he was going to deny it.

"What are you hiding from me Draco?" I breathed. He pursed his lips and walked off. I chased after him, finally catching his shoulder. "TELL ME!" I insisted, my fingertips slightly burning. He shook his head and looked away from me.

"I can't..." My nails dug into his shoulder.

"Why not?"

Glaring down at me, he whispered, "If I tell you, you will die. I will die. The entire Malfoy line will die. Some things are meant to be left unsaid. I can't tell you anything." _OK this surely wasn't happening._ Fear began to set in my chest.

"Draco, please tell me this doesn't have to do with Volde-."

Draco quickly put his hands to my mouth. "Shhhhh... Lyra, seriously. You'll put us both in danger. This isn't Knockturn Alley." After a moment, he let go, staring at me intensely.

"Whose side are you on?" I swallowed the ache from the heavy question. Draco refused to answer. I watched as his chest rose and fell in hot dispute. Maybe I didn't need an answer. Maybe I already knew and I didn't like the answer. The back of my throat began to tingle and my face ran warm at the thought. _He is a death eater, Lyra. Stop expecting more._ I tried to push the thought out of my mind, continuing to stare at my beloved. He cast his eyes downward, shifting the darkness over his sharp features.

"It doesn't matter," he finally spoke. I furrowed my brow, stepping closer.

"Yes it does," I said, whispering. "The future has yet to be determined Draco. Don't act oblivious to the idea of...His... downfall. It's never too late." I had to convince Draco to stop whatever he was doing. Even if he wouldn't tell me, I knew whatever it was would not end well for anyone.

Draco sighed and looked up at me. The pain that resided in his light eyes grew more insistent, covering his emotions like a gilded weed. It was eating him alive. He took my hand in his and stroked the top of it lightly with his thumb. His actions spoke loudly with no words.

"One more stop?"

I nodded. It wouldn't come easy to convince him but perhaps he would cave. Hopefully before it was too late.

We spent the rest of the warm afternoon gallivanting through some shops. By then end of the hour both of our pockets were full of chocolates and candies thanks to the Malfoy bank account. Draco insisted on purchasing anything I desired and I hate to admit I became a tad carried away at Honeydukes. But, as a surprise to me, he had just as large of a sweet tooth as I did. Shoving Pixie Puffs and Liquorice Wands into his mouth, Draco's attitude quickly shifted. He ended our journey with a grin spread across his face. We shared a kiss before I headed back to the castle before supper.

When Draco was finally out of sight, I held my bag close and ran towards the school. Leaping up the giant stairwell and into the library, I immediately searched for Hermione or Luna. Luckily, Hermione was near the restricted section, curled up in a chair. I watched as she intently read her peace, eyes moving with each slightest line of text. It took her awhile to notice my presence but finally put the book down when she saw what was in my arms, _The Rise and Power of the House of Gaunt._

"Lyra, where did you find that book?" she swiftly took the book from my hands and started flipping through the pages. Murmuring to herself, she added, "I've been searching for this... and..." her words trailed off as she was immediately immersed in the facts of bloodied details of the Gaunt Family's victims. Her gaze finally rested on one particular page as she stared at it for more than a mere second. Her eyes started to well with tears. I glanced over to see a list. A list that seemed to forever grew onto the page next to it. "Voldemort's running record of deaths," Hermione choked. My eyes rested on some familiar names; Quirinus Quirrell, Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, James and Lily Potter. The list continued. I searched on the page for an author. In the corner of the page read a scribbled name:

 _Bertha Jorkins_

Bertha Jorkins? That name sounded vaguely familiar. My parents had mentioned her a few times in their talk about the Ministry.

"Hermione? Isn't Bertha...dead?" Hermione nodded.

"They finally found her body three years ago after being missing for quite some time. People said she was a lunatic after her incident with Barty Crouch Jr. but she actually knew more than most. It's been almost impossible to find any information on her since Crouch Sr. had interests in the Ministry and he didn't want his son to become more exposed," she laughed slightly at the irony before turning to look at me. "How did you get this? How did you know?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I told you I would help you. I found it..." I stopped, debating the current situation. "A few months ago I stumbled upon a book here in the restricted section about the sacred twenty eight. This name struck me when I saw it again on this book. Honestly, I didn't realize until I started reading. I haven't had time to read all of it, but there's got to be information about horcruxes in there. There's a lot of ancestral history in the beginning of the book."

Hermione flipped through to the last few pages. At the end of one page read a line, piercing through both of us as we read,

 _"Some people disagree with the strength in numbers of followers he has created, however what most do not realize is that the last of three major houses rests on the shoulders this single individual; Tom Marvolo Riddle."_

"No wonder it was rejected," I murmured, seemingly to myself.

"How could I not have realized this?" Hermione whispered. I hadn't thought of it either really. The sacred twenty eight would then be the sacred twenty seven immediately following Voldemort's death. What had once been a long line of pureblood families was quickly diminishing.

Hermione looked up at me with tired eyes. "Thank you," she said with a yawn.

"Hermione, have you gotten any sleep?" I questioned. She smiled and looked down at the book again.

"I mean... there's not much time for that is there?" her eyes were heavy as she struggled to continue to look at the book in her hands.

"You need to get some rest. Let me do this," I reached for the book. She gripped it tighter.

"You don't have to worry about me. Besides, Ron and Harry wouldn't be nearly as useful if I wasn't feeding them facts through these books. Harry has his hands full and Ronald couldn't get through three pages without loosing interest. I really don't mind. I find it fascinating." She yawned again as she read, following the words with her fingers. Every so often she stopped to contemplate a sentence or phrase.

I looked around her space, eying several titles that had been strewn over the floor. One particular book lay shut, a torn leather clasp resting on the back of the cover. In newly uncovered letters read Arts of the Unknown. My hand flung to the familiar book that I had encountered earlier this year in detention.

The thick pages felt heavy to the touch as I searched for any sign of numerous answers. I took precaution as the pages became more and more littered with scribbles and small text within the margins,

"That script looks similar to the one in Harry's potion book," Hermione said quietly.

"He's not still mad about that, is he?" I questioned. We had talked civilly since but missing the winning game must have been hard with his constant detentions. Hermione lowered her head.

"Well, he's not thrilled but it's honestly good for him. He was obsessing about it too much. It was starting to become unhealthy." I looked at her confused. _Why would Harry obsess so much over a book?_

Hermione sighed as our thoughts connected. "He thought it belonged to his father. If we could get the potions book, I could prove to him that the writing is the same. This book just confirms it. Until then, it's pointless. He is so hard headed." I could only laugh to myself at her last comment. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought that.

"So who is Eileen Prince then?" I questioned, the name popping out several times throughout the text.

"Erm... I am not entirely sure but if that is her handwriting, then that must mean she was a student here. I've been searching through some textbooks of Hogwarts and its history but haven't found anything yet."

"What about old archives? Doesn't the library have any record of past professors or students?' Hermione shook her head.

"Even if there were such a thing, it wouldn't be here. I would assume that is private information." _It would probably be in Dumbledore's office_ , I thought. _Good luck trying to get into it._

"Lyra, what if it didn't have to be a written list of names? There are other forms of archives." I racked my brain for a moments before stumbling upon the answer she was hinting at.

"Newspapers!"

Hermione smiled. "Exactly."

"No offense, Hermione, but why are you even worrying about that? Surely your energy can be spent elsewhere." I felt bad saying it but with each passing day, Voldemort became stronger. Hermione knew it too from the look in her face. She finally spoke.

"Closure? Honestly with everything going on, Harry needs it. Your mind starts to wander to the places that feel most comfortable during hard times. Harry is clinging to the only pieces he thinks he has of his family but that book _isn't_ his father's."

"Sometimes hope is better than knowing, Hermione. Why not let him have this?" Draco's words of advice rang true through my lips. Hermione shook her head.

"But he knows his parents are dead. Unfortunately nothing will change that." Hermione propped the book up in front of her face, ending the conversation abruptly.

I wanted to slap her. She knew nothing about losing a loved one. Even for the brief moment I thought my parents had died, I was completely and utterly lost. I couldn't imagine how Harry felt. Maybe it was easier not knowing them for most of his life, but from the sounds of it, it wasn't.

The hot silence pierced through the air as Hermione continued to ignore me. Suddenly my stomach growled and it was as good of an excuse than any to leave the somewhat awkward tension.

"I am heading down for supper. Are you coming?"

Hermione put the book down and shook her head.

"I am all set here, thanks," she said, patting her bag. "Time waits for no one after all." Her snarky comment made me roll my eyes as I headed out the door. Sleep deprived Hermione was not preferred.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I really tried to tie in a lot of loose ends within this chapter. It wasn't easy, so please let me know questions if you have any! Lyra accidentally stumbles upon the sister cabinet that Draco is working on and, even though she is convinced he is doing something involving the Dark Lord, he does his best to ignore her. Draco finally admits that his task is a dangerous one and he will not tell her about it, regardless of how much she pries. This is a serious red flag for Draco. It also pulls him apart as a character as well as he knows he needs to fix the cabinet but lying/keeping things from Lyra is not easy (and will continue to get worse).

This chapter also delves into the bloodline of the wizarding world, which is intriguingly confusing to me. Tom Riddle is not JUST from 1 bloodline, but several very important lines (one of which being a sacred 28). We do know that Voldemort is, however, not a pureblood, coming from the Riddle line. He also is a descendant of Salazar and the Perevell family, which both narrow down to barely nothing (Harry incidentally also being a descendant of the Perevell family, to which I do not remember when he learns this). The weight of being the last heir also has its stresses upon Draco as well, as he realizes that if he is killed then the Malfoy line will be diminished. We will see more of this stress within his family as his life after the 'tragic ending' changes drastically.

I just started writing bits and pieces to my second addition to Bound to You. This year for Draco and Lyra is quickly coming to a close. I am so sad to see it conclude but it is definitely not the end! Stay tuned!


	61. Chapter 61: Happy Coincidences

That evening at dinner, I confided in Luna about the mysterious sister cabinets and my escape to Knockturn Alley. She was stunned that I would ever consider making a trip there. Honestly, I was too. But seeing that I did not leave empty handed made the trip worth it.

"How did Draco know about the cabinet? I thought the room only took the shape of the beholder?"

"We were in there together. Several times, actually." Luna gave me a cheeky look. I frowned. "We were practicing nonverbal spells!"

"Sure Lyra," she giggled as I slapped her gently with the back of my hand.

"He was spying on me the night I got word from my Aunt through the mirror."

"Coincidence much?" Luna responded.

"I'm not sure. If he did know I was in there, then he knows that I was in there searching for a horcrux. If he is truly hiding one, it's not there anymore, or at least, it shouldn't be if he was smart about it."

"Ok, but what if he didn't know?"

"Then why would he be in there?" I questioned.

"Checking on his prized possession?" _Would Draco really be concealing a horcrux? Let alone in a space I know of?_ Maybe I was overestimating his intelligence.

"What if the horcrux is in the cabinet?" Luna said suddenly, breaking the small gap of silence. "Did you look in it? I mean, if Draco knows about it being in the room, who is to say the two are not connected?"

The thought had crossed my mind as well. "The only thing that was in there was a canary, which was unusual. You don't think that was the horcrux do you?"

"Was it alive?"

I nodded. "I let it out." Luna's eyes widened. "A canary though? How unlikely does that sound? Why would Voldemort keep a horcrux in a live canary?" I tried to talk myself out of the idea of letting go a possible horcrux. If that really were the case, I don't think Draco would've come for me at the Manor. His duty would be over and he would probably be dead already. I frowned at the idea. He stressed the importance of his secret heavily and it weighed on me even still. _"If I tell you, you will die. I will die. The entire Malfoy line will die. Some things are meant to be left unsaid."_

I was pushing the limits here; dabbling into a mess that could leave several people in turmoil. However, if things went well, it could help defeat a horrible life changing event for the entire wizarding world. I had a choice to make.

Luna looked at me, reading my thoughts. She smiled softly. I sighed.

"I know. I need to go check again." Her hand rested on mine.

"Lyra, you know if you find it, it could change everything."

My head dropped. "I know. That's what I am afraid of." With that, I stood and collected my things, heading out the door of the Great Hall.

I awoke the next morning with a devised plan. In order to get into the room again without getting caught, I needed to make sure Draco would not stumble upon me. Now that I knew what I was looking for (sort of), it would be easier to get in and out, but I still even hesitated at the quick notion. This would betray Draco's trust if I was caught. He already knew that I knew about the cabinet. My hope is that what he _didn't_ think of; to move the horcrux. Time was of the essence and I had to make this quick.

I knew nothing of his schedule only that he sometimes skipped class (according to Blaise's snide comments to Draco in the hallways occasionally). He had mentioned Divination and his severe hatred toward Professor Trelawney. Divination for sixth years were typically on Wednesdays and Fridays in the morning, which wouldn't help me today. Why was Draco even in Divination if he hated it so much? He must've passed his O.W.L.s to get into the class to begin with, but why? The boy continued to lead me on through his mysterious ways.

My mission started after breakfast, which, to no surprise at all, Draco was not present for. Searching the castle seemed futile so I gathered my courage and approached Blaise and a group of Slytherin's at their table. The pancakes I had just eaten ruffled in my stomach as I walked over. Blaise and I met with a angry gaze.

"What do you want?" He growled under his breath. I gulped.

"I was curious if you knew where Draco is, is all?" I questioned. Blaise's sharp expression lifted as he laughed.

"He is clearly in class. You mean to tell me his precious doesn't know his birthday OR his class schedule?" The group all chuckled at my humiliation. _Great._ I could feel my face turn bright red with fluster as I turned to leave.

As I stumbled out of the great hall, I racked my brain for the classes that occurred this early on a Monday. Transfiguration and Herbology both had eight o'clock times. Draco had taken Herbology last semester, which meant that he was probably in Transfiguration. I ran to the classroom on the ground floor just in time for the students to be dismissed. I peered in to see Draco being stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid I cannot accept any more late papers from you. You are a very bright young man but this is the third time you have not turned in an assignment this semester." She shifted her gaze to the doorway and spotted me. "Maybe Ms. Carrow can be of some assistance." Draco immediately turned to face me, a slow streak of red crept over his face. I blushed at my cover being blown and entered the classroom slowly. "That shouldn't be a problem, should it, Ms. Carrow? Seeing that you two are clearly close." I nodded sheepishly. I really didn't think my face could get any more red with embarrassment. Professor McGonagall shooed us out of the room at the sight, giving me a small smile before closing the classroom door.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise?" Draco beamed. He took my hand and lead me down the corridor.

"Three times this semester? Draco, that's a lot. What have you been doing?" I questioned. Hell, I knew what he had been doing; between being home, hiding away in the Room of Requirement and spending time with me, I didn't know how he found time to do anything.

"I'll pass. Don't worry. What's a paper if you can do this..." he quickly yanked out a strand of my hair and held it between his fingers. Slowly he spun it, the strand getting thicker with every twirl. Within moments, Draco had transformed my measly follicle into a full length rope. He flung it out of his hand at an adjacent student, who in turn became bound and frightened. I glanced over to the young child and shot Draco a stern look. He grinned and with another wave of his hand, the rope loosened, causing the young boy to fall to the ground and scramble for his books.

I was in shock and awe at the sight. Draco merely smiled at his prowess as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"So, to what do I owe this visit from you?" He asked again. I had almost forgotten the reason of why I had come here.

"Erm...what are your plans for the rest of the day?" I hesitated.

Draco stopped and looked at me amused. "And why do you ask?" His hand came up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear gently, sending chills down my neck.

"Well... I just thought, maybe we could spend some time alone? Erm, practicing?" Draco gave me a deep chuckle. I knew his intentions but whatever worked to make him less suspicious of what I was really trying to do.

"Mondays are usually pretty busy for me. Transfiguration, charms and ancient ruins this afternoon at two. I have an exam in ancient ruins but I can skip charms if you'd like." His eyes trailed down my body as his mind wandered. I grabbed his wrist to divert his attention back to my face as I smiled.

"As much as I would love that, I have class as well. And from the look of it, you cannot afford to miss any more of your lessons."

"I am doing perfectly well in my classes thank you," he shot back with a playful grin. He took me in his arms and held me close.

"Not according to Professor Snape and now McGonagall. Do I really need to tutor you?" He smirked and planted a kiss on top of my head.

"You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"You and I both know you wouldn't get anything done." I said.

"Correction, we would get a lot done, just not school work." I shook my head at his comment and gently pushed away from him.

"I'll see you after ancient ruins then?"

Draco nodded. "It won't take me long to take the exam. Say two thirty by the astronomy tower?"

"Don't rush your exam Draco." I said sternly.

"I'll ace it, just you watch," he grinned. With that, he squeezed my hand and left for his next class. I followed suit, heading towards Arithmancy.

At a little past two, I found myself standing in front of the familiar 'broom closet'. Closing my eyes, I could hear the large door appearing before me. It didn't take long for me to enter and find my way around the room.

I tiptoed around piles of remains, constantly watching my back to make sure nothing was touched and no one was watching me. I knew Draco was in class but I couldn't help but wonder if he had sent tweedle dee and tweedle dum to come and watch over the place. To my luck I hadn't come across any unnerving behavior.

Soon the cabinet stood towering over me. I reached for the thin drapery that masked the large wooden phallus and pulled it off, uncovering copious amounts of dust to follow. I could feel my heart start to quicken as I reached for the handle. The cold brass livened to the touch as soon as my fingertips grazed the metal. Sucking in my breath, I pulled the door towards me. Thoughts immediately flooded my mind. _What if there was a horcrux in here? How would I know if it wasn't dangerous?_ More than likely it would be. If that were the case, how would I remove it? What would happen if Draco returned and it wasn't there? Surely he would know it was me or that I had something to do with its disappearance.

Carefully I peered into the darkness of the cabinet. To my enlightenment and dismay, it lay empty; all except for a rotten apple core. I could feel my heart doing loops. It dropped at the sight of the obvious lack of a horcrux but rose in revelation that now I had nothing to worry about with Draco. Maybe he moved it? Maybe he wasn't hiding one at all? I sighed. I searched the depths of the cabinet hoping to find something more but there was nothing. My attempt was futile. I closed the cabinet door with a soft nudge, making sure I heard it click, before throwing the dusty blanket over it again. I was no closer to figuring out what Draco was doing but I did know that the cabinet was NOT the resting place for the horcrux. Maybe they weren't related at all? Maybe it was just a happy coincidence. It still didn't answer why there were two of the same cabinet. Maybe I was looking too deep into things. I tried to shake the thought from my head as I left the room and headed down to the astronomy tower to meet Draco. Time to focus on the next task.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know, you want to slap her, but follow along with me here. If anyone knew anything about Draco's actual intentions during the story, the end result would alter drastically (at least the way I see it). Thank you for all of your commitment thus far into the story! We're nearly there :(


	62. Chapter 62: Ambitious Expectations

The sun rose high in the blue sky, radiating heat onto the transfiguration courtyard that lay before me. I sat and waited patiently for Draco to meet me, keeping a close eye on the entrance to the Astronomy tower. I had never attempted to go up the tower during the afternoon hours, seeing that the best time to view the stars were when the sun had set.

I stretched my legs out, pulling at my knee high socks slightly. I considered taking them off altogether since my classes were over for the day. Not only were they itchy with sweat but if I sat out in the sun for much longer, the burn line on my legs would look quite peculiar. As it was now, my legs could do nothing but blind anyone walking by they were so pale. I decided to take them off, quickly removing my boots, the socks soon to follow.

"Getting undressed without me? Couldn't wait I see," came a familiar voice behind me. I turned to meet Draco's silver eyes staring at me, a proud smirk on his face.

"It's hot is all," I responded sheepishly, trying to rub the sock crease from my skin.

"That wouldn't be because I arrived is it?" He whispered into my ear.

I laughed. "It's called the SUN, Draco. The big ball of gas in the sky? Don't be such a git."

"Don't insult me. It's hard being the center of the universe," he smirked, finding a seat next to me. He quickly rummaged through his cloak pockets and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, offering it to me.

"What's this?" I questioned, taking the paper in my hands. I started to unroll it. Slowly small encrypted symbols appeared over the entirety of the page. In large red letters read the word _outstanding_ at the top.

"I made Professor Babbling grade it before I left so I could show you." Draco's white teeth flashed in the sunlight. I smiled at the slight accomplishment.

"Why ancient ruins?" I questioned, trying to decipher the code that lay before me. Draco shrugged.

"Runs in the family I suppose. At first I wasn't much for wanting to study things of the past but it's quite interesting. The information they hold. The mysteries. My father is a collector of artifacts from all over the world. I grew up around it. If anything, it's an easy pass for a class."

"What exactly do you plan on doing with that information?" I thought out loud. I just couldn't see how any of this was logically useful. Why study things of the past when the future lies ahead of us?

"Well for one, it'll become useful when I take on the family heirlooms and 'treasure'. It's just a hobby. Nothing more."

I vaguely remember seeing some odds and ends in the Malfoy cellar when I was coherent, which was seldom. But it wouldn't surprise me that the family had a large collection of rare and wealthy items.

"Shall we go?" Draco asked, extending a hand and motioning towards the tower door.

"You can't be serious. People will see us. It's daytime and this courtyard is packed with students. We'll get caught!" The tower was generally off limits during the day unless you had a class, which was usually at night. Professor Sinistra was also on temporary leave due to a mysterious illness she caught in Africa while visiting her family. She hadn't been back all semester, so the tower was definitely off limits.

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the ground. "Seriously stop worrying all the time." Before I knew it, he had the door to the tower shut and was already heading up the stairwell.

I ran after him, trying to skip a step every so often. We finally reached the top. My exhausted body collapsed onto the floor. Draco was bent over at the waist, hands resting on his knees.

"Carrow, gotta admit, you're a decent runner." He paused to catch his breath before continuing. "But...you'll never beat me." I rolled my eyes but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and rested, trying to steady my breath.

After a few moments, I felt a weight hover over my body. Draco wasted no time as he swiftly came down upon me and crashed his lips onto mine. His sweet taste intoxicated me momentarily, sending me into a distant state of mind.

We snogged for what seemed like hours. Eventually my lips started to become chapped and I had to pull away. Draco seemed slightly disappointed for a brief second but sat back and smiled at me, dabbing at his wet lips.

"Are you sure you're not snogging anyone else? You seem to get better every time," he laughed.

"I dare say, did you just compliment me?" I replied sarcastically. He smirked.

"Never."

Draco took a second to look around the tower. "Do you remember the first time we were here? I made you so mad. I felt like you were going to kill me."

"You did nothing but deserve it," I played back.

"Yea, yea. I deserve a lot but some how I still landed with you."

'Well, if I'm not mistaken, it's not such a sorry mishap now is it?" Draco tried to hide his satisfaction but did a horrible job at it. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"Not at all," he murmured close to my ear, kissing it slightly.

"You know this was not the type of 'practicing' I was thinking of this morning." I said, giggling from his nicks.

"Could've fooled me." He continued down my neck. I found my way to his hair and wove my fingers into it. Tugging slightly, I pulled him from me until he faced me.

"Seriously," I smiled at him and loosed my grip on his strands. He ruffled his hair back into it's natural resting place before straightening himself out.

"I want you to teach me how to read minds." He raised his eyebrows in interest at my demand.

"You mean, like divination? Because I absolutely hate that class. Plus Luna..."

"No, no. Like when you can literally read my thoughts. Legilimency." Draco's face sat contemplating for a few moments.

"It's a vast world out there Lyra. Are you sure you want to delve into this type of dark magic? It's not easy."

"If you can do it, surely I can," I snickered. Draco's face dropped at the unintentional insult.

"All I meant is that you're a good teacher," I replied quickly, trying to save my skin. Draco rolled his eyes in my direction. He hesitated slightly, assessing the offer but he finally gave in and scooted closer to me.

"Alright. But you're going to have to start with your wand. I'm not about to have you perform Legilimency on me without one." He took his wand out and waited.

"Do you not trust me?" I questioned. He looked deep into my eyes with sincerity.

"It's not that but I would really like to keep my thoughts in tact. The mind is powerful being. If anything, I am trusting you more than ever with such a pristine and valuable part of me."

I gulped. "What...what would happen if I didn't do it right?"

Draco shrugged. "I fortunately have never had to experience that. Today will not be a first," he replied, almost threatening. I pulled out my wand with a somewhat shaky hand. A spread of panic blanketed me but I knew if I was ever going to get any information from him, this would be the way.

"Don't be nervous. Just like apparation, you have to be confident. Eye contact is also necessary." His gaze met mine, the silvery ice flakes dancing in his irises.

"Try to watch my wand simultaneously." He pointed the tip of his wand directly between my eyes. I sucked in a deep breath and shut them tight in hesitation. Draco's hand grabbed mine. "Lyra, if I can do this wandless and nonverbal, what makes you think I can't do this with a wand?" He was right but that still didn't excuse the fact that a wand was pointed directly at my face. I took a deep breath in and out and slowly opened my eyes. As soon as we had made eye contact, he flicked his wand up in a sharp twist before ending in an entrancing spiral. My vision suddenly became null as I was blasted with a white light behind my retinas.

Images of my parents flashed before me. My father's arm was outstretched in my general direction, motioning for me to follow him into the depths of Lake Windermere from our boat. He tumbled backwards with me soon to follow. My heart lifted at the memory, beating in a steady dance. My mother's laughter was heard in the background.

Draco broke the memory and welcomed me back to the cold ground with a soft expression on his face. The memory lingered in my mind for a moment leaving me speechless.

"You were close with your father, weren't you?" Draco asked.

" _Am_ close," I corrected, the small hope still residing within me.

"Right," Draco said hastily.

"Can you control what you see?" I questioned, trying to change the solemn mood. I wasn't sure if he intended to bring up a memory of me and my father but it triggered emotions in both of us. I didn't have to read his mind to know what _he_ was thinking about.

Draco nodded. "The brain is very complex. It is not meant to be explored this way so the journey through its many layers takes time. But if you work at it, you can find anything you desire. It can have extremely painful renderings, hence it being categorized as dark magic. Voldemort loves it. I swear he does it sometimes just to feel some sort emotion."

"Could you feel it with me?"

"The weightlessness? The love? Yea, I felt it. But you can also feel remorse and sadness, guilt, anything. I've heard you can even feel the effects of powerful spells that are cast on someone in aftermath."

"How did you even learn all of this?" Draco grinned and leaned back against the stone wall.

"My aunt. She taught me some last summer." _So the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange was a Legilimens?_ Go figure.

"Are...are you close to her?"

"We have our moments. She has her...priorities." Draco scratched the back of his head. I knew he was itching to tell me more but he kept his thoughts. I shuttered at the thought of something being emotionally attached to such a horrible creature, but family was family.

"Let me try," I said, extending my wand. He took the wand in his grasp and lowered it.

"Try the motion first...not aimed at my head." We practiced a few times before Draco was satisfied enough to let me refocus my wand.

"Ready?" I nodded nervously, steadying my wand.

"Eye contact..." he reminded. I stared deeply into his pupils, trying to reproduce the piercing effect he was ever so good at.

" _Legilimens,"_ and with a flick and twirl of a wand, Draco's eyes flinched, immediately followed by an expressionless face. I inhaled deeply, awaiting for what seemed a lifetime before I was jolted away. My mind suddenly became immersed within his as I skimmed the surface lightly, looking for a relatively close memory I finally landed on one of us.

Staring back into my own reflection, I watched myself sleeping peacefully in what looked to be a dorm room. I wrapped a white button-up tighter around my body as Draco's memory reproduced a warm feeling, pulling me deeper into his mind.

Suddenly a pungent smell tickled my nose. We both snapped out of the trance and looked at each other with somewhat of a disgusted look. I immediately felt my face get hot when the realization that the smell was from the night of Slughorn's party.

"Do you really have to remember every detail Draco? Come on!"

Draco laughed. "Oi, you're the one who went looking. If you could smell that, you're better than I thought."

"Could you see what I was seeing?"

"You can answer that one yourself. Can you see what I see when I use it on you?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes. Sometimes it's just a flash of white light."

He chuckled. "That's because I'm quick. But yes, I saw what you did."

I focused on the memory for a moment. "I felt it too." Draco snapped to attention.

"And what was that..." he asked, curious, as if he had something to hide.

"Well...for one, someone was crushing hard before I even knew it!" By that point in the year, I think I was no longer oblivious to the fact that Draco Malfoy had some sort of feelings, especially since he had shed a tear at the idea of sleeping with me against my will. However, the warmth I had felt was intense, creating an interesting dynamic in our past.

Draco tried to hide his embarrassment. I could only giggle at the thought of this ridiculous journey we had created for ourselves.

"I don't know what you see in me. I am so not your type," I laughed, causing him to grin.

"All the more reason, isn't it? I like the challenge," snarled Draco. I shook my head at his haughty attitude."And maybe it's not what I see in you versus what you see in me. You're not like the other girls." My heart skipped at the surprisingly sincere comment.

"Correction, I am not like Parkinson. Trust me, there are many decent witches out there Draco. You just attract the wrong ones."

"It's hard to do when you're so rich and handsome. It's honestly exhausting." _There it was._ He crossed his arms and looked at me for a reaction.

"Oh I bet."

He laughed. "But you fell for it." He leaned in to kiss me again, pulling me in deeply. His fingertips made my skin sensitive to touch as he probed into my thoughts for a second time. Images of us at the manor floated throughout my mind, intensifying the moment. My heart beat synced with the memory, pulsating the blood through my body as his hands moved over my skin.

My logic tried to push him out when I heard laughter coming from the valley below. The distraction was small but enough to break our kiss. He looked down at the students and smiled, shaking his head. I narrowed my eyes at his smug expression.

"It's bad enough if we get caught up here let alone in a compromising position."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me that you don't notice everyone else doing it." It was true. The castle had recently erupted with spring fever.

"So you like to follow the crowd then?" I teased. He threw a glare at me before leaning back against the wall.

"Hardly."

He was truly a horrible liar.

"Ok. Let me try again." I straightened my posture and extended my wand in his direction. Draco sighed playfully and sat up.

"This time focus on a question. I could feel you wandering last time."

"Wandering?"

"This brain holds quite a bit. You could get lost in there." He winked at me as I frowned. I quickly thought of a question before locking eyes with my victim.

" _Legilimens."_ My mind immediately rested on the grounds right outside of the castle. Hermione, Ron and Harry were spotted in the distance at Hagrid's hut.

" _Look at him blubber,"_ Draco laughed as he turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

" _Have you ever seen something quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"_ By this point the trio had overheard his snarky remarks and were heading towards the Slytherin boys. My heart jumped with excitement of a potential ensuing argument but Hermione's eyes met mine/Draco's, burning a hole through the center. She was pissed about something.

She didn't seem to slow down as she approached. My heart began to quicken with her every stride. Before I knew it she had struck Draco's cheek, sending shards of pain across my face. I tasted a slight hint of blood along my lip. Looking back at Hermione, her eyes were filled with hatred and we shared a look of disgust. Her hair wisped high in the air with the breeze, making her look somewhat crazed as she continued to glare back at me, raising a hand again.

 _"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil -"_ I felt myself flinch, awaiting her second strike.

 _"Hermione!"_ Ron's voice sounded through my shut eyes.

 _"Get off, Ron!"_ She demanded angrily, drawing her wand. Draco's memory shifted slightly to escape the punishment he was about to endure.

I quickly found myself in a forest with the same trio. An explosion sounded followed by screams. I wanted to look towards the sound but Draco remained calm. My feet were planted as I stared at the frightened group before me, Ron picking himself up off the ground, Hermione helping him up.

 _"Tripped over a tree root,"_ he murmured.

 _"Well, with feet that size, hard not too."_ Draco responded in a sharp tone. Ron snapped to attention, eyeing his component with distaste.

 _"Go be a gormless slag Malfoy! Put your mouth to better use."_ Ron shot back at him.

 _"Language, Weasley."_ Draco responded, not being touched by the redhead's hateful words. " _Shouldn't you be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"_ I glanced over to Hermione, who also wore a stern expression.

A sudden blast of green light flashed from behind us, starling everyone momentarily. More screams followed.

" _And what is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Granger, they're after Muggles. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around...they're moving this way, and it would all give us a laugh."_

 _"Hermione's a witch,"_ Harry intruded.

 _"Have it your own way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."_ A fire in my stomach brewed yet the guilt at his words never sprouted.

 _"You watch your mouth!"_ spat Ron. I rolled my eyes at the boy without a care in the world. Another blood-curling scream was heard in the background. _Where am I?_ I pondered.

 _"Scare easily, don't they? I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What is he up to? Trying to rescue the Muggles?"_

Harry looked at Draco like he was the lowest scum of the Earth. I had never seen nor felt such tension between anyone as strong as this.

 _"Where are your parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?"_

 _"Well if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"_ My blood began to boil. Hermione tried to pull Harry away to avoid the dispute. A wave of success washed over me as he gave in slightly to her pull.

 _"Keep that bushy head down, Granger,"_ Draco laughed. I exhaled slightly as I watched the trio leave and was pulled from the memory.

Draco's eyes greeted me when I returned; cold and unnerved.

"And what sort of question were you hoping to answer through that?" He sneered as I contemplated all of the events that just happened.

"You have remorse for none of those things you said or did, do you?"

"What, about Granger? No." I sat there flabbergasted. No wonder she hated his guts.

"And about Hagrid?" _The absolute most fluffy and lovable groundskeeper?_

Draco scoffed. "He was crying over a bloody chicken." _Chicken? Buckbeak._ I frowned at the reminder that he still had that sense of entitlement and power. He rolled his eyes. My expression didn't change.

"Don't be this way. I warned you." He murmured. I pursed my lips tighter, making him sigh. "Did you get your questioned answered at least? Those moments were pretty pointed."

"Well it's pretty clear why Hermione would have such strong feelings against you." I had always been curious why she could never see my side of the story when I tried to convince her of Draco's lack of heartlessness, but now, after this, I quietly retracted my question.

"You should've know better than to ask that." He responded. "She's a Mudblood."

"Draco!" I snapped at him. He looked at me clueless, like it was a typical word in the dictionary.

"Lyra, it's people like her that are infecting the wizarding community. As a Pureblood, of all people, you should see that."

"What, that a smart and intelligent witch would ever take over the Dark Lord?" Draco's face dropped.

"You shouldn't ask questions you know you won't like the answer to." He growled.

"Maybe I just forgot how heartless you really could be." His expression shifted again, my words smashing into him like a brick.

"Maybe it's time we stopped." He shifted to stand. My breath calmed slightly as I stared at the floor. Now was not the time to get angry.

"No. I'm sorry." I said, whispering. I gently latched onto his cloak, pulling him back down. "You were right. It was a dumb question to ask." I knew it wasn't but I also knew I needed him to trust me with this task or I'd never get closer again.

Draco sat again and looked at me harshly, arms crossed. He sat like that for a moment before he relaxed and took a deep breath out.

"Granger and I... we have our differences. It was determined before either of us were born."

"People can change, Draco."

He shook his head. "You clearly don't understand. It is much more than that. Just ask your uncle."

"And what would he know?!" I could hear myself shouting again and had to tone myself down. Draco scoffed and shook his head.

"It is something that is instilled in your blood." He grabbed my wrists, forcing me to look at them. "It is what gave you these magnificent powers. Can you imagine a world where everyone could experience this? We wouldn't have to waste seven years of our lives studying in school."

I looked at him unconvincingly. It was clear that this idea of elitism had been instilled in his brain since a young age. He was determined.

"What if you knew about your skill years ago?" Draco's eyes flashed. "You thought you've done well in school thus far, imagine what it would be like having this come naturally, without a wand." It would eliminate so many classes, I thought to myself. My first three years were spent learning wand movements for certain spells.

"No offense Draco, but if you've know about this, how are you failing? You're not proving your point very well."

"Failing is subjective. I'm just not going to waste more time doing papers. You'd be surprised at what I know." I stifled a laugh at his haughtiness.

"Then why are you still at Hogwarts?" I remarked sarcastically.

"Trust me. If it were my decision, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I am not sure if I should take that offensively Mr. Malfoy." He cracked a smile.

"You know what I mean. We could be across the world, learning about different cultures, other ways of life, finding new discoveries every day. But instead, we're here."

It's funny that this had been my exact thought in the beginning of the year. _Another year, just a little closer._ But now, it was more than that. My life had quickly been taken over through oddities at school, merging them into one giant mess.

"As soon as I'm done, I am taking the first chance to leave London."

"And where will you go?" My heart dropped a little at his remark. If he was in any mess with Voldemort after this, he would have to flee for sure, but probably not by choice.

Draco shrugged, taking a moment to think. "My father possesses a part of the Asclepian Dialogues from Hermes. I found it when we were back at the Manor. I've been doing some research on it. Maybe I'll go in search for more. I'm already partial to their scripture." He smiled and shook his test at me. I took it and unraveled it once again, the symbols staring back.

"Egypt?"

Draco smiled. I was honestly shocked he had thought this through somewhat.

"But Draco, Egypt is so ... so hot," _And not here!_ "It is nothing like here. How long would you be gone?"

"Who knows? My father wants me to stay here and hold up the influence in the Ministry. He was always such a political man." Draco shook his head. "Just depends I suppose..."

"On Voldemort." I finished. Draco's look sharpened at the mention of his name. He didn't answer because we both knew. This life that was so dictated by one being had changed the outcomes of so many, including us.

Draco took a deep breath and sunk back against the wall. He sat and thought hard, a stern expression plastered on his face. Scooting closer to the distraught boy, I placed a few fingertips on his forehead to move some stray hairs, finally resting my palm on the side of his head. His icy eyes darted to mine as I gently whispered the charm to dive into his thoughts for a final time.

A mirror flashed before me. Within its frame stood a pair of well dressed gentlemen. Lucius smoothed out the fabric in a seven-year-old Draco's suit before grabbing his son's shoulders. A small grin appeared on the child's face as he looked up at his doting father.

 _"Only the best dress with a sense of self-worth and ambition, son. The Malfoy's never disappoint when it boils down to perfection. This is a handsome family and people expect only the best."_

Draco's next memory pushed out the smiling duo and moved towards a slightly older version. Draco and his father were making their way into Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. A jolt of excitement arose as I approached the shop window, a brand new Nimbus 2000 gleaming through the glass. Draco could barely contain his excitement as his father had promised him the broomstick for his eleventh birthday. He would finally possess the fastest broomstick in all of the Wizarding World. _One step closer to becoming the next Quidditch champion_ , he thought as they entered.

Draco immediately ran over to the display of broomsticks while his father was noticed by a man suited in a deep purple cloak. Draco paid no mind to the couple as he grabbed the next available masterpiece. His hands ran down the spine of the Nimbus 2000, the soft wood pulsating through his fingertips. This was the one.

 _"Draco, come say hello to the Minister."_ His father's voice said coolly. Draco glanced over in their direction, irritated to be pulled away from his newest toy.

The Minister's face beamed with affection as the boy approached. _"Young Mr. Malfoy. So nice to meet you,"_ he responded, extending a hand. Draco took the elder's hand in his and shook it slightly. His father cleared his throat and looked down at the boy with a scowl. Draco immediately straightened his posture and shook the man's hand more vigorously.

 _"No, the pleasure is all mine Minister."_ Draco bowed his head in respect to his counterpart. Cornelius smiled wide and turned to Lucius again.

 _"Charming boy, Lucius. I am sure you are proud."_ Lucius's lips slowly curled into a smile at the compliment.

 _"Yes, indeed."_

 _"Getting ready for the school year?"_ The Minister directed in Draco's direction.

 _"Yes sir."_ His attention then turned back to the pile of broomsticks behind them. Cornelius laughed.

 _"My apologies, Minister."_ Lucius said in response to his son's easy misdirection. _"We promised him a new broomstick for his birthday."_

 _"Well happy wishes to you then!"_ cried the Minister. Lucius nudged his son, causing Draco to snap back to attention.

 _"Thank you sir."_

 _"I must say, he has good taste. Am I assuming correctly that young Mr. Malfoy will be attending Hogwarts this year?"_

 _"That is what it seems. I was hoping to send him to Durmstrang. Alas, Narcissa insisted to enroll him here, where it is closer."_

Fudge chuckled. _"I hate to say it, but I must agree with your wife. Surely you must know about Karkaroff?"_

Lucius frowned at the mention of his former comrade. _"Yes, I am well aware."_

 _"Such horrible news. I am surprised he is headmaster. Surely that must concern you?"_ Lucius's lips pursed.

 _"Didn't much come up. However, no sense fretting over it now. Hogwarts it shall be. It was good to see you again Minister."_ The two shook hands as the memory faded.

The last memory crashed like a wave upon us as we both stood in the stands of the high court. The room was dark and cold, smooth glass-like marble stretched from floor to ceiling, trapping in the somber tension. In the middle of the room sat a mangled man with long unruly white hair. He was wearing prisoner garments and was strapped tightly to the chair, facing the Wizengamot. Cornelius Fudge looked down upon the man with a hurt and angry expression.

 _"Mr. Lucius Malfoy, due to recent events that took place on June 18th, 1996, you have been accused of criminal acts to further influence and aide in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's regime. No further bail or consideration has been given in light of your release. Full imprisonment in Azkaban is your sentence. We are through."_ At that, Draco's mother let out a stifled wail as she took a hold of her son's arm. His eyes glazed over as his father looked back on the broken family before he was pulled out of the courtroom. A swift kick to the gut caused me to lose my breath as I stood there and watched the dreadful scene. I felt a tear run down my face as I was pulled back into the tower.

"Draco...I..." Draco was as white as a ghost. He gulped and stood up suddenly, turning to face away towards the window. I could see his shoulders tense as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

I stood up to meet him. Placing a hand on him reassuringly, I choked, "Draco, I didn't mean to..." He shrugged me off, taking a deep breath out.

"I know."

Draco took a moment to regain composure before turning to face me again, his face red with emotion.

"I had no idea your father..."

"He is not a bad person."

"I wasn't..." I was quick to rebut.

"He has done everything to make sure the Malfoy's succeeded at a decent life." I grabbed his hand.

"I know that all too well."

We sat there for a moment, our minds deep in thought, entranced by the similarities that our bloodline's held; one of ambitious betrayal and defeat.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Clearly a supporter of the loving aspect of the Malfoy family. Although Lucius is portrayed as a stiff and arrogant jerk, certain parts of him do stand out as a somewhat loving father, which we are seeing more and more of due to Draco being a main character. It is clear that certain values have been placed, influencing Draco to the greatest extent. The 'bullying' people say that Lucius gives to his son transforms Draco into the person he is today but I also think that this bond they share is what Draco sees as what a loving father would do. I tried to include this idea into these snippets (i hope it wasn't too much towards the end). My personal fav being the interaction with the Minister :)


	63. Chapter 63: Hermes Trismegistus

We sat, curled up by the glowing fireplace in the library. Finals were approaching, and between studying and helping Hermione look through stack after stack of text, I often found myself wandering here instead of my dorm room at night.

Tonight I had Divination and Transfiguration papers sprawled out in front of me along with transcriptions of Hieroglyphics and studies on ancient Egypt. After revealing that nothing was hidden in the mysterious cabinet on the seventh floor, Harry was determined at I stay on Draco's heels. Harry confided that the cabinet is where he hid his potions book, which made things a little more complex than previously. It was obvious that Draco had something to do with them, but what? No one could figure out.

Meanwhile, along with the mess that the horcrux theory had provided and finals, I also had girlfriend duty that was proving harder each day. Pansy released hell upon the fact that I knew nothing about Draco and would often chide at me from across the dining hall to her fellow Slytherins while Draco wasn't looking. Even Blaise had made several inexcusable comments to me while we sat outside of class together. Draco brushed off the 'banter' (as he called it) and reassured that his friends were only joking around. Yet, his birthday was a few days away and I still hasn't come up with a gift to get him. They fed off my uneasiness like leaches from the Black Lake.

Luna looked at me from across the rug. She threw Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook down and sighed in frustrated.

"This is all to depressing. I can't read any more of this," she said, flustered. She fell back onto the carpet and stared at the stars that rested on the ceiling of the library.

"But you're so good at producing these spells Luna!"

Luna flung her blonde hair over her face. "It's different when Snape is professor. He makes it all so...difficult." She rolled over onto her side and looked at me. "Harry made it much more interesting."

"Have you asked him for help?" She shook her head.

"He's been too busy. I'd rather help him than have him stop to help me with something so...so miniscule of a problem."

"Passing a class is not miniscule, Luna. Just think, you don't want another year of class with him, do you? That should be all the motivation in the world to study." Luna sighed and sat up, grabbing her book.

"Yea, I suppose."

We studied silently for a few more minutes before her curiosity (or lack of want to continue to stare at her book) took over.

"Since when are you in ancient ruins?" She asked, looking at some of the titles shifting around me.

"I'm not. However, Draco is." Luna frowned.

"Don't tell me you're doing his homework for him too!"

My eyes shot up in her direction.

"No!" I said defensively. _Although, he had joked about me doing it before. Actually, several times._ "Draco doesn't need me to do his work for him. I'm not his slave." Luna looked at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"Uh-huh," she chortled. I frowned at her remark. "You do everything he asks you do to Lyra. Don't play."

"I do not!" Luna giggled. "Besides, Harry asked me to dig deeper into his life. What do you think this is?" Luna peered over to the paper I was holding.

"And ancient hieroglyphics is going to help you do that?" I shrugged. The truth was that I was actually trying to find out why he wanted to go to Egypt so much, which was NOT what Harry had asked. I decided to keep that little sentiment a secret. Even more so, I was hoping to find an inkling on something to get him for his birthday. I had stumbled over copious amounts of Quidditch attire but I had finally come to the conclusion that a) I didn't want to bring up the fact I preventing him from playing this year...or ever again and b) he probably already had everything that could be bought, sold, or traded with the amount of wealth his family had. My best route was to go sentimental, which was a ridiculous expectation.

I looked back at the text I was reading. Ancient Egypt was known for many idealistic practices that one could find interesting. From mummification to ways of massive invention, they truly had an amazing society. The Asclepian Dialogues that Draco had mentioned the other night had proven to be a scarce source of information, however, I had tracked down some information on Hermes Trismegistus, who had written the original paper.

 _"Hermes Trismegistus was an Egyptian Alchemist that resided in 172 BCE. He was quickly coined as the father of all alchemy yet there is actual debate whether or not Hermes was a real person or a symbolic God to his followers."_

 _Alchemy?_ What was Draco doing studying alchemy? It was considered a part of the dark arts as it delved into the existence of eternal life. Alchemists believed there was a cure for mortality and one person in particular had actually found that cure through means of the philosopher's stone. Since, Hogwarts has stopped practicing the study, especially with the recent events of the return of the Dark Lord.

I flipped through the pages, continuing to read.

 _"Hermes believed that life was a sacred truth to which many immortals misjudged. Thus, he wrote the Asclepian Dialogues and the Emerald Tablet to clarify his ponderings in the mystical, philosophical and scientific underpinnings of the universe. Many of his studies included variations of the four major elements; air, earth, fire and water. Hermes Trismegistus was also know for creating the Gubraithian Fire (otherwise known as the everlasting flame)."_

My brain went into cerebral overdrive as it connected bits and pieces of information. I had read about the everlasting flame before. I looked among the stacks of books that lay before me, battering my memory for the lost piece.

"Luna, have you ever heard of the Gubraithian Fire?" I desperately asked, hoping she would know where exactly I had seen it before.

She sat there for a moment, racking her brain before continuing. "I think Harry had mentioned it once before? It does seem familiar. Why?"

"In what context did he reference to?" That may narrow the search a bit.

"Umm...I think he was complaining about something Slughorn had mentioned to him?" _Slughorn? Of course!_ Potions.

"Do we have a copy of Advanced Potion Making here?" Luna looked around and shook her head.

"Hermione will though. I believe she keeps every textbook she has owned. Surely she will have it."

I quickly gathered my books and shoved them into my bag. "Thank you Luna!" I said swiftly as I exited. I think I may have found the perfect birthday present.


	64. Chapter 64: Death by Rumor

_Blaise propped his feet up on the marble topped table, settling into the comfort of the old leather chair. The day had been absolutely exhausting. Although Quidditch was done for the season, Urquhart demanded practice every week, often exploding at the team that their lack of practice was why they lost so brutally this year. Blaise thought that Urquhart had no where to judge since he was new to the school, but he decided not to detest as he was ever so often reminded that his spot was 'replaceable'._

 _He sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the silence of the Slytherin common room. It was late enough in the evening that many students were either finishing up the last of dinner or studying until the_ _library 'closed' for the evening. He knew he should probably be in the library as well. Finals were going to kick his ass this semester. His usual study partner was off doing god knows what with his life. As much as he hated that girl for getting all the attention, he sure did appreciate Draco's recent change in behavior. The platinum blonde had no problem with charm and although Blaise had often seen him using it on numerous girls, he liked the solidarity and raw affection Draco gave Lyra. It was almost admirable. But Blaise was so used to flings and the sport of sex that he couldn't even begin to fathom a lasting relationship._

 _Blaise had to laugh at the thought of their relationship lasting. They were living a ridiculous fantasy unless his friend could somehow convince the innocent girl to conform to his family's dastardly ways. He had snatched a copy of last Sunday's newspaper, exposing the death of her parents. She seemed to be taking if awfully well, considering Draco probably had something to do with it. Maybe she hadn't seen the paper. In fact, Draco may not have seen the paper either. Since the rise of Voldemort, the school stopped allowing students to read The Daily Prophet but he had_ _some outside sources that kept him up to date on these types of events, just to be safe. He reminded himself to tell Draco about it when he saw him next._

 _Hours passed as Blaise slept in the chair. He finally awoke to a foot kicking his legs off of the table in front of him. The boy shot to attention and looked around in an angry haze._

 _"What the hell Draco!" Blaise's eyes finally rested on his friend who sat smirking on the couch next to him._

 _"Couldn't make it up the stairs you lazy oaf?" Draco smarted off. Blaise ignored the comment and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his palms._

 _"What time is it?" He questioned._

 _"A little past three."_

 _"Three in the afternoon? I slept in here all night?" Blaise couldn't believe where the time had gone. The dungeon only casted dark shadows from the lake's depth, never showing sunlight into it's sulky interior._

 _Draco laughed. "I wish. It's three in the bloody morning Blaise."_

 _"What are you doing getting in at three A.M.?"_ _Blaise remarked before immediately retracting the question. "Actually, I don't want to know. Keep it to yourself." He was tired of hearing and seeing the couple snogging every second they got._

 _Draco stretched out on the couch and kicked off his shoes. Resting his head on his folded arms, he looked towards his groggy friend._

 _"So why are you passed out down here?" Blaise rubbed his aching neck and looked up._

 _"Quidditch practice," he muttered. Draco scoffed._

 _"Urquhart's making you practice after the tournament is over? Ha! Glad I quit." Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend's arrogance._

 _"Are you ready for finals?" Blaise asked casually._

 _Malfoy sighed and closed his eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."_

 _"If you spent as much time studying as you did snogging then you'd pass every class with flying colours, mate." Blaise said, harassingly._

 _Draco frowned. "If you spent as much time studying as you did with your head up your arse you still_ _wouldn't be close," the blonde boy retaliated, grinning at his remark. Blaise took Draco's shoe off the ground and chucked it at him playfully._

 _"So what are we doing for your birthday? It is only a couple of days away." Draco sat and pondered the question. Usually Blaise and him would scour the hallways, pranking first years and googling pretty girls. One year they even tepeed Hagrid's hut. This year he didn't even care. Honestly he just wanted to spend time alone with Lyra. A nice, quiet evening, no worries about studies or anyone to watch for would be the most perfect way to bring in seventeen. However, knowing Blaise, he wasn't going to allow that to happen._

 _"Why don't we have a celebration Friday night?" Draco suggested, casually skipping the fact that his actual birthday was on Thursday. Most student's would be studying for their first final Friday but later that day would work perfectly._

 _"Where you thinking?" Blaise commented, immediately thinking of possibilities for a huge blowout._

 _Draco looked around the room they both rested in._

 _"What about here? Slytherin exclusive." Blaise raised an eyebrow._

 _"What about her?"_

 _Malfoy knew he was talking about Lyra. "Well, she's the exception of course." Blaise frowned and sighed dramatically._

 _"Always. ...Does she know about your involvement?"_

 _Draco looked at his friend quizzically. "About being a...? Yea for a long while now."_

 _Blaise still seemed surprised at the answer Draco had thrown at him even though that was not what he was asking. "No. In their death." The blonde's brow furrowed._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _Blaise stifled at the smile. He loved the satisfaction he got as he gave bad news._

 _"Seems like Atticus and Holly Carrow's death made the newspaper this week." He grinned. "You mean, you don't know?" Blaise's teeth flashed as the sight of his friend's confused face._

 _Draco knew Lyra's parents weren't actually dead but it did surprise them that someone decided to leak the information. As of last week they were still categorized as 'missing'. He was curious if Amycus knew. Or his_ _crazed sister. Shit, maybe she told the reporters. He couldn't approach Amycus about it. The uncle had made it very clear to Lyra not to tell anyone of their agreement._

 _"Who have you told?" Draco demanded, wiping the grin off of Blaise's dark face. Before he could even answer, Draco spoke again._

 _"Don't tell anyone." His friend stared at him blankly. "I mean it Blaise. Don't ...tell...a soul. I know how much pleasure you get in ruining people's lives."_

 _"I have no idea what you are talking about." Blaise remarked sarcastically._

 _"You tell anyone and those tickets are off the table for sure. And I don't think Lyra will really want to go...especially after this." Of course all of that was huge lie but he knew it would keep Blaise at bay while he and Lyra made a plan to assess the situation. He wondered if she had seen the paper. From her casual acts, it seemed unlikely. It really just proved to him how much he really did despise Dumbledore. The headmaster more than likely read the paper and was keeping the whole thing a secret from her._

 _"Did you have something to do with it?" Blaise questioned._

 _"What? No! Of course not!" Draco hissed._

 _"She's falling nicely into your trap, Draco. She'll be following along right beside you in no time." Blaise said deeply._

 _"Shove off, mate. That's not what this is about." Blaise let out a howl of laughter before settling back into his chair. He knew very damn well what Draco's intentions were._

 _Shrugging off Blaise's smart-ass gesture, he began thinking of possible means of décor and a VIP guest list for the upcoming party. He couldn't chance first years coming down and ruining the moment._

 _"Think Crabbe and Goyle will keep the firsties away?" Draco thought out loud, changing the subject. Blaise just laughed._

 _"You're kidding right? They better." He knew that all Crabbe and Goyle did was worship the ground Draco walked on. One because of the Malfoy wealth and 'power', but mostly because they were bumbling fools._

 _"When's your last class Draco? We will start the festivities immediately after."_

 _"Divination is at eight, which...I'll probably skip. And then ancient ruins until three."_

 _"Three it is then. I'll make sure to raid Snape's secret stash."_

 _"Perfect. I know of a stash myself." Draco replied. Recently on his numerous trips to the Room of Requirement he had been stumbling upon full bottles of sherry. He noted their curiosity but took it as a good act of faith and a reward for his progress._

 _Quietly the boys finalized their plans for Draco's birthday celebration before both ascending the stairs for bed._

* * *

 _Lyra quickly got out her materials and displayed them over the short wooden table in her corner of the library. She had managed to yank a copy of Advanced Potions to look up how to produce the Gubraithian Fire and with the help of Professor Slughorn, she had not only obtained some vials and canisters, but a liquid sample of mercury._ "The Slug Club definitely has some perks," _she thought as she swiveled the red substance in its container._

 _The fire was not an easy reproducible. Even Slughorn had his doubts in a student's ability, whether it was hers or not, it didn't matter. However, Lyra wasn't like other students. She possessed the high qualities of a pureblood that many had been deprived of and she was going to use them to the utmost of her ability._

 _"_ 5 ounces of mercury with the addition of a Floo flower petal."

 _Lyra had trekked down to the greenhouses to inquire about this last ingredient earlier this afternoon, much to her dismay. Sprout, who always greeted her with open arms, had quite an emotional fit when she saw the young girl enter. She did her best to hold her composure but her tears forced her to leave the greenhouse quickly, leaving Lyra open to her choice in plants to prod. Lyra found it curious but also did not want to waste time on the incident when Draco's birthday was just two days away._

 _Focusing on the small bottle of mercury, it lifted into the air effortlessly as Lyra commanded it to do so._ _Holding it still momentarily, she attempted to conjure up some anger and frustration, the tips of her fingers starting to liven with heat. She had been practicing holding a certain focus on a levitating object whilst switching over to another emotion channel. Thus far it had been a disaster, but finding sanctuary in 'her place' and with increased stress levels, her abilities became sharper than ever. She had just managed to produce a small flame when she was suddenly disrupted from her trance._

 _"This looks interesting," a familiar voice rang. An all too familiar voice. Lyra broke concentration in a panic to keep Draco from finding out about her secret gift. However, in the process, the vial of mercury tipped slightly while suspended in the air, causing a massive burst of flame to dump over the table. Draco leaped backwards while Lyra let out a small squeal of surprise. Luckily, her reflects kicked in and almost instantaneously she produced the Aguamenti charm over the table, dousing herself in water._

 _"Oh my God, Draco!" She sat, her entire front and lap covered and wet._

 _Draco burst out laughing. "What the bloody hell_ _were you doing?"_

 _Lyra quickly stood up and rang out her skirt. In the meantime, Draco shrugged off his bag and had picked up the wet potions book, eyeballing it. He flipped through the pages before resting on Granger's name._

 _"Why do you have Granger's book?" Lyra looked up from her soaked state._

 _"I...ummm..." she froze as she realized the rest of her ingredients laying on display. "Honestly..." she started, thinking quickly and truthfully, "I was trying to practice potion making without my wand. The entire thing. Multiple actions at once, nonverbally, ya' know?" She was distracted as she quickly tried to shove the vials and ingredients into her bag._

 _Draco looked at her bemused. "And how is that going for you?"_

 _"Fine until you startled me!" Lyra laughed._

 _What potion were you conjuring up?"_

 _"Invigoration drought," Luna lied. Draco rose an eyebrow before settling into a grin._

 _"Good, you're going to need it for my birthday," he_ _remarked. Lyra let go of her breath as he took the little white lie._

 _"So...what's the plan for your birthday?' She questioned, slowly drying her clothes with her wand._

 _Draco sat back in a chair and watched her with eager eyes, her clothes readily sticking to her body. She threw him an evil glare, breaking his 'distraction'._

 _"I was hoping you'd tell me?"_

 _"Well...I do have a little something special for you I suppose," she drew out. Draco's eyes lit up with excitement. He didn't want to say he expected a gift from her, but now there was no turning back._

 _"What?" he asked with high anticipation. Lyra giggled at his reaction._

 _"You'll just have to wait until Thursday," she teased. The long haired beauty came over to Draco and sat on his knee. She threw her arms around his neck and softly kissed him, making his heartbeat quicken momentarily. He loved surprises._

 _"What are your plans Friday?" he pondered, breaking the kiss._

 _"Besides having a sleepover in the library? Nothing." With her first final on Monday and with Thursday night taken, she really didn't have all that much time to study._

 _"How about having a sleepover with me instead?" Draco whispered. She turned to look at him in the eyes, the darkness making them stand out brighter than ever._

 _"Draco...I have finals Monday."_

 _"Oh come on. How can you say no to this?" He flashed his white pearly teeth. Lyra smirked._

 _"No." She giggled at her detest._

 _"How about I help you study then? Saturday and Sunday I am yours." Lyra just looked at him. He was trying too hard and they both knew it. They both knew that Lyra didn't need help studying and they both knew that studying together would prove to be unproductive for both parties._

 _"I am having a party for my birthday. Everyone will be there. You HAVE to come. Take a break for once."_

 _"Everyone? Like Pansy and Blaise?" She crossed her arms in distaste._

 _"Well...yea but..." Draco started. He knew nothing_ _would convince her to go if those two were around._

 _"There will be booze," he tried. As he predicted, she just sat there, a crude expression on her face._

 _"Then most definitely not. Do you not remember what happened the last time Blaise was drunk?" Draco closed his eyes and sighed at the memory._

 _"At least think about it?" This time his question was sincere, almost solemn. Lyra looked at him again and bowed her head._

 _"Fine. I'll think about it." She said reluctantly._

 _"You know you won't regret it." Draco winked at her._

 _"You are such a pompous ass, Draco," she responded playfully. She looked down and saw a rolled up newspaper in his bag._

 _"Is that the Daily Prophet?" Excited, she reached for it. She hadn't laid hands on a newspaper since the holidays. "Probably better off", she thought, but she was still tempted to read what was going on in the world._

 _Draco quickly grabbed the paper from his bag and held it away from her. Lyra paused and looked at the boy sternly, awaiting an explanation._

 _"When is the last time you read the paper Lyra?" Draco held the paper high, his grasp tightening around it. He wanted to ease into the conversation, if the time was ever right, but especially not like this._

 _Lyra's face dropped. "What? Why? What is in that paper Draco?" She squirmed in the seat for it, stretching to reach the paper from its captor. Finally with one last effort, Lyra hauled her body at the boy, pinning him down, as she snatched the paper out of his hand, almost ripping it. She left his side and went over to the table, straightening out its contents. There, in the middle of the page of the Daily Prophet, stood her parents dressed in their ministry uniforms._

Ministry Invaded _:_

List of Auror Deaths Released

 _Lyra propped herself on the table and put the paper down, looking at Draco's worried face._

 _"You know they're not though, right?"_

 _Lyra sighed. She didn't know what to think. She had seen them, their faces pale, blanketed by cold death itself. But her uncle had promised her..._

 _"Only one way to find out" she said, pursing her lips. She turned back to the paper to find who released the names in hope it may have actually been her uncle. Maybe he was concealing their location by cutting the trail off by all officials. But no such name was found; the paper denoting the list by a source of a 'mysterious unknown ministry partner." Five of the families on the list had already been found dead thus proving the source was valid, but the search for the rest continued._

 _"Who wrote this?" Lyra demanded, looking over to Draco. He shrugged._

 _"Can you find out?" She continued. "What if it was from your end? Surely your mother would know."_

 _"Do you mean_ our _end? You're in this too, don't forget." Lyra gave him a cold look. He relaxed in his chair. "I can ask around but it would blow my cover of being innocent in knowing there is a rat among us." Lyra's glare only became stronger. She knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. Dropping into a seat, she stared at the paper again, her parents smiling back up. She missed them so much. Lyra could feel a tear well in her eye as she had to turn the paper over, shutting the feeling out._

 _Draco looked at her in remorse and sighed. He knew he was the one that brought her into most of this mess. If it wasn't for him, Alecto wouldn't have known where her brother was living, thus revealing their location to the death eaters. If it wasn't for him, Lyra wouldn't be feeling this right now. BUT, if it wasn't for him, she could still be back at the manor. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't know how to control and utilize her powers, which would be the thing that kept her the safest._

Hell, who was he kidding? _She didn't need him to become more knowledgeable about anything. She was absolutely brilliant. In fact, she may just top Granger is the most annoyingly smart category. If it wasn't for her being at the wrong place at the wrong time, he would probably be completely gone. Draco noticed that he was loosing weight, even as a 'growing boy', he didn't have much of an appetite anymore. Lyra made sure he ate. Plus, seeing her in the dining hall, the glow from the candlelight hitting her in just the right ways... She had done so much for him that she didn't know._

 _"Has anyone asked you about it? Anything odd? This paper came out a few days ago."_

 _Lyra looked up from her trance. This would explain Professor Sprout's odd behavior. But no students had come to her. She shook her head in response._

 _"Good. Let's keep it that way," Draco murmured. It would make it a lot easier on her if people didn't know, even if they weren't actually dead._

 _"You don't think you're the only one who has contacts for getting the paper do you? People are going to know Draco." Lyra responded solemnly. She put her head in her hands and thought about how she was going to handle this. Draco leaned over and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look up._

 _"Look. You've done this once before. Since then, a lot has happened. Don't worry about what other people want or think or say. YOU know the truth. Frankly, I think you've been through much worse. A little rumor won't do anything. Especially with finals and the year coming to a close." Lyra was taken aback slightly at his encouraging words. Maybe no one would notice? Unlikely but with only two weeks left in the school year, it really couldn't have happened at a better time._

 _"I need to know who did this. I need to know if they're ok."_

 _Draco knew he couldn't help her, even as much as he wanted to._

 _"I need to talk to my uncle."_

 _"Floo network is down Lyra. Snape has made sure the Slytherin common room had been placed under extra protection, including the fireplaces. Somehow he found out about the last time," he frowned._

 _Lyra sat up in her seat with sudden realization. "I don't need the fireplace, Draco. They've already provided me with a means of communication." Her heart started to beat as she remember the two way mirror her Aunt had given her. Hopefully she could get a hold of him that way._

 _Lyra gathered the rest of her materials and threw her bag over her shoulder. "I am going to go change before dinner. See you tonight?" She asked. Draco nodded._

 _As she turned to leave, the boy grabbed her and pulled her close. "Be careful with your words Lyra. Anything you say to them can be twisted into something else. I know you want to put your trust in him, but..." he sighed. He had no where to talk. Death eaters were known for their manipulation and cunning ways._

 _Lyra frowned. "I know. I learned that the hard way last time, remember?" She had confided in her other family before, only to be kidnapped and tortured but her uncle had given her some speck of trust when he had given her wand back, nursed her to partial health and then released her back to school. If there was anyone who knew the state of her parents, it would be him._

 _She kissed Draco lightly on the cheek before twisting from his grasp and headed back to her dorm._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Curious to know what you think about Amycus? It could definitely go both ways. He is a crazed lunatic, not to mention he and Alecto dropped off the planet for years on end with no means of communication and then suddenly, poof! Dark Lord is back and they are there right at his side. We still no almost nothing about Lyra's parents and I do hate to say it doesn't get much better from here (at least, as of now). This chapter also reveals some more on the friendship between Blaise and Draco. Both coming from wealthy to-do families, I think it is appropriate that Blaise be nothing less of a prick than Draco is in public, with the exceptional fact that he does not produce the quality knowledge that Draco does.

Also, mini celebration that I have finally reached over 1k views! Big shout out to my followers and favs as well as those authors who have inspired me to keep going! This is truly an amazing accomplishment for me (says the girl who never finishes anything). Love you all!


	65. Chapter 65: Gubraithian Fire

I quickly ran to the Ravenclaw tower that housed the girl's dorms. Pushing through a lot of students that stood in the common room, I really needed my room to be empty. Unfortunately, not only was Luna passed out upside down on the bed but the mirror wasn't in my bag. I had last had it when I was at the Malfoy's. I was given back my possessions but... was it even given back? _Shit._

 _After all of that, why didn't I think to check for it!_ I crumbled beneath my fists and pounded my head slowly in frustration. I stopped and thought back. It was very possible that Amycus, Alecto or even Bellatrix rummaged through my belongings. I hadn't remembered much between my capture and my 'escape' from the makeshift bedroom Amycus kept me in. Why would Amycus take the only means of communication from me? Was he even planning on communicating after my release? _Lyra, now you're just being ignorant. He is a death eater! Draco is right. He wants and needs something from you._ And hell, if I had any hope of getting my parents back then I had to trust in the notion that he did really need me or at least wanted to help me.

I looked over to my nightstand and opened it slowly. Empty ink bottles rolled to the back of the drawer as the wood rubbed along its sides. Luna stirred in her sleep softly and scratched her nose. I waited a few moments before rummaging around deeper into the drawer. The layers of papers rustled loudly and made me cringe as my hand shifted.

"What are you looking for?" Luna asked sleepily. I stopped, frozen still in place. My breath stopped momentarily as I sought an answer.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." Her heavy eyes rolled back into her head and her breath steadied once more.

Slowly my fingers tensed under the paper and as I withdrew my hand, it grazed something that was dead weight in the corner of the drawer. _The mirror!_ My fingers grasped the cold, metal frame and pulled it from the darkness of the drawer. _How did it get in here?_ I thought for a moment. _Whatever._ I didn't have time to retrace my steps. I had it in my hands and that was all that matters. Quickly I grabbed a towel and ran to the only other private place I could think of, the bathrooms.

Glancing under the curtains, I checked to make sure no one was in the shower room before ducking into one of the stalls. I pulled the mirror from the towel and stared at my reflection. _Come on._ I closed my eyes and whispered Amycus's name into the glass. I quickly looked back into it...nothing. I tried again, this time with my eyes glaring into it. Still nothing. _Damn it. Wait!_ I murmured Alecto's name into the mirror. She was the one who had contacted me before. I stared back into the mirror again only to see my disappointed expression staring back at me.

I sat, frustrated, the cool tile of the shower penetrated through my shirt. If not Amycus or even Alecto, who would have it? Then it struck me; the actual owner.

The name slipped from my lips, spilling onto the plate before me. A soft ruffle of smoke fogged the frame, my reflection fading away. Soon I was met face to a face with another pair of emerald eyes surrounded by a perfectly pressed face. Narcissa's primed brows were skewed as she looked at me.

"Who is this? How did you get my mirror?" She was quick to speak with force.

"Mrs. Malfoy," I whispered discretely, "It's me... Lyra." After a moment of awkward silence, I added, "Draco's...erm...friend." Her brows struck a strict glare.

"Did you take my mirror?" The heated woman was clearly still upset by the loss of her mirror. Suddenly her face dropped when she put the two pieces of information together.

"Draco...Did Draco give this to you? Is he ok?" The mother's voice became panic stricken exponentially at the thought of her boy. I sighed.

"Draco is fine. I really need to talk to my uncle, however. Do you think you can help me?"

"What for?" Narcissa snapped. I was slightly taken aback by the constant change in behavior. She was a mess.

"My parents... I saw the paper. Who told them?"

Narcissa's eyes shifted slightly before resting back on mine. "I...I don't know quite what you are referring to." I looked at her confused. She had witnessed my parents death and surely she kept tabs on the paper.

"You're uncle is currently occupied. You cannot speak with him." Her lips pursed as she looked away again.

"Please," I begged. I looked at her longingly, hoping for a positive reaction but all I got was a scowl.

"He is occupied as you should be. I am surprised Draco is not bothering you right now with birthday plans." I scoffed at her comment.

"Oh, he is."

Narcissa's glare did not lessen as I intended.

"Well, then what are you doing wasting time here? What did you get him?" Damn, she was being forward.

"Erm...well..." I hesitated. "Nothing could compare to what you gave him. I hear those tickets were a rare find." My fear settled in at the realization that I was talking to Narcissa Malfoy; aristocrat's wife and father of a Slytherin, my boyfriend. I gulped.

"He deserves only the best," she responded in a snarky tone.

"Of...of course," I murmured. Her gaze shot through my gut, leaving a hole of emptiness that ached tremendously.

Suddenly I heard the door to the bathrooms shut and the footsteps of a student. I shifted to look between the curtain and the wall before spotting a third or fourth year girl primping herself in the mirror. My heart quickened as I looked back at Narcissa.

"Please just tell Amycus I need to talk to him!" I hushed into the mirror before stuffing it into the towel and turning on the shower, hoping the pitter patter of the water would muffle out any question of conspicuity.

I spent all of that evening and the next perfecting Draco's present for Thursday. I had to work carefully, my supply was already running low. It was hard to focus with the constant buzz in the back of my brain with trying to get a hold of some sort of family member. The mirror constantly stayed by my side while I worked. Around ten o'clock Wednesday evening I finally managed to create the spark that ignited the eternal flame.

"Luna, look!" I sat wriggling in my seat. Luna peered over with a giant grin spread across her face. Quickly I grabbed the circular orb that I had chosen as it's home and slid the glowing fire into it. The final touch was the pinch of Floo flower. Luna and I watched as the dust forced the fire to soar into a colossal green flame before dying down to its normal state. We both sat in awe as I corked the top to the orb, the green fire burning brightly inside.

"I can't believe you just did that," Luna beamed. "Professor Flitwick would be proud!" Not many wizards had managed to conjure up a decent batch of Gubraithian fire and here I sat, with a nearly perfect specimen on my bed. I almost didn't want to give my creation away but I also couldn't wait to see Draco's reaction.

"Do you think he will like it?" I asked out loud.

"Lyra, I am sure he would like anything you got him." Luna tried to reassure. However, we were talking about a Malfoy here. The stubborn and haughty rich kid that expected the world to be delivered to his feet.

His mother's words resonated in my head. _"He only deserves the best"_ yet he was infatuated with _me_. He really needed to get his priorities in order.

"So what is the plan tomorrow? I have an exam first thing Friday morning," Luna said in a slightly disappointed fashion. For being a Ravenclaw, she really wasn't much one for exams and studies. Luna was one to always think outside the realm of order, not trapped within the limitations of a passing or failing grade.

"Do you need help studying?" Luna looked at me with a skewed face.

"Trust me, you have way more important things to do tomorrow but I am just wondering if I need to be out of this room or not." I rolled my eyes.

"No Luna. You know that's not what I have planned." She smiled.

"Yes, but you don't think that's what he has planned?" she cooed. Hell, he probably did. Why else would he ask about a sleepover Friday night? The thought made my heart beat quicken and my palms start to sweat. A feeling of nervousness immediately washed over me as I tried to push out the idea.

"Just be careful," Luna reminded me, looking down at the mirror. I had tried to keep the rumor of my parent's death to myself, hoping not to spread any inconspicuous reasoning. It seemed to work for the most part. Some professors had made several strange glances in my direction, but no one had said a word. Nevertheless, I couldn't tell Luna about the predicament without revealing the secrecy I had to keep for my Uncle. Harry and the rest of the DA knew my plan for working 'with' Draco to obtain more information so it would only make sense to keep the mirror for contact into the Manor. Harry had been getting antsy since the year was coming to a close and I had to keep reminding him that these things couldn't be rushed. Like walking over a icy lake, each step has to be planned or you could fall into your death. For all he knew, Draco and his birthday plans were top priority into getting some information.

"You're going to that party all the Slytherin's are talking about aren't you?" He whispered one day during charms.

I had stayed silent, not really wanting to relay that I had no intention of going to my own personal well being but he had other plans.

"Lyra, you _have_ to go. More than likely there will be talk of something going on. We already know that Goyle and the pig of a family he has are all death eaters. There could be more and with the spirits and fire whisky getting passed, surely something is going to come up." I glared at him for disrupting my concentration during class. He went to speak again before I shushed him, trying not to get the attention of other students.

He wasn't wrong. Loose lips were definitely a side effect of fire whisky. I swore I would never touch that stuff again after what had happened at the Christmas party. I agreed reluctantly to get him off my back. I really didn't want to go...at all...but Harry ended his statement with the benefit for the 'greater good' making me feel absolutely guilty for at least stepping foot in the dungeons, especially since it was an open invite.

Harry slid me a piece of parchment with _"This is what you've been working for,"_ written on it. I sighed and crumpled the paper in my hand, releasing it into an incinerated heap. _But was it really what I had been working for?_ The question still rolled around in my thoughts.

I lay down on my bed, staring at the glowing orb. The next few days were going to be busy. My emotions were mixed tremendously. Between the fear of slipping in Harry's mission and the excitement of spending time with Draco, I didn't know where my heart actually resided. _How could one be so terrified yet so in love with a single person?_ I had to convince Draco to work with me or else one of us would end up getting hurt. He had already shown signs of regret in his decision. _"Hopefully this party would loosen him up enough to try to get to him again",_ I thought. I sighed and rested my head on the cool pillow. _One day at a time, Lyra._ With that, I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of tomorrow.


	66. Chapter 66: The Missing Piece

The next morning we sat at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. I replayed the day's events over and over in my head, the orb clinging, tightly wrapped, to the inside of my cloak for the perfect moment. I had two classes this morning before I could even think about doing anything with Draco, which was all good and well because frankly I was still nervous about what I had prepared.

It was almost as though he knew I was thinking about him because Draco suddenly plopped right before us at the table within moments of breakfast starting.

"Happy Birthday Draco," Luna said softly to the blonde boy. A grin appeared over his face at her remark.

"I see you've been talking about me?" He sneered towards me.

"Well, of course!" Luna busted in. "I had to assist a little with your gift. It is going to be absolutely perfect," she said proudly. I shot her a glare as Draco's face lit up.

"Gift? Well, let's see it then!" He stretched his hands out across the table. I sighed and looked at him.

"Not now. You have to wait until after class." Draco's face dropped, slowly forming into a scowl. He didn't like to wait and I am sure he had never been forced to wait in his entire lifetime. I smiled at the slight control I had.

Draco shifted in his seat. "Well...we can skip class and get right to the good stuff. It IS my birthday after all. I get to make the rules." I scoffed.

"I don't think that's how it works Draco. With exams coming up, to miss class would be a preposterous idea."

"The only preposterous idea here is the fact that I don't have a gift in my hand," he huffed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Ok, fine. If not now, how long are you making me wait then?"

"My last class ends at noon today,"

"Good, then I'll meet you there right after." He learned over and kissed me on the cheek before whispering, "Can't wait."

"Wait! You don't know where to meet me!" I called after him as he walked away from our table. Quickly, he turned back to me.

"Classroom 7A, Arithmancy! Got it!" He smirked at my baffled expression before winking and turning to leave again.

At noon, as to be expected, Draco sat awaiting my departure from class. As soon as our gaze met, he hopped down from his resting place on the wall and swooped into the crowd towards me. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"How did you know when I have Arithmancy?" I questioned as I led him down the corridor of the third floor. Draco smiled.

"I am impeccably observant."

"I believe those too observant are referred to as 'stalkers'." I laughed under my breath as his eyes narrowed.

"OR it is just a trait of a respectful gentleman. The last time I had checked, that was still the latest thing for that intrigues ladies." I couldn't help but smile. Despite being a bit of an twit sometimes, Draco did show signs of a decent human being. I was slightly taken aback by the fact he knew my schedule but in all, the surprise left me with a sense of humble compassion. The fact that he even cared enough to figure it out blew me away. He was a charmer indeed, but this was next level acuity.

"This gentleman would also like to know where we are going and what his gift is."

"Just wait, we're almost there."

"Wait again? Bloody hell Lyra. You ask too much!" We both laughed as we continued down the hallway. On our left we passed the one-eyed witch. Her monumental hump covered secrets below to which I could resort to as a Plan B as a secret sweet escape. I had been down to this corridor earlier this week but never actually made it to our destination. Luna swore on it, like _"something out of a dream_ ". From her description, it sounded like the absolute perfect place to discover. Luna walked me through her visual as we worked together on Draco's gift. I owed her a million thanks if this place was what she truly described.

We entered through a door to a deserted room. Deep scratches dug into the wooden floor baring dark blood stains.

"Erm...this...this isn't what I was expecting." Draco responded nervously as we dodged the gouges on the floor.

"We're not there yet." I could feel the quiver in my voice as we continued. Luna hadn't mentioned this part of the tour. All she had mentioned was that the room housed a trap door, which resided right underneath this...rug. Dust flew towards us as it lifted. Draco coughed in an exaggerated manner. As the dust cleared, our eyes landed on mismatched colours of the wooden panels. Draco crouched down to get a closer look and stared up at me, a look of bemusement on his face.

Without saying a word, Draco's grin grew and his hand flew towards the rusted handle. He yanked the door open and looked down into the dark hole in the floor.

"So...do we know what is down here?" His wand flashed a spark of light into the darkness to no avail. It looked empty, a damp and musky smell wafted up into our faces.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. He looked at me warily before nodding. My hand wrapped around a silk handkerchief that was in my pocket. I went behind Draco and fastened it around his head. His lips curled into a small smirk as I tied it tight, the knot catching some of his blonde strands.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," he snickered. I nervously laughed and pointed my wand down into the hole, muttering the incendio charm beneath my breath. A flame produced from the tip of my wand, blasting into the darkness. A slow and faint shriek sounded as the fire touched its victim. Draco turned to me, his expression changing drastically. I grabbed a hold of his cloak, demanding him to jump into the hole with me.

Our cloaks wrapped around us on our slight decent into the chambers. As soon as our bodies collided to the ground, the hallway lit to life with warm light from the torches. I turned to look at the slithering vines that retracted from the flame slowly up the wall. Luckily, I had been fed the key to escape from this viscous plant, relying on its fear of fire to save us.

I padded myself down to make sure the orb was still in tact before glancing over to see Draco. His face was ghostly white and his chest rising up and down rapidly from the fall. He was cowering slightly, looking upward to the thick vines that tangled above us and he could hear them twisting back into place. His hand was about to fling to his blindfold before I grasped it.

"Don't! Or no gift."

"Lyra, where are we? This..." I shushed him and stood up, dragging him up with me.

"I thought you trusted me?"

"You almost killed me...on my birthday! What was that thing?" He whispered harshly as we continued down the corridor.

"Devil's Snare," I replied calmly. I admit that if I hadn't known what lay ahead, I would probably be terrified as well. I gripped Draco's hand reassuringly and led him to a slightly adjacent door. I nudged it slightly, extending my wand for precaution as we entered. Just one more doorway before we were there (according to Luna's direction).

Finally we reached the next and hopefully last wooden door, a key was jammed into the lock. My fingers wrapped around the cold metal, turning it until we both heard a loud 'click'. The door swung open upon order only to reveal the most spectacular sight.

I gripped Draco's hand hard as I could for I was at a loss of words. He ripped the blindfold off and we both stared into the room, frozen at the spectacle. Streams of sunlight fell through the roof through patches of crackled earth illuminating the overgrown towers of ivy and English moss. Hidden underneath the weaves of greenery lay chipped and broken silhouettes of rooks and bishops, once serving purpose on the oversized game board.

I turned and spotted a Queen, her crown a nesting home for a family of crossbills squawking at our presence. They eagerly flew away, disrupting the peacefulness of the landscape. A massive stir whirled around us made of blue tailed butterflies and orange flitterbys escaping from their resting slumber. The air was alive and it was beautiful.

Draco let go of my hand and stepped forward into the lush ruin, his eyes darting around him, taking in all of the beauty. He finally rested his gaze on mine. I looked into his wet eyes and grinned. _He liked it._

"Was it worth the wait?" I managed to say through the dream-like haze the room had produced. Draco smiled and came over to me, hugging me tightly. Through my locks of hair, he whispered, "It's perfect."

After several more awe-struck moments, we nestled into a patch of moss that stretched over the toppled base of what resembled a broken pawn.

"How in the world did you stumble upon this place?" He questioned.

"Thank Luna. She told me about it. Apparently some time last year she sprained her ankle falling through one of those holes up there in the ground." Draco chuckled at the thought.

"Seems fitting," he said, laying back against the moss. The sunlight cascaded through the open space above us, surrounding us with shimmering flecks of gold. I closed my eyes smiled at the warmth.

"I am glad you like it," I whispered. "I had my doubts but Plan B was nothing compared to this."

"And what was Plan B?" I looked over to him and grinned.

"Honeydukes." He returned the smile.

"Well, as much as I love sweets, this was definitely the better choice." He placed his hands behind his head and stared up through the patches of ground. I wave of serenity swept over him and I could see his body physically relax. This is exactly what he needed. This is exactly what I needed him to be.

Not forgetting the special gift, I reached into my pocket and closed my hand around the orb. I rolled onto my side and pulled it out from its hidden depths by the silver ribbon that was attached around the cork. Draco's eyes darted over to my hand before fully turning his body.

"What's this?" He pondered taking the orb into his hands.

"You're gift of course." He sat there and looked into the green flame intensely. It took him a few moments before his fingers found the cork nestled in tightly to the top. Slowly his eyes grew wide with realization.

"Is this...?" He looked up at me, mouth agape. I giggled.

"Gubraithian Fire," I finished. He looked back down at the orb and held it up to eye level.

"How did you get this? This is an almost impossible find!" He sat and continued to stare into the depths of the burning flame.

"I made it."

Draco peered over the orb, his eyebrows raised.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," I laughed. "It wasn't easy but after a few hundred tries or so it worked. You interrupted me in the library the other night." He smirked at the coincidence.

"I knew you were being washy," Draco chuckled. "Lyra, I have to say, you outdid yourself, and I do not say that often." I rolled my eyes as he caught my face in his hands. "You're a brilliant witch. Thank you." The words hit me deep within my heart, a gesture of sincerity. I couldn't help but smile at the small success of my surprise.

His lips softly touched mine, his hands inching down my jawline and onto the base of my neck, pulling me in. I allowed my lips to open slightly, offering my taste to him. He took it greedily, savoring each motion of our tongues entwining. Draco eagerly pulled me onto his lap, the warm sun rays dancing on our skin as we kissed. We rested into each other, enjoying our sacred escape from reality together. We had found that missing piece, that even through all of the death, hatred, and guilt, we managed to find and enjoy.


	67. Chapter 67: The Celebration

_Draco sat in bed, a book held tightly in his hands. He had been scouring the pages for days but none of it was all that interesting. Reading about how to mend hinges wasn't typically the type of thing he'd like to spend long nights reading but he couldn't give up hope that the 'gift' from his mother was completely useless. Draco often found himself rereading the same information three times before moving on, images of the last twenty-four hours distracting him profusely._

 _The boy still couldn't get over the fact that he had an actual piece of Gubraithian Fire. Draco couldn't wait to show his father. This would definitely impress him and to do that was an immediate win for Lyra in the Malfoy's inner circle. She was everything; intelligent, stunning, genuine. Her ability to read him perfectly was all too daunting but he needed it. He needed yesterday. The secret chamber Lyra had brought him too was beyond breathtaking. Even if she didn't know it intentionally, she had hit almost every soft place in his heart, making it nearly impossible for him to concentrate on the task at hand. He was literally down to the last few days of school and time was ticking. The stress sat on him heavily, like a three hundred pound weight, crushing him to his death slowly._

 _He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The morning approached quickly and he truly did have a long day ahead of him. He really needed to go to charms class this morning if he wanted to avoid a failure due to absences. Damn it! He would just have to take the book with him. Draco shoved the ancient book into his bag before attempting to fully expose his body from the covers._

 _Once in the shower, Draco tried to focus on being himself, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect and clever mastermind. His weak pep-talk worked somewhat, as he had high hopes for at least having a good time tonight. He hoped to God that Lyra would decide to show up to the party. As of yesterday, he still hadn't managed to convince her whole-heartedly._ _He didn't blame her in the slightest, especially with the repertoire she had developed with his friends. With the help of some valuable collector Quidditch items, he managed to persuade Blaise to 'watch over' Pansy for the evening. It would do him good regardless if Lyra came or not. The crazy girl had a deep resentment for him, although her perseverance was going to catch his last nerve. It would be better for both of them if she just stayed away._

 _Charms was droll per usual. He knew all of the spells in class and could pass with flying colors if he really did give a shit. Only one more class before finals and he could be rid of it forever. His heavy eyes stared at book he got from Mr. Leicester while he sat at his desk in the back of the room. He skimmed slowly for anything that could be of use, Professor's Flitwick's voice drowning in the background. Suddenly his eyes stumbled upon a particular spell he had seen before;_

 _Harmonia Nectere Passus_

 _Draco had seen this before in a book that Snape had lent him in earlier efforts but he had tried the spell with little success. However, the text in front of him added to the pre-existing knowledge he already possessed. Draco's heart quickened at the potential discovery of his long awaited answer._

 _The boy glanced at the large clock hanging on the wall behind him. Half past nine. He was already in the clearing for being fully attended for class. Quickly, he gathered all of his belongings and went to leave the classroom hastily, ignoring the comments made by the small (and highly agitated) professor._

 _"Mr. Malfoy! I do say, now is not the time to be dismissing class! Come back here!" Flitwick's voice squeaked. Students craned their necks as they watched the young man sprang up the stairs to the exit. Draco climbed to the seventh floor, almost too eager to care if he was being noticed. He had to try this. The door to the Room of Requirement slowly gained it's shape as Draco sat waiting impatiently. He shook his hands and took a breath trying to contain his nerves. As soon as the large doors opened, he raced to his destination and yanked off the shredded fabric that was covering the tall vessel._

 _The dark cabinet, deep and rich in its color, loomed over the boy, casting sharp shadows across Draco's face. He rummaged through his bag, landing on an apple he managed to throw in there for a mid morning snack. Carefully placing it inside the cabinet, he took a deep breathe and murmured the words. The small cracks between the splinters of wood glistened with life for a brief moment. Suddenly he heard a low pop. He glanced at the handle of the vessel, taking it in his hand. Draco pulled on the door, revealing an empty container. He had gotten this far before, but he was missing something. He smiled to himself as he knew this was going to be the one._

 _Quickly shutting the door again, he started to mutter the phrase again, over and over, this time placing his hands on the wood. The course texture pulsed into his fingertips, sending shocks through his veins. He continued to chant at the cabinet all while feeling the restoration flow between his being and the object as if connected. It was working. Draco's hot breath entangled above his whispering lips as he continued, time after time. After a few moments he heard the same familiar pop. His eyes forced open as he grabbed the handle again. There inside sat his prized possession and final experiment, a half-eaten apple._

 _He couldn't believe it. For a second, all of his body shut down as he held the apple in his hand. The spell had actually worked. This was it! Draco cheered at his revelation, throwing the apple into the air and catching it with a small chuckle to himself. He had finally done it. The blood pulsated through his every limb, shaking his body to life._

 _It hadn't taken long for his excitement to be shot when he heard a small shuffle coming towards him and the cabinet. Without hesitation, Draco quickly dug into his pocket and withdrew his stash of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to give him the advantage. He turned to face his intruder before throwing it in her direction. Draco wasn't about to reveal his own identity nor give the satisfaction of the secret that lie before him, especially right after he had made the biggest discovery of his career. If it hadn't been for those hideous glasses and compressed stature, the boy would have given second thought to the darkness powder but not for that kook. The woman coughed and heaved as Draco cast a stunning spell and ran off towards the exit._

 _Only after he was out of sight of any professor or curious student did he stop and rest. The excitement built up again as he slowed his movement. He was antsy with energy. The cabinet was finally in working order. It took him a few moments to sail down from cloud nine before realizing the time. He had already missed most of the beginning of Ancient Ruins but his ecstasy took over, making his decision of going back to the dungeons and missing class a reckless one. But he didn't care. His task wasn't nearly over but now he was one step closer of being off the hook for this burden. Soon his family would be reunited and everything would be more normal than it had all year._

 _The ecstatic boy made his way down the stairwell to the Slytherin Common Room. It was still early to set up for his party but he was hoping to have at least one drink with Blaise before the festivities began. This really did call for a celebration. Draco whispered the password into the stone and walked into the black hall that was the entry to the chamber. Upon reaching light, almost instantaneously was he greeted by his friend, alongside more than half of the Slytherin population of student's._

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!" They all cheered in his direction. Blaise grabbed his surprised friend by the shoulders and led him through the crowd of elated faces, most already holding drinks._

 _"Blaise, mate, I wasn't expecting you to have this done so soon! I was coming to help!"_

 _Blaise snorted. "You? Help? Ha! I know better than to wait for that!" He shoved a glass into the boy's hand with a clear liquid inside. "Here, drink!" Draco smiled and tossed the drink down with ease. He didn't care what time it was. He didn't care that he had just been somewhat didn't care how hot the liquid was, burning his throat. Nothing could ruin this high. Blaise placed a makeshift golden crown on top of Draco's head before raising his glass to the decent sized crowd._

 _"To Draco!"_

 _"To Draco!" They all chanted, smiling in his direction, sharing his light hearted feeling as they all took a drink. "This had to be a dream", thought Draco as he beamed into the crowd, reviling in his small, but crucial success._

* * *

"This is too much," I retorted as I glanced in the mirror at the dress Luna had put on me. The deep blue lace hung slightly from my shoulders, exposing too much bare skin for my taste.

"This is just...this is asking for trouble." The dress was indeed gorgeous and I questioned why Luna even possessed something quite like this but it was too revealing.

"Don't be silly." Luna said, taking a step back. Her eye brows skewed momentarily as she stared. "Hmmmm...well, how about this?" She turned me back to face the mirror and took the ornate feathered clip out of my hair. It dropped instantly and fell around my shoulders, covering more of my neck. I fluffed it out, the somewhat wet curls bouncing from the dent in the up-do. I stopped at re-evaluated my look. The hair did make quite a difference as it covered more exposed skin. Even with the slight wave did my hair cascade down and around my shoulders as well. This would do just fine. I smiled at my reflection and then back at Luna.

"I'm nervous." My gut had made its way up to my throat just enough to give me that choking clog that leaves you feeling unsettled. I really didn't want to go be in a large crowd, a large crowd of Slytherin's at that AND being drug around by the birthday boy. We would surely be the center of attention. It was one thing to be alone with Draco where we didn't need to hide our true beings. Tonight it would be a completely different story. I would be the quiet, kept girl and he would play the enormous prick.

Luna smiled at me and pushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Don't get too wrapped up in it. Have a few drinks and loosen up. This night could save us all."

"What if he IS deeply involved, Luna? I...what do I do?" What _would_ I do? Hell, I knew he was involved but I had no idea what he was possibly up to. Every inch of me wanted to believe it was nothing but we all had clear proof that Draco was indeed doing something, in the Room of Requirement for that matter, AND he was forbidden to tell. If he wouldn't tell, then there was only one other way to get the information out of him and that was the goal this evening.

"Here, take this. If you have any trouble whisper _proteanigus_ into this coin. The DA uses these to communicate with other members." She placed a small golden galleon in my hand and closed it. My fingers wrapped around the ingenious invention.

"But Luna, if I have yours, then..." Luna smiled.

"Not to worry. I'll be with Neville studying for our Defense O.W.L. He should have his." I nodded and placed the coin in my small hand purse, right next to the mirror. I closed the clasp securely and took one last look at my reflection. " _This is it,"_ I thought. Breathing in deeply again, I straightened out the dress and headed to the dungeons.

Crabbe (or maybe it was Goyle? No one never needed to know the difference) took stand near the Slytherin Common Room entrance. The large boy looked down upon me as I approached. I cleared my throat and wrapped my fingers around the silver chain of my necklace before speaking.

"Erm...I...I'm here for the party?" The Slytherin didn't change his look but huffed barbarically in my direction. He leaned in to whisper the password and pushed the wall in, exposing hoots and hollers from inside the dark corridor. I nodded my thanks and carefully stepped into the depths of the common room. Students were gathered in groups, laughing loudly to each other, spilling drinks and whispering rumors. Several boys had their uniform ties wrapped around their messy hair, mocking and teasing each other. _How long had this party been going on?_ I thought five in the evening was early for a celebration but most of the crowd of students seemed to have been drinking for hours. I gulped and scanned the room looking for the tufts of bright platinum hair.

"Well look who it is!" Shrieked an unsettling shrill voice. Pansy came trudging over in a V-neck taught cocktail dress. Her long black hair had once been pinned up by a beautiful set of pearls that now lay askew with no particular placement. She had a bubbling drink in her hand that smelled strong of liquor.

"I didn't think you were going to show up. I'd rather wish you hadn't," she snorted, swaying slightly.

"Looks like we're wasting no time here tonight, Parkinson. I trust that you've already lost all of your sense after the drinks you've acquired?" I nipped right back at her. Blaise snuck up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. _Great. Now I have to deal with both of them before I even see Draco!_ What a night this was going to be.

"Pansy, don't we have someone else to harass? I heard Astoria mention how your father slept with a half-blood barkeep." Pansy snapped her neck towards the dark eyed boy, her lips curled into a frown.

"When did she say that?" she slurred.

"Just a bit ago. She was talking to a group of seventh years about it." Pansy's eyes darted through the crowd before finally landing on her new target.

"That little bitch," she murmured under her breath and turned to storm off. Blaise winked at me and went to follow the tipsy girl, pointing off in the direction around the fireplace. I glanced over to see my blonde prince sitting with his back turned to me, a crown resting upon his head. I could only smile as I walked towards his direction, amazed that Blaise distracted Pansy in the process.

As I approached, several eyes looked in my direction. Finally catching on, Draco took a sip from his glass and spun around in his seat to meet my gaze. His cold silver eyes suddenly dropped to my figure and a small grin inched over her face.

"Happy Birthday Draco," I smiled. Draco fumbled up and out of the armchair and was quickly by my side snatching my face and pressing his lips into mine. The group of students that sat around the fire stopped and stared toward our direction, making my face hot.

"I am SO glad you came!" Draco beamed. He turned to face the small group before introducing me to them. Their glares crept over every inch of me, penetrating down to my bones.

"Erm...do you think I could get a drink?" I asked quietly. My nerves were already shot and I had been at the party all of ten minutes. Time to get this ball rolling. Draco laughed as he took my hand.

"Of course!"

We pushed past some students, some stopping to wish the birthday boy well, before finally reaching an island of assorted tables. Nightstands, coffee tables and end tables alike, were all gathered to one side of the room, littered with every color, shape and size of liquor bottle imaginable.

"What do you fancy? Perhaps some Fire whisky?" He teased, taking a bottle and sending a waft of the wretched smell though the air towards my nose.

"Get that stuff away from me." He chuckled. Draco placed the bottle back on a table before reaching for the next, this one with a longer neck.

"Here. I think you'll like this. Urquhart has family up in Kerry that operates a personal vineyard. This stuff is delicious and dangerous." He poured me a glass of the dark blue black liquid. I hesitantly took the chute and rolled the darkness around the edges of the glass. A sweet and fruity aroma drifted up. As soon as the liquid touched my lips, my taste buds were sent into sensory overload. Hints of chocolate and blueberry tricked down my throat. Draco was right; it _was_ delicious. I placed the glass to my lips again, this time not disrupting the flow.

Draco eyed me as I gulped down the wine and handed the glass back to him. He smiled and poured another, recorking the bottle after. I frowned at the sign of closure.

"As I said, it's delicious and dangerous. Too much of that and you'll be face down on the floor. Not that I would know or anything." I shook my head and took another sip of the juice.

We were soon stopped by a group of boys who were placing more bottles on the table.

"Oi Malfoy! Happy birthday!" One of the tall boys came and clapped Draco on the back, gripping his shoulder in good gesture.

"Quite a selection you've got here," motioned another young man at the masses of bottles on the table. The dark haired boy turned to look back at us, his eyes finally resting on me. His intense green irises remained on my dress as he walked over.

"A very good selection, indeed." His cold and clammy hand grabbed mine and brought it to his lips. I tugged slightly as he held my hand there longer than needed but his grasp only tightened.

I turned to Draco, a scowl slowly appearing on his face. "I'll have you meet my _girlfriend_. Lyra, this is Killian Pucey, Travers and...Vaisey." His narrow eyes caught that of the boy at my hand. Looking up, Vaisey shot Draco a devilish grin.

"Pleasure," he retorted to me, letting my hand go. As discretely as I could, I reach to the side of my dress and wiped the wetness off of the top of my of it. _Gross._

 _"_ Haven't seen you around the common room before? I thought this was Slytherin exclusive Draco." Vaisey continued.

"So the rumors are true then," pipped in one of the other two boys. "Draco is dating a Ravenclaw."

"So what?" spat Draco. "Travers, don't you have a cousin that's in Ravenclaw."

"It's his party, he can make exceptions," said the final boy, eyeballing the other two. Vaisey frowned and turned to make a drink. I sipped again on my glass before hearing a clinking spread throughout the noisy room. I turned as the crowd hushed almost instantly. There stood Pansy wobbling on the coffee table between the couches across the room. She was looking directly at us with her drink and wand in her hand.

"I'd like to make the toast of the evening, if I could have everyone's attention please," her cold eyes pierced through me momentarily. "We are all here tonight to celebrate a most spectacular person. He is known to most as an incredible Quidditch player, an hon...honorable student, as well as an exquisite lover," her voice purred over the last few words as she grinned at Draco. I could feel my heart stop beating and catch fire. "Most of us have been influenced in some sort of fashion by this person.."

"Yea! Not to be a complete git!" shouted a familiar voice from the crowd. Draco turned towards the voice, spotting he nay-sayer.

"Shove off Blaise!" Draco yelled back, chorused by several laughs from the crowd.

"Excuse me!" Pansy looked down to Blaise, scolding him with her eyes at his interruption. She cleared her throat to continue. "All I want to say is..." her eyes met with Draco's, "happy birthday, love." She raised her glass, the crowd joined her. I knew I still had the most disgusting look on my face as I stared her down but I followed suit with everyone, toasting to the man standing next to me. We all swung our glasses back, my eyes not leaving my nemesis's glare. My breath was low and heated as I watched Blaise help her down from the table.

"She is quite preposterous, don't you agree?" A girl had appeared next to me during the toast and went to pour herself another.

"Loathsome," I responded. The girl giggled.

"Millicent Bulstrode," she held out a hand to introduce herself. I grabbed it lightly as she shook it with force.

Draco leaned in behind me and whispered, "Pansy and Millicent have been bunkmates for a while."

"Oh how horrible!" the words slipping before I could catch them. Draco and Millicent both chuckled.

"Yes, actually, it is quite horrible."

"Millicent, Lyra Carrow." Draco replied, beating me to my own introduction.

"Pleasure," I smiled at the Slytherin.

"We've met before. We were in potions together last semester." _What?_ I racked my brain at my last potions class with Slughorn. It did make since with Draco also being in my class. I felt ashamed as I couldn't remember her but nodded in agreement to mask my embarrassment.

"You're in Ravenclaw right? I am assuming you passed that class? I have to take it again. Slughorn is demanding when it comes to attendance and potion making. I would've been to the party much earlier if it hadn't been for that man!" She took a sip of her drink in frustration.

"She is absolutely brilliant!" Draco chimed in.

"You're not friends with that Granger girl, are you?" Millicent said distastefully, a clear lack of civility towards Hermione.

"Lyra and Granger are on two different scales of intelligence, Millicent." Draco interrupted once again. It was starting to catch my nerves.

"Just because I am in Ravenclaw doesn't mean I am smart." Draco looked at me in exaggerated confusion and rolled his eyes at my humility.

"I do suppose you're right. I mean _, I'm_ not a Ravenclaw and look at me!" Millicent almost spit her drink out at the snarky comment. She grinned with laughter. Draco smiled in my direction at the obvious sarcasm of the comment. I couldn't help but smile slightly. The wine started to pulse through my veins as we stood there, lightening my mood slightly.

"Want to come join our game of Gringles and Gotts?" the girl asked as she topped her drink off.

"What is that?"

"You've never played Gringles and... What?!" Millicent said with her mouth agape. I was speechless. _Should I have played this before?_ I stood in confusion.

"It's a card game," Draco clarified. "You'll need this," he said as he passed me a new glass, this one with a thinner green liquid inside.

"Viola is right over there. I'll tell her to deal you all some cards." and off she went into the direction of a group of girls sitting in a corner of the room.

"Draco, I don't think I should drink much more. Don't you remember what happened last time?" He grabbed my hand and lead me towards the group.

"You'll be fine. Besides, it's my party and I say you should. I promise Pansy won't bother you anymore. Just have fun!" I scoffed under my breath as we approach the group of giggling girls. They all looked up to see Draco and I and scooted over to make room for us in their circle. After more introductions and a few more snippy comments about Pansy's dastardly show, we began to play.

The game started slow, often stopping so they could explain the game to me, but I caught on quickly, proving to be a quite competitive player. Draco's drink quickly diminished from his several losses. Our laughter and teasing became more and more the longer we played and the more our cups refilled. By no time, Draco sat cradling a bottle in his lap, refusing to even get up again to get another drink. My head felt cloudy as I soon couldn't remember how many drinks I had had. Looking down upon my empty glass once again, I tipped my wand to it, filling it with water.

Millicent crossed her legs and yawned after some time. A few of the other girls had been taken by other friends or boys hoping to return for a drink somewhere privately and now our group was all of four players. I looked around to the somewhat empty room. Several couples sat on the couch, intensely involved with each other. Other students had fallen asleep on the rugs or were about to. The clock had just struck eleven at night. _Where had the night gone?_ I heard my stomach rumble slightly at my lack of eating the past few hours.

It caught the attention of Draco as he leaned up against the wall and looked at me. "I was actually thinking the same thing," he smiled as he went to get up. Almost falling as he stood, he grabbed the support of the wall before extending a hand to me. He quickly pulled me to meet him, my agility not much better than his as I stumbled into his body. Draco caught me and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Come on, let's go." He nodded in the direction of the two girls before pulling me away from the party.

"Draco, where are we going?" I finally asked as we left the Slytherin common room. Draco smiled at me with hazed eyes, pulling me along through the dungeons.

"Where else would we get food this late?" he replied as we quickly approached a large portrait of a bowl of fruit. _The kitchens?_ Draco went up to the portrait without hesitation and drummed his fingers on the pear.

"You have to tickle the pear. How ridiculous is that? Ha! Hufflepuffs!" He was slurring his words, obviously lightened by all the liquor. Pushing open the portrait, he revealed a massive room with four long tables running down the middle, almost identical to the four in the great hall.

"Draco, what is directly above us?" He smiled.

"You mean to tell me that you've been a student here for six years and you never questioned how they brought food to the Great Hall?" he snickered.

"Well...erm...it never really crossed my mind really."

"It was one of the first questions I had to find out the answer too. Ever since, Blaise and I would come down here and grab a bite or two after hours."

Draco went over to one of the large cabinets and opened it, rummaging around for something to eat.

"How have you not gotten caught?" Draco finally stopped after he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a loaf of bread and an assortment of cured meats and cheeses.

"Oh I have, several times. But..." he placed the load on top of one of the tables. "the house elves won't do anything about it. In fact, this is how we got our replacement. Fucking Potter. I will tell you though, it was almost a favor to the school when we got her. She cannot do anything for shit." I frowned. My family didn't believe in the treatment of house elves even though we knew not all were bullied the same. After my run in at the Malfoys, I couldn't help but wonder how horrible they were to Quibbly.

I sighed and sat down on top of one of the tables, my stomach growling again. Draco was feverishly making a sandwich before shoving it into his mouth.

"Ooo ant one?" he mumbled through his full mouth. I giggled and reached over towards the ingredients and began to fold in the meats and cheeses onto a slice of bread.

We sat silently for a moment, eating, taking in all of the tools and cooking instruments that lined the walls of the kitchen, some of which I had never seen before. It amazed me to think that all of the delicious food that was conjured up for us on the daily was made in this room. It looked so large but I bet with over a hundred house elves preparing, cooking, baking, that this room became crowded quickly.

My eyes wandered over to a large class cooler filled with an assortment of sweets and candies. I took my sandwich and made my way over, almost mesmerized by the fluorescent case. There sat the most magnificent layered chocolate cake that I had ever seen, topped with bits of carved chocolate shaving and ripe red raspberries.

"Ah ha! You found the jackpot!" Draco said, climbing over the tables and over to me.

I looked at him queerly. "You never got a birthday cake this year, did you?"

He smiled. "Well...you never made me one." Draco quickly threw the last bit of bread into his mouth and smiled at me again. I rolled my eyes. It was a good enough excuse as any.

Mouth watering, I pulled the lid off of the glass case and carefully reached in for the cake. The sweet aroma blasted us as soon as my hands clutched the base of the stand. I went to place the magnificent creation over onto the table and we both sat on either side, admiring the chocolate masterpiece. But it was missing something.

I scanned the room for a little something flammable, finally resting on a wiry broom that lay in the corner. Rushing over to it, I plucked a bristle from his tale and took it over to the sink to wash it before sticking it into the cake. Staring intently at the make shift candle, the tip burst into flame. We both smiled, quite satisfied.

"You're getting better at that, you know." Draco said to me from across the table.

"Well...make a wish! Hurry before the cake catches fire too." I said excitedly. Draco closed his eyes and blew towards the 'candle', making the flame go out in a wisp of smoke.

"What did you wish for?"

Draco smirked and plucked the piece of straw from the cake. His silver eyes looked intently into mine as he spoke. "It's supposed to be a secret!" His boyish smile struck the candle light. "But if you must know, I wished that you will help me demolish this cake up in my dorm." He came over and looked hungrily at me. Placing a stray strand of hair behind my ear, he breathed, "You've been a tease in that dress all night. Don't think I didn't notice."

I blushed at the comment. I knew exactly what he was after and honestly I was surprised that he had been so civil this entire night. We hadn't gotten particularly close at all this evening, at least, not enough for me to try to get anything out of him. That was the whole reason I was here, wasn't it? My logic was firing at full force in my head without the proper fuel. Between the drinks and the lack of eating (until now), I definitely wasn't in a position to make appropriate decisions. However, if I were to leave, I would be leaving empty handed.

"Let's go," I said finally, casting a levitation charm on the cake. Draco took my hand and the three of us walked back to the Slytherin Common room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter goes out to all my Slytherins who are often coined as evil and ruthless. Although Pansy is a selfish and stuck up bitch and Vaisey is just...out of bounds on so many levels, not all Slytherins are the same. In fact, I loved shining a light on some of the better ones. Even Blaise can be a little compassionate when he needs to be ;)

This chapter gives us a lot! Draco FINALLY makes the progress he has been intending to do for ages due to his mother's help. We see more of her desperation to get this task over with and be with her family once again and I think that shows. I feel like most of this chapter is self-explanatory as we lead into the next chapter. Please comment and thank you sooooo much for reading!


	68. Chapter 68: A Night to Remember

We crept back through the dungeons, keeping an eye on our prize as we walked briskly, though clumsily. When we finally reached the common room many students had scattered with the exception of the few that still lay passed out on the floor. The room was completely trashed. Streamers hung from the low lights in the ceilings and from the mantle. Empty bottles and cups littered the floor. Even one of the Slytherin tapestries lay in a tattered mess in a corner. Draco began trekking through the mess, pushing aside trash as he went.

"This is going to be fun cleaning up." I chortled, following Draco's cleared path.

"Ehh...I'll get Crabbe and Goyle to do it tomorrow. It'll be easy enough but I guarantee you they'll do it all by hand." He waited for me before ascending the stairwell to his room.

"Must be nice.." I muttered, hesitantly walking towards him. We climbed the rendering familiarity of the cold stairwell giving me flashbacks of my last encounter in Draco's room. It didn't give quite a good feeling being back in the dorm, nor did any part of the remaining Slytherin quarters. It, in fact, terrified me.

I followed slowly behind Draco, his steps more fast paced with his tall stature and excitement. Suddenly, I heard a scream and a thud on the floor. My heart dropped for a mere second, thinking nothing was to turn well from a shrill shriek such as that. Creeping up the remaining stairs, I peeked around the corner to Draco standing with his hands on his hips.

"What the bloody hell is this Blaise?"

"I...I.." Blaise stuttered. I finally reached the top landing behind Draco, Blaise's face suddenly turning to glare at me and then back at the blonde.

"Anyone teach you to knock?" Pansy scolded in his direction, picking herself off the floor. She had quickly wrapped a sheet around her naked body. _Oh my god, Pansy and Blaise are sleeping_ _together?_ My mouth dropped at the sight.

"Get out," Draco replied sternly.

Pansy and Blaise both frowned at Draco before Pansy shifted awkwardly.

"C'mon Blaise, we can go to my room," she finally said, pulling the sheet off the bed with her, leaving Blaise with a newly blank expression on his face. It was difficult to tell if he was blushing but I swear he was as he stared back at his friend. Pansy boldly strutted past us, practically pushing me out of the way. She stopped in front of Draco and scowled at him. "Lucky we didn't do it in your bed. Have fun being disappointed," her glare shot towards my direction. My mouth finally closed in enough time to give her an evil look. Blaise proceeded to follow, clinging the throw that hung loosely around his lower half. He scuffled past us and shut the door behind him with shame.

Draco and I stood in silence for a full minute.

"I had no idea they were together." I said finally breaking the silence.

"They're not," Draco sighed and went over to his bed, kicking off his shoes. He grabbed something on the side of the bed and sprang back against the soft pillows. "It doesn't surprise me though. I told you she was crazy." He was holding another bottle of that amazing wine in his hand. Uncorking it, he put it to his lips and drank.

"And Blaise?"

"I gave him a job and he did it. I don't care what he does now. He'll regret getting into that mess though." He took another sip of the wine before setting it down in his lap.

"Are you going to come feed the birthday boy his cake or am I going to have to do this myself?" he snarled, eyeballing the chocolate cake and pulling it to him.

"Wait, what job did you give him?" I asked, curious. _Was Blaise involved in Draco's plan?_

"We...uhh..traded favors and his end of the deal was to keep Pansy away from me all night, well...us."

"Oh really?" I crossed my hands, amused at his comment. "She caught me as soon as I walked in the door tonight."

"No way," he chided, looking displeased. "What did she say?" I took the wine bottle from his hands and took a drink. Just the thought of her was giving me anxiety.

"Oh you know, the usual insults. Blaise actually distracted her. Now I know why." I casually sat on the end of the bed, kicking off my shoes, trying to get comfortable. Draco looked at me and shoved a fork in my direction.

"Do you really want me to feed you?" I giggled. He raised his eyebrows and nodded, placing his hands behind his head. I thought for a moment at how preposterous of an idea that was... unless.

I eyeballed the cake once more before going for it, tossing the fork onto the floor. I dug my hand into the side of the cake, ruining the beauty of it's design.

"Lyra, no! What are you doing. That's..." his sounds muffled as the cake crashed into his mouth. Draco's hands went up to his face to catch the dripping pieces that were falling from the gigantic slice of dessert. I burst into laugher at the sight. Draco finished chewing before he tried to scowl, but failed miserably. He joined in my laughter for a brief moment and then grabbed a handkerchief from his back pocket, wiping his face.

"You know, I didn't mean a literal demolition of the cake earlier."

"So...How is it?" I asked, motioning for the cloth to clean my mess.

"Oh it's delicious." He kept dabbing at his mouth, prolonging the exchange and ignoring my need. "Why don't you try it yourself?" I looked down at my chocolate covered hand. _What the hell. Why not?_ I muttered to myself and took to cleaning a finger. Damn, it _was_ good.

Draco laughed at the barbaric move and no matter how much I tried to convince myself that licking chocolate off of my fingers was the most embarrassing thing, I continued to become swallowed in the rich taste.

"You...erm...got a little something," he motioned to a small corner of my mouth. Not hesitating, I wiped the side of my face with the back of my hand, smearing chocolate all along downside it. _Oh my god. What did I just do!?_ I felt the sticky sugar start to harden on my cheek.

"Ya...you didn't get it." Draco was rolling on the bed in laughter, trying to catch his breath. I could feel my face get hot. _If this really couldn't be the worst possible situation right now..._ All I could do was giggle at my embarrassment. Draco finally threw me his handkerchief and I quickly wiped off the mess. It took a couple of tries at the _aguamenti_ charm and a few moments of scrubbing to finally look presentable.

"You are something," Draco scoffed, taking another swig of the wine. "Do you need something to wash all of that down with?" I grabbed the bottle and finished the last little bit before placing it on the floor beside the bed. That wine was so delicious...and worked so quickly. Just as I thought I was sobering up did I then start to feel a little dizzy once again. Draco sat across the bed with a grin spread over his face, all of what he consumed in full effect.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked playfully. His eyes were definitely in a haze but I could still tell his happiness was genuine.

"More than you can imagine." My lips curled at all of the possibilities. Draco sat back to relax, quickly spreading out over the bed, moving into multiple dramatic positions trying to get comfortable. He finally rested his head in my lap.

"These past forty-eight hours have been just... unbelievable." Draco looked away momentarily before sighing. I threaded my fingers through his blonde hair, ruffling the gel from it's hold.

"Well...it's not over yet.." I murmured, trying to lighten the mood. His glare shot up to mine, the silver flakes shining in the dim light. Between the wine and his piercing gaze did the magnetic force pull me down slowly to meet his lips. He savored the last bit of wine that lingered before breaking our connection. All of the blood rushed to my head as I continued to look down upon him.

"I think you missed a spot." He sat up and looked at my mouth intently. I went to wipe away any remaining chocolate when he grabbed my wrist.

"No, let me..." he almost whispered. Planting my hand firmly on the bed, he pinned it there while moving in closer to my face. His other hand went to my lips, a thumb gently running across them. _Damn he could be irresistible._ His hot breath soon entangled within mine as he stayed there in front of me a few moments, almost teasing me to succumb to his touch.

Now was just as good of a time as ever. I held my breath as I fell into him, wrapping my hand through his hair. He took advantage and targeted the kiss, putting force into his every move. Draco grabbed at my jaw, kissing me more feverishly now, the liquor moving through my blood. His hands started down my torso, reaching to try to remove any if all article of clothing I possessed. I ignored him, placing my hands firmly on either side of his head putting full attention to our lips. I tried as hard as I could to push past the cloud the liquor had created to get into his mind, planting small pictures of us alone within his head.

Draco moaned as an image flashed between us of our bodies in motion under the hot water of the shower. His grip tightened on my dress back in reality. If I was to dig deep into his mind, I had to start with familiarity. He responded to our memories, hotly nipping at my already swollen lips, ears and down my neck. I slowly guided him back up to me, focusing on another set of thoughts; ones of us at the lake, in the astronomy tower, in the room of requirement.

The last memory triggered a nerve. Draco broke our rhythm and looked at me queerly for a moment. _Oh no, was he catching on? Ok, plan B._ I hesitantly pulled the dress from over my head, the cold hitting my bare skin as I dropped it onto the floor. Draco eyes immediately got to work roaming over my nakedness. I couldn't waste time for thinking as I attacked him again, this time strattling his body. His hips met mine in response and I could feel his hard cock waiting for me. Draco's cold hands went to my back, sending chills up my spine, enticing the thought of sex, but I had to focus. I had to get this information.

Again, I delved into his memory, this time getting right to the point. I pinpointed my connection with my Aunt, first testing the waters. He let the image go as he kissed me, but I pushed to find him within the room. As soon as I felt his presence I rewound the moment, landing on him standing in front of the cabinet.

Suddenly flashes of images of the cabinet, empty trials, disappointment, and then...nothing. Draco sat directly across from me with a look to kill.

"What are you doing?" He asked. My heart was beating out of my chest. This had confirmed it. He was contentiously messing with the cabinet, it's sister residing in Borgin and Burkes.

"I...I just..." I stuttered, his look growing darker. He didn't mutter a word, which almost made the silence between us unbearable. Draco bit his lip and rotated me off of him. I could see his posture stiffen as he thought. _Shit. I really messed this up._

He slowly stood and walked across the room to his chest of drawers. With his back still turned, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the adjacent chair. The silence and sudden directional change was killing me. _Did I dig too far?_ My palms were covered in sweat as I sat there, awaiting his response.

He finally returned after rummaging in the drawer for a clean shirt. My breath caught as he approached.

"Lay with me?" Draco looked up, catching my gaze with a slight smile. He handed me the shirt. I released my breath as I threw it over my head and counted how many mistakes I had probably just committed. However, whether Draco knew my plan or not, he still chose to ignore what had just happened, relieving both of us from an awkward conversation. I was thankful for this, although I knew his still-raging hard-on was not.

Draco threw the covers back and slid between the sheets, making room for my body. I cradled my head in the cavity of his shoulder smelling the comforting scent of sandalwood. My lungs ached for the poisoned air as I sucked it in deeply.

Our breaths quickly became rhythmic hums, syncing in unison as we both drifted into a tantric slumber. I knew Draco's mind was rummaging around full of questions, just as mine was but the warmth of each other's body and the heaviness from the liquor greedily took over. Soon we both found ourselves in a drunken slumber.

* * *

 _Draco felt Lyra's breathing steady soon after she had curled up next to him. Damn did she tear him to pieces. She wasn't supposed to know about this, not to mention it took all of his strength to tame the beast that ached for her touch. "She used me!" he thought to himself. He chuckled to himself at the thought of getting played so easily but it was her. She did this to him and he had let his guard down too far this time. Bad thoughts and consequences flooded through his brain creating a deep sigh in his chest._

 _The only thing to do now was to act fast. He literally could not waste any more time. Tonight would have to be it._

 _He looked down at Lyra asleep in his arms. Curse her and her steadfast ability to master the skill of Legilimency. She used his own teachings against him but what she didn't know was what most couldn't master; the art of its rival, occlumency. It had saved his ass more than once and he was grateful his Aunt at least gave him the courtesy of teaching him the counter spell. He_ _blocked her, well what he thought, was soon enough, but now he was second guessing himself. Never did he think she would track his actions backwards. He honestly didn't even know it was possible but clearly. Ugh!_

 _Draco slowly twisted out of Lyra's hold, replacing his body with a pillow. He watched the girl snuggle up to the imaginary being, making his heart slightly drop. After tonight, his world would change. Their world would change. Another legendary murder in the books. Another win for Voldemort. He thought of his power taking a stronger role in vengeance. What would that leave the world to be exposed to? Whatever. If he completed this task, his family would creep back into high standings_ , _possibly becoming a higher authority. After all, the thought of a sole pureblood community of wizards was extremely satisfying of a reality. Yet, it wouldn't be the same without the witch that lay partially naked in front of him. God damn was she beautiful. It wasn't fair._

 _The Slytherin wrapped himself in in his cloak and grabbed his wand from the nightstand. In its place he left a little folded piece of paper. He prayed that he would see her again after all of this. The thought killed him_ _and he found himself choking on the emotion of living a deprived life without the bloody intellectual vixon. He finally sucked in a deep breath and headed for the door, not looking back at what he had to leave behind._

 _Draco descended the stairs, two at a time, throwing his hood over his head before he walked into the common room. Even with most Slytherin's drunken state, he didn't risk getting caught. His first stop was the Professor's study._

 _Not soon after his first encounter with the Floo network at school was it shut off. Surely Dumbledore knew someone used it or else he could contact his Aunt himself instead of involving Snape. The question was, did Dumbledore know it was him? Snape obviously did since he pinned Lyra's parents break-in and Mulciber's death on the boy, which still haunted his dreams, but Dumbledore never approached Draco. He was still hopeful that the old man was oblivious. It would be much easier to attack that way._

 _Draco almost collided with Snape's office door as he approached but the door was latched tightly. He was used to having the luxury of coming and going as he pleased (not that he needed or wanted too) but tonight his business was urgent._

 _The boy clenched his fists and rapped on the door loudly. With no answer within a mere few seconds, Draco pounded again. As soon as his fist was going to come down upon the dark oak for the third time did it open to reveal a much detested face. Snape grabbed Draco by the cloak and pulled him in his office before closing the door and locking it suddenly._

 _"Do you know what time it is Draco?!" Snape hissed, pulling his cloak closer around his body. "Not only are you out past curfew but you reek of a putrid smell. I don't suppose you know what happened to my stash of certain...elixirs...do you?"_

 _Draco frowned. "Professor, no. Let me..." he started before Snape cut him off._

 _"Don't lie to me boy. I am well aware of the festivities that went on this evening. You cannot expect not to let first and second years into the common room without the house head hearing about it." Snape crossed his hands and cast a dark glare upon Draco._

 _Draco scowled back and the impatient man. "If you claim to know everything, then surely you must know that the cabinet is fixed. The time is now."_

 _Draco watched as Snape's eyes grew wide. He then quickly went over to his desk, opened a drawer, and took a bottle from within its captivity. The professor looked at the boy again, questioning his authenticity._

 _"You are sure. You understand the..."_

 _"I am sure." Draco butted in. Snape nodded and walked back over to the fireplace with the bottle in his hand. The other reached into his cloak producing an envelope of sorts. With a swiftness of hand, he threw the bottle and envelope into the fire, bursting to life with a green hue. The flames ate the note with severity before extinguishing back into the hearth, seemingly untouched. Draco knew he didn't have long before his Aunt would arrive in the Room of Requirement. His heart started to pound out of his chest at the reality of it all but it was still such a rush._

 _"Where's Dumbledore?" Draco asked before heading out the door._

 _"Let me handle that. Go to the Astronomy tower. Listen, do NOT get caught. The last thing we need is an army." Draco rolled his eyes before swiftly heading to the seventh floor, not giving any indication that secretly he trembled with terror and fear of what lay ahead._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The time is now.


	69. Chapter 69: Deceptive Secrets

I awoke to the door clicking shut and a tiptoe of feet. My eyes remained closed as I hugged the pillow awaiting for Draco to return from what I guessed was the bathroom. Suddenly I heard the weight of the bed adjacent to Draco's creak and a sigh of relief erupt from someone. My eyes shot open and glanced over to see Blaise with his arm stretched over his head.

Blaise saw motion out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at me. He grunted " _sorry"_ before completely turning over on his side, ignoring my presence once again. His breathing became mellowed and heavy within a few moments as I looked around for any signs of the blonde. My eyes grazed over to the corners of the dark room, almost bypassing the obvious folded note sitting on the nightstand that sat next to me. Quickly unfolding it, I squinted in the darkness to read the small and elegant handwriting.

 _ **Debitum amorem in aeternum**_

 _Shit._ The saying had all the meaning in the world. Draco wasn't in the bathroom at all. My heart dropped to my stomach as I threw the covers off of the bed and quickly changed back into my dress. Shoving the note into my bag, I sprinted down the stairwell, not bothering to close the bedroom door on my way out.

I had confirmed that Draco was working on the cabinet in the Room of Requirement and although he didn't reveal its exact purpose, it was pretty clear it wasn't good from the way he acted last night. Now with Draco gone, leaving his signature guilt note, I honestly had more reason than ever to tell Harry (or at least someone) about his ploy. Something was going to happen and soon.

Trying to stay in the shadows to the Ravenclaw tower, the eerie hallways held no sign of life, encased in somewhat of a somber gloom. It felt colder than usual as I crept, finally reaching the entrance to the common room. I prayed that Luna was in our room as I really couldn't waste any time trying to find her. Much to my luck she was fast asleep in her bed.

"Luna! Get up!" I whispered urgently. I uncoiled her out of her covers as she looked up at me groggily.

"Lyra? Wha...what time is it?" She wiped at her eyes.

"We have to go. We have to tell Harry. Draco...he..." I started. The sentence ended, my words not finding a way to escape. I frowned at her and turned to gather my robe and slip my boots on.

"What's going on?" Luna was still struggling to grasp her surroundings. _Ugh! I didn't have time for this._ I went to sit on her bed and started to lace up my shoes.

"Draco is up to something and it's not good." I sighed and tightened the knot. "Harry was right."

Luna took a moment to process the information before finally realizing the predicament. Her eyes grew wide with severity.

"Do you still have that coin?" She asked. I nodded quickly looking for the purse I had earlier. "Get it. We need to contact Neville. He can get us into the Gryffindor common area." I finally located the coin and tossed it in her direction as she threw on a pink frock. She held it tightly in her hand and closed her eyes for a moment, murmuring a message in her mind. Immediately upon opening her eyes did she grab my hand and rush me to the Gryffindor Tower.

It didn't take long for the night to come alive. Neville was waiting for us by the portrait entrance and let us in quickly. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were already sitting on the couches, dressed and ready. But there was no sign of Harry. Our confused faces were apparent. Ron shifted nervously in his seat as Ginny turned a similar coin in her hands.

"Harry left not too long ago with Dumbledore." Hermione stated. _What?!_ My breath quickened as a wave of anxiety hit me like a brick. We couldn't just wait for him to return. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know that Draco is in fact doing something in the Room of Requirement. Something to do with the vanishing cabinet."

Luna butted in. "But you said that there was no horcrux in there, so what is it?" Hermione sat flushed on the couch.

"Right before Harry left he said he found Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. You said there was a twin at Borgin and Borkes?" I nodded, trying to latch onto what she was insinuating. "That cabinet has been broken for a while. Fred and George told us they once shoved Montegue in it after a disagreement and that he ended up somehow in the u-bend of a toilet." Luna stifled a giggle as Hermione continued. "What if it is a portal?"

With the news of Draco celebrating in the room, it was all assumed that the once broken cabinet was finally fixed. "Borgin and Burkes. Anyone could get there..." my voice trailed off as my breath caught. _Draco had bypassed the protection of Hogwarts, allowing a passage into the school._ I gulped and my lip started to quiver as a dark mood suddenly overtook the room. We were not safe here.

"Where is Harry? When did he leave?" I asked in a somewhat panic.

"Not too long ago," Ron stated but Hermione had already pulled a map out and was staring down at it.

"He's gone. They're both gone." She sucked in her breath and looked up with a frightened expression. She turned to Ron and placed the map in his lap. "Malfoy isn't on the map either. He is already in the Room of Requirement."

"Then we mustn't waste any time. I can get us in." A survival instinct raged within my being when I realized we may have minutes to spare before Death Eaters infiltrated the school. We didn't have time to wait for Harry and we sure as hell couldn't keep waiting for the castle to crumble beneath us.

Hermione stood up from the couch and pulled out her wand.

"Snape is involved too. Harry was sure of it. Luna, come with me to guard his office. It looked like he was still in there. Lyra, take Ron, Ginny and Neville to the Room of Requirement and be sure to take any other members of the Order or DA that you see along the way. I'm not sure how many there will be." Hermione cast another terrified look in my direction. "Thank you. Good luck." Luna and the bushy haired girl then ran quickly from the room leaving the other three at my order.

I took a deep breath before turning to glance at my pitiful trio. Closing my eyes, I murmured a silent prayer in their direction.

"Ok. Let's go."

We didn't bother to conceal ourselves within the castle as we ran to the seventh floor. The hallways were seemingly quiet but a reverberant buzz hummed through its walls as if alive. My brain was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. I began to trust my body as it had some unknown willpower to continue to move at a desperate pace instead of crash on the floor and hide in a corner where I actually wanted to be.

But somehow I did feel at a slight advantage. My hand flung to the necklace that lapped against my chest. Maybe this is what Draco had had in mind all along when we had given me this gift. Maybe he was protecting me. I clutched it in my hand as we neared our destination not sure if it was the gentle lie of the liquor or if there was some truth to it all.

As we rounded the corner, I could hear a boasting of voices and a crashing sound. Dust was creeping down the hallway to the Room of Requirement when we approached. Neville and Ginny rushed forward with their wands extended, ready to disarm the voices coming from behind the door. My feet were glued to the ground as I tried to reach for my wand. The oncoming explosion raised a commotion of spells and curses from the two in front of me as the door opened.

Out blasted a large cloud of black smoke that clogged the air at once. My lungs were soon filled with the dry particles the cloud produced, causing me to choke and kneel to the floor. The fire ceased from Neville and Ginny as they soon followed suite, landing on the floor next to me, gagging loudly.

"Get the girl," a raspy voice shouted over us. A pair of hands grabbed at my cloak and drug me across the floor. My hands immediately flung to wrap around my captors grip. I pulled and tried to scream but my throat was too dry to produce anything more than a cracked hush.

Twisting and turned against my hold, we finally reached an area of the hallway where the cloud had subsided, briefly leaving the three others amidst the smoke. The gruff man that had drug me along lifted me to my feet. I stumbled forward and noticed a flash of blonde hair illuminating behind a wrinkled hand that led the way. My aunt and uncle were close behind, as well as the murderously crazed Bellatrix Lestrange, the werewolf and some other unknown cloaked figures. There had to be almost a dozen Death Eaters that had paraded from the Room of Requirement. My anger welled inside of me as I was forced to walk alongside, still in restraints.

"Draco! You pompous ass! Why didn't you tell me? What have you done!? Someone could get hurt. We could..." Amycus quickly turned around as flung his wand across my mouth, silencing me with a scowl. I screamed behind the restraint but the blonde continued to ignore me.

Suddenly a crash was sounded behind us as a suit of armor was blasted with a charm. Quickly Amycus turned around and grabbed me, extending his wand to my throat.

"Don't do it! I have a student hostage." My heart dropped and another wave of fear washed over me.

"Let her go!" yelled Neville from down the hallway. I could feel my uncle's grip tighten around my cloak.

"Don't let this be the first death of the evening boy!" Amycus shouted back. _No, he wouldn't._ My eyes welled with tears. I could see Neville hesitate slightly as his wand lowered. Unfortunately Bellatrix found this an opportune moment to take advantage, quickly flinging a spell in their direction. Neville barely dodged the unexpected hurl and immediately furrowed his brow at the witch. He didn't hesitate to throw another curse back in her direction and the battle commenced.

As soon as Amycus noticed what had ensued, he squeezed me closer to his body. I could feel his breath creep down my neck as he learned in to whisper, "You'll thank me for this," followed by a hushed incantation. My veins slowly erupted with a sharp icy pain and my mind became clouded. I tried to focus on the battle starting in front of my but my judgement was lacking. I felt a floating sensation, ignoring the potential danger that surrounded me.

I watched, glazed, as Bellatrix was successfully blocking all of Neville's spells, advancing at a quickening speed. Ginny did her best to aid him but Fenrir had grabbed her, flinging her across the room. Suddenly a man in a deep emerald cloak sped around the corner and threw a counter curse at the werewolf, knocking him backwards. _Was the Order here already?_

There were flashes of spells hitting from all sides of the room as Amycus tried his best to keep trekking us through the castle. My legs were under siege, as they were being forced to move alongside him unwillingly. I kept glancing at Draco, hoping that he would turn around to give me some sort of acknowledgement of what was going on. More members of what I presumed came from the order had approached and before I knew it, Draco had disappeared farther into the darkness.

Amycus groaned as a curse was thrown in our direction, skimming his leg. Dark red blood quickly soaked his pants but he ignored it and charged at his opponent, quickly knocking him to the ground. Before long, Amycus had the man bound by rope, writhing on the floor in pain. He rushed back in my direction and managed to fling me to a nook in a nearby wall before getting hit with another curse.

McGonagall rushed into the room, followed by Flitwick. She waved her hand in his direction, murmuring something to him before he sped in the opposite direction. Within moments, she too was involved full force within the battle. My body remained plastered to the wall as I looked for my captor to release me but both Amycus and Alecto were no where to be found within the crowd. I screamed within my mind, trying to force the curse from existence. Pain seared through my veins as I struggled and slowly, I could begin to feel a tingle in my fingertips. My mind was on fire, sending shocks through my body to thaw the numbness that controlled me. Pushing past the pain, I finally became fully conscience but my body was weak with exhaustion. I found myself collapsing to the floor almost instantly. Without warning, a pair of hands suddenly picked me up and I tried to steady myself against the wall.

"Lyra? Are you ok?" A freckled face looked down at me. I noticed a small trickle of blood dripping from his left nostril. Steadying my breath and managed a nod. Ron smiled slightly and got up again, throwing a spell at an enormous blonde death eater coming our way. The blast hit the man square in the chest but he continued to plow through the smoke of battle in our direction. Professor McGonagall suddenly blasted another charm at the man, causing him to stumble slightly and crash into an adjacent wall, temporarily knocking him out. We both breathed a gratitude of thanks and got up to join the battle once again.

I found myself ducking and rolling more than casting any spells, often causing minor distractions with setting things on fire. It was difficult to remain in one place for too long safely. By this time, most of the castle had woken from his deep slumber and screams were heard in every direction, adding to the massive chaos. As hard as I tried, I couldn't keep track of the trio I had arrived with, and they soon became lost in the pandemonium.

A shrill scream erupted near me and a thick stench of iron wafted through the air. My mouth quickly began to salivate at the metallic smell and I soon saw a trail of the thick, red liquid slowly trickling past me on the hard slabs of marble. My eyes were drawn to the horrendous sight that lay ahead; a man-like animal completely covered in blood, nose deep within the open flesh of a mangled student. My stomach lurched forward, releasing bile into my mouth. I coughed up the remains and turned from the sight before he caught my gaze. The pit in my now empty stomach ached slightly. I needed to get out of here.

The werewolf's sloppy noises stopped suddenly and my heart sank at my impending fear. I didn't dare turn to look behind me as I got up to run from the monster that charged from behind me. I ran through the smoke, dodging bodies and hexes being flung through the air and hoped that my agility wouldn't fail me tonight.

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a boy crashed into the side of me, knocking us both down to the floor. I was soon looking into a pair of emerald eyes, shielded behind a familiar set of glasses.

"Harry!" I shouted. _Thank god._

"Lyra? Are you ok?" I nodded just in time for the blood covered wolf to come charging at us, landing heavily upon Harry. He wrestled to get the vicious mass off just enough to free a hand from beneath the thirsty animal. Within seconds he muffled, _"Petrificus Totalis!"_ andaimed his wand directly at Fenrir's chest. The animal went still, releasing Harry from its grasp and fell to the floor.

"Draco...Snape..." Harry struggled to catch his breath.

"Did you see him? Where is he?" I shouted back over the chaos. Harry shook his head.

"He killed Dumbledore."

 _No._ My entire body shut down as I played the words over in my head. I looked over to Harry in disbelief just before Amycus shot a spell towards him, temporarily disarming the boy. He scooped me up off the floor and ran towards an exit. We were soon accompanied by Alecto as she laughed maniacally away from her opponents. Together we fled the scene and towards the Great Hall.

I struggled to gain consciousness after the shock of news. _Surely that was not what Draco was trying to do. If anything, he assisted. But to murder Dumbledore?_ It just didn't seem right. My mind continued to roll over and over as my uncle led the way through the corridors of the castle. We had finally reached the front doors when I saw a small figure in the distance, following us. It was Harry.

Harry sprinted down the marble staircase past a group of Hufflepuffs. I tried to squirm out of my uncle's grasp, causing him to look back at my sudden affixiation. Much to my dismay, he noticed Harry and cast a curse towards him. It ricocheted off the stairwell and pinned the side of the giant Gryffindor hourglass causing the glass to erupt into a million tiny pieces. A few cowering students nearby screamed as the red rubies rained down upon the floor. The distraction gave Amycus a few extra moments of head way.

Our group of death eaters blasted through the front doors of the castle and quickly made their way through the grounds. "Don't struggle or you'll end up dead," Amycus cast back at me.

"Tell me what is going on! Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Amycus growled under his breath in frustration.

"Away from here." I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He chose to ignore my concern and continued to haul me down the side of the grounds, towards the gates. I took one last look at the majestic castle; the bright connection of stars were formed into the deathly dark mark that hung above us. Hogwarts had been infiltrated and the Death Eaters were at large; Draco being one of them.

"It has begun," murmured Amycus. He laughed deeply before spiraling us away into the dark night.

 _fin._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Evil, I know. Why end at such a crucial part? No worries though! Book two is already in the works ;p I really hoped you all enjoyed my interpretation of the sixth addition to the HP series. After 14 months of explosive imagination, I can finally coin a task that was completed. Lyra has a lot that is still unanswered. I would love to hear your undying questions as I search to address them in the next story as well as suggestions. Please review! You wouldn't think it, but knowing how reader's react to your work means so much and keeps us motivated to do better (at least for me). Thank you to all of the dedicated followers and readers of this story. I couldn't keep going without you!

xoxo


End file.
